


Under The Calm Suffolk

by fenrissa, oh_galwaygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Divorce, Fashion Designer Harry Styles, Gap age, M/M, Writer Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrissa/pseuds/fenrissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Harry Styles ma za sobą ciężki rozwód i chciałby po prostu nie być taki wrażliwy, jaki faktycznie jest pod maską snobistycznego dupka. Nie potrafi jednak nic na to poradzić, ale gdy Anne wysyła go na zasłużony odpoczynek do pensjonatu w Walii, spotyka tam kogoś, kto również nie ma łatwej przeszłości, ale jest silny za nich obu.Czyli: gdzie Harry to ex-projektant w fikuśnych fatałaszkach, Louis to dojrzały właściciel pensjonatu, Liam, Zayn, Niall i Ed to współpracownicy i przyjaciele Tomlinsona, a Nick to oczywiście chuj, który robi wszystko, żeby uprzykrzyć Harry'emu życie.





	1. Chapter 1

Taksówka zatrzymała się na poboczu, zaraz przy brukowanej drodze prowadzącej do skromnego, drewnianego budynku o trzech piętrach. Wyblakła farba na chybotliwej tabliczce wbitej przy otwartej bramie dumnie głosiła  _ Pensjonat Pod Spokojnym Suffolkiem. _   
Wysoki mężczyzna o kręconych włosach wysiadł z samochodu, z trzaskiem zamykając drzwi i krzywiąc z niesmakiem wargi. Poprawił fantazyjną apaszkę zawiązaną pod szyją i obrzucił okolicę zdegustowanym spojrzeniem. Po podwórku samopasem chodziły kury i dwa wielkie psy, a z tyłu musiała być jakaś stodoła, bo słychać było muczące krowy i parskanie koni. W oddali rozciągały się zielone pastwiska, po których chodziły owce i kozy. Wszędzie czuć było zapach typowej wsi.   
— To na pewno... tu? — spytał wolno z wyraźnym, brytyjskim akcentem.   
— Nie ma tutaj innego pensjonatu — prychnął kierowca, wyciągając jego walizki z bagażnika.   
— Ostrożnie, to Samsonite, najnowsza kolekcja! — Mężczyzna rozejrzał się nieco bezradnie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego własna matka wysłała go na zasłużony odpoczynek właśnie tutaj! Przecież to była jakaś... wieś!   
— Tak, tak — zbył go taksówkarz. — Życzę miłego pobytu, należą się czterdzieści trzy funty — powiedział, przestępując z nogi na nogę.   
Brunet zmarszczył brwi i odszukał portfel w swojej teczce. Po chwili za odjeżdżającą taksówką wzniosły się tumany kurzu, a on został sam. Otrzepał swój płaszcz i powoli ruszył w stronę budynku, rozglądając się za boyem, który mógłby zabrać jego bagaże i uważając na kałuże, aby nie zamoczyć sztybletów z prawdziwej, wężowej skóry.

Zbutwiałe schody, po których trzeba było dostać się do drzwi, nie wyglądały zbyt stabilnie, dlatego skrzywił się, woląc na nie nie wchodzić. Kątem oka zauważył mężczyznę zwróconego do niego tyłem, ubranego w ogrodniczki, jakieś stare trampki i czapkę z daszkiem, malującego płot. Uśmiechnął się, pewny, że znalazł w końcu pracownika pensjonatu i ruszył w jego stronę. 

— Erm, halo, przepraszam? — zawołał. — Panie robotniku?

Mężczyzna zamarł w połowie kolejnego pociągnięcia pędzlem i powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę, marszcząc brwi. Brązowa farba kapała na nogawkę jego jasnych, dżinsowych ogrodniczek. 

— Mógłby pan zawołać kogoś do przyniesienia moich walizek? — Z politowaniem przyglądał się jego znoszonym i brudnym spodniom. — Mam tu rezerwację — oznajmił wyniośle i zmarszczył nos. — Zawsze tu tak cuchnie?

Wciąż milczący mężczyzna zamrugał ociężale, omiatając swoje policzki gęstym wachlarzem rzęs, jednak nie było to dobrze widoczne pod daszkiem czapki. Obrzucił go spojrzeniem z góry na dół i westchnął ciężko, znowu odwracając się do płotu i wracając do malowania. 

— To nie hotel, nie mamy tu ludzi od bagażu — poinformował go, nawet nie patrząc w jego stronę. — Skoro ma pan tu  _ rezerwację _ , powinien pan się liczyć z tym, jak pachnie na wsi. — Przewrócił oczami. 

— Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, nie narażałbym swoich Vuittonów na tak koszmarne warunki! — prychnął, patrząc niemal z czułością na swoje buty. — I jak to nie ma tu od tego ludzi?! — oburzył się. — Co, mam  _ sam _ je wnieść?!

— Albo je tu zostawić, wybór należy do pana. — Wzruszył ramionami, kucając i maczając pędzel w wiaderku. Zerknął na jego nieodpowiednie obuwie i kąciki jego ust zadrżały. — I te buty najlepiej też. Ale w walizce, bo Edgar może je dopaść. 

— I nie pomoże mi pan? — Skrzywił się.

— Jest pan dużym i silnym chłopcem, da pan sobie radę. — Puścił mu oczko i zachichotał, gdy rękę Harry'ego trącił mokry pysk kozy, która podeszła do niego od tyłu. Harry wrzasnął, odskakując i wpadł prosto w kałużę. Spojrzał z nienawiścią na mężczyznę.   
— Ale z pana wieśniak! — syknął. — Właściciel musi być idiotą, zatrudniając pana!

— To pana opinia. — Facet pokręcił głową. — I uprzedzałem pana przed Edgarem. Ale zapraszam do środka, w recepcji chętnie się panem zajmą. 

Styles zacisnął usta i zarzucił apaszką, zanim udał się w stronę budynku. Niech tylko znajdzie właściciela, to opowie mu wszystko!

Mimo oporów wszedł po starych schodach i gwałtownie otworzył drzwi. Za kontuarem recepcji zauważył mężczyznę o ciemnej karnacji ubranego w białą koszulę i czarną kamizelkę, ziewającego nad jakimiś papierami. 

— Dzień dobry? — przywitał się niepewnie. Miał nadzieję, że ten okaże się bardziej pomocny…

— Dzień dobry! — Wydawało się, że mężczyzna z ulgą odłożył gruby segregator pod ladę. Uśmiechnął się do niego zachęcająco. — W czym mogę panu pomóc?

— Mam... rezerwację? — spytał, podchodząc bliżej. Właściwie jego matka nie powiedziała mu żadnych szczegółów, wskazała tylko miejsce i kazała tam jechać odpocząć.

— Mhm, pana nazwisko..? — Spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, zawieszając palce nad klawiaturą komputera. 

— Styles. Harry Styles — powiedział niemal z dumą. Nawet tutaj musieli o nim słyszeć!

— Stiles czy Styles..? — Recepcjonista zmarszczył swoje ciemne brwi, przerywając wpisywanie jego nazwiska. 

— Styles. S-t-y-l-e-s — przeliterował, zaciskając zęby.

— Och, w porządku. — Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i szybko coś wstukał, uśmiechając się do niego. — Zgadza się, jest pan! Całe dwa miesiące, huh..? 

— ...Dwa miesiące? — jęknął przerażony. Miał ochotę płakać.

— Rozumiem, że to niespodzianka? — Recepcjonista zachichotał i pogrzebał chwilę w szufladzie, po czym podał mu klucze. — Pokój numer 8, pierwsze piętro. Z balkonem! 

— Pierwsze? — Rozejrzał się bezradnie za windą. — Ja... czy ktoś mógłby mi pomóc z bagażami?

— Hmm, niech pan da mi chwilkę — poprosił mężczyzna i wyszedł zza kontuaru, idąc wzdłuż korytarza i zaglądając do pomieszczenia, z którego dobiegały całkiem przyjemne zapachy, więc musiała to być kuchnia. — Ed, pomógłbyś panu z bagażami..? 

Brunet odetchnął, ciesząc się, że nie będzie taszczył wszystkich walizek na pierwsze piętro. Pierwsze!   
— Byłbym wdzięczny. — Uśmiechnął się przymilnie.

Z kuchni wyszedł rudzielec w kowbojkach i flanelowej koszuli, przeżuwając pajdę chleba i kiwając do niego głową. 

— Chodźmy — wymamrotał, otwierając przed nim drzwi. Styles niemal zapłakał na jego totalny brak gustu, ale podążył za nim. Darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby, tak?   
— Więęęc... jesteś tu... kucharzem? — zagaił. Ed parsknął, wycierając dłonie o spodnie i kręcąc głową, zanim sięgnął po jego fioletowe walizki. 

— A skąd. Pomagam przy krowach.

— Och? — Spojrzał na niego zagubiony. Wziął rączkę swojej najmniejszej walizki, drepcząc w miejscu i czując, jak jego ukochane sztyblety zapadają się w błocie. Musiał je porządnie wymyć.

— Wiesz, trzeba je karmić, doić, paść, teraz zacznie się sezon rodny, a mamy kilka jałówek… — Wzruszył ramionami, kiwając głową, żeby szedł przed nim. — Mamy tu trochę roboty. 

— Jasne... — powiedział, tak właściwie nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mógłby dodać. Co się mówi, kiedy ktoś opowiada o krowach?

— Które piętro? — zapytał Ed, wchodząc na schody i patrząc na niego wyczekująco. 

— Pierwsze — powiedział po zerknięciu na kluczyk. — Ósemka?

Rudzielec pokiwał głową i zaprowadził go pod odpowiedni pokój, czekając, aż ten otworzy drzwi i wniósł jego bagaż do środka. 

— Nie ma tu luksusów, ale to niezły pokój — powiedział, odkładając walizki na staromodne, podwójne łóżko, po czym zerknął na jego ubrudzone buty. - I, uhm… Nie to, że twoje ciuchy mi się nie podobają, ale po prostu chyba lepiej, żebyś w najbliższym czasie udał się do miasta i kupił zwykłe buty, dżinsy i koszulki, bo to, co masz na sobie, po prostu nie nadaje się, jeśli masz zamiar wychodzić na zewnątrz — poradził mu. Styles łypnął na niego okiem.   
— Ale mi  _ podobają się _ moje ciuchy! — jęknął. — Na Boga, to przecież Gucci!

— Dlatego szkoda by ich było. — Wzruszył ramionami, wychodząc z powrotem na korytarz. — Ale jak wolisz. Do zobaczenia! 

— Poczekaj... — Zmarszczył brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie imię chłopaka. — Ed? — zaryzykował. — Wiesz, gdzie mogę tu kupić mocną, czarną kawę?

— Och. — Chłopak obejrzał się na niego i uśmiechnął się. — Nie, tutaj nic nie kupujesz, wszystko jest w cenie. Po prostu zejdź do kuchni i o nią poproś. 

— Tak po prostu? — zdziwił się.

— Tak; nasza gosposia, Theresa, parzy kawę jak nikt inny. — Mrugnął do niego. — Ja wracam do moich krówek, ale to to pomieszczenie, w którym wcześniej byłem — podpowiedział, zanim zbiegł po schodach. 

Harry pokręcił głową, siadając ciężko na łóżku. Kiedy Anne zasugerowała, że po ostatnich wydarzeniach powinien wziąć sobie wolne i odpocząć, nawet za specjalnie się nie opierał. Kazała mu o nic się nie martwić, bo sama się wszystkim zajmie, a on był przekonany, że całe dwa miesiące będzie opalał się na jakiejś plaży, popijając drinki z palemką. Tymczasem utknął w jakimś zapomnianym przez Boga i ludzi miejscu, które pamiętało pewnie jeszcze poprzednią epokę. Może nawet dinozaury.    
Jęknął rozdzierająco i otworzył drzwi balkonowe, aby wpuścić trochę świeżego powietrza, po czym wyruszył na poszukiwanie kuchni i kogoś, kto zdradziłby mu hasło do tutejszego wifi. Ale najpierw musiał uratować swoje ubłocone Vuittony.

W pomieszczeniu zastał krzątającą się przy garnkach pulchną kobietę koło pięćdziesiątki w fartuszku, a przy jednym ze stolików siedziała trójka młodych ludzi; wszyscy byli blondynami i nie dało się nie zauważyć podobieństwa w ich twarzach, więc musieli być spokrewnieni. Byli tak pochłonięci grą w karty, że nawet go nie zauważyli. 

— Znowu oszukujesz, Jack! — jęknęła jedyna dziewczyna w gronie i walnęła starszego z chłopaków w umięśnione ramię. 

— Sama oszukujesz, Olivia! — Wystawił język w jej stronę, a ich towarzysz przewrócił oczami i sięgnął po szklankę czegoś, co przypominało mrożoną kawę. Styles odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę. Kobieta w fartuchu nie wyglądała co prawda na baristkę, ale Styles postanowił zaryzykować. 

— Czy mógłbym zamówić podwójne espresso w wysokiej szklance z odrobiną mleka migdałowego?

Blondyni spojrzeli na siebie i przygryźli wargi, by nie parsknąć śmiechem, a gosposia odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, po czym uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. 

— Obawiam się, kochanie, że nie będziemy mieć mleka migdałowego… — Wytarła dłonie w szmatkę kuchenną i zajrzała do lodówki. — Mamy tylko sojowe. Ale jeśli chcesz, to powiem szefowi, żeby następnym razem kupił, hm? — zaproponowała sympatycznie.

— Nie lubię sojowego — zamarudził i westchnął. — To niech będzie americano — zdecydował.

— W porządku, usiądź i poczekaj, kochanie. — Usadziła go przy stole i podstawiła szklankę pod ekspres. — Skąd jesteś? — zagadała. 

— Z Londynu, ale urodziłem się w Holmes Chapel — przyznał, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Było przyjemnie zagracone i dość... staromodne, chociaż dawało wrażenie ciepła.

— To w Cheshire, prawda? — zgadła kobieta, stawiając przed nim szklankę z aromatyczną kawą i cukier. — Nasz Louis jest z Yorkshire, to niedaleko. — Uśmiechnęła się niczym dumna matka.

— Nie wiem, kim jest  _ Louis _ — prychnął, odsuwając cukier i upijając łyk kawy. Aż odsunął ją od ust, gdy okazała się pyszna.

— To właściciel, skarbie. — Posłała mu uśmiech. — Smakuje..?

— Więc co robi w tej dziurze? — Uniósł brwi. Uśmiech gosposi nieco zrzedł.    
— Spędziłam w tej  _ dziurze _ całe życie, kochanie, i ją kocham. Wierzę, że nasz szef kocha ją równie mocno. — Pokręciła głową i wróciła do siekania mięsa.

— Pewnie można kochać takie miejsce, jeśli całe życie spędziło się w mieście…

— Na pewno. — Mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się czule. — Włożył w ten pensjonat całego siebie, wiesz..? I jestem pewna, skarbie, że też ci się spodoba, tylko wyjrzyj czasem dalej niż poza czubek nosa. — Puściła mu żartobliwe oczko. Harry od razu się napuszył.   
— Wyglądam, dziękuję bardzo!

— Hej, nie jesteśmy do ciebie wrogo nastawieni — wtrącił jeden z chłopaków. — Jasna cholera, sami od urodzenia mieszkamy w Sydney. Po prostu... wyluzuj trochę.

— Jestem wyluzowany! — warknął. Nick ciągle powtarzał, że jest nawet zbyt. — Po prostu to miały być miłe wakacje, a utknąłem w jakiejś dziurze!

— A kto powiedział, że nie mogą być takie nawet w tej dziurze? — Ich towarzyszka wzruszyła ramionami, sięgając po jedno z ciasteczek stojących na dole. — Jest tu dużo innych rozrywek, których nie zaznasz w mieście. Może wymagają ubrania czegoś gorszego i pobrudzenia się, ale czuję się tutaj... spokojniejsza, wiesz? I jakbym znowu była dzieckiem.

— Pobrudzenia się?! — pisnął i spojrzał na nią, jakby oszalała. — Toż to Karl Lagerfeld, najnowsza kolekcja, masz pojęcie, ile to kosztowało?! — Przeniósł spojrzenie na szarego kota, który wszedł właśnie przez otwarte okno i zeskoczył na stół. Uchylił usta, kiedy nikt nie zareagował. — Czemu to... brudne... zwierzę wskoczyło na stół? — Aż się wzdrygnął.

— To  _ brudne zwierzę  _ to Gwiazda, powinniście się dogadać. — Blondynka puściła mu oczko i zgarnęła kota ze stołu na swoje kolana, zaczynając je głaskać i wydobywając z niego pomruki. — Jest szczepiona, regularnie kąpana i śpi z Zaynem w łóżku, o ile mi wiadomo. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — I tak, mam pojęcie, ile to kosztowało, dlatego powiedziałam, żebyś się najpierw  _ przebrał  _ — zaakcentowała.

— Nienawidzę kotów — prychnął, biorąc swoją kawę ze stołu. — Nie mam nic na  _ przebranie _ . Nigdy nie wyglądam jak... — chciał powiedzieć wieśniak, ale może nie byłoby to miłe — tubylcy.

— Mój brat może ci coś pożyczyć. — Szturchnęła łokciem chłopaka, którego nazwała wcześniej “Jackiem”, a ten przewrócił oczami. — Niedaleko jest też miasto, możesz kiedyś pojechać z kimś z pracowników na zakupy. Ja po prostu proponuję, żebyś jednak postarał się polubić to miejsce, skoro i tak tu zostajesz. — Wzruszyła ramionami i wstała, drapiąc szarą kotkę za uchem. — Chodź, mała, powkurzamy trochę Sam i pochowamy jej sadzonki. 

— A mogłem opalać się gdzieś na plaży na Malediwach! — jęknął, kładąc głowę na blacie.

— O jezu… — Bracia dziewczyny też przewrócili oczami i złożyli karty, po czym wstali od stołu i pożegnali się z gosposią, zostawiając Harry’ego samego sobie. Ten popatrzył za nimi, bo w sumie zaczynał się już nudzić i mógłby...

— Hej, zaczekajcie! — zawołał. — Jakie jest hasło do wifi?

— Suffolk1213 — rzucił któryś, machając na niego ręką i znikając na zewnątrz. Styles odetchnął, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni, żeby natychmiast podłączyć się do sieci. Na pewno miał masę wiadomości od przyjaciół, a kawa w jego kubku wciąż była ciepła i aromatyczna.

  
  


Tymczasem na terenie pensjonatu toczyło się życie, którego Harry nie znał. Niall, stajenny, czesał po kolei wszystkie konie i wypuszczał je na wybieg; Samantha, jego żona, próbowała posadzić nowe kwiatki w otoczeniu owczarków szetlandzkich z własnej hodowli, ale gdy kolejne sadzonki znikały, pojęła, że to znowu Olivia zachowuje się jak dziecko, zresztą zobaczyła zarys jej czerwonej koszuli za krzakami magnolii; Ed żuł źdźbło trawy w kąciku ust i szedł do studni, by zaczerpnąć z niej wody i nalać jej świniom do koryta; w oddali Liam pilnował pasących się kóz i owiec; Zayn, przecierając zmęczone oczy, segregował faktury z ostatniego miesiąca, a inni goście pensjonatu z chęcią korzystali z nauk jazdy konnej, których udzielał sam właściciel tego miejsca. 

Odgarnął jednym ruchem nadgarstka nieco spoconą z powodu grzejącego słońca karmelową grzywkę z niebieskich oczu i uśmiechnął się do chłopca, który przyglądał mu się nieco wystraszony z kucyka, na którego grzbiecie siedział. 

— Panie Louisie, tu jest wysoko! — pisnął mały. 

— Jest w porządku, Tom, Bella na pewno cię nie zrzuci. — Mężczyzna posłał mu zachęcający uśmiech i chwycił jednocześnie za lejce własnego konia i kuca, prowadząc powoli oba. — Staraj się poruszać razem z jej grzbietem… o tak…  

 

Styles natomiast siedział na tarasie z laptopem na kolanach i obserwował wszystko znad ronda swojej czarnej fedory, krzywiąc się na typowo wiejskie odgłosy i zapach. Kiedy tylko wróci do cywilizacji, będzie musiał zrobić pranie; już wyobrażał sobie, jak będa cuchnęły jego ubrania.

— Edgaaar! — W pewnym momencie niesforna kózka domowa porwała prześcieradło z prania, które Theresa wywieszała na podwórku i uciekła, a gosposia za nią. Bracia z Sydney parsknęli śmiechem stamtąd, gdzie rozłożyli się pod drzewem z gitarą. — Louis, zrób coś z tą przeklętą kozą! 

Harry tylko uniósł brwi na przemykającą obok kozę z ubłoconym prześcieradłem, ciągnącym się za nią, ale kiedy to owinęło się wokół nogawki jego nowych dżinsów z Guessa, brudząc je, zerwał się z dzikim wrzaskiem. Wystraszona koza wpadła w końcu prosto w kolana niewysokiego szatyna, który tylko westchnął, kucnął i wyjął prześcieradło spomiędzy jej zębów. Podrapał ją za uchem i pogroził jej palcem. 

— To cholerne coś ubrudziło mi spodnie! — wrzasnął Harry.

— Nie chciał. — Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, a koza tylko skuliła się w sobie jeszcze bardziej na krzyki. — A pan odda je do prania i będą jak nowe, nie rozumiem tych nerwów. 

— Nie można wrzucić sobie tych spodni od tak do prania! — wywrzaskiwał.

— Bo..? — Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na wspomniane dżinsy z powątpiewaniem. — To tylko nieprzyzwoicie droga sieciówka. Chce mi pan powiedzieć, że te spodnie nie są w stanie przetrwać wirowania w pralce..?  

— Oczywiście, że przetrwają, to najwyższa jakość, ale takie wirowanie to najkrótsza droga do zniszczenia ich. Ale co taki wieśniak może o tym wiedzieć?! Przyślę rachunek za pralnię!

— W porządku — westchnął ciężko mężczyzna i pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem, chwytając kózkę za obróżkę i prowadząc ją do stajni. Stojący za Stylesem recepcjonista, który według plakietki miał na imię Zayn, opuścił powoli dłoń z ust i spojrzał na niego nieco wystraszony, a Theresa jakby z rozczarowaną miną zbierała z ziemi swoje prześcieradło. Harry wymamrotał jeszcze coś pod nosem i poszedł do siebie się przebrać.  _ Dzięki za najgorsze wakacje, mamo! _

  
Pojawił się na dole dopiero w porze obiadowej, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami rozmawiając z kimś przez telefon.   
— Ale jak to  _ nie ma _ żadnej wypożyczalni samochód w okolicy, a wy nie dostarczacie tutaj?!

Wszyscy goście siedzący w jadalni spojrzeli na niego niepewnie, a siedzący naprzeciwko pracownicy pensjonatu częściowo wymienili się rozbawionymi spojrzeniami, podczas gdy drudzy przewracali oczami. 

— A gdzie chcesz się dostać..? — wtrącił łagodnie umięśniony mężczyzna o spokojnej twarzy, którego jeszcze nie znał. Podobnie jak niemal wszyscy inni mężczyźni pracujący tutaj przy gospodarstwie miał na sobie zwykłe dżinsy, kowbojki i koszulę, a Harry przysięgał, że na oparciu jego krzesła wisiał kapelusz. Styles opadł ze zrezygnowanym jękiem na najbliższą ławkę.   
— Do najbliższego miasta, żeby poszukać restauracji. Żadna nie dowozi tutaj. — Skrzywił się.

— Nie możesz po prostu zjeść z nami..? — Rozszerzył oczy zaskoczony, zerkając w dół na swoją zupę gulaszową. — Nie sądzę, żebyś znalazł w pobliżu restaurację, która serwuje lepsze potrawy niż Theresa… 

— Miałem ochotę na sushi... — zamarudził po raz kolejny, ale ciekawie zerknął w talerz mężczyzny. — Co to?

— Gulaszowa. — Podsunął mu swój talerz, żeby spróbował. — I uhm, nie znajdziesz tu nigdzie restauracji z sushi, tego jestem pewien… 

— Jak to nie ma tu sushi? — Zamarł z łyżką w połowie drogi do ust.

— Nie ma, nie mamy nawet nigdzie w pobliżu KFC czy McDonald's. — Wzruszył ramionami i zachęcił go do jedzenia. — No spróbuj! 

— ... to czym się żywicie? — zapytał zdziwiony, przełykając zupę. — Och... wyśmienita!

— Dziękuję, kochanie. — Theresa uśmiechnęła się, wychodząc z kuchni z miską zupy i wchodząc z nią na schody. — I cóż, ja im wszystkim gotuję. Liam, nałóż mu tej zupy, pewnie umiera z głodu. Mam jeszcze drugie danie. — Mrugnęła do niego. — A teraz idę zanieść to Louisowi, już ja muszę sobie z nim pogadać… 

— Dziękuję... — Harry odebrał talerz od mężczyzny i ze smakiem zabrał się za jedzenie, ignorując spojrzenia innych. Liam uśmiechnął się niemal dumnie i znowu usiadł obok niego, jednak pozwolił mu jeść w spokoju, wciągając w rozmowę Eda. 

Brunet tylko się przysłuchiwał, czując się odrobinę wykluczony.

— A może ty masz ochotę..? — zwrócił się do niego w pewnym momencie rudzielec, wyglądając zza ramienia kolegi. — Robimy jutro wieczorem ognisko, wiesz, takie prawdziwe, z gitarami, kiełbaskami, piankami… 

— Hm? — Przyjrzał im się uważnie. — Cóż, nigdy nie byłem…

— Będzie fajnie — zachęcił go Liam z sympatycznym uśmiechem. — Zawsze mamy koce i potem wszędzie latają świetliki, i musisz spróbować, skoro nigdy nie byłeś. — Wyszczerzył się. 

— Świetliki? — Skrzywił się. — I pewnie cała masa innych robali?

— Nie martw się, nie zjedzą cię. — Ed przewrócił oczami i wstał, zaczynając zbierać puste talerze. 

— Ale już sam fakt, że tam będą! — Odłożył miskę. — I komary!

— Słuchaj, jak chcesz, jak dla mnie możesz nawet gnić cały czas w swoim pokoju, po prostu chcieliśmy być mili, a ty nawet nie potrafisz tego docenić — prychnął, odbierając od niego miskę i znikając w kuchni. 

— Nie, nie! — zawołał za nim. Zrobiło mu się głupio. — Ja... dziękuję, naprawdę! Po prostu... nie mam nic na komary, a wiem, że mogą skutecznie zepsuć wieczór — dodał, wspominając jedną randkę z Nickiem, który później obraził się na niego na tydzień.

— Louis trzyma gdzieś spraye dla dzieciaków, coś dla ciebie znajdziemy — pocieszył go Liam, poklepując go po ramieniu. 

— Byłoby super... — Uśmiechnął się. — Ja... może ci pomóc?

— Pomóc..? — zdumiał się, zerkając kątem oka na Samanthę, która szturchnęła go ramieniem, by zaangażował w coś ich gościa.  — Uch, ja… miałem porąbać drewno, więc… 

— Drewno... — powtórzył za nim tępo, ale zaraz się uśmiechnął. To nie powinno być trudne, tak? — Jeśli... uch, pokażesz mi jak?

— Nie musisz rąbać, możesz pomóc mi je układać — zachichotał i podziękował Edowi, który postawił przed nimi talerze z drugim daniem. — Och, małże po walijsku — zaśmiał się. — Założę się, że takich jeszcze nie jadłeś. 

— Nie... — przyznał, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami trącając małża widelcem, po czym wzruszył ramionami i odkroił kawałek, aby spróbować. — Och... jakie dobre!

— Proste, ale smaczne. — Rudzielec uśmiechnął się do niego, wracając na miejsce obok Liama. — Domowe jedzenie zawsze jest najlepsze. Smacznego. 

— Mmm, ale same małże są dobrej jakości — pochwalił, niczym znawca. — To jakiś wasz lokalny przepis? — dopytał.

— Pytaj Theresy, my potrafimy tylko jajecznicę. — Chłopcy zachichotali, popijając małże kompotem. 

— Więc to ona wszystko gotuje? Nie macie cateringu? — zdziwił się. Jak do tej pory milczący brunet w dżinsowej kurtce parsknął śmiechem, który tak naprawdę bardziej przypominał rechot. 

— Catering… — wykrztusił z mocnym, irlandzkim akcentem, uderzając się dłonią o kolano. 

— Niall, zachowuj się! — syknęła siedząca obok niego kobieta, trącając go łokciem. Zażenowana uniosła wzrok na Harry'ego. — Przepraszam za tego kretyna. Mojego męża, znaczy się. I tak, głównie to Theresa gotuje dla nas i gości, choć gdy ma wolne, robię to ja albo sam Louis. To wieś, kochanie. Przyjeżdżają do nas ludzie z miasta, którzy właśnie takiego życia chcą zakosztować, więc nie, nie korzystamy z cateringu. 

— Nie pamiętam nawet, kiedy ostatnim razem jadłem domowy posiłek... — przyznał zaskoczony, spuszczając wzrok na swój talerz.

— Pewnie dlatego ktoś zrobił ci tę niespodziankę i cię tu przysłał… — Zayn siedzący z jego drugiej strony posłał mu uśmiech. — Żebyś się na chwilę zatrzymał i przypomniał sobie, co jest ważne… 

— Taaa, może masz rację... - powiedział, wracając do swojego dania, ale nie miał ochoty już jeść. Kiedy jego życie tak się pokomplikowało?

 

Po skończonym posiłku Sam i Ed poszli pozmywać naczynia, podczas gdy reszta pracowników wróciła do pracy. Liam wyszedł niepewnie na korytarz, nie wiedząc, czy Harry wciąż chciał mu pomóc. Ten jednak zamyślony wciąż siedział przy stole, wpatrując się w okno i wygladając na smutnego i... samotnego?

— Harry..?  **—** odezwał się niepewnie chłopak, drapiąc się po karku. — Tak masz na imię, prawda..? Wciąż masz ochotę do mnie dołączyć..? 

— Och — wyrwał się z zamyślenia. — Tak, tak, jasne, prowadź! — Wstał gwałtownie, wywracając krzesło. — Przepraszam.

— Nic się nie stało. — Uśmiechnął się, dając mu znak, by szedł za nim. Wyszli z pensjonatu i skierowali się na tyły posesji do niewielkiej szopy, pod którą było poustawiane drewno. Liam zaczął rozpinać swoją koszulę i zmarszczył brwi, przygryzając wargę. — Wiesz… jakbyś chciał pogadać czy coś… to ja tu jestem, okej..? 

Styles zaśmiał się niewesoło, pocierając twarz.   
— Dzięki, chodziłem już do kilku psychologów i żaden mi nie pomógł. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Co mam robić?

— Będziesz ustawiał porąbane drewno w szopie — westchnął i zrzucił z siebie koszulę, kładąc ją na krzesełku w pobliżu, po czym ustawił duży kawałek drewna na pniaku i zamachnął się na niego siekierą. — Możesz zajrzeć do środka i zobaczyć, w jaki sposób to robimy — zasugerował.

Brunet pokiwał głową, zerkając na jego tors. W końcu mógł sobie popatrzeć, tak? Zajrzał do szopy, żeby zobaczyć, jak ma układać drewno, przy okazji podwijając rękawy swojej koszuli od Armaniego.

— Och, i możesz wziąć rękawiczki — dodał Liam, wskazując na białe, robocze rękawiczki z kolorowymi końcówkami palców, po czym znowu się zamachnął, rąbiąc drewno na cztery części. — Więc… czym się zajmujesz u siebie, Harry? 

— Jestem projektantem — oznajmił, podnosząc jeden pieniek, ale wciąż uważając na swoją koszulę. — A raczej byłem?

— Dlaczego mówisz o tym w czasie przeszłym? — Zmarszczył brwi, skupiając się na odpowiednim wycelowaniu siekierą w drewno, by wyszły równe kawałki. 

— Cóż, powiedzmy, że po ostatnich... wydarzeniach, to ja jestem tym złym. — Westchnął, rzucając pieniek na stos.  _ Albo raczej Nick go ze mnie zrobił, doszczętnie niszcząc mój dorobek… _

— Nie do końca rozumiem — przyznał Liam, cały czas pracując. — Nie znam się na tym, ale to raczej bardzo wolny zawód, nie? Jeśli ktoś zerwie z tobą kontrakt, możesz nawiązać go z kimś innym albo działać na własną rękę, hm? 

— Chciałbym, aby to było takie proste... — przyznał z głębokim westchnieniem.

— To znaczy? — zapytał łagodnie, zerkając na niego. — Wszystko jest proste, jeśli sam nie czynisz tego innym. — Przytknął swój palec do skroni. 

— O ile nikt nie działa na twoją niekorzyść... — powiedział smętnie, zbierając kilka drewienek.

— Ale jeśli twoje projekty są dobre, to co kogo obchodzi, że ktoś cię szkaluje? — Wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się do niego. — Nie poddawaj się tak łatwo, jeśli to kochasz, chłopie. 

— Najwyraźniej jego słowo liczy się  bardziej niż moje projekty.

— Tylko, gdy pokazujesz, że cię to rusza — stwierdził pewnie. — Ale jeśli jednak wolisz się wycofać, zawsze możesz zostać moim pomocnikiem na zawsze — zażartował. Harry posłał mu takie spojrzenie, jakby to była największa obelga. Wrócił do pracy, już nie komentując.

Liam też nie próbował wciągnąć go więcej w rozmowę. Ich nowy gość wyraźnie nie przepadał za… nikim. Zerknął kątem oka, gdy jakiś czas później zza rogu wyłonił się Edgar i rzucił brunetowi pod nogi coś, co wyglądało na zmiętolone kwiatki. 

— Chyba próbuje cię przeprosić — zachichotał. 

— Koza? — Uniósł brwi, odsuwając się jednak od zwierzaka.

— Cap — poprawił go z uśmiechem, odkładając siekierę i klepiąc Edgara po głowie. — Nie jest groźny, tylko nam tu trochę łobuzuje. 

— Aha? — Zerknął na zmięte kwiatki. — I co mam z tym zrobić? — Trącił je czubkiem buta.

— Podnieś je, poklep go po pysku, podziękuj mu, a potem je wyrzuć — zaśmiał się, ocierając pot z czoła. — Inaczej nie da ci spokoju. 

— Muszę? — Skrzywił się, wyraźnie nie chcąc dotykać zwierzaka. Chwycił łodyżkę jednego kwiatka w dwa palce, unosząc ją w górę. — Eee, dzięki?

Koza zabeczała i nachalnie wepchnęła łeb w jego nogi, a Liam odwrócił wzrok, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. 

— Weź coś zrób! — jęknął ten, próbując odepchnąć zwierzaka. Wyglądał naprawdę nieszczęśliwie.

— Lubi cię. — Chłopak rozłożył bezradnie ramiona. — Poklep go po łbie i powiedz, że jest dobrym chłopcem czy coś. Był trochę słabszy niż inne koźlątka i chował się z psami; myślę, że uważa, że teraz jest jednym z nich… 

Harry niezbyt delikatnie i sztywno poklepał zwierzaka po głowie.   
— Dobra koza... a teraz już sobie idź.

Edgar zabeczał szczęśliwie i pohasał dalej, a Liam z uśmiechem założył na siebie z powrotem koszulę. 

— Cóż, dzięki za pomoc, Harry. 

Styles pokiwał głową i jeszcze przelotnie na niego zerknął, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie, by wziąć prysznic i uprać swoje ciuchy.

  
  


Tej nocy było chłodno i gwieździście. Louis naciągnął na dłonie rękawy swojej białej, miękkiej hoodie i sięgnął po kubek gorącej Yorkshire, wpatrując się w granatowe niebo. Odepchnął się nogą od podłoża, wprawiając stary, bujany fotel w ruch. Był pogrążony we własnych wspomnieniach.

 

_ Niziutka dziewczyna w krótkich, czarnych, kręconych włosach i piegach uśmiechnęła się do niego radośnie, głaszcząc swój wystający brzuch.  _

_ — Będziemy mieć córeczkę! — oznajmiła mu, szczerząc się i przytulając go. Zawsze chciał mieć rodzinę, Vicky była wszystkim, czego pragnął. To była licealna miłość, która przetrwała wiele lat. Byli małżeństwem, a teraz spodziewali się dziecka. Nigdy się nie kłócili, kochali się uczuciem wielkim i prawdziwym. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niej. Gdyby wiedział… bardziej doceniłby ten moment.  _

 

Ubrany w grubą hoodie Harry wyszedł na taras, dzierżąc pod pachą laptopa i swój notes. Na nosie miał grube okulary, a na głowie kaptur. Nie zauważył Louisa, siadając na krawędzi schodków. Ten przekręcił głowę i przyglądał mu się bez słowa, delikatnie stukając palcem o ceramiczny kubek. Życie na całej wsi było uśpione, wokół słychać było tylko cykanie świerszczy. Było po północy i padał na nich srebrny blask księżyca. 

Harry westchnął, wyciągając przed siebie nogi. Otworzył notatnik i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego. Stare drewno podestu zatrzeszczało pod wpływem kolejnego odepchnięcia się nogą, by wprawić bujany fotel w ruch. Wystraszony Harry odwrócił się, dostrzegając w końcu Louisa.   
— Przepraszam, nie chciałem przeszkadzać…

— Jest w porządku. — Szatyn machnął lekceważąco ręką, znowu unosząc twarz ku górze. Światło odbijające się od księżyca obmyło jego skórę i oczy srebrną poświatą. — Mamy nów… 

— Mmm — przytaknął. — Też nie możesz spać? — spytał z zainteresowaniem.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jakby sam do siebie, przymykając powieki, po czym opuścił głowę i przytknął kubek do ust. — Nie wiem, czy można tak to nazwać… od lat sypiam po cztery godziny każdej nocy. A ty..? Nowe miejsce czy coś innego? 

— Po cztery godziny? — Pokręcił głową. Podczas najcięższego okresu nie sypiał prawie w ogóle, w obawie przed koszmarami. Przyjrzał mu się. Bez tych workowatych, poplamionych ubrań, był naprawdę przystojny. Miał wysokie kości policzkowe, a miękkie, karmelowe włosy opadały zgrabną grzywką na niewysokie czoło. — I u mnie to po prostu koszmary.

— Jestem pewien, że Theresa ma jakieś tabletki nasenne, gdybyś chciał. — Oblizał usta i podwinął nogi pod siebie, przytykając ciepły kubek do swojego policzka i zamykając oczy. — Niektórzy mówią, że spanie ze zwierzętami w łóżku też pomaga… 

— Ze zwierzętami? — Uniósł brwi. — Czemu ktokolwiek chciałby spać w łóżku z brudnym zwierzakiem?

Louis tylko uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem. 

— No tak. Nieważne. — Wzruszył ramionami. Styles również zamilknął, wpatrując się w swój zeszyt, ale miał kompletną pustkę w głowie. Szatyn dopił swoją herbatę i wstał, przeciągając się. Potarł o siebie zziębnięte dłonie i przeszedł obok niego, idąc w nieznanym mu kierunku. Harry popatrzył za nim.

— Gdzie idziesz?

— Tam, gdzie zwykle w bezsenne noce chodzą takie wieśniaki jak ja. — Obejrzał się za siebie i mrugnął do niego złośliwie. — Nad jezioro. 

— Wykąpać się? — rzucił równie złośliwie.

— Mhm, wezmę jeszcze tylko tarę do prania, to od razu wypiorę ciuchy. — Przewrócił oczami i wsunął dłonie w rękawy swoich dresów, odwracając się i coraz bardziej niknąc w oddali. Harry pokręcił głową i wrócił do notatnika, ale nie mógł nic narysować. Miał jakąś blokadę po tym, jak jego ostatnia kolekcja została zmieszana z błotem przez cały modowy świat, dzięki jego ex-mężowi.

Sfrustrowany siedział tam naprawdę długo, co jakiś czas gniotąc kulki z kartek, na których widniały niezadowalające go szkice i ciskając nimi naokoło. Louis wrócił przed trzecią w nocy, z wyraźnie wilgotnymi włosami i z bluzą przewieszoną przez ramię. Ku zaskoczeniu bruneta jego klatka piersiowa i ramiona były pokryte tatuażami. Minął go bez słowa, zgarniając jeszcze spod bujanego krzesła swój brudny kubek i wchodząc do pensjonatu. Harry oblizał wargi. Właściciel zatrudniał tutaj naprawdę przystojnych mężczyzn. Szkoda, że ten akurat był takim wieśniakiem. Zgniótł kolejny papier i rzucił notatnikiem. Nic nie mógł stworzyć…

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kolejnego dnia o punkt szóstej rano obudziło go pianie koguta. Właściwie to nie jednego, a kilku. Myślał, że zwariuje, gdy do tego dobiegł go także dźwięk stukania młotkiem i beczenie właśnie prowadzonych na pastwisko kóz oraz owiec. Nakrył głowę poduszką, jęcząc boleśnie i złorzecząc. Czemu on?!

Kiedy pojął, że nie zaśnie ponownie w tym hałasie, z wysiłkiem zszedł na dół w swojej koszulce, drapiąc się po ramieniu i z włosami roztrzepanymi we wszystkie strony świata. Skierował się do kuchni po kawę i zastał tam Nialla i Eda kończących swoje śniadania oraz Theresę podającą Louisowi jakąś listę i żywiołowo do niego trajkoczącą na jej temat. 

— I pamiętaj o mleku migdałowym! — pouczyła go jeszcze, a szatyn przewrócił teatralnie oczami. 

— Dzień dobry — wymamrotał Harry, opadając na krzesło i łypiąc na szatyna nieprzychylnie. — Czy można jakoś wyciszyć te kury?

— Tak, przekręcasz im ten przełącznik pod skrzydłem — zakpił Louis, przez co Niall parsknął w swoją owsiankę. — Ktoś jeszcze potrzebuje coś z miasta..? 

— Można to zrobić? — ucieszył się, patrząc na niego podekscytowany. Szatyn aż otworzył usta i wpatrzył się w niego z niedowierzaniem, a do rechotu Irlandczyka dołączył także śmiech Eda i nawet gosposi. 

— Nie — wykrztusił w końcu, lustrując go wzrokiem. — Szkoda, że taki ładny, a głupszy niż koza — prychnął i wsunął listę do swojego portfela, zatrzymując się w progu. — I więcej nie zapytam, Curly, więc jak potrzebujesz czegoś ze sklepu, to mów albo pakuj swój tyłek do mojego samochodu. 

— Przynajmniej wyglądam dobrze! — odszczeknął. — I nie. W tej dziurze pewnie i tak nie znajdę swoich bezglutenowych wafelków... — posmutniał.

— A jakieś ubrania, których nie będzie szkoda? — Ed kopnął go w nogę pod stołem. — Jedź z nim, póki masz okazję. Ach, Tommo, nie zapomnij o alko na ognisko! — zawołał za nim. 

— Ale one będą  _ brzydkie _ i nie markowe! — Popatrzył na nich, jakby kazali mu co najmniej założyć worek po ziemniakach.

— To prawda, że buty za kilka funtów nie są najładniejsze, ale przynajmniej nie będzie ci szkoda, jak wdepniesz nimi w krowie gówno. — Wydawało się, że nawet Liam stracił do niego cierpliwość. — Więc albo to, albo jak następnym razem zaczniesz narzekać, że ubrudziłeś sobie Kleina albo rozdarłeś Gucciego czy jakiekolwiek inne cholerstwo, to nie ręczę za siebie. 

Styles westchnął ciężko, łamiąc się.

— Ale... nie będziecie się śmiać?

— Nie jesteśmy w podstawówie, stary — prychnął Ed i bezceremonialnie wypchnął go na zewnątrz, machając na Louisa już siedzącego w swojej starej furgonetce. — Tommo, zaczekaj! 

— Uhm, zabierzesz mnie do miasta? — poprosił Harry, czując się głupio.

— Wskakuj. — Otworzył dla niego drzwi od strony pasażera i kiwnął na niego głową, sięgając do schowka po gumę do żucia. 

Harry wgramolił się do samochodu i zapiął pas.   
— Jak daleko jest do miasta?

— Pół godziny — wyjaśnił szatyn, sięgając do radia i włączając stację ze starymi, rockowymi kawałkami. Albo i płytę, zważywszy na to, że nic nie trzeszczało. — I to nie jest miasto  _ miasto _ , miasteczko bardziej. Żadnego supermarketu, kilka sklepów na krzyż, jedna szkoła i restauracja z fish and chips. Możesz przeżyć lekki szok. 

— To gdzie będę mógł kupić ubrania? — zdziwił się.

— Jest jeden sklep z ubraniami i dwa second-handy. — Wzruszył ramionami, wyjeżdżając w końcu na drogę. 

— W porządku — odetchnął. — Ale nie będziecie się śmiać? — upewnił się po raz kolejny.

— Dlaczego mielibyśmy się z ciebie  _ śmiać _ ..? — Spojrzał na niego dziwnie. — Większość ubrań, w których chodzimy, jest stąd, to żaden powód do wstydu. 

— Och, w porządku...  — odetchnął niemal z ulgą.

Louis znowu pokręcił głową i żując gumę, zaczął nucić pod nosem do piosenki lecącej w radiu. Stukał palcami o kierownicę, a łokieć drugiej ręki oparł o okno. 

Harry po prostu zaczął mu się przyglądać, skoro nie miał nic innego do roboty.

Szatyn oblizał usta i zmrużył oczy, gdy słońce zaświeciło mu w oczy. Dzisiaj było wyjątkowo ciepło. Zmienił biegi pewnym ruchem. Wyglądał niezwykle dobrze na tle rozciągających się za oknami zieleni pastwisk i bieli owiec, jakby od zawsze tu przynależał. Harry niemal bezwstydnie go obserwował. W mężczyźnie było coś pociągającego, dzikiego.

Louis mruknął coś pod nosem, gdy jego ulubiona piosenka się skończyła i przeczesał swoje włosy, zerkając na niego kątem oka. Uśmiechnął się lekko, przyłapując go na gapieniu się, ale nie skomentował sytuacji. Ten odchrząknął, spuszczając wzrok na jego dłoń, opartą o drążek do zmiany biegów. Zarumienił się.

Szatyn też przeniósł wzrok na własną dłoń. Kilka lat temu za namową Theresy przestał nosić obrączkę, a trochę później zniknął także biały pasek z jego palca. Było tak, jakby nigdy nie był żonaty. Ślady po tym zostały tylko w sercu, porysowanym sercu. Z westchnieniem z powrotem skupił wzrok na drodze.  

— Więc... jak często jeździsz do miasta? — zapytał Harry i miał ochotę się uderzyć. To było głupie pytanie, rodem z tandetnego podręcznika na podryw.

— Dwa razy w tygodniu na zakupy, chyba że w międzyczasie mam dodatkowo coś do załatwienia — odpowiedział po chwili, zerkając na niego ciekawie. — A co, zamierzasz mi towarzyszyć? — Uśmiechnął się. 

— Uhm, jeśli jest tam coś do robienia? W sensie w mieście?

— Sam ocenisz. — Wjechał w końcu w jakieś zabudowania. — Mamy tu kawiarnię, restaurację, kino, targ… ale może niekoniecznie podpasuje to twoim standardom. — Zatrzymali się pod przytulnie wyglądającym lokalem. — Chcesz kawę..? Chyba nie zdążyłeś jeszcze dzisiaj wypić. 

— Mmm, chętnie — powiedział, trochę zaskoczony, że ten to zauważył.

— Okej, w takim razie chodźmy. — Louis wyłączył radio i wyskoczył z samochodu, zdobywając się nawet na otworzenie mu drzwi, po czym przepuszczenie go przodem, gdy wchodzili do kawiarni. 

— Mają tu mleko migdałowe? — zapytał szeptem, jakby to była wielka tajemnica.

— Och, to dla ciebie to mleko? — zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową i położył lekko dłoń w dole jego pleców, prowadząc go do lady, za którą stała uśmiechnięta dziewczyna w związanych włosach. — Nie wiem, możemy zapytać. Cześć, Roxy! 

— Zapłacę za nie — powiedział niemal natychmiast. Może nie będzie chciał go teraz kupić, skoro miało być dla niego?...

— Zluzuj, złotko. — Uśmiechnął się do znajomej baristki. — Roxx, to Harry, zatrzymał się w pensjonacie. Macie mleko migdałowe..? 

— Praktycznie nikt go nie zamawia, ale tak, mamy. — Dziewczyna pokiwała gorliwie głową. — Co będzie dla ciebie, Harry? 

— Cześć! — Posłał dziewczynie czarujący uśmiech. — Poproszę podwójne espresso z mlekiem migdałowym, bez cukru.   
— Jasne, już robię. — Mrugnęła do nich.   
— A ty nie zamawiasz?

— Nie pijam kawy. — Louis pokręcił głową, siadając przy stoliku pod oknem. — Tylko herbatę. A piłem już z samego rana. 

— To dlatego wczoraj piłeś herbatę, tak? — dopytał, siadając obok.

— Mhm, nie zasnę bez kubka herbaty — przyznał z uśmiechem. — I nic mnie tak nie pobudza jak kubek Yorkshire, bez mleka i cukru. 

— To w końcu herbata cię usypia, czy pobudza? — zaśmiał się, a w tym samym momencie Roxy przyniosła ich zamówienie.

— Nic nie rozumiesz — prychnął Louis, dziękując jej za ciasto na koszt firmy. — Normalnie pijam herbatę z mlekiem i bez takiej nie zasnę. Ale ta z rana, żeby mnie pobudziła, nie może mieć w sobie ani krzty mleka i musi być mocna, bardzo. 

— Aha... — przyznał, chociaż nie rozumiał ani trochę. Wzruszył ramionami, upijając swoją kawę. — Ja nienawidzę herbaty…

Oburzony szatyn złapał się za serce. 

— Nie, dość, Harold, nie mów nic więcej. Wyjdź. 

— Och, ale kawa... — Popatrzył na niego smutno, jednak posłusznie podniósł się z miejsca. Louis parsknął śmiechem, wyciągając do niego dłoń i ciągnąc go w dół. 

— Siadaj, głupku, żartowałem tylko — wyjaśnił. Styles usiadł, obejmując kubek dłońmi.

— Mimo wszystko pewnie po prostu nigdy nie podano ci właściwie przyrządzonej herbaty — kontynuował szatyn. — Nie można jej  _ nienawidzić _ . Możesz  _ woleć  _ kawę, ale herbata to herbata. Najlepszy wynalazek ludzkości. 

— Więc ty możesz mieć to samo z kawą i dlatego woleć herbatę — zauważył, uśmiechając się. — Możecie tu po prostu nie mieć odpowiedniej mieszanki.

— Och, ale ja nie mieszkam tu całe życie. — Uśmiechnął się, odkrajając kawałek swojej puszystej szarlotki. — A gdy byłem młodszy, wiele podróżowałem i mimo wszystko kawa mnie do siebie nie przekonała. Ale możemy się umówić, że ty spróbujesz mojej herbaty, a ja twojej kawy, hm? — Wyciągnął do niego dłoń, by przypieczętować umowę, 

— Więc czemu wylądowałeś tu? — Zmarszczył brwi, ale uścisnął jego dłoń. Mógł przecież spróbować herbaty.

— Jak człowiek się starzeje, to ma ochotę po prostu osiąść gdzieś na stałe. — Louis wzruszył ramionami, posyłając mu uśmiech, w którym czegoś brakowało. — Tu jest… spokojnie. Tego potrzebowałem. 

— Nie jesteś przecież stary! — zaprotestował. — Założę się, że właściciel jest starszy. Szatyn uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i pokręcił głową, wyglądając na lekko rozbawionego.

— Nie, skarbie, zapewniam cię, że właściciel jest w moim wieku. Zaczynamy już siwieć… — Przeczesał swoje włosy z tyłu głowy w miejscu, gdzie było widać kilka siwych włosków. 

— Tych kilka włosków? — prychnął. — Niektórzy mają je już w wieku dwudziestu lat!  To wcale nie znaczy, że jesteś stary. Swoją drogą to dziwne, że do tej pory nie spotkałem właściciela…

— Tak, doprawdy dziwne… — Mężczyzna oparł policzek o swoją dłoń, przyglądając mu się z pewnego rodzaju rozrywką. — Może nie wiesz, że spotkałeś..? — zasugerował, unosząc brew. 

— Jak mógłbym nie wiedzieć, że kogoś spotkałem? — parsknął, upijając kolejny łyk kawy. — Chyba nie jest niewidzialny, co?

— Może na swój sposób jednak jest… — Przygryzł swój uśmiech i pogrzebał w swoim talerzyku, wsuwając kawałek ciasta do ust. 

— A co to niby znaczy? Że wysługuje się pracownikami?

— Można tak powiedzieć… — Odwrócił twarz, by ukryć coraz szerszy uśmiech. — Albo kamufluje się między nimi, nigdy nie możesz wiedzieć. — Wzruszył ramionami, przybierając nonszalancką pozę. 

— Dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć? — jęknął z wyrzutem. — Wychodzę na idiotę!

— Obawiam się, że twój stosunek do mnie mógłby się po tym zmienić. — Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem, grzebiąc w swojej szarlotce. — A jak na razie zbyt dobrze się bawię. 

— Nie rozumiem... — powiedział bezradnie, kręcąc głową. — To ktoś bliski? — spytał z niepokojem, szukając śladu po obrączce na jego palcu. Bo ją by przecież zauważył, tak?

— Bliższy niż myślisz. — Uniósł na niego rozbawiony wzrok.

— Mąż, żona? — Pokręcił głową. — Nie, nie nosisz obrączki, więc to nie to... chociaż możesz być po prostu z tych, co nie lubią...

Louis przekrzywił nieco głowę, patrząc na niego z namysłem i milcząc przez chwilę. Potem wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna, patrząc na przejeżdżające samochody ludzi z okolicznych wsi.

— Uwielbiałem nosić obrączkę, ale moja żona nigdy tu nie była. 

— Och... — Popatrzył na niego ze zrozumieniem. — Czasami... czasami rozwód, to najlepsze, co można zrobić... — powiedział cicho, dopijając kawę.

— Nigdy bym się z nią nie rozwiódł, kochałem ją. — Pokręcił głową, odsuwając od siebie talerzyk z ledwo skubniętym ciastem, po czym wstał, sięgając po swoją kurtkę z oparcia krzesła. — To co, idziemy? Mogę pokazać ci sklep z ubraniami i zrobić w tym czasie zakupy spożywcze albo najpierw zrobimy zakupy i pójdziemy tam razem, jak wolisz? 

— Możesz pokazać mi ten sklep i zrobić w tym czasie zakupy — polecił. Nie chciał, żeby szatyn oglądał go w tych ubraniach.

— Jasne. Do zobaczenia, Roxy! — Louis pomachał dziewczynie czyszczącej dyszę od ekspresu i wyminął swoją furgonetkę, prowadząc go na drugą stronę ulicy i w bok. — Ta dam! — Wskazał dłonią na niewielki sklep z manekinami ubranymi w nędzną, czerwoną sukienkę w kwiaty i bezpłciową koszulę w kratę w witrynie. Nie miały nawet głowy. — Spożywczy jest trochę dalej, więc tam podjadę, ale wrócę po ciebie za jakieś pół godziny, okej? 

— Jasne... - odparł, zwieszając ramiona. Pchnął drzwi i niemal od razu skrzywił się na zapach starych, zakurzonych ubrań. Zacisnął jednak zęby i pod czujnym okiem sędziwej staruszki, zaczął wybierać ubrania z możliwie jak najlepszych gatunkowo materiałów. Zapłacił o wiele więcej niż powinien za stare szmaty, ale machnął na to ręką i usiadł na murku, czekając na szatyna.

Ten wyłonił się zza rogu kilka minut później, paląc papierosa i gawędząc wesoło z młodym, przystojnym mężczyzną. Podobnie jak Harry, miał kręcone włosy i dołeczki w policzkach.

— To co, widzimy się jutro wieczorem? — upewnił się, kiwając sympatycznie głową do czekającego Stylesa i zwracając wzrok z powrotem na szatyna.

— Pewnie, będę o siódmej. — Louis pokiwał głową i wydmuchał dym nosem, unosząc dłoń na pożegnanie, gdy mężczyzna wsiadł na swój motocykl i odjechał. Przeniósł wzrok na bruneta. — Masz wszystko?  

Ten w milczeniu wskazał na siatkę. Nie miał prawa być zły, tak?

— Aż tak źle? — Uśmiechnął się, odbierając od niego reklamówkę i błędnie interpretując jego minę. Wskazał, by poszedł za nim tam, gdzie zaparkował swój samochód. 

Styles podążył za nim, bez słowa pakując torbę do bagażnika. Mógł się domyślić, że taki facet jak Louis ma kogoś.

— Hej, możesz je trochę przerobić, skoro są aż tak złe — pocieszył go szatyn, marszcząc brwi na jego nagłe milczenie. — Theresa ma jakąś maszynę do szycia… 

— Projektuję, nie szyję, nie wiem, jak używać maszyny do szycia — niemal warknął. Był zły na siebie. Szatyn pewnie doskonale się bawił.

— Wowow.—- Mężczyzna rozszerzył swoje niebieskie oczy i uniósł obronnie ręce w górę. — Okej, przepraszam, że chciałem pomóc. 

— Nie szkodzi — powiedział sztywno. Nie miał nawet ochoty iść na to głupie ognisko.

  
  


W nieco niezręcznej ciszy wrócili do pensjonatu. Do samochodu zaraz podszedł Niall, pomagając Louisowi z wnoszeniem zakupów. 

— Widziałem się z Ashem — zagaił do Irlandczyka, gdy w trójkę zmierzali w stronę pensjonatu. — Zaprasza nas jutro do baru. 

— O tak, wieki nie byłem — jęknął tęsknie Niall. 

_ — Wspaniale. _ — Harry mruknął do siebie pod nosem i sięgnął swoją siatkę, kierując się prosto do swojego pokoju.

— A temu co? — spytał zaskoczony Liam, kiedy wkurzony Styles przemknął obok niego.

— Właśnie nie wiem. — Szatyn uniósł brwi i pokręcił głową, kładąc torby z zakupami na blacie i zaczynając wyciągać z nich produkty. — Od początku za mną nie przepada, ale wydawało mi się, że zaczynamy się nawet dogadywać, po czym zostawiłem go na pół godziny, żeby wybrał ciuchy, a odkąd po niego wróciłem z Ashtonem, jest… taki. — Zamachał ręką w kierunku schodów. — Jakbym mu coś zrobił. 

— Z Ashtonem? — upewnił się i zaraz rozjaśnił, a potem zachichotał.

— No z Ashem, wpadliśmy na siebie pod sklepem, a on zaparkował akurat tam, więc poszliśmy razem i się umówiliśmy, po czym Ashton się ze mną pożegnał, i... — urwał, nieco urażony patrząc na śmiejącego się Payne’a. — Co? 

— Mówiłeś, że zaczynało być fajnie i  _ nagle _ coś go ugryzło? — zachichotał ponownie, otrzymawszy skinięcie głową. — Nie uważasz, że nasz nowy gość mógł być po prostu zazdrosny?

— No chyba nie o mnie — prychnął, przewracając oczami i chowając rzeczy do lodówki. — Ma mnie za wieśniaka, daj spokój. 

— Ale lustrował cię wzrokiem — powiedział Niall, marszcząc brwi i przeżuwając coś z torby.   
— Widzisz, uważał cię za atrakcyjnego, zaczęliście się dogadywać... i pokazujesz się z innym mężczyzną…

— To nie ma sensu. — Potrząsnął głową, zatrzaskując lodówkę i wpatrując się w Liama ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. — I jeśli znowu próbujecie mnie z kimś swatać, to dajcie sobie spokój. On nie należy do naszego świata i nigdy nie będzie, wakacje się skończą i wyjedzie. Gardzi wszystkim, co tu jest, a zwłaszcza mną. Co ja mógłbym mu dać? Parę numerków na sianie? — zakpił i opuścił pomieszczenie, wciąż kręcąc głową. 

  
  


Parę godzin później Harry siłował się z pralką, próbując ją uruchomić, ale ten stary mechanizm w ogóle go nie słuchał!

— Musisz najpierw przycisnąć pokrętło, a dopiero później przekręcić ją na odpowiednią temperaturę — podpowiedział Zayn, pojawiając się za nim z koszem własnego prania. 

Styles pisnął wystraszony, trącając pudełko z proszkiem i wywracając je. Złapał się za serce.   
— Wystraszyłeś mnie…

Chłopak zachichotał, odstawiając swój kosz na podłogę. 

— Przepraszam. Nie chciałem. Theresa zawsze mi mówi, że zakradam się wszędzie jak kot i straszę ludzi. — Wyszczerzył się i przysunął sobie krzesełko, czekając, aż ten skończy ze swoim praniem. — Jak ci mija u nas drugi dzień..? 

— Wspaniale — burknął. — Mam ciuchy, które mogę nosić bez obaw o zniszczenie ich — pochwalił się. — Ale cuchną kurzem.

— I kulkami na mole? — Uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem. — Ta, nasze miasteczko nie daje wielu opcji. Planujesz dołączyć do nas dzisiaj na ognisku..? Niby jest dla pracowników, ale wiem, że Via i jej bracia też będą, także jak najbardziej jesteś mile widziany. 

— Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł... — przyznał z wahaniem.

— Dlaczego? — Zmarszczył brwi. — Nie lubisz nas..? 

— Nie, nie o to chodzi! — zaprzeczył. — Po prostu... nie wiem, czy czułbym się tam komfortowo…

— Ale dlaczego? — jęknął, wiercąc się na krześle. — No weź, chodź, będzie fajnie! I jeśli myślisz, że cię nie lubimy czy coś, to jesteś w błędzie, poważnym. Wysmarujesz się czymś na komary, napijesz się piwa, ogrzejesz przy ognisku, posłuchasz, jak Niall zawodzi z gitarą… Nie daj się prosić! 

— I... naprawdę chcecie? — dopytał. — Nie proponujesz tego z grzeczności?

— Mm-ym. — Pokręcił żarliwie głową. — Wierzę, że pod tymi apaszkami jest naprawdę fajny koleś — dokuczył mu, uśmiechając się i chwytając jedwab na jego szyi między palce. 

— Och, odczep się od moich apaszek, są modnym dodatkiem i chronią szyję! — prychnął, ale zdradził go lekki uśmiech. — Okej, przyjdę. Ale mam nadzieję, że ten Niall nie zawodzi aż tak bardzo?

— Ku mojemu głębokiemu ubolewaniu niestety potrafi śpiewać — przyznał niechętnie Zayn i wyszczerzył się, przybijając z nim piątkę. — Super, że przyjdziesz! Masz zarezerwowane miejsce obok mnie. I jeszcze jedno… — obniżył głos i rozejrzał się na boki, po czym pochylił do niego  **—** Louis czy Liam..? 

—To jakieś specjalne miejsce? — zaśmiał się. — Louis czy Liam co? Co masz na myśli? — spytał niepewnie.

— Oczywiście, to przywilej. — Poruszył śmiesznie brwiami i przewrócił oczami. — No który jest w twoim typie! 

— Uhm, żaden — speszył się. - Jja nie... Wiesz... — Ktoś zauważył, jak ich obczajał?

— Och, daj spokój, mój gej radar nie jest aż taki zły! — prychnął chłopak i zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem. — Ale lepiej, żeby to był Louis, tak tylko mówię. Liam jest mój. 

— Jasne. — Uniósł obronnie ręce w górę. — Liam twój, totalnie cię rozumiem, wiesz, te mięśnie i w ogóle…

— No…! — jęknął rozdzierająco i rozłożył się dramatycznie na krześle. — Jakbym go dopadł, o matko… 

— Cóż, masz okazję, ja totalnie nie będę ci wchodził w drogę — zapowiedział.

— Czyli jednak Louis. — Mrugnął do niego łobuzersko. — Taka wakacyjna przygoda musi być zajebista…

— Nie przyjechałem szukać tu przygód! — warknął. Miał dosyć przygód z Nickiem. — Poza tym nie sądzę, żeby Louis w ogóle był... zainteresowany. Był żonaty i ją kochał.

— Tak, ale to było  _ piętnaście lat temu _ . — Zayn potrząsnął głową, poważniejąc. — Wszyscy chcielibyśmy, żeby w końcu się po tym otrząsnął raz i na zawsze. W końcu… nic tego nie cofnie. 

— Co się tak właściwie stało? — spytał zaciekawiony, zapominając, że miał zaprzeczać swojemu zainteresowaniu.

— Zmarła przy porodzie. — Chłopak skrzywił się, spuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana. 

— Och... — Tego się nie spodziewał. — Przykro mi, ja nie wiedziałem…

— Tylko mu tego nie mów. — Uniósł na niego swoje zaniepokojone, brązowe oczy. — On… przeprowadził się tutaj, żeby zacząć wszystko od nowa. Sami byśmy nie wiedzieli, gdyby nie to, że była tu kiedyś jego siostra i wyznała to Theresie. Nienawidzi współczucia. Ale nie sądzę, żeby się z tym pogodził, nigdy… nigdy nie widzieliśmy go z nikim innym. 

— I sądzisz, że zainteresowałby się akurat teraz jakimś przelotnym gościem jego pensjonatu?... — Pokręcił głową.

— Może i nie. — Zmarszczył brwi. — A może jesteś wyjątkowy, kto wie. Nigdy nie mów nigdy. 

— A o czym tak plotkujecie? Mam nadzieję, że nie o mnie? — Niespodziewanie sam Louis wetknął głowę do pralni i zachichotał, gdy Zayn wrzasnął i spadł z krzesła, a Harry pobladł i cofnął się do tyłu, tym razem wywalając płyn do płukania. — Chyba wolę nie wiedzieć. — Pokręcił głową i rzucił w recepcjonistę swoją dżinsową kurtką. — Masz mi to wyprać, twój kot na to narzygał. 

— Fuj! — Styles skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej i odsunął. Zaraz też ustawił pralkę, unikając patrzenia w stronę szatyna.

— Och, dajcie spokój, to tylko kłaczki! — oburzył się Zayn, wstając na nogi i dorzucając kurtkę do swojej kupki. 

Louis za to przyjrzał się Stylesowi z zastanowieniem, by rzucić w końcu w jego stronę: — Nic mnie nie łączy z Ashem. — Po czym obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, a Malik rozdziawił usta, patrząc to na drzwi, to na Harry'ego. 

— Co to było..? — wydusił po chwili. 

— Nie mam pojęcia... — Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc za nim. — Kim w ogóle jest Ash?

— Och, taki blondyn z loczkami i dołeczkami w policzkach — wyjaśnił Zayn, gestykulując wokół własnej głowy. — Jeździ na motorze i uczy w szkole wf-u. Ale ty go chyba nie znasz..? 

Ten zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.   
— Chyba... spotkaliśmy go dzisiaj... — wymamrotał cichutko.

— Serio..? — Zmarszczył brwi i po chwili rozpromienił się powoli. — Zobaczyłeś, jak gadają i byłeś zazdrosny, tak? — Wyszczerzył się. 

— Nie byłem wcale zazdrosny! — zaprzeczył niemal natychmiast.

— Jasne — zachichotał i poruszył śmiesznie brwiami. — Ktoś nam tu leci na Louisa… — zanucił pod nosem, zaczynając segregować swoje pranie. 

— Daj spokój, to i tak nie ma sensu. — Trącił go w ramię.

— Co nie zmienia faktu, że serce nie wybiera, czy to ma sens czy nie. — Zayn znowu spoważniał i spojrzał na niego z pewnością. — Coś czuję, że pod koniec twojego pobytu tutaj będziesz w nim już zakochany. 

— Co z tego? — prychnął i zgarnął koszulkę z jednej kupki, by nią w niego rzucić. — Nie sądzę, żeby zapomniał o swojej żonie dla przypadkowego gościa, który za dwa miesiące wróci... wyjedzie.

— Jeszcze zobaczymy — zapowiedział zażarcie Zayn, mierząc się z nim na spojrzenia i ściągając koszulkę ze swojej głowy. 

— Jasne. Zajmij się lepiej Liamem! — zawołał jeszcze, zanim wyszedł z pralni. Malik prychnął do siebie pod nosem. 

— A żebyś wiedział… — wymamrotał. 

  
  


Harry nie bardzo wiedział, o której miał się pojawić na tym ognisku, a nie chciał dopytywać, żeby nie wyjść na nadgorliwego. Jeszcze Zayn naprawdę pomyśli, że zależy mu na zobaczeniu Louisa!

Jednak rozwiązanie problemu pojawiło się samo, gdy do jego pokoju zapukał Ed i wręczył mu spray na komary. 

— Jakbyś chciał do nas dołączyć. — Uśmiechnął się do niego. 

— O której mam dołączyć? — spytał prosto, obracając butelkę w dłoniach. — Może w czymś pomóc?

— Myślę, że za około godzinę..? — Rudzielec zerknął na zegarek na swoim nadgarstku, a potem na niego. — Hm, myślę, że nie musisz; my z chłopakami zniesiemy drewno i je ustawimy na palenisku, ale Theresa i Sam przygotowują jedzenie, więc jak chcesz, to możesz zejść na dół. 

— Jasne, dzięki i do zobaczenia! — Wyszczerzył się.

  
Ostatecznie pojawił się spóźniony. Chciał zrobić dobre wrażenie i przebierał się chyba milion razy, ostatecznie decydując się na wąskie dżinsy od Hilfigera i koszulkę z poprzedniej kolekcji Hugo Bossa. Modlił się, żeby nikt tego nie skomentował.

Wszyscy siedzieli już przy palenisku, sięgając po swoje patyki, by nabić na nie kiełbaski, ale pozostało dla niego jedno wolne miejsce między Zaynem a Louisem. Szatyn uniósł na niego wzrok i uśmiechnął się, pokazując mu kubek. 

— Zrobiłem ci herbatę! — wyjaśnił, przekrzykując śmiechy reszty towarzystwa. 

Styles popatrzył na niewinnie uśmiechniętego mulata i pokręcił głową. Ukartował to!   
— Nie wiem, czy jestem gotowy, aby przekonywać się o dobrodziejstwie herbaty — powiedział, przyjmując jednak kubek. — Nie jestem jeszcze wystarczająco pijany. — Puścił mu oczko.

— Och, możemy to wkrótce zmienić — zaśmiał się Louis, sięgając po swoją herbatę leżącą u jego stóp i upijając łyk. — Ale sprawiedliwiej będzie, gdy spróbujesz na trzeźwo, nie uważasz? 

— Masz rację, pijany nie będę się krygować z zapewnianiem, że pyszna, by cię nie urazić — zachichotał, celowo wbijając łokieć pod żebra Malika. Miejsce koło niego, hm?...

Ten aż oblał się swoim piwem i rzucił mu złe spojrzenie, a Liam zachichotał i podał mu serwetkę. 

— Taki jesteś pewny, że ci nie zasmakuje? — Szatyn przewrócił oczami z rozbawieniem i upił łyk swojej herbaty. — Po prostu się napij. Jeśli będzie ohydna, to możesz ją wylać. 

— I nie będziesz zły? — upewnił się, wąchając napar. Oczy Louisa błyszczały podekscytowaniem i nawet jeśli herbata byłaby obrzydliwa, to i tak by ją wypił.

— Nie, przecież uprzedzałeś mnie, że jej nienawidzisz. — Wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na niego wyczekująco i w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na innych. Styles zarumienił się pod jego spojrzeniem i poczuł, jak robi mu się cieplej. Odetchnął i upił łyk. Nie wzdrygnął się, jak zazwyczaj, co już samo w sobie było sukcesem, ale tak właściwie... ta herbata, przyrządzona przez szatyna, nie była wcale taka zła. Spojrzał na wpatrujące się w niego z oczekiwaniem błękitne tęczówki.   
— Hm? — spytał, drocząc się.

— No weź, Harold — jęknął, trącając jego kolano swoim. — I jak..? — Wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zacząć się wiercić na swoim miejscu niczym niecierpliwe dziecko, mimo że z tego, co mówił Zayn, wnioskował, że był sporo starszy od niego. 

— Jest... — potrzymał go jeszcze w niepewności — w porządku — przyznał w końcu.

— Tylko  _ w porządku _ ? — nadąsał się, przewracając oczami i podając mu jeden z patyków. — Zobaczymy, jaką ty zrobisz mi kawę. — Puścił mu oczko i nabił kiełbaskę na swój patyk, ustawiając go nad ogniem. Styles w nagłym przypływie odwagi pochylił się do niego.   
— To najlepsza herbata, jaką piłem — powiedział, muskając jego ucho gorącym oddechem. — Dziękuję…

Louis drgnął i przygryzł wargę, nie odrywając wzroku od płomieni, ale zetknął ich uda ze sobą i ciężko było uwierzyć w to, by była to kwestia przypadku. Liam i Zayn przyglądali się im z nieukrywanym zafascynowaniem. 

Harry sięgnął po patyk dla siebie, ale jego dłonie zbyt mocno drżały, by zdołał nabić na niego kiełbaskę. Zaklął cicho.

— Czekaj, potrzymaj, pomogę ci. — Szatyn wymienił się z nim patykami i sam nabił pewnie kiełbaskę jednym ruchem, oddając mu patyk z uśmiechem. — Proszę bardzo. 

— D.dzięki. — Przełknął, ale ich moment przerwał dziwny skrzek. Po chwili dołączyła do niego gitara i okazało się, że to po prostu żona tego blondyna, Nilla? zaczęła śpiewać.   
Harry miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale Liam trącił jego kolano.   
— Pamiętaj, żeby nigdy nie krytykować jej głosu, bo Niall ci nie wybaczy — ostrzegł. — Po prostu... spróbuj się napić, to nie będzie bolało aż tak…

Louis zachichotał i podał mu piwo, a wszyscy inni też natychmiast sięgnęli po swoje. Zdawało się, że ku rozbawieniu swoich braci Via wypiła nawet całą butelkę duszkiem dla dodania sobie otuchy. 

— Wkrótce i tak wszyscy będziemy na tyle pijani, że do nich dołączymy, więc ją zagłuszymy — wyjaśnił mu na ucho szatyn, uśmiechając się, gdy Harry'ego przeszedł widoczny dreszcz. 

— Albo musi ją kochać, albo jest głuchy — powiedział przerażony, wypijając na raz pół puszki. Wiedział, że nie powinien, bo w takim tempie upije się ekspresowo, ale nadzwyczajne okoliczności wymagały nadzwyczajnych środków.

— To pierwsze — odpowiedział natychmiast Zayn, po czym zmarszczył brwi. — Chociaż w sumie mówi tak głośno, że może to drugie też… — Rozejrzał się i dyskretnie wlał do swojej butelki trochę wódki chomikowanej w kieszeni jego kurtki, ale Liam i tak to zauważył, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. Styles bez słowa podsunął mu swoją puszkę.   
— Obiecywałeś, że będzie fajnie — zarzucił mu.

— I będzie — mruknął, dolewając wódki i jemu — tylko się trochę napij.  

— Czy ty mi wyliczasz alkohol? — Spojrzał na niego oburzony.

— Och, wybacz! — Uśmiechnął się i dopełnił resztę puszki wódką, a Louis zachichotał.  **—** Nie wiedziałem, że gustujesz w takich drinkach. 

— Chłopcy z miasta nie piją tylko kolorowych, słodkich drinków z palemką — powiedział przymilnie.

— Błędny stereotyp, okej. — Pokiwał głową i puścił butelkę w obieg, widząc błagalne spojrzenie Olivii. 

— Ja tam za darmo wypiję wszystko — oświadczyła dziewczyna i ku przerażeniu Eda napiła się alkoholu prosto z butelki. 

— W takim razie co jeszcze kryje się pod tymi markowymi ciuchami? — zapytał szczerze zainteresowany Louis, przekrzywiając głowę. Harry nie chciał tłumaczyć, że to nie stereotyp, tylko jego życie tak się pokomplikowało. Przeniósł wzrok na szatyna i uśmiechnął się czarująco.

— Co tylko chcesz...

— Och, więc tak?.. — Uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową i obracając swoją kiełbaskę nad ogniem, by po chwili zerknąć w bok i sięgnąć do dłoni bruneta, by zrobił to samo ze swoją. — Zaraz ją podpalisz, jak ją będziesz tak trzymał bezpośrednio w ogniu.

— Może taką wolę? — spytał buńczucznie, ale odsunął ją trochę od ognia.

**—** Lubisz się buntować, co? — Spojrzał na niego ciekawie i pokręcił głową.

— Nie —westchnął. — To raczej z przekory.

— Tutaj nie musisz być przekorny, nikt nie robi ci na złość. — Szturchnął jego ramię swoim i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy do granej właśnie przez Nialla piosenki dołączyli bracia Hemmings, zagłuszając Samanthę. Byli całkiem nieźli.

— Ciężko zmienić swoje nawyki w jeden wieczór... — Oparł brodę na kolanach, wsłuchując się w ich głosy.

— Pewnie tak. — Pokiwał głową i przeczesał grzywkę palcami, uśmiechając się. — Wcześniej mieszkałem w Manchesterze, więc jak się tu przyprowadziłem, to na początku było mi naprawdę ciężko pogodzić się z tym, że nie zejdę sobie po prostu na dół w piżamie po bułki i gazetę z wiadomościami do sklepu. Mało tego, mieszkałem blisko stadionu, więc w każdą sobotę otwierałem okno, żeby posłuchać kibiców, a tu były tylko kozy — zachichotał.

— Taak... — także zachichotał. — Manchester jest specyficzny. A przyzwyczajenia też się zmieniają... — powiedział smutno.

— Też musiałeś zmieniać swoje..? — Zmarszczył brwi i zabrał swoją kiełbaskę z ognia, po czym ściągnął ją prosto między kromki chleba, odstawiając patyk na bok. Harry zagapił się nieco na jego dłonie operujące kiełbaską, ale zaraz potrząsnął głową, odpędzając natrętne myśli.

— Zawsze rano chodziłem biegać, po czym robiłem zakupy i śniadanie ze świeżego pieczywa. A potem... rzeczy się zmieniły. — Wzruszył ramionami.

 

_ Spocony i zdyszany brunet rzucił klucze na szafkę i wciąż w butach poszedł zostawić siatkę z logo piekarni na stoliku, włączając przy okazji radio. Jeszcze tylko prysznic i mógł robić śniadanie. _

_ Kroił akurat pomidory, gdy zaspany Nick wtoczył się do kuchni, wciąż pocierając zaspane oczy. Przywitał się z nim pocałunkiem w policzek. _

_ — Mój najcudowniejszy mąż na świecie... Kocham cię. _

 

— Już nie jadasz śniadań? — Louis uniósł brew, wgryzając się w swoją prowizoryczną kanapkę i oblizując usta od nadmiaru tłuszczu.

— Nie biegam i nie kupuje świeżego pieczywa — powiedział, otrząsając się ze wspomnień i pakując swoją kiełbaskę w ogień.

— Harold, myślę, że ma już dość. — Chwycił go za nadgarstek i pomógł mu wyciągnąć patyk z ogniska, jednak nie odniósł się już do jego wypowiedzi, prawdopodobnie wyczuwając, że ten nie ma ochoty na zwierzenia.

— Och... — Spojrzał na lekko nadwęgloną z jednej strony kiełbaskę. — Co teraz?

Louis podał mu chleb. 

— Weź ją po prostu między kromki i powoli zsuń. 

Odłożył na chwilę swoją kanapkę na papierowy talerzyk i położył dłonie na tych jego, demonstrując mu wspomniany sposób. Styles przełknął i oblizał usta. To było... niesamowicie sugestywne. Potrząsnął głową i nieco niezdarnie zmontował swoją kanapkę.

Gdzieś obok Zayn niemal hiperwentylował na ich pochylone blisko siebie głowy, ale nie zwracali na to uwagi. Mało tego, gdy skończyli, szatyn wciąż nie ściągnął dłoni z tych jego ani się nie odsunął, tylko uniósł wzrok i spojrzał w jego oczy, a jego usta powoli rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. 

— Smacznego...

— Mmm... — wydusił Harry, wpatrując się wygłodniałym wzrokiem w jego usta. Jęknął cichutko i wychylił się, by go pocałować.

Louis zamarł, gdy ich wargi się zetknęły i wszystko zaczęło docierać do niego jakby zza grubego szkła; i dźwięki gitar, bo i Ed dołączył do Nialla, i śpiewy po drugiej stronie paleniska, i nawet śmiechy i żarty siedzących obok nich Liama i Zayna. Pozostały tylko ich głośno walące serca i zapach perfum Harry'ego, który sprawiał, że lgnął do niego niczym pszczoła do kwiata. Przymknął powieki, nie potrafiąc patrzeć na niego z takiego bliska i cały zarumieniony, niepewnie ułożył dłonie w jego talii, delikatnie odwzajemniając ruchy jego miękkich, pełnych ust.

Harry rozluźnił się pod jego palcami, pewnie układając dłonie na jego plecach, by przyciągnąć go bliżej.

Kanapka spadła gdzieś na ziemię, ale nie zwrócili na to uwagi, gdy szatyn przekręcił głowę i polizał go po ustach, by utorować sobie drogę do środka. Wkrótce ich języki poruszały się razem w powolnym, ale ekscytującym tańcu, a jedna z dłoni Louisa przesunęła się wyżej i wplątała w ciemne loki, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej.

Chłopak jęknął nagląco, wdrapując się na jego kolana, by być  _ bliżej _ . Brakowało mu już tchu.

—  _ Harry... _ — wymamrotał nieco nieprzytomnie Louis, kładąc dłonie na jego policzki i odrywając się na chwilę od jego opuchniętych ust, by spojrzeć w zamglone, zielone tęczówki. — Nie tutaj...

— Chodźmy... chodźmy stąd! — poprosił drżącym głosem, gładząc jego ramię. Szatyn przeklął pod nosem i nawet nie rozglądając się wokół wiedział, że oczy wszystkich są w nich wlepione, ale nie mogłoby go to mniej obchodzić, gdy miał w objęciach takiego ślicznego chłopaka. Z małym problemem wstał, ale gdy Harry mocno się go uczepił i owinął wokół niego swoje nogi, było mu łatwiej podtrzymać go za uda i po prostu stamtąd wynieść. Wirowało mu w głowie od pocałunków rozrzucanych po całej jego szyi. 

— Harry, zaraz rzucę cię na trawę, jak się nie uspokoisz — ostrzegł go definitywnie niższym głosem niż tym, w którym mówił normalnie.

— Więc zrób to... — prowokował. — Rzuć mnie na trawę i weź…

— Och, podoba ci się ta myśl, tak? — Zmarszczył brwi i ruszył z nim w stronę pastwisk, ściskając go za pośladki. — Ty mały perwersie… 

Harry w odpowiedzi tylko jęknął, prężąc się nieco.

Wkrótce faktycznie leżał bezpośrednio na trawie pod gołym niebem w środku niczego, ale nie bardzo mu to przeszkadzało, kiedy miał między nogami Louisa rozpinającego jego koszulę i zostawiającego pocałunki na każdym odkrytym skrawku jego ciała. Przyciągnął go do siebie za koszulę, ocierając się nagląco biodrami o te jego.

— Spokojnie… — wyszeptał szatyn w jego ucho, lekko je przygryzając i liżąc, ale posłusznie zaczął rozpinać guziki i swojej koszuli, jednak według Stylesa robił to zdecydowanie zbyt wolno. Chłopak po prostu zszarpał ją z niego, wyciągając się do właśnie odkrytego torsu i sutków.

— Harry..! — Rozszerzył oczy w zaskoczeniu, gdy biedne guziki posypały się wokół, ale gdy brunet przyciągnął go za szyję do namiętnego pocałunku i powędrował dłonią w dół do jego nabrzmiałych spodni, sam nie potrafił się dłużej powstrzymywać. Rozpiął jego spodnie i dość brutalnie stargał je z niego. 

— Żadnej bielizny, tak..? — wychrypiał, oblizując usta i patrząc na niego wygłodniałym wzrokiem. W jego oczach nie pozostał ani ślad błękitu. Usiadł na nim okrakiem i rozpiął pasek, zsuwając swoje dżinsy w dół i przykładając dwa palce do jego ust. — Ssij — polecił. 

— Te spodnie były zbyt ciasne... — wymruczał, zanim chwycił jego palce w usta, śliniąc obficie. Poruszał pod nim biodrami, nie mogąc się doczekać, aż w niego wejdzie.

— Taki chętny, mm..? — Oblizał usta i podniósł się na chwilę, by nieuważnie skopać z siebie spodnie wraz z butami, po czym odetchnął głęboko i pochylił się do pocałunku, od razu wpychając w niego głęboko oba palce. Styles wydał z siebie skowyt, który niemal od razu został zduszony pocałunkami. Minęło sporo czasu odkąd ostatnio uprawiał seks, ale pragnął Louisa. Mógł to przełknąć. Szatyn nie dawał mu ani chwili na oddech, ale jego wąskie usta będące  _ wszędzie _ , na całej jego twarzy, szyi i obojczykach, były skutecznym rozproszeniem. Ani się obejrzał, a sam nabijał się na jego palce, potrzebując  _ więcej _ . 

— Nie baw się! — jęknął zniszczonym głosem. Chwycił w garść kępę trawy. — Chodź już!

Louis ujął jego twarz w dłoń i przyciągnął go do gorącego pocałunku, rozszerzając jeszcze jego nogi i z błogim westchnieniem zanurzając się w nim jednym, płynnym pchnięciem. Harry szarpnął biodrami z głośnym jękiem, wyrywając przy okazji źdźbła, które trzymał.

— Cudowny… — Szatyn jęknął przeciągle i schował twarz w jego szyi, cały czas się w niego wbijając w powolnym, ale intensywnym rytmie. Młodszy tylko pojękiwał głośno, niezdolny do myślenia. Louis wypełniał każdą jedną cząsteczkę jego istnienia.

Przytłaczał go z każdej strony, poruszając się w nim, nad nim, całując go wszędzie, przygryzając i szepcząc seksowne rzeczy na ucho. Harry nigdy jeszcze nie doświadczył takiego zbliżenia. Mimo, że Nick był jego mężem, seks z nim był automatyczny, a właściwie obcy mężczyzna sprawiał, że czuł się wyjątkowy, pożądany.

— Jesteś blisko, kochanie..? — wydyszał szatyn, gdy Styles zaczął niemal kwilić z przyjemności. Jego spocona klatka piersiowa lśniła w świetle księżyca, a każde wbicie się bioder odbierało mu już dech. Pokiwał z wysiłkiem głową, sięgając do swojego penisa. Louis także owinął wokół niego palce, ciągnąc go w rytm swoich pchnięć. Wydawało się, że dźwięki, które wydawał z siebie Harry oraz odgłos skóry uderzanej o skórę zepchnął także jego na krawędź, bo po prostu wetknął twarz w jego szyję i ją tam zostawił, oddychając ciężko. 

— Dojdziesz we mnie? — prowokował. — Wypełnisz mnie?

— Żebyś wiedział — wydusił i zacisnął usta, pchając swoimi biodrami jeszcze kilka razy, mocniej i szybciej, i doprowadzając ich do szczytu. Harry jęknął rozdzierająco, a kilka łez potoczyło się w dół jego policzków. Szatyn zaniemówił i zacisnął dłonie na jego bokach, przyciskając usta w miejscu, gdzie jego ramię łączyło się z szyją. Wykończony opadł na niego. Harry objął jego plecy ramionami, nie przejmując się tym, że mężczyzna był spocony. Potrzebował go teraz blisko.

Kiedy Louis złapał już oddech, uniósł na niego nieco rozleniwiony wzrok i uśmiechnął się czule, sięgając dłonią do jego twarzy i ocierając kciukiem jego łzy. 

— Jest okej..? — upewnił się szeptem. 

— Mmm... — Pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się niepewnie. — Ale zostań ze mną trochę…

— Okej… — Cmoknął go w policzek i ułożył się wygodnie na jego ramieniu, zaczynając po chwili bawić się jego lokami. Nic nie mówili, ale to milczenie między nimi było niezwykle komfortowe. Harry uspokoił się, gdy Louis nie odskoczył, od razu upominając się o prysznic, tylko leżał z nim spokojnie. Wciąż dochodziły do nich odgłosy z ogniska, a w tle grały cykady. Było intymnie i przyjemnie. Do tego szatyn po prostu mu się przyglądał, jakby był czymś niezwykle fascynującym i to było dla niego… inne.

— Musimy wracać na ognisko? — zapytał po kolejnych kilkudziesięciu minutach komfortowej ciszy.

— Mm, jeśli nie chcesz, to nie — wymamrotał Louis, okrywając go swoją koszulą i patrząc na niego spod swojej grzywki, uśmiechnął się. — Chcesz spać tu całą noc..? 

— Nie będzie padać? — upewnił się, układając wygodnie w jego ramionach.

— Nie wiem. — Z łagodną miną pocałował go w czoło. — Ale wolałbym, żebyś mi tu nie zmarzł… Powinieneś spać w łóżku. 

— Ale z tobą — zaznaczył, nie chcąc teraz opuszczać boku mężczyzny.

— Okej — zachichotał, pochylając się do pocałunku i mrucząc na jego smak. Styles oddał jeszcze pocałunek, po czym odsunął się i westchnął.   
— Dobrze, prowadź — polecił, siadając i krzywiąc się przy tym lekko.

— Och, czyli od razu wpraszasz się do mojej sypialni, tak? — roześmiał się, naciągając na siebie spodnie i pomagając z tym jemu, po czym pociągnął go w górę i splótł z nim dłonie, prowadząc go w stronę pensjonatu.

— Równie dobrze możemy iść do mnie. — Wzruszył ramionami, zaciskając zęby, by się nie skrzywić. Do tej pory czuł Louisa.

— Aż tak..? — Objął go ramieniem w talii. — Przepraszam… Rozmasujemy — zażartował. Harry potrząsnął ramieniem, by strącić jego dłoń, ale jakoś niespecjalnie się starał.   
— Jesteś po prostu duży, a ja dawno nie uprawiałem seksu — przyznał zarumieniony.

Szatyn zachichotał i pociągnął go za loka. 

— Okej, Curly. Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć, aczkolwiek nie sądziłem, że jestem  _ aż tak  _ duży. 

— Widocznie jesteś — burknął, trącając go biodrem.

— Widocznie tak. — Wyszczerzył się i gdy znaleźli się w holu pensjonatu, przytknął palec do ust, rozglądając się. — Nie chcemy dostarczyć Theresie powodu do kazań — wyszeptał, dyskretnie ciągnąc go za rękę po schodach. 

— Właściciel jest cięty na seks? — zgadł, podążając za nim cicho i chichocząc, gdy się potykał. Louis przygryzł uśmiech, oglądając się za siebie. 

— Raczej jest kompletnym mnichem. 

— Stary zgred, sam nie ma z kim, to zabrania innym! — prychnął i zachwiał się, wpadając na szatyna.

— Na pewno tak jest, kochanie. — Pokręcił głową z rozbawionym uśmiechem i złapał go w swoje ramiona, otwierając łokciem drzwi do pokoju na samej górze. — Zapraszam pana w moje skromne progi. 

— Skromne...? — Otworzył usta, ze zdziwieniem rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. — Serio?... Kogo znasz, że dostałeś taki apartament? — spytał z wyrzutem.

— Przesadzasz, to nie  _ apartament _ . — Przewrócił oczami, zamykając drzwi na klucz i z jękiem pakując się na swoje wielkie łóżko w puchatą, białą pościel. — I sam to urządzałem — dodał cicho, głosem stłumionym przez poduszkę. 

— Sam? — zdziwił się, pakując się do niego pod kołdrę. — Jesteś jakimś projektantem wnętrz czy coś?

— Nie — zaśmiał się jękliwie, zarzucając nogę na jego biodra i chowając nos w jego szyi. — Śpijmy już… — zamarudził. 

— Zbywasz mnie! — jęknął, ale wtulił się w niego, splatając z nim nogi. — Ale wyłącz, proszę, te kury rano, okej?

**—** Dobrze, kochanie — roześmiał się, kręcąc głową z rozczuleniem i cmokając go w szczękę, okrył ich szczelniej kołdrą, pocierając go po plecach. Oboje nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy, ale zasnęli z uśmiechami na ustach. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Rano Harry został obudzony przez pianie jednego koguta, do którego zaraz dołączył kolejny i dwa następne.    
— Miałeś je wyłączyć! — jęknął, potrząsając ramieniem Louisa.

— Harry, to żywe stworzenia, jak mam je wyłączyć? — jęknął szatyn, odganiając się od niego ręką i zakrywając głowę poduszką. 

— Nie wiem, sam mówiłeś, że mają pokrętło pod skrzydłami! — jęknął, zabierając mu kołdrę.

— To był sarkazm! — niemal zapłakał, zaciskając mocno powieki i odmawiając wstania. 

— Dzięki, że wszyscy sobie ze mnie kpią! — obraził się, zawijając w kołdrę. — Zamknij te kury!

— Nie zamknę ich, były zamknięte całą noc! — westchnął i stoczył się z łóżka, opadając tyłkiem na podłogę. — Ała… 

— To zrób coś! — jęknął, zakopując się w pościel.

— Mogę zrobić śniadanie… — zaoferował, ziewając i po prostu leżąc na podłodze. — Na kury nic nie poradzę. 

— Możesz zrobić śniadanie — zezwolił. — Ale ja nie wstaję.

— Śniadanko do łóżka..? — zamruczał Louis i wgramolił się z powrotem na łóżko, przytulając się do jego pleców i przesuwając nosem po jego szyi.

— Nie pogardzę — wyburczał zza kołdry.

— Okej, daj mi chwilkę — zachichotał i cmoknął go w policzek, schodząc z łóżka i starając się dyskretnie przemknąć do kuchni. 

Tam jednak natknął się na całkiem rześką Sam, mieszającą jajecznicę na patelni.   
— Cześć, Lou!

— Cześć, Sammy. — Uśmiechnął się do niej sennie, zaglądając do lodówki i drapiąc się po ramieniu. 

— A gdzie twój książę, hm? — zagadnęła. — Wciąż w łóżku?  _ Twoim _ ?

— To bardziej księżniczka… — mruknął pod nosem, po czym dotarło do niego to, co powiedziała i rzucił jej złe spojrzenie. — Nawet jeśli, to nie wasza sprawa. 

— Ha! — Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie i wycelowała w niego łopatką, którą mieszała jajka. — Wiedziałam! To, jak na siebie patrzyliście…

— Niby jak? — prychnął, wykładając na stół masło, sałatę, ser i pomidory. 

— Z uczuciem! — zachwyciła się, zdejmując patelnię z ognia i przekładając ją na talerz, na którym już rumienił się stosik tostów. — Nie zepsuj tego, tak? — Chwyciła jego ramię i odwróciła go do siebie, by spojrzeć na niego nagląco.

— Sam, o czym ty mówisz? — Zmarszczył brwi. — Znamy się od  _ przedwczoraj _ . Na pewno nie patrzyliśmy na siebie “z uczuciem” — tu zrobił znak cudzysłowu w powietrzu — i jak według ciebie mam tego nie  _ zepsuć _ ? On wyjedzie za dwa miesiące. 

— Ty tego nie widziałeś, ale my już tak! — upierała się. — Wyjedzie? To zatrzymaj go! Widzisz, że nic go tam nie trzyma! — Chwyciła talerz i ruszyła w stronę schodów, ale zatrzymała się jeszcze. — Lou. To pierwsza osoba, z którą cię widzimy... Po prostu... daj sobie szansę?

Spuścił wzrok na smarowany przez siebie chleb i już się nie odezwał. Samantha była romantyczką, ale on realistą. To nie miało szans, by przetrwać. 

 

Kiedy wrócił do pokoju, Harry drzemał z głową ukrytą pod poduszką. Uśmiechnął się i odłożył tacę na stolik nocny, po czym usiadł obok niego na łóżku i zaczął głaskać go po plecach. 

— Hej… zrobiłem ci śniadanie… 

— Spać — wymruczał spod kołdry. — Chodź do mnie spać…

Zachichotał rozczulony, ale zgodnie z jego życzeniem wsunął się pod pościel obok niego i rozłożył zapraszająco ramiona. Styles natychmiast się w niego wtulił, mrucząc zadowolony.   
— Dziękuję…

— Mm, jesteś takim kotkiem, co..? — Uśmiechnął się i odgarnął mu loki z czoła. 

— Mmm... meow! — Udał kota i zachichotał. — Po prostu lubię się przytulać po…

— Zauważyłem — roześmiał się i cmoknął go w jedną powiekę, potem drugą, nos i na końcu w usta, nieco przedłużając pocałunek. Sam zamruczał, odrywając się od zarumienionego chłopaka i chowając nos w jego lokach. — Kanapki nie wystygną, ale zrobiłem ci też kawę… 

Harry jęknął rozdzierająco i podniósł się, przecierając oczy. Wyciągnął dłoń.   
— Kawa.

— Och, zrób, przynieś i jeszcze podaj, tak? — Louis przewrócił oczami, sięgając po tackę i układając mu ją na kolanach, chociaż w duchu podśmiewywał się z jego kapryśnej i księżniczkowej natury, to było na swój sposób urocze. Zgarnął z podstawki swój kubek z herbatą i zanurzył w nim usta, przyglądając mu się w milczeniu i zastanawiając się, jakim cudem tuż po przebudzeniu wyglądał jak model. 

— Obiecałeś śniadanie do łóżka, tak? — Uśmiechnął się i wskazał tacę na swoich kolanach. —  _ To _ jest śniadanie do łóżka. — Upił łyk kawy.

— Och, podałbym ci je wcześniej, gdybyś nie marudził, że chcesz się przytulać. — Schował swój uśmiech za bordowym kubkiem. 

— Ale podałeś, tak? To się liczy. — Pokiwał głową. — I nawet pokroiłeś pomidora!

— Jak inaczej miałbym położyć go na kanapkach? — prychnął, unosząc brwi. — Oczywiście, że go pokroiłem. 

— To kochane... — Wychylił się, by cmoknąć jego policzek, omal nie wylewając kawy.

Ten zachichotał, przytrzymując jego nadgarstek w celu zapobiegnięcia katastrofy i zerknął przelotnie na zegarek, wzdychając. — Będę musiał się już zbierać…

— Czemu? — Zrobił zbolałą minę kopniętego szczeniaczka. — Myślałem, że ze mną zostaniesz…

— Muszę naprawić jedną przegrodę w chlewie; jest tam niewielka dziura i prosiaki uciekają — wyjaśnił, wzdychając. — A potem przyciąć krzewy, skosić trawę za pensjonatem… — zaczął wyliczać na palcach. Harry westchnął, wyraźnie oklapując. Liczył na dzień spędzony z Louisem i nie wyszło…

— Ale wieczorem możesz jechać z nami do baru..? — zaproponował, widząc jego minę. 

— Wieczorem! — prychnął. — Nie chcę do baru.

— To co mam zrobić? — Rozłożył bezradnie ramiona. — Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

— Nic — burknął niczym rasowa księżniczka.

— Hej, powiedz… — Objął go w talii i przytulił się do niego, trącając jego nadąsany policzek nosem. — Chcesz mi dzisiaj towarzyszyć..? Czy mam zostać..? Ostatecznie nic się nie stanie, jak zrobię to jutro… 

— Przecież świnie ci uciekają, a ja tylko bym ci zawadzał, bo się na tym nie znam, prawda? — Popatrzył na niego zraniony. — Dlatego nawet mi tego nie zaproponowałeś, prawda? — Ścisnął mocniej kubek.

— Hej, wcale nie… — złagodniał jeszcze bardziej, tuląc go mocno. — Założyłem, że będziesz wolał nie przebywać w pobliżu świń, przepraszam. 

— Akurat... — Pociągnął nosem. — Macie mnie za chłopca z miasta, co?

— Harry, chciałeś rano, żebym  _ wyłączył  _ kury. — Kącik jego ust zadrżał, gdy pochylił się i przycisnął je do jego czoła. — Jesteś chłopcem z miasta. Ale to nic złego, też byłem. Do wszystkiego idzie się przyzwyczaić i możesz zacząć dzisiaj, z chęcią wezmę cię ze sobą, żebyś mi towarzyszył, zgoda? 

— Ale nie będę musiał za nimi biegać? — upewnił się. Jego duma by tego nie zniosła.

— Nie — zachichotał, trącając jego nos swoim. — Możesz po prostu stać gdzieś obok i umilać mi czas. A jak będę pracował w ogrodzie, to możesz się opalać czy coś — zaproponował. 

— W porządku — zgodził się po chwili namysłu. — Będzie ktoś jeszcze?

— Na pewno będą się kręcić gdzieś wokół. — Wzruszył ramionami. 

— Blisko? — dociekał.

— A co, chcesz się opalać nago? — Uśmiechnął się. 

— Nie, chcę ciebie bez koszulki... — przyznał, rumieniąc się.

— Coś na to poradzimy — obiecał, gładząc go po plecach i uśmiechając się pod nosem. Styles uśmiechnął się zadowolony i wgryzł w kanapkę. Louis już potrafił powiedzieć, że Harry będzie miał swoje humorki i będzie musiał mu nadskakiwać, by spełniać wszystkie jego zachcianki, ale za to miał w sobie coś, co go do niego przyciągało i naprawdę już dawno się tak nie czuł, więc był tego ciekawy. 

A Harry... Harry potrzebował odmiany. Po ostatnim związku potrzebował kogoś, kto będzie traktować go wyjątkowo i Louis taki właśnie był. Popił chleb kawą i splótł razem ich dłonie.

 

Kiedy w końcu znalazł się w chlewie, towarzysząc Louisowi, nie był już tego taki pewien. Starał się nie krzywić  _ aż _ tak.

— Chcesz poczekać na zewnątrz? — zachichotał starszy, odkładając deski, gwoździe i młotek na ziemię. — To nie są najczystsze zwierzęta. 

— Ja też — wymamrotał boleśnie, zaciskając zęby i starając się niczego nie dotknąć.

— Naprawdę nie musisz się zmuszać. — Kąciki jego ust zadrżały, gdy jedna z loch w kojcu za nimi zachrumkała głośno i trącnęła łokieć Harry’ego swoim mokrym nosem. 

Ten wrzasnął i podskoczył, wpadając na ścianę. Zaraz też od niej odskoczył i przybiegł do Louisa. 

— To, to... TO MNIE DOTKNĘŁO!

— To tylko świnia — zaśmiał się czule, przytulając go i pocierając kojąco jego plecy. — Wielka, ale niegroźna. Chciała się przywitać. 

— ALE JA NIE CHCĘ SIĘ WITAĆ! — jęknął płaczliwie, wtulając się w ciepłe ciało.

— To zwierzę, ono nie zrozumie. — Cmoknął go w policzek. — Może jednak poczekasz na mnie w ogrodzie..? Powinno mi to zająć jakąś godzinę. 

— Godzinę? — miauknął. — Po prostu... usiądę sobie gdzieś, gdzie żadne z tych… zwierząt, mnie nie dotknie.

Louis pokręcił głową z rozczuleniem i sam wynalazł skądś stołeczek, na którym rozłożył swoją bluzę. Postawił go na samym środku i usadził na nim Harry’ego, całując go jeszcze w czoło. Był małą przylepą, ale nie chciał, żeby dostał traumy. Brunet rozjaśnił się niczym słoneczko, siadając grzecznie na stołeczku i przyglądając się co robi Louis.

Po dziesięciu minutach, podczas których Louis był zdecydowanie zbyt skupiony na swojej pracy, zaczął się nudzić, więc wyciągnął telefon. Szatyn faktycznie nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi, ale kiedy w niewielkich chlewie rozległ się dźwięk migawki i błysk fleszu, zaprzestał w końcu swoich ruchów i spojrzał na niego, by zobaczyć wymierzony w siebie aparat. 

— Nie zrobiłeś tego. 

— Ale czego? — Uniósł na niego nieco rozczulone spojrzenie.

— Zdjęcia. — Skrzywił się. — Nie lubię zdjęć. 

— Och... — Spojrzał na to wyświetlające się na ekranie. — Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem... — wydusił. — Mam je skasować?

— Po prostu nie rób mi ich więcej. — Spuścił wzrok na przybijaną właśnie deskę i wrócił do przerwanej czynności. Harry pokiwał głową, nie odzywając się już. Ustawił zdjęcie na tapetę i przesunął po niej palcem. Może rzeczywiście to nie miało sensu?

 

Mniej więcej pół godziny później dziura była już zabita i Louis pozbierał swoje rzeczy, po czym przepuścił go przodem. 

— Odłożę tylko te narzędzia, pójdę po sekator i widzimy się w ogrodzie. 

— Jasne! — Uśmiechnął się i poszedł do ogrodu, by poczekać na mężczyznę.

Ten wrócił kilka minut później, niosąc sekator i od razu wziął się do pracy, podczas gdy Harry rozłożył się na leżaku. Zbliżała się dwunasta, więc było niesamowicie gorąco, dlatego wkrótce koszulka Louisa wylądowała na leżaku obok bruneta, a i on sam pozbył się swojej. Gdzieś z pensjonatu dobiegały ich dźwięki radia, a wkrótce potem Theresa przyszła z mrożoną herbatą, stawiając ją na stoliku obok Stylesa. 

— I jak? — Zmrużyła oczy i zrobiła nad nimi daszek z dłoni, by móc na niego spojrzeć w jaskrawym świetle słońca. — Dalej tak bardzo żałujesz, że tu przyjechałeś, kochany? 

— Już nie — powiedział, obserwując prężące się w słońcu mięśnie Louisa. Chciałby je uwiecznić na fotografii, ale wiedział, że Louis nie życzył sobie zdjęć. — Ale... mam wrażenie, że... nie jestem wystarczający — wyrzucił z siebie.

— A to dlaczego? — Zmarszczyła brwi i usiadła obok niego. 

— Spójrz na niego. — Pokręcił głową. — Wie, jak działa to wszystko, a ja jestem tylko kolesiem z miasta, który zawsze będzie obcy.

— On też był kiedyś  _ kolesiem z miasta  _ — westchnęła, nalewając herbaty z lodem do szklanki i podając mu ją. — I naprawdę długo zajęło mu ogarnianie, jak to wszystko działa, a teraz da się go niemal pomylić z tubylcem. Daj sobie szansę, skarbie, nie bądź taki sceptyczny. 

— Nie wiem, czy on da taką mi…

— Też nie wiem — przyznała szczerze, spoglądając na Louisa. — Ale po prostu nie dawaj mu się tak łatwo odepchnąć. Nawet jeśli mówi, że czegoś nie lubi albo nie robi, nie poddawaj się. Był sam od piętnastu lat i trochę zdziczał. 

— Nie mam zamiaru mu się narzucać — prychnął i sięgnął po szklankę. — Też nie mam za sobą łatwego rozstania.

— Jak chcesz, skarbie, jak chcesz… — westchnęła i wstała. — Coś czuję, że obaj uniesiecie się dumą i to zmarnujecie… — Pokręciła głową i odeszła w stronę pensjonatu. Brunet chciał coś dodać, ale pokręcił jednak głową i postanowił milczeć. Zerknął na wciąż pracującego w słońcu Louisa.

— Uhm, Lou? Masz ochotę na coś zimnego?

Ten obejrzał się na niego i uśmiechnął się, widząc mrożoną herbatę. Pokiwał głową i oblizał usta, odkładając sekator i ocierając pot z czoła. Podszedł do Harry’ego i usiadł na leżaku obok niego, jednak nie sięgnął po szklankę, a zlustrował wzrokiem jego nagi tors i wszystkie malujące się na nim tatuaże. Styles podał mu szklankę, ale jego serce zgubiło jedno uderzenie, kiedy zorientował się, że szatyn mu się przygląda.

— Podoba ci się to, co widzisz?

— Mhm… — zamruczał, pochylając się i przesuwając językiem po jego tatuażu motyla. Nawet nie rozejrzał się, by sprawdzić, czy nikt im się nie przygląda. Harry jęknął, wyginając się do jego palców.Louis wciągnął jego mocny, piżmowy zapach i przesunął nosem w górę, aż do jego szyi. Przygryzł jego obojczyk, zostawiając tam malutki ślad, gdy jego dłonie wodziły po bokach Stylesa. Harry niemal odruchowo sięgnął do jego rozporka. Tak bardzo chciał mu udowodnić, że jest warty zainteresowania!

— Mm, co planujesz..? — wychrypiał starszy, przenosząc się z ustami na jego szczękę. 

— Należy ci się chwila… Wytchnienia... — powiedział niskim głosem, zsuwając mu spodnie wraz z bielizną.

— I ty jesteś tą moją chwilą wytchnienia, tak..? — Uśmiechnął się w jego ucho, zaciskając dłonie na jego biodrach. 

— Wybacz, że nie masz nic lepszego... — wymruczał, zsuwając się w dół i biorąc jego penisa w usta.

— Chyba nie mogłoby być nic lepszego… — jęknął, odchylając głowę do tyłu i opierając się na wyciągniętych z tyłu rękach. Harry zacisnął usta, poruszając szybko głową i dodając szybkie liźnięcia. Było to tak intensywne, że już po chwili uda Louisa drżały, a on sam jęczał jego imię, delikatnie wypychając biodra w górę. 

Po chwili Styles dołączył do tego zęby, a dłońmi sięgnął do jąder. Szatyn przeklął pod nosem i wplótł jedną z dłoni w jego loki, przyciskając go bliżej swojego krocza. 

— Harry, ja zaraz… — wykrztusił przez zaciśnięte zęby. Ten zacisnął tylko mocniej usta, uciskając punkt pomiędzy napiętymi jądrami, a różową dziurką. Po paru ruchach Tomlinson jęknął głośno i rozlał się w jego ustach, opadając bezwładnie na leżak. Harry przesunął po nim jeszcze kilka razy językiem i odsunął się, by przełknąć spermę. Przytłoczony swoim orgazmem Louis oddychał ciężko, zaciskając powieki, ale rozłożył dla niego ramiona. Harry padł w nie bez namysłu, wzdychając cicho.   
— Czujesz się odprężony?...

— I to jak… — wydusił, przyciskając usta do jego skroni. — Dziękuję, skarbie… 

Ten uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

— Ale teraz straciłem ochotę na pracę… — zachichotał bez tchu, przesuwając dłońmi po jego nagich, nagrzanych od słońca plecach. — Wolałbym zostać tu i się tobą zająć… 

— Należy ci się przerwa — powiedział cicho.

— Mhm, czyli powinienem zająć się moim króliczkiem… — Zsunął dłonie aż do linii jego dżinsów, wsuwając je pod materiał i obejmując jego pośladki. 

— Zdecydowanie — przyznał, gorliwie kiwając głową. Louis zachichotał i pocałował go, ściskając jego pośladki, po czym wyciągnął dłonie z jego spodni i zaczął je rozpinać, całując go po szyi. Harry tylko jęknął, opierając się wygodnie o niego. Szatyn ułożył go pod sobą i całując jego wargi ostatni raz, zsunął się między jego uda. Harry nie potrzebował dużo. Jęknął, gdy otoczyło go wilgotne ciepło i poruszył nagląco biodrami. Tomlinson wbił palce w skórę na jego miednicy i westchnął, zasysając się na jego twardym członku i smakując go niczym najpyszniejszego lizaka. 

Nie potrwało to długo, bo rozpalony Styles doszedł po kilku ruchach.

— Mm, najsmaczniejszy… — wymruczał Louis i oblizując usta z jego nasienia, wpił się w jego wargi, odbierając mu dech. 

— Och! — Harry mógł tylko oddawać natarczywe pocałunki, wijąc się pod nim i pojękując.

— Mm, jesteś uzależniający… — wydyszał szatyn, kiedy w końcu się od niego oderwał i przymknął powieki, opierając czoło o to jego. 

— Ty też.. — wykrztusił. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się bezwiednie i pogładził go po ramieniu. 

— To co, wracasz teraz do pracy? — zachichotał psotnie.

— Niee… — jęknął, wtulając twarz w jego spocone ramię. — Wolałbym zostać z tobą cały dzień w łóżku… 

— Da się załatwić. — Wyszczerzył się. — Nago... — zanucił. — Ale sam mówiłeś, że musisz to zrobić…

— Jutro — zdecydował, schodząc z niego i podając mu jego dżinsy, po czym naciągnął na siebie własne. Spojrzał na niego wygłodniale. — To tylko głupie krzaki i trawa, nie musi być zrobione dzisiaj.

— Teraz są głupie, hm? — droczył się.

— Sam chciałeś, żebym zajął się  _ tobą _ , więc chodź. — Uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął go do siebie, by pocałować go mocno, po czym objął go ramieniem w talii i zaczął prowadzić w stronę pensjonatu. 

— Dobrze, że znasz swoje priorytety — zachichotał i niemal się na nim uwiesił.

— Mhm, zaczynasz mnie sobie tresować…  — wymruczał w jego ucho, ściskając jeden z kształtnych pośladków, a gdy weszli do budynku i prowadził go na schody, starał się ignorować trzy głowy wyglądające ciekawie z kuchni. 

— Idą..! — szepnął niemal panicznie Zayn, chowając się i Louis odnotował gdzieś w swoim umyśle fakt, że okno kuchenne wychodziło na ogródek i mogli co nieco widzieć bądź słyszeć. 

— Na górę! — zachichotała Via. 

— Mówiłem, że tak będzie — wtrącił Niall. Harry zarumienił się.   
— Oni chyba nie…?

— Mam nadzieję, że jak zobaczyli, na co się zanosi, to się odsunęli, a nie przyglądali jak chore pojeby — parsknął głośno Louis i przewrócił oczami, gdy dobiegły ich tylko chichoty. Pociągnął go szybciej na górę. 

— O matko — jęknął zarumieniony. — Nie spojrzę im w oczy!

— To oni powinni się wstydzić, że nas podglądali — prychnął, ciągnąc go na ostatnie piętro do swojej sypialni. 

— Ale powinniśmy bardziej uważać! — spierał się.

— Dlaczego; chcesz, żeby to był sekret..? — Obejrzał się na niego z dłonią na klamce. 

— Oczywiście, że nie! — prychnął. — Ale nie chcę wystawiać się tak na widok publiczny…

— To gospodarstwo; zawsze ktoś będzie się tu kręcił  **—** westchnął i wszedł do środka, zostawiając dla niego otwarte drzwi. — Więc albo zamknięte drzwi sypialni, albo tylko noce.

— Cóż, zostawmy seks za zamkniętymi drzwiami, hm? — Posłał mu niepewny uśmiech, obawiając się, że ten będzie zły.

— Szkoda, seks w plenerze był niesamowity. — Wydął usta w podkówkę, siadając po turecku na łóżku. 

— Był... — przyznał, siadając obok i dotykając jego uda.

— Ale i tak cię jeszcze gdzieś zabiorę; gdzieś, gdzie naprawdę będziemy sami — obiecał, po czym uśmiechnął się i pocałował go, układając dłoń na jego policzku.

— Uhm, możesz mnie zabrać na spacer po okolicy — zezwolił.

— Nie omieszkam. — Cmoknął go w ucho i objął w pasie, przyciągając na swoje kolana. 

— Jak długo tu już pracujesz? — zapytał. Chciał go lepiej poznać.

— Uhm, nie wiem, czy można to nazwać pracą, ale od jakichś czternastu lat — przyznał. 

— Czternastu? — zdziwił się. — Nie wyglądasz wcale staro... Uhm, to znaczy…

— Ale jestem stary — zachichotał, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. — Wolę nie mówić ci swojego wieku, bo się wystraszysz… 

— Przyznaj się! — Trącił go w ramię.

— Ty pierwszy. — Pokazał mu język. 

— Dwadzieścia osiem — powiedział z lekkim wahaniem.

— Mhm, tak coś właśnie czułem — westchnął ciężko i oparł czoło o jego nagą łopatkę.  **—** Jestem starszy o jedenaście lat. 

— ...Trzydzieści dziewięć? — pisnął wyższym tonem.

— Mówiłem, że jestem staruszkiem. — Rozłożył bezradnie ramiona. — Dlatego nie chciałem ci mówić dokładnej liczby…

— To... uhm, dość zaskakujące — powiedział ostrożnie. — Nie wyglądasz na tyle.

— Geny — wyjaśnił, odwracając go do siebie, żeby wybadać na jego twarzy reakcję. — Moja mama też nigdy nie wyglądała na swój wiek. I to… coś zmienia..? — Uniósł brwi. 

— Zmienia?... — Przełknął ślinę. — Co miałoby zmieniać?

— Nie wiem, może chciałeś dojrzałego kochanka, a nie faceta koło czterdziestki. — Spojrzał uważnie w jego oczy. — Co prawda nigdy wcześniej nie pytałeś mnie o wiek, więc to nie tak, że cię okłamałem, ale myślałeś, że jestem zdecydowanie młodszy, hm? — zgadł. 

— Czy to, że wiem, ile masz lat zmienia cokolwiek w twoim zachowaniu? — zapytał rzeczowo, po tym jak przełknął szok i odetchnął.

— Chyba powinieneś zapytać o to siebie, bo to ty musisz się z tym pogodzić. — Uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem i pogładził go palcami po policzku. 

— Ale nie wiem, zaczniesz się teraz dziwnie zachowywać, czy coś? — zamarudził.

— A jak według ciebie zachowują się czterdziestolatkowie, chodzą i narzekają na rwące stawy i smarują się końskimi maściami? — parsknął na jego skoncentrowaną minę. — Nigdy nie zachowywałem się tak, by ukryć swój wiek, wręcz mówiłem ci wprost, że już swoje przeżyłem; to ty założyłeś, że jestem młodszy. 

— Och, więc teraz to moja wina? — prychnął.

— Nie mówię, że to twoja wina, tylko uświadamiam ci, że to ty zachowujesz się dziwnie, odkąd dowiedziałeś się, ile faktycznie mam lat. — Pokręcił głową i ściągnął go delikatnie z siebie, schodząc z łóżka i podchodząc do drzwi. — Chyba jednak wrócę do pracy. 

— ...Aha... — powiedział z czymś dziwnym w głosie.  _ Dlaczego wychodził? Przecież obiecał z nim zostać! _

Louis obrzucił go jeszcze jednym, ostatnim, smętnym spojrzeniem, zanim nacisnął klamkę i wyszedł. Dosłownie minutę później Harry mógł obserwować przez okno, jak przemierza trawnik ogródka i podnosi z powrotem porzucony sekator, ze zgarbionymi ramionami wracając do pracy. Styles zwinął się w kłębek na jego łóżku. Nie rozumiał co się właśnie stało. Było tak dobrze!

 

Szatyn nie wracał aż do wieczora. Kiedy głodny i zwabiony zapachami dobiegającymi z dołu Harry zszedł na dół, zobaczył go w kuchni jedzącego ze swojego talerza na stojąco i rozmawiającego z Edem. Brunet tylko prychnął, siadając przy stole. Tomlinson uniósł jedynie na niego brew, nie unikając wcale jego wzroku i kontynuował rozmowę, podczas gdy Theresa nakładała Harry'emu obiad. 

— Dużo tego — jęknął Ed, dopijając jeszcze swój kompot i podchodząc do zlewu, by po sobie pozmywać. — Dobrze, że dzisiaj znowu idziemy się napić. O której jesteśmy umówieni z Ashem i chłopakami…?

— Siódma. — Louis przełknął kawałek mięsa. Styles poderwał głowę, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem.  _ Miał z nim przecież zostać!  _ Po raz pierwszy od czasu rozwodu poczuł się tak niechciany i zignorowany.   
  
_ — Kochanie? — Uśmiechnięty brunet pojawił się w progu kuchni, ale mina mu zrzedła, gdy zobaczył ubierającego się męża. — Wychodzisz? _ _   
_ _ — Ta, umówiłem się z chłopakami — odparł nieuważnie, narzucając na siebie kurtkę. _ _   
_ _ — Uhm, mieliśmy iść do kina... Mamy też rezerwację w Zizzi's... — powiedział niepewnie. _ _   
_ __ — Odwołaj! — Machnął niecierpliwie ręką. — Pójdziemy razem. Będę późno, nie czekaj na mnie! — Drzwi za Nickiem zatrzasnęły się z hukiem.   
  
— Jednak nie jestem głodny, dziękuję — powiedział, wstając od stołu. — Nie czuję się najlepiej, położę się.

Po jego wyjściu zapadła chwilowa cisza, a potem dwie pary oczu wlepiły się w Louisa. 

— No co..? — zamrugał. 

— Co zrobiłeś? — spytała oskarżycielsko Theresa, zaplatając ramiona na piersi.

— Nic nie zrobiłem! — Zmierzył ją spojrzeniem spode łba. — Spytał mnie, ile mam lat, powiedziałem mu i zaczął się przez to dziwnie zachowywać, więc wróciłem do pracy, koniec historii. 

—  _ Dziwnie _ , to znaczy jak?

— Wystraszył się. — Wzruszył ramionami, oddając swój talerz Edowi, gdy ten go o to poprosił. — Sam nie uważa się za najmłodszego, a jak dowiedział się, że ja i tak jestem jedenaście lat starszy to ześwirował. 

—  _ Czyli _ ? — powtórzyła uparcie.  **—** Nie wiem, zaczął wyzywać cię od staruchów, czy sobie z ciebie żartować, czy po prostu był  _ zaskoczony _ ?

— Mocno zaskoczony i zapytał potem, czy to coś zmieni w moim zachowaniu, więc mu powiedziałem, że raczej powinien sam siebie o to zapytać, bo to on założył, że jestem młodszy. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Więc oczywiście się obraził, że sugeruję, że to jego wina. 

— Więc ty tak po prostu wyszedłeś? — Kobieta tylko pokręciła głową.

— A co miałem zrobić? — westchnął. — Mam to pieprzone trzydzieści dziewięć lat i nic z tym nie zrobię, a to on zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie po dowiedzeniu się tego, nie ja po oświadczeniu tego faktu. 

— Pewnie próbował to sobie ułożyć. A ty wyszedłeś po jego pytaniu, czy będziesz się teraz inaczej zachowywać... — westchnęła, mimo wszystko nakładając porcję obiadu na talerz.  **—** Zaniosę mu na górę — oznajmiła. Louis przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na Eda unoszącego na niego brew. 

— Stary, jest jedenaście lat młodszy, ale nie jest jakimś dzieciakiem — mruknął. — Fakt, trochę księżniczkuje i dramatyzuje, ale pod tym wszystkim jest fajnym kolesiem, no chyba sam powinieneś wiedzieć to najlepiej… 

— Wiesz co, może ja mu to jednak zaniosę. — Po chwili zawahania szatyn zabrał Theresie talerz i poszedł z nim na górę. Drzwi od pokoju były otwarte, a sam Styles siedział na łóżku, owinięty kocem i ze znudzeniem przeglądał telefon, pociągając co jakiś czas nosem.

— Hej… — powiedział niepewnie, stukając palcami w próg. — Przyniosłem ci obiad, musisz być głodny… 

— Nie jestem głodny, dzięki — wymamrotał, nie unosząc nawet wzroku.

— Mimo wszystko zostawię — nalegał, wchodząc do pokoju i stawiając talerz na stoliku nocnym, po czym westchnął i odwrócił się, siadając obok niego na łóżku. 

— Harry, przepraszam, okej? To nie tak, że mam jakieś kompleksy związane z wiekiem, ale nie jestem już najmłodszy i zrobiło mi się po prostu przykro, bo to wyglądało tak, jakbyś był zawiedziony, że nie jestem młodszy. 

— Nie byłem zawiedziony, po prostu mocno zaskoczony — powiedział trochę beznamiętnie. Nie miał ochoty na kontynuowanie tej rozmowy.

— Czyli mam sobie iść, okej — odpuścił i zwiesił ramiona, wstając z łóżka. 

— Twoi znajomi czekają na wypad do baru — przypomniał.

— I mogą sobie poczekać; to nie pierwszy ani nie ostatni nasz wypad — powiedział, zatrzymując się jeszcze w progu i opierając ramieniem o futrynę. — Chcesz, żebym został..? Albo pójść ze mną..? 

— Nie mam ochoty nigdzie iść — burknął. “ _ Miałeś zostać ze mną _ !” cisnęło mu się na usta.

— A na moje towarzystwo też nie masz ochoty..? — Przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając mu się z namysłem. 

— Najwyraźniej ty nie miałeś. — W końcu na niego spojrzał.

— Harry, to nie tak. — Zmarszczył brwi i zamknął za sobą drzwi, podchodząc do niego z powrotem. Usiadł na łóżku i nie pozwolił mu odwrócić wzroku, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie i pochylając się do słodkiego pocałunku. Po chwili oderwał się od niego z głośnym mlaśnięciem i uśmiechnął się, muskając kciukiem kąciki jego ust. — Zadziałałem pochopnie i zamiast dać ci czas na przetrawienie tego, wyszedłem, bo było mi przykro. Przepraszam, kochanie. Nie chciałem, żebyś poczuł się odtrącony. 

— Mi też było przykro, wiesz? — Zerknął na niego załzawionymi oczyma. — Mieliśmy ten dzień spędzić razem w łóżku i co?

— Przepraszam, przepraszam — spanikował nieco, całując go jeszcze raz, a potem w powieki, spod których wypłynęły łzy. — Nie płacz, proszę… Byłem kretynem myśląc, że nie będziesz mnie już chciał, bo wiesz, że jestem sporo starszy… Pozwól mi to naprawić; możemy spędzić razem w łóżku jutrzejszy, calutki dzień, nawet od teraz, jeśli tylko chcesz, tylko nie płacz…

— Jesteś starszy, ale co z tego, skoro to nic między nami nie zmienia? — Otarł rękawem oczy. — Nie chcę bezczynnie siedzieć w domu... Chodźmy jutro na spacer po okolicy, hm? — zaproponował.

— Co tylko chcesz, przepraszam. — Przytulił go mocno. — Nie chciałem, żebyś przeze mnie płakał… a w łóżku możemy spędzić dzisiaj cały wieczór i noc, hm..? 

— W porządku. — Siąknął nosem, zbywając temat. — Nie masz już dzisiaj nic do zrobienia?

— Tylko prysznic — przyznał. — Śmierdzę.

— Żadnej trawy do skoszenia? — dopytał nieco złośliwie.

— Już to zrobiłem. — Uszczypnął go w bok. — Nie martw się, teraz mam w planach tylko ciebie. 

— A jak znowu wyjdziesz? — zmartwił się.

— Już tak nie wyjdę, obiecuję. — Cmoknął go w czoło. — Najwyżej do łazienki albo kuchni, dalej się bez ciebie nie ruszam. 

— Po prostu... — westchnął. — Mój były ciągle tak robił — wyznał.

— To co innego. — Louis zmarszczył brwi, aż pojawiła się między nimi bruzda. Splótł ich dłonie i uniósł je do ust, całując tę jego. — Wyszedłem tylko dlatego, że myślałem, że ty mnie tam nie chcesz. Trzeba być kretynem, żeby zostawić cię bez powodu. Twój były musiał być kretynem. 

— Wybacz, że nie analizowałem tego pod kątem sytuacyjnym, tylko skojarzyłem z zachowaniem, które już znam. — Ścisnął jego dłoń.

— Wiem, że to nie jest łatwe, musisz po prostu mi zaufać — pocałował go — i mówić więcej o sobie. Nie chcę cię ranić. 

— To trudne, kiedy on nadszarpnął moje zaufanie z każdej możliwej strony... ale spróbuję — obiecał. Louis przyciągnął go po prostu do kolejnego pocałunku, wciągając go na swoje kolana. Harry przytulił się do niego, oddając pocałunek z westchnieniem. Szatyn uśmiechnął się w jego usta i wsunął dłoń pod jego bluzkę, gładząc go uspokajająco po plecach. Styles odetchnął i w końcu się uspokoił.   
— Obejrzymy jakiś film? — zapytał nagle.

— Mhm, czemu nie. — Uśmiechnął się i cmoknął go w kącik ust. — Masz ochotę na coś konkretnego? 

 

_ — Może obejrzymy jakiś film? — zaproponował Harry, patrząc w oczy męża z czułością. _ _   
_ _ — Harry, łóżko jest od spania, nie oglądania filmów! — parsknął. — Tutaj się robi inne rzeczy... też filmowe... tylko, że z filmów dla dorosłych. _ _   
_ __ Harry zachichotał, zduszając w sobie nagłe uczucie smutku. Nick miał rację.   
  
— Nie... — Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. — Możesz wybrać…

— Ale powiedz chociaż, jaki gatunek — jęknął i rozejrzał się po sypialni, sięgając po jego laptopa i podając mu go, żeby uruchomił urządzenie. — Chcesz jakieś przekąski, wino..? — zaproponował. 

— Może jakąś komedię? — Włączył laptopa. — Na pewno nic ciężkiego — poprosił, wpisując hasło. — Nie wiem, masz na coś ochotę?

— Jak dla mnie możemy nawet pooglądać amerykańskie sitcomy, uwielbiam. — Uśmiechnął się i wstał z łóżka. — Przyniosę wino i może jakieś krakersy — zdecydował. 

— W porządku. — Wpisał nazwę w wyszukiwarkę. — Czyli na słono, już cię lubię — zachichotał. — A wino czerwone?

— Nie pijam innego. — Mrugnął do niego. — Zaraz wracam. 

Ten pokręcił tylko głową, a kiedy szatyn wrócił z przekąskami, miał już włączony film.

Tomlinson podał mu kieliszki i usiadł wygodnie obok niego, kładąc obok siebie krakersy i otwierając wino. 

Po chwili obaj już oglądali sitcom, popijając trunek i zajadając przekąski. Harry leżał oparty głową o pierś Louisa, a ten mimo tego, że nie odlepiał wzroku od ekranu, co jakiś czas całował go w loki, policzek bądź czoło. 

— Mógłbym tak już zawsze... — powiedział z westchnieniem.

— Tak..? — mruknął, uśmiechając się i zacieśniając swój uścisk na jego talii. Przytknął usta do jego skroni. — Nie jestem taki zły..? 

— W ogóle! — zaprzeczył z emfazą.

— A ty za to jesteś uroczy — zachichotał, cmokając go w policzek. 

— Ty też, Lou. Wbrew pozorom ty też... — zamruczał. — I nie wiem, czemu pomyślałeś o sobie, że mógłbyś być zły. Jesteś najlepszym, co mnie spotkało…

Na te słowa coś złapało go za serce. Przełknął ślinę, tuląc go mocniej do siebie. 

— Dziękuję… — szepnął. 

— Nie, serio, Lou. — Pokręcił głową. — Nie wiesz, jak bardzo cieszę się, że zmusili mnie do przyjazdu tutaj.

— Zdecydowanie przesadzasz… — Szatyn nieco się zarumienił, ale pokręcił głową i przyciągnął go do pocałunku, odkładając na szafkę ich kieliszki z winem. 

— Nie przesadzam! — wydyszał, kiedy się od niego odsunął. — Byłem... pusty.

— A teraz nie jesteś..? — Oddychał ciężko, przymykając powieki i stykając czoło z tym jego. — Teraz… czujesz? 

— Czuję, że moje życie znowu ma sens. — Przełknął. — Lou, ja straciłem  _ wszystko _ .  _ Wszystko _ , rozumiesz?...

— Ja też… — westchnął w jego usta, otwierając powoli swoje nieco mokre, błękitne oczy. Ułożył drżące dłonie na jego policzkach i oblizał usta. — Pozwól… pozwól mi być tu dla ciebie… 

— Jeśli tylko obiecasz, że ty też będziesz dla mnie... — poprosił łamiącym się głosem.

— Nie płacz, kochanie, będę... — Musnął jego usta swoimi, gładząc go po policzku kciukami. 

— Dziękuję... — zapłakał.

— Przestań płakać, bo i ja się rozkleję — zaśmiał się przez łzy, wplatając mocno palce w jego loki i przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Ich usta same odnalazły drogę do siebie, całując się tęsknie i czule, a ich dłonie wplątały się pod materiał koszul i bluzek, gdy chcieli poczuć się lepiej i bliżej. Potrzebowali wzajemnej obecności i bliskości. 

— To chyba nic złego, hm? — Popatrzył na niego, pociągając nosem.

— Niby nie, ale serce mi pęka, jak widzę łzy w twoich oczach. — Przygarnął go do swojej piersi, układając się z nim na poduszkach.

— Przepraszam, często się wzruszam... — zachichotał.

— Czyli po prostu muszę się przyzwyczaić, by odróżniać łzy dobre od tych złych. — Uśmiechnął się, całując go w kącik ust. 

— Tak, zdecydowanie. Gorzej, jak jest miks tych dwóch…

— To w ogóle możliwe..? — Zmarszczył brwi.

— Mmm... Powody tych wzruszeń mogą być różne…

— Na przykład..? — Uniósł brwi.

— Mogę płakać, bo zachowujesz się zupełnie inaczej niż mój były mąż i to pierwszy raz, kiedy czegoś doświadczam — wyjaśnił pokrętnie.

— Och. — W jego oczach mignął błysk zrozumienia. Oblizał usta i pogłaskał go po lokach. — Z jednej strony to smutne, że nie traktował cię tak, jak na to zasługujesz, a z drugiej to chyba do zaakceptowania, że płaczesz z powodu tego, jak dobrze ja cię traktuję… — nieco się zaplątał i westchnął. 

— Więc czasami... to będą trudne do określenia łzy... — Wtulił twarz w jego szyję. — Nie puszczaj mnie już…

— Nie mam nawet ochoty. — Ułożył dłoń pomiędzy jego łopatkami i pogładził go w tamtym miejscu. 

— I już nigdy mnie nie puścisz? — spytał ciekawie.

— To trudne do obiecania, nie będę żył wiecznie — westchnął, zaciskając powieki. — Ale dopóki jednak tak… obiecuję. 

Coś ścisnęło go w sercu.   
— A jak będę chciał iść do łazienki? — spytał, aby rozładować atmosferę.

**—** Jeśli pod prysznic, to idę z tobą. — Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, szczypiąc go w bok. 

— A jak nie, to idę sam, co? — Trącił go, ocierając mokre oczy.

— Hmm… — zastanowił się, mrużąc oczy. — Jeśli będziesz myć zęby albo się przebierać, to nie. Tylko jeśli będziesz potrzebował prywatności. — Puścił mu oczko. 

— Brzmi fair. A co z twoją pracą? — zapytał nagle.

— Myślę, że po tych wszystkich latach nic się nie stanie, jak wezmę trochę wolnego… — wyszeptał, gładząc go po policzku. — Chyba, że później sam mnie będziesz do niej puszczał. 

— Właściciel nie będzie miał nic przeciwko?  **—** zmartwił się.

— Jestem pewien, że nie. — Uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem. — Możesz być o to spokojny. 

— Kim on jest? Dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć? — zamarudził.

— Naprawdę się nie domyślasz..? — Uśmiechnął się, gładząc go po policzku.  Ten pokręcił przecząco głową ze smutną minką.

— I tak mi nie uwierzysz. — Wzruszył ramionami, chichocząc. — Strzelaj. Znasz go. 

— Go? Więc to mężczyzna? — Upewnił się, zerkając na chłopaka. Zmarszczył brwi, uzyskawszy potwierdzające skinięcie głową. — Nie mam pojęcia — przyznał. — Liam?

— Niee… — zaśmiał się. — Choć pewnie nadawałby się lepiej. 

— Niż kto? — jęknął. — Zayn?

— Też nie… — Pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się. — Obawiam się, że on to jednak jest za bardzo stuknięty. Do trzech razy sztuka..? 

— Niall? Nie, on zajmuje się końmi. — Pokręcił głową. — ...Ed?

— Pudło i pudło. — Uniósł brew, śmiejąc się. — Czyli jednak nie zgadłeś, a odpowiedź jest tuż przed tobą… 

— Nie mam pojęcia! — jęknął. — Kto to?

— Ostatnia wskazówka: przeprowadził się tu czternaście lat temu — podpowiedział, podśmiechując się pod nosem. 

— Lou, nie mam pojęcia — powiedział zrezygnowany. — Po prostu mi powiedz — zażądał.

— Och, wymagająca królewna — prychnął i ucałował go w nos, śmiejąc się. — To ja. 

Harry parsknął.   
— Nie, serio, Lou. Kto to?

Szatyn zrobił dziwną minę. 

— No ja. 

— Jak ty? — spoważniał. —  _ Ty _ jesteś właścicielem?!

— Jestem. — Pokiwał głową, a kąciki jego ust zadrżały. — Wiem, że miałeś mnie za wieśniaka, ale… 

— Uważasz, że to śmieszne? — warknął, odsuwając się. Spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

— Harry, daj spokój. — Wyciągnął do niego rękę. — Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nim  _ nie  _ jestem. Przecież to nic nie zmienia. 

— Nic nie zmienia! — prychnął.  — Co, nie byłem wart nawet odrobiny szczerości?

— Harry, przecież to nie tak — westchnął, pocierając skronie. — Nie chodzę i nie rzucam wszystkim w twarz, że jestem właścicielem. 

— Ale miałeś kilka całkiem dobrych okazji, żeby się przyznać!

— Ale nie zrobiłem tego, bo najpierw traktowałeś mnie pretensjonalnie, a potem bałem się, że to zmieni twój stosunek do mnie, czy my musimy ciągle się kłócić? — Spojrzał na niego ze zmęczeniem. 

— Nie musimy w ogóle rozmawiać, panie właścicielu.

— Mogłem ci się w ogóle nie przyznawać, właśnie o tym mówiłem. — Machnął na niego ręką i sięgnął po swój kieliszek, wypijając resztę wina na raz. 

— Pewnie, po co w ogóle miałbyś mi o czymkolwiek mówić! — parsknął naburmuszony.

— Jak już skończysz się dąsać i fuczeć, to zapraszam z powrotem na kolana — oświadczył spokojnie Louis, odstawiając kieliszek i przyciągając do siebie laptopa. — Nie mam zamiaru się znowu z tobą kłócić.

Styles najeżył się tylko bardziej, ostentacyjnie odwracając głowę.

Minęło dziesięć minut ciszy, którą przerywały tylko nagrane śmiechy i chrupanie krakersów. Po jakimś czasie szatyn ziewnął i zakopał się bardziej pod kołdrą, ściągając z siebie dżinsy. Harry tylko prychnął, wyjmując swój telefon. Wiedział, że zachował się irracjonalnie, ale nie chciał się do tego przyznawać.

Dwadzieścia minut później odcinek serialu się skończył i Tomlinson wyłączył jego laptopa, po czym odłożył go i potarł zmęczone oczy. 

— … przytulisz się do mnie czy mam spać na podłodze..? 

Brunet odłożył telefon na szafkę nocną, wpełzając pod kołdrę i przytulając kochanka.

Louis uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem i objął go, przytykając usta do jego skroni i pocierając jego plecy. Może to był sposób na sceny Harry'ego..? 

— Przepraszam... — wydusił z siebie cicho.

— W porządku, Curly, taki już jesteś — zachichotał, całując go w nos. — Możesz sobie potupać czasem nogą i pokrzyczeć z bzdurnych powodów; dopóki to nie będą poważne kłótnie i będziesz pozwalał mi się potem przytulać, nie mam nic przeciwko. 

— To po prostu... po tym wszystkim mam problemy z zaufaniem — powiedział sfrustrowany.

— Popracujemy nad tym, nie martw się — westchnął, sięgając, by zgasić lampkę. — Nie jest mi przykro ani nic, jestem cierpliwy. 

— To dobrze... — odetchnął. — Dziękuję. Jutro też obudzą nas te kury?

— Pfft, niestety — roześmiał się, przykrywając ich kołdrą tylko do pasa, jako że było gorąco. — Chyba, że w nocy lisy pozagryzają mi wszystkie, ale nie liczyłbym na to, psy pilnują podwórka i są w tym niezłe. 

— A w ogóle potrzebne ci są te głośne? — zapytał ciekawie.

— Mówisz o kogutach? — parsknął. — Tak, kochanie, są potrzebne w każdym kurniku. Wyobrażasz sobie, co by było, jakby łaziły mi tu same baby? Poza tym chcę mieć kurczaki. 

— Co mogłoby się stać? — zdziwił się.  **—** Moglibyśmy się wyspać, nie?

— Niekoniecznie. — Louis pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. — To zwierzęta, w stadzie musi panować hierarchia. Bez kogutów kury wariują, po jakimś czasie któraś chciałaby zacząć rządzić innymi i byłaby agresywna wobec reszty, bo te nie chciałyby jej słuchać. I, uhm, też chciałaby z nimi kopulować, bo taka jest natura. A koguty są takimi jakby ich strażnikami, pilnują porządku między kurami, bo te babska, jak się nie lubią nawzajem, to nie odpuszczają i potrafią się zadziobać. 

— To może jakieś dźwiękoszczelne okna? — poprosił. — Albo wrócę do biegania.

— Harry, ale tutaj nikomu nie przeszkadza pianie kogutów, my wstajemy nawet przed nimi. Życie na wsi zaczyna się wcześnie, niezależnie od tego, czy jest zwykły dzień, niedziela czy święto; trzeba nakarmić wszystkie zwierzęta i się nimi zająć. — Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. — I rozumiem, że chciałeś sobie wypocząć podczas wakacji i spać co najmniej do południa, ale jestem pewien, że z czasem się do nich przyzwyczaisz. 

— Nie mam wyjścia, tak? — Uśmiechnął się lekko. — Pokażesz mi jutro okolicę? Może znajdziemy gdzieś blisko piekarnię…

— Pewnie, co tylko chcesz. — Pocałował go miękko, odwzajemniając jego uśmiech. 

— Chciałbym, żebyś pokazał mi, jak wygląda twoje życie.

— Hmm, okej — zgodził się, przytulając go do swojej piersi i zostawiając pocałunek w jego lokach. — To nie będzie nic ciekawego, ale pokażę ci wszystko — obiecał. 

— Wiem; spokojne, wiejskie życie... — zachichotał. — Dobranoc, Lou…

— Dobranoc, kochanie… — Uśmiechnął się z leniwym rozczuleniem i przymknął zmęczone powieki. Ciepło tulącego się do niego ciała i równomierny oddech utuliły go wkrótce do snu, a w jego głowie zaskakująco nie było dużo kłębiących się myśli, poza jedną, wyjątkowo komfortową;  _ Harrym. _

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Poranek powitał ich piejącymi kogutami i złorzeczącym brunetem, nakrywającym poduszkę głową. Louis otworzył opuchnięte od snu oczy i zamrugał nimi razy, by po chwili mimowolnie parsknąć czułym śmiechem na widok czekoladowych loków roztrzepanych we wszystkie strony świata i jego mamrotania pod nosem wszystkich gróźb, jakie tylko mógł wymyślić, na biedne, bogu ducha winne koguty. W dodatku na jego policzku odbił się wzór łańcuszka, którego szatyn zapomniał ściągnąć w nocy, co oznaczało, że Harry musiał smacznie spać na jego piersi. Wyglądał tak… przytulnie i zwyczajnie, w niczym nie przypominał tego wywyższającego się chłopaka z miasta w drogich ubraniach. Mógłby się przyzwyczaić. Ten jęknął rozdzierająco, powoli otwierając oczy i popatrzył na Louisa skrzywdzonym wzrokiem.   
— Heej…

— Ktoś tu nie jest rannym ptaszkiem… — zanucił wesoło i przyciągnął go do uścisku, wsuwając dłoń pod jego koszulkę i przebiegając palcami po jego żebrach. — Dzień dobry, królewno… 

— Nie, kiedy nie jestem na to gotowy... — zamarudził, ale dzielnie wstał z łóżka. — Pójdę pobiegać — oznajmił.

— Niee, chciałem się poprzytulać… — jęknął, wyciągając za nim ręce. — Zostawisz mnie tu samego..? 

— Możesz zrobić śniadanie — poprosił, sięgając do jednej ze swoich walizek, by wygrzebać z niej legginsy od Victoria's Secret.

— Jesteś okrutny — westchnął, jednak wstał owinięty kołdrą i ziewając szeroko, ruszył w stronę drzwi. — Masz pół godziny, Styles. 

Ten zachichotał i cmoknął go w nos.   
— Wynagrodzę ci to... — obiecał, wciągając materiał na tyłek.

— Mam nadzieję… — wymruczał, przybliżając się do niego i mimo porannego oddechu wyciskając na jego ustach długi, powolny pocałunek, zanim mrugnął i poczłapał na schody, udając się na dół. Zaraz za nim zbiegł brunet, który ewidentnie miał na sobie jego koszulkę, ale tylko zachichotał i zniknął za drzwiami. Tomlinson pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i wszedł do kuchni, widząc uniesione brwi Theresy, Sam i Liama. 

— Och, to teraz przesłuchanie, tak? — Przewrócił oczami, nalewając wody do czajnika. Potrzebował swojej herbaty. 

— Co to było? — zapytał Liam.   
— I czy on nie miał na sobie  _ twojej _ koszulki?! — pisnęła Sam.

— To był Harry, jesteś trochę niemiły — odpowiedział swojemu wieloletniemu pracownikowi i przyjacielowi, wyciągając się na palcach, by dostać do swojej ulubionej herbaty. Gdy mu się to udało, uśmiechnął się i odwrócił do dziewczyny. — Owszem, to była moja koszulka. 

— Więc jednak postanowiliście dać temu szansę? — Theresa uśmiechnęła się dobrotliwie.

— Nie wiem — przyznał, oklapując na miejsce obok Liama i ziewając. — To znaczy; tak, on chce pożyć chwilę moim życiem, ale jestem pewien, że to się szybko skończy. Nie należy do tego świata, ma większe ambicje.

— Dlaczego próbujesz decydować za niego? — Sam zmarszczyła brwi. — Wiesz, jak było ze mną i Niallem…

— Och, bo ty po prostu straciłaś głowę dla tego irlandzkiego kretyna. — Kąciki jego ust zadrżały, gdy pokręcił głową z rozczuleniem. — I nie decyduję za niego. Stwierdzam tylko fakt. Mogłoby nam się udać, gdybym dalej mieszkał w Manchesterze, a nie walijskim zadupiu. Nie porzuci dla mnie wszystkiego, tak naprawdę się nie znamy. 

— Więc macie teraz czas, żeby się poznać! — Theresa zdzieliła go silikonową łopatką po głowie.

— Ała, uspokój się! — krzyknął z pretensją, chwytając się za brutalnie uderzone miejsce. — Dobrze, bardzo proszę! Poznam go lepiej, zaangażuję się, a potem skończę za złamanym sercem, gdy wyjedzie, skoro tego najwyraźniej chcecie! — Pociągnął nosem, wstając, gdy czajnik zagwizdał. 

— Skąd wiesz, czy wyjedzie? — spytał rzeczowo Liam, patrząc na niego znad swojej jajecznicy.

— Niby nie wiem, ale to jest najbardziej prawdopodobne. — Wzruszył ramionami, zalewając swoją herbatę i zerkając na zegarek, by wyciągnąć torebkę za dwie minuty. — Tacy chłopacy nie zostają na wsi. 

Sam tylko prychnęła ostentacyjnie, przegryzając swoje dietetyczne pieczywo.

— Nie rozumiem, czemu jesteś dla siebie taki surowy... — westchnęła Theresa.

— Nie jestem surowy, jestem realistą. — Zmierzył ją spojrzeniem, wyciągając mleko z lodówki. — W grudniu kończę czterdzieści lat, mam tylko bankrutujący pensjonat i gospodarstwo, a on ma całe życie przed sobą, mnóstwo pieniędzy i możliwości. Nie będzie tkwił przy moim boku, jak się o wszystkim dowie. — Pokręcił głową, wyciągając torebkę z herbaty i dolewając do niej mleka, po czym z westchnieniem od razu upił jej łyka. — W dodatku… nie jestem dobrym partnerem. Nie potrafiłem nawet zadbać o to, by poród mojej żony przyjął dobry lekarz. Przeze mnie zmarła i ona, i moja córka. — Spuścił wzrok i owinął się szczelniej kołdrą. — Przynoszę tylko nieszczęścia… — dodał ciszej. 

— Lou, to nie twoja wina — powiedziała ostro Sam. — Co miałeś zrobić, odebrać poród własnoręcznie? Zawierzyłeś lekarzom — dodała łagodnie

— Przydałaby się nam reklama i więcej atrakcji — zasugerował nieśmiało Liam.

— I, uhm, mamy pewien pomysł... — dodała niepewnie dziewczyna.

— Jaki pomysł? — westchnął, wciąż opierając się o blat i bawiąc się łyżeczką w swoim kubku. 

— Mamy dużo zwierząt, wiosną możemy zrobić mini zoo — powiedziała. — Wiesz, dzieci mogące pogłaskać małą kózkę, czy owieczkę... Do tego nauka jazdy dla dzieci? — Uniosła dłoń. — Tak, wiem, już to słyszałam, ale dajmy temu szansę! Mamy kucyki, a Niall naprawdę wie, co robi.

—  _ Wiosną  _ — powtórzył po niej Louis, kręcąc głową. — Mamy  _ lato _ . To jeszcze prawie rok do utrzymania tego wszystkiego. 

— Wciąż są młode! — upierała się. — I wiem, że boisz się pomysłu z kucykami, bo w razie czego cała odpowiedzialność spadnie na ciebie, ale  _ zaufaj _ nam! — poprosiła. — Niall nie jest już tym samym roztrzepanym chłopakiem, co te kilka lat temu...

— Właśnie! — podchwycił Liam. — Ile osób pyta nas o kucyki!

— Można spróbować, ale jak to wszystko upadnie, to pójdziecie na dno razem ze mną — westchnął i odstawił kubek na blat, biorąc się za robienie śniadania dla Harry’ego. Skusił się nawet na przyrządzenie tostów z bekonem, jajkiem i szczypiorkiem w środku oraz oczywiście kawy z mlekiem migdałowym. Ustawił wszystko na tacce i ruszył w stronę werandy. 

Bruneta jednak wciąż nie było nigdzie na widoku, więc rzeczywiście musiał iść biegać, dlatego wrócił się na górę po swój telefon i zszedł z nim powrotem na swój bujany fotel, postanawiając po prostu poczekać i posiedzieć w sieci. I tak miał rozejrzeć się za nowymi pomysłami na ogródek. Kiedy otworzył przeglądarkę, wyskoczyła mu propozycja newslettera jakiejś plotkarskiej strony. Prychnął pod nosem i miał już to zignorować, kiedy jego uwagę przykuła znajoma twarz na zdjęciu… Nie dowierzając w to, co widzi, kliknął w link z mocno bijącym sercem. 

**_Harry Styles - perwersyjnym seksoholikiem?!_ ** , głosił wytłuszczony nagłówek, a pod spodem dopisek: _ Nick Grimshaw przerywa milczenie i ujawnia brudne sekrety byłego męża! Co ukrywa jeden z najsłynniejszych projektantów? _ _   
_ Artykuł był obszerny i zawierał mnóstwo zdjęć, które równie dobrze mogłyby pochodzić z podręcznika traktującego o średniowiecznych torturach, opatrzony łzawymi wyznaniami samego Nicka i komentarzami zatroskanego dziennikarza.   
_ Zmuszał mnie do robienia rzeczy, których nie chciałem, do noszenia damskiej bielizny, do używania zabawek, do seksu, nazywał poniżającymi określeniami _ — żalił się portalowi Grimshaw. —  __ Nie mogłem wychodzić z domu, każde spotkanie ze znajomymi kończyło się wielką awanturą! Traciłem przez to castingi i kontrakty, a jako model nie mogłem sobie na to pozwolić. Wszyscy się o mnie martwili. W końcu uległem namowom przyjaciół i wniosłem pozew o rozwód, który właśnie przez niego ciągnął się tak długo. Na szczęście mam to już za sobą i nie muszę więcej oglądać jego twarzy.

Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przejrzał także komentarze użytkowników portalu. Dzielili się na tych współczujących modelowi, który jego skromnym zdaniem wcale nie był tak przystojny, by być nim albo chociażby byłym mężem Harry’ego, i na zdesperowane fanki Stylesa, które wypisywały, że one godziłyby się być nawet jego uległymi. Potrząsnął głową i potarł skronie, po czym wyszedł ze strony i wpisał w wyszukiwarkę:  _ harry styles i nick grimshaw _ . Po piętnastu minutach znał już historię ich związku z perspektywy mediów, ale nie przywiązywał wielkiej wagi do plotek, skupiał się na faktach, czyli tym, że byli parą sześć lat, a małżeństwem cztery, oraz że rozwiedli się niedawno temu. I że Harry był sławnym projektantem. Nie miał o tym pojęcia… Wygasił ekran i odłożył komórkę, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w odległy horyzont. 

Wkrótce pojawił się na nim wyraźnie zdyszany i na pewno spocony Harry. Legginsy nieprzyzwoicie opinały jego uda, a mokra koszulka uwypuklała mięśnie ramion. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na jego widok i dyskretnie zlustrował go wzrokiem, unosząc dłoń na powitanie.

— Hej, mam kawę i śniadanie, panie biegaczu!

— Mmm, uwielbiam cię! — Zatrzymał się przy nim i sięgnął po kubek z ciepłą cieczą.

— Ja ciebie też — zachichotał, sięgając do niego dłonią i ciągnąc go w dół. — Nie dostanę buziaka ani nic..? — Wydął usta. 

— Śmierdzę — zajęczał, ale schylił się, by dać mu buziaka.

— I co z tego? — Uśmiechnął się, gdy się od siebie oderwali. — I tak jesteś seksowny. — Obrzucił wymownym spojrzeniem jego przepocone ubrania. 

— Tak, podoba ci się to, co widzisz? — zamruczał, dotykając jego ramienia.

— Mhm… — Oblizał usta, wciąż cierpkie od pocałunku. — I może nawet coś bym z tym zrobił, gdyby nie to, że z recepcji jest tu na nas doskonały widok… — westchnął. 

— A twoi... pracownicy nas obserwują? — Z westchnięciem zerknął w okno, gdzie trzy głowy nagle wróciły do swoich zajęć.

— Cóż, w takim razie najpierw zjemy śniadanie, a potem możemy iść do sypialni. — Puścił mu oczko, przesuwając dłonią po jego udzie. — Ale zdecydowanie musisz częściej biegać, niesamowity widok… Mógłbym zrobić zdjęcie i oprawić w ramkę… — wymruczał. 

— Obiecałeś mi spacer po okolicy! — przypomniał. — Nie mogłem znaleźć żadnej piekarni! — poskarżył się.

— To chociaż wspólny prysznic i dopiero spacer? — jęknął błagalnie, patrząc tęsknie na jego opięte materiałem koszulki mięśnie. 

— Ktoś tu jest napalooony... — zanucił i zachichotał. — Później, skarbie.

— Wykończysz mnie — zapłakał, kładąc twarz na stoliku. 

— Nie zachowuj się jak niewyżyty nastolatek! — pouczył, znikając w domu.

— Jakbym wyglądał tak jak on, to też zachowywałby się jak niewyżyty nastolatek… — zamarudził sam do siebie, mocząc usta w swojej herbacie i ponownie na niego czekając, bo co innego miałby niby zrobić. 

Brunet pojawił się po kilkunastu minutach, ubrany w króciutkie szorty i tank top.

— Żebyś mógł sobie popatrzeć... — Puścił mu oczko. Louis się rozpromienił i faktycznie skorzystał z jego propozycji, przesuwając w jego stronę talerz z tostami. 

Harry posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech.

— Miło dostawać śniadanie…

— Jasne, że tak, ale to chyba normalne, co? — zachichotał, opierając policzek na dłoni i przyglądając mu się z uśmiechem. 

— Uhm... to ja zawsze robiłem śniadania... — Spuścił wzrok na swój talerz.

— Hej… — wymamrotał łagodnie, przyciągając go na swoje kolana, odgarniając gęste loki na bok i całując go w kark. — Robienie śniadań dla kogoś, kogo się kocha jest super, ale fajnie też czasem, jak to ciebie ktoś porozpieszcza. — Pogładził go po brzuchu i westchnął. — Twój były mąż był rozkapryszonym modelem, prawda..? 

— Skąd... skąd o tym wiesz? — spytał nieufnie, spinając się. Znał Nicka i miał złe przeczucia.

— Cóż… chyba zapomniałeś wspomnieć nam, jak  _ sławnym  _ projektantem jesteś i prawie dostałem zawału, jak zobaczyłem twoją twarz pod nagłówkiem plotkarskiego serwisu — przyznał, podkradając mu jednego tosta. — Sam stek bzdur, ale wyhaczyłem fakty. 

— Uhm... co było tam napisane? — spytał, skubiąc palcami jedną kromkę.

— Harry — powiedział poważnie i odwrócił go twarzą do siebie, marszcząc brwi. — Nie uwierzyłem w to. Jestem pewien, że każdy,  kto cię zna, nie uwierzyłby w te głupoty, które wygaduje twój były mąż, bo najwyraźniej wciąż potrzebuje twojego nazwiska, żeby o nim mówiono. Nie powinieneś przejmować się takimi rzeczami. 

— Ale się przejmuję! — jęknął. — Moje imię zostało już wystarczająco zszargane, dlaczego wciąż to robi?! — Schował twarz w dłoniach.

— Bo na goły rzut oka widać, że to dupek — westchnął, całując go w loki i gładząc uspokajająco po plecach. — I pewnie nie może się pogodzić z tym, że na własne życzenie cię stracił, jesteś świetnym facetem i nic, co powie jakiś tam Grimshit tego nie zmieni. 

— Byliśmy małżeństwem... dałem mu  _ wszystko _ , a on... — Pokręcił głową. — Ze stu trzydziestu sześciu kontraktów... — przełknął — zostało mi dwanaście... — uzupełnił cichutko.

— Och… — Rozszerzył usta i zacisnął szczękę, przytulając go. — Przefasonowałbym mu tę buźkę, jakbym go spotkał… Ale możesz stworzyć własną markę, prawda? — Ścisnął jego dłoń. 

— Mam. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Ostatnia kolekcja została zmieszana przez krytyków z błotem, musiałem zamknąć trzy salony i wycofać się z siedmiu butików — wydusił przez łzy.

— Och, skarbie… — Przyciągnął jego głowę do swojej piersi i zaczął go lekko kołysać w swoich ramionach. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz współczucia. — Kretyni, no kretyni. Ale na pewno coś da się z tym zrobić. Nie wiem, może jakbyś zaczął pokazywać się na czerwonym dywanie i w ogóle na mieście z kimś nowym, to straciliby zainteresowanie Nickiem..? Albo jakbyś swoją kolejną kolekcję zainspirował czymś innym albo skierował ją gdzieś indziej, nie na wybieg..? Nie możesz pozwolić, żeby jakiś debil zrujnował twoje marzenia. 

Harry pokręcił ze smutkiem głową.   
— Lou, show biznes jest okrutny, a raz straconej reputacji nie da się odzyskać.

— Ale to jest bez sensu; jak te bzdury, a w każdym kolejnym artykule twój były wymyśla inne, mogą wpływać na krytyków i ludzi z branży? — Zmarszczył brwi, zaczynając bawić się jego lokami. — To znaczy; na fanów, jego znajomych modeli i media tak, ale to nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, co robisz… — westchnął. — Kurewsko niesprawiedliwe. Ale i tak nie wierzę, że nie da się z tym nic zrobić — uparł się. — Coś wymyślimy, zobaczysz. 

— Mieliśmy... bardzo ciężkie rozstanie — przyznał. — A z naszej dwójki to Nick zawsze był pupilkiem prasy. A poza tym, seks otwiera bardzo wiele drzwi…

— Och, sypiał z innymi, żeby się przebić..? — Uniósł brwi i pokręcił głową. — Co za cipa… I jeszcze wymyśla bzdury, że to ty go zmuszałeś do seksu… Naprawdę mi przykro, że musiałeś pokochać kogoś takiego… 

— ...co robiłem? — Zmarszczył brwi. — A on... cóż, kiedy jeszcze byliśmy razem, to ja załatwiałem mu pokazy…

— Uhm… musiałbyś sam przeczytać ten artykuł, ale to stek bzdur… — Oparł głowę o jego ramię. — Oczywiście, że tak, rozwiodłeś się z nim, to wykorzystuje cię w inny sposób… Nie powinieneś przejmować się tym kretynem, sam wiesz, że nie jest w stanie samodzielnie do niczego dojść. 

— Jest teraz jednym z najbardziej pożądanych modeli — powiedział ze wzruszeniem ramionami. — Więc coś tam udało mu się jednak osiągnąć…

— Dzięki tobie i dawaniu dupy innym — prychnął i pogładził go po ramieniu. — I obiecuję, że jeszcze coś na to poradzimy, ale teraz już o tym nie myśl, jesteś na wakacjach i masz odpocząć. Spacer po okolicy, tak? 

— Nie pójdę teraz do pracy, bo pomyślą, że chcę się zemścić! — jęknął, przesuwając smętnie tosta po talerzu. Ostatecznie nic nie zjadł. — Uhm, spacer... tak, brzmi dobrze.

— O nie, nie pozwolę, żeby on tak na ciebie wpływał — zapowiedział i po krótkim, słodkim pocałunku ściągnął go ze swoich kolan, wciąż będąc w kołdrze i bokserkach. — Daj mi się tylko ubrać. Zaraz wracam. 

— Daj spokój — westchnął. — Znaliśmy się sześć lat, to oczywiste, że trochę to na mnie wpływa. I nie spiesz się! — zawołał za nim, chwytając za kubek teraz już zimnej kawy.

— Ale nie do takiego chorego etapu! — krzyknął jeszcze, zanim zniknął na górze, ignorując spojrzenie Zayna. Brunet pokręcił tylko głową, nie odzywając się już.

Louis wrócił dwadzieścia minut później, już po prysznicu, ubrany w żółte, tym razem czyste trampki, krótkie, dżinsowe spodnie za kolana z podwiniętymi nogawkami, błękitną koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami i z niewielkim plecakiem przewieszonym przez ramię. 

— Możemy iść. — Wyciągnął do niego dłoń z zachęcającym uśmiechem. Styles chwycił ją, zostawiając na stoliku kubek z fusami na dnie. Szatyn splątał ich palce i dziarskim krokiem ruszył naprzód, prowadząc go między jakieś drzewa, a po pięciu minutach wynurzyli się tuż obok skupiska większych i mniejszych domków. 

— Mamy sąsiadów. — Wskazał na domki. — I nie znalazłeś piekarni, ponieważ nie ma tu żadnej, ale pani Collins sama piecze świeże pieczywo i je sprzedaje, żeby sobie trochę dorobić. — Pociągnął go w stronę średniej wielkości żółtego domku. 

— Och, myślisz, że mógłbym kupować je rano?

— Jestem pewien. — Uśmiechnął się do niego. — Przedstawię was sobie. 

— I pokażesz, co lubisz najbardziej — poprosił, ściskając jego rękę.

— Okej — zachichotał, przyciskając do jego ust pocałunek i wprowadził go na podwórko, głaszcząc wielkiego bernardyna leniwie machającego ogonem, który powoli do niego podszedł, gdy tylko go zobaczył. — Cześć, Taffy, staruszku… Gdzie twoja pani, hm...? 

Styles niepewnie wyciągnął dłoń, by pogłaskać zwierzaka. Zdziwił się, jak miękka i delikatna była jego sierść. Pies ucieszył się na uwagę i polizał Harry’ego po ręce, po czym ruszył w stronę domu, jakby faktycznie chciał zaprowadzić ich do swojej pani.

— Jest świetny, nie? — Szatyn uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego, idąc za bernardynem. — Uwielbiam tutaj to, że każdy zna każdego i nawet każdy pies cię zna. 

— Mmm, też mamy psy, czy tylko kozę? — spytał. — Lubię psy…

Tomlinson spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, słysząc określenie:  _ mamy _ . Uniósł brwi i potrząsnął głową, przywołując się do porządku. 

— Uhm, mam dwa labradory, owczarka szkockiego i jednego kundelka — przyznał. — A Sam prowadzi hodowlę sheltie tak właściwie… 

— I gdzie są te psy? — spytał ciekawie. — Nigdy ich nie widziałem!

— Psiaki Sam są w specjalnych kojcach — wyjaśnił — a czemu nie widziałeś moich, to nie wiem. To znaczy; Nero zawsze chodzi własnymi ścieżkami, a Luna chodzi za Liamem i pilnuje owiec, ale Romeo i Alazia, moje labradory, zawsze pilnują podwórka. Po prostu są spokojne — zaśmiał się. 

— Może po prostu nie zwróciłem na nie uwagi, zbyt zaaferowany  _ kozą _ ... — zachichotał.

— Hej, Edgar jest świetną kozą! — zaśmiał się Louis i szczypnął go w bok. — Jak wrócimy, możemy się z nimi pobawić.

— W to nie wątpię — przyznał. — Po prostu wolę psy... — popatrzył na bernardyna, który zaszczekał pod drzwiami, jakby wołając właścicielkę. Ta wyłoniła się z domu niecałą minutę później, wycierając brudne od mąki ręce w fartuch i uśmiechając się na widok Louisa. 

— Dzień dobry, panie Tomlinson! — Zeszła po schodkach i przytuliła szatyna, po czym odsunęła się i spojrzała na jego towarzysza. — A to..? 

— Harry, spędza w pensjonacie wakacje. — Uśmiechnął się i objął go w talii, przyciągając do swojego boku. — Nawet do niego dotarła reklama pani świeżych bułeczek, więc z chęcią by czegoś spróbował, prawda?  

— Oczywiście! — Uśmiechnął się czarująco, chętnie przylegając do boku Louisa. — Chciałbym dowiedzieć się również, co lubi ten oto mężczyzna, aby kupować mu codziennie świeże pieczywo.

— Spędza tu wakacje, tak? — Uniosła brwi na Tomlinsona. — Jasne, zapraszam do środka!

Szatyn przewrócił dyskretnie oczami i wszedł za gospodynią do domu, w którym unosił się zapach świeżego chleba. Automatycznie ślinka napłynęła mu do ust. Nic nie równało się z jeszcze cieplutkim, wiejskim chlebem pani Collins, na którym rozpływało się prawdziwe masło. 

— Możesz wszystkiego spróbować — zachęciła kobieta, podsuwając w stronę Harry’ego leżący na stole koszyczek z bułkami i kromkami chleba, dając im znać, by usiedli. — A ten gamoń zdecydowanie lubi najbardziej mój chleb i bułki z makiem. — Mrugnęła do niego. 

— Uhm... — Harry spojrzał na gospodynię niepewnie. — Czy jest szansa na... masło? Pamiętam, że moja mama zawsze tak robiła... — przyznał nieco zaskoczony. — Bułki z makiem? — Spojrzał na Louisa.

— Uhm, właściwie to Theresa robi masło, mamy go sporo — przyznał Louis, uśmiechając się i trącając go ramieniem. — Z makiem, sezamem, właściwie wszystko, co piecze pani Collins jest pyszne, ale mam swoich faworytów — zachichotał. 

— Przypomina mi się dzieciństwo... — powiedział, przełykając gulę w gardle i posmarował sięgniętą z koszyczka kromkę masłem. — O rany... — jęknął. — To jest przepyszne!

— Mały Harry biegający po łące za psami z kromką chleba w ręku..? — Spojrzał na niego z rozczuleniem. — Wieś ma swoje plusy i własnoręcznie pieczony chleb jest definitywnie jedną z nich. — Poszedł w jego ślady, wgryzając się w kromkę i mrucząc. — Mmm… w piekarni takiego nie kupisz, hm..? 

— Zawsze biegałem za psami sąsiadów, ojciec nie zgadzał się na zwierzaka, a potem, gdy już się wyprowadziłem... — Wzruszył ramionami. — Żadna piekarnia temu nie dorówna! — powiedział z emfazą. — O której jutro będę mógł się zgłosić po bułki dla Lou?

— Myślę, że o siódmej. — Pani Collins uśmiechnęła się do niego i usiadła naprzeciwko nich, stawiając przed nimi szklanki z czerwonym napojem. — Kompot z jabłek i rabarbaru z mojego sadu, smacznego. 

— O której wstają te kury? — Spojrzał na Louisa.

— Nasze o szóstej. — Przełknął kęs bułki i popił go kompotem. 

— Hm... — zamyślił się, nalewając sobie kompotu. — Mogę kupić pieczywo, jak będę wracać, w porządku?

— Pewnie. — Uśmiechnął się. — Czyli jednak wracasz do biegania? 

— Mam teraz dodatkową motywację... — Musnął jego udo.

— Biegałbym z tobą, ale jestem raczej typem od biegania za piłką nożną. — Mrugnął do niego, ignorując gospodynię. 

— Grałeś kiedyś? — zainteresował się, popijając kompot.

— W szkole i na studiach, potem tylko jakieś niedzielne meczyki z kumplami. — Wzruszył ramionami i zachichotał. — Chociaż zawsze się śmiałem, że po czterdziestce zostanę trenerem dla dzieciaków. 

— Czemu nie? Masz dużo miejsca... — zasugerował.

— W sumie racja… — Zmarszczył brwi. — Jakby znalazła się chociaż jedenastka, to można by było coś zdziałać…

— Od czegoś trzeba zacząć, a z mniejszymi drużynami chyba też da się grać, prawda? — Zmarszczył brwi. — Przepraszam, nie znam się na tym.

— Jeśli chodzi o zabawę, to jak najbardziej. — Uśmiechnął się i objął go ramieniem, cmokając go w policzek. — Mogę cię nauczyć, jeśli chcesz. 

— Cóż, chętnie, ale obawiam się, że z moją koordynacją to byłaby męka... — Sięgnął po jeszcze jedną kromkę.

— To nieważne, liczy się zabawa. — Wyszczerzył się. — A teraz przynajmniej jak będę chciał zagrać z chłopakami, to drużyny będą równe. 

— Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł brać mnie do drużyny, chyba, że chcesz przegrać…

— Och, daj spokój, jeszcze będziesz strzelał bramki Edowi — pocieszył go. — Trochę wiary w siebie i moje trenerskie zdolności!

— Nie widziałeś mnie, jak gram! — prychnął.

— No to zobaczę! — Szturchnął go łokciem. — I nawet jeśli, to co z tego! To tak jak z śpiewem Samanthy; Niall i tak pozwala jej to robić. 

— Bo ją kocha! — parsknął. — Chyba?... Nie wiem, jak inaczej skazywałby się na takie cierpienie…

— Na pewno! — zachichotał. — Ale to chyba sprawiedliwy deal: ona tu dla niego została, a on kocha ją w każdym jednym kawałeczku, nawet jeśli jego bębenki krwawią od środka. 

— Taka chyba powinna być miłość, prawda?... — westchnął, nieco smutniejąc. Jego i Nicka taka nie była…

— Pewnie, że tak… — mruknął zamyślony, uśmiechając się po chwili. — Jak byłem młodszy, kompletnie nie potrafiłem gotować, a mimo wszystko Vicky z uśmiechem na ustach jadła te spalone jajka i suchego kurczaka, bo wiedziała, że się starałem i robiłem to dla niej… 

— Uhm... twoja żona? — spytał łagodnie.

— Mhm… — Pokiwał głową i przygryzł wargę, spuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana. — Była dla mnie za dobra. 

— Na pewno nie. Po prostu cię kochała. A ty ją — powiedział z mocą. Louis posłał mu nieprzekonany uśmiech i potrząsnął głową. 

— Będziemy się już zbierać, hm? 

— Jasne. — Wstał z miejsca. — Więc... bułki z makiem?

— Ile ci ich zapakować, złotko? — zapytała pogodnie pani Collins, właśnie wyciągając blachę świeżutkich, rumianych bułek z piekarnika. 

— Piknik? — zasugerował Styles, patrząc na niego z błyszczącymi oczyma.

— Pewnie, możemy wrócić się po koc i po coś do picia, bo wziąłem tylko wodę. — Louis uśmiechnął się na jego entuzjazm. 

— Och, nie potrzebujemy tego! — sapnął. — Usiądziemy na trawie! — cieszył się jak dziecko, ciągnąc go do wyjścia. — Dziękujemy, pani Collins, wpadnę jutro rano po pieczywo! — Odebrał od niej torbę z kilkoma bułkami.

— Och, okej — sapnął zaskoczony, chichocząc pod nosem, gdy ten dalej prowadził go w nieznaną stronę. — Skarbie, nawet nie wiesz, gdzie idziesz. Wzgórze czy jezioro? — zatrzymał go, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. 

— Och... — Przystanął. — Wzgórze?

— Okej. — Pokiwał głową i pociągnął go w przeciwną stronę, splatając z nim delikatnie palce. — Spory kawałek, ale warto. 

— Następnym razem weźmiemy psy — zadecydował. — Och, a może któryś mógłby ze mną biegać?

— Myślę, że Romeo byłby do tego świetny. — Pokręcił głową z rozczuleniem, bo Harry przecież nawet nie znał jeszcze jego psów. — Czasem zabieram je też nad jezioro, uwielbiają pływać. 

— Mam nadzieję, że go nie zgubię — zmartwił się nagle.

— To mądry pies; zna drogę do domu, kochanie. — Cmoknął go w policzek. — Ale zawsze możesz przypiąć mu smycz, jeśli się boisz. 

— Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby coś mu się stało... — westchnął. — Już wystarczająco rzeczy w moim życiu poszło źle.

— Hej, skąd ten nastrój..? — Przytulił go. — Te psy nigdy nie były uwiązane; co prawda moje labradory nie opuszczają za bardzo podwórka, ale gdy już to robią, to nie odstępują mnie na krok; jestem pewien, że ciebie też zaakceptują. 

— Ale ciebie i innych znają! Mnie nie znają…

— I ciebie też poznają — powtórzył spokojnie.  **—** Ale jak już mówiłem: możesz go zabierać ze sobą na smyczy, dopóki nawzajem sobie nie zaufacie. 

— To chyba dobry pomysł... — przyznał w końcu, kiwając głową.

— No; to nie zamartwiaj się, jeśli nie ma czym. — Z uśmiechem potargał jego loki i pociągnął go dalej. 

— Spróbuję! — obiecał i ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń. — Piknik na wzgórzu... — zachichotał. — Czy to nie romantyczne?

— Trochę kojarzy mi się z powieściami Jane Austen. — Uśmiechnął się na tę jego prostą radość. — Teraz musimy tylko posiedzieć tam do zachodu słońca, żeby było jeszcze bardziej romantycznie. — Mrugnął. 

— Czyż nie tak właśnie miało być, panie Darcy? — Skłonił lekko głowę.

—  _ Każesz mi tłumaczyć się ze słów, które zechciałeś nazwać moimi, a których ja nigdy nie wypowiedziałem  _ — zacytował niespodziewanie, także lekko dygając. 

Styles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.   
— Nie spodziewałem się, że zacytujesz  _ Dumę i Uprzedzenie _ . — Pokiwał z uznaniem głową. —  _ Czy nie uważa pan, że cnotą jest ustępstwo, i to chętne, natychmiastowe ustępstwo wobec namowy przyjaciela? _

_ — Uległość bez przekonania o słuszności decyzji zapewne nie przynosi nikomu zaszczytu  _ — odparł, nie wychodząc z roli i uśmiechnął się. — Ty też mnie zaskakujesz, panie projektancie… 

—  _ Wydaje mi się, iż pan, panie Darcy, nie uznaje najmniejszego wpływu przyjaźni czy uczucia. — _ Dygnął. — Więcej nie pamiętam, ale swego czasu to była moja ulubiona książka…

_ — Nie będę twierdził, że jest pan w błędzie (...) Mam zaszczyt znać cię wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, jaką ci sprawia przyjemność wygłaszanie czasem opinii, w które sam nie wierzysz.  _ — Uchylił wyimaginowany kapelusz i uśmiechnął się wesoło. — U mnie to bardziej zboczenie zawodowe, ale jako Anglik nie mogę zaprzeczyć, jakoby każdy z nas w pewnym momencie życia nie szukał ukojenia w Austen. 

— Zboczenie zawodowe? — Popatrzył na niego ciekawie.

— Uczyłem dzieciaki angielskiego. — Uśmiechnął się. — Stare dzieje. 

— Byłeś nauczycielem? — Harry zmarszczył brwi. — Nauczycielem nie zostaje się od tak.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę — roześmiał się. — Dlatego skończyłem studia z wyróżnieniem. 

— Och! — Spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Tego się nie spodziewał. — Uhm... co studiowałeś?

— Literaturę angielską i pedagogikę. W sumie trochę mi brakuje uczenia… — przyznał. — Pisanie tego nie rekompensuje. 

— Dlatego tak dobrze znasz klasyki... — Pokręcił głową. A on nazwał go wieśniakiem... — Pisanie?

**—** Mhm, trochę piszę własne powieści. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Ale pod pseudonimem. 

— O rany, pod jakim? — zainteresował się.

— William Poulston — padła odpowiedź. 

— Nie. — Aż przystanął w miejscu.

— Co? Czemu? — zaśmiał się, także się zatrzymując pod wpływem pociągnięcia za rękę. 

— Nie jesteś moim ulubionym autorem! — jęknął. — To po prostu... — Pokręcił głową. — Wkręcasz mnie!

— Ulubionym..? — Uśmiechnął się, a po chwili się szczerzył. — Harry, po co miałbym cię wkręcać i skąd niby miałbym wiedzieć, że ty jesteś akurat moim fanem? 

— Mogłeś na przykład zauważyć _Herbatę o_ _poranku_ na mojej szafce nocnej? — zasugerował z rumieńcem.

— Och. — Zamrugał i zachichotał. — Nie zauważyłem. Ale nie zaskakuje cię, że Roger ma  _ identyczny  _ zwyczaj parzenia herbaty co ja? A jego sen w szesnastym rozdziale..? Pisałem ten rozdział siedząc na werandzie, dosłownie opisałem widok na pastwiska i ogródek. 

— Skąd miałem wiedzieć?! — jęknął. — I... — zawahał się. — Myślę, że Roger jest bardzo samotnym człowiekiem…

— Cóż, każdy ma bohatera, w którego przelewa więcej siebie niż by świadomie chciał. — Posłał mu smutny uśmiech, po czym przeniósł wzrok z niego na odległe drzewa. — Pisanie… po śmierci Vicky było moją terapią. Do tej pory zresztą jest. 

— Ja... — zawahał się po raz kolejny. — Zawsze utożsamiałem się z Tristanem — skończył, zmieniając zdanie. Nie mógł od tak zapytać go o byłą żonę…

— Mm, pan architekt..? — Uśmiechnął się, głaszcząc go kciukiem po dłoni. — Chyba widzę czemu… 

— Prawie tak ekstrawagancki jak ja! — zachichotał.

— Prawie; mimo wszystko te wszystkie skandale i ciuszki to był tylko sposób na przykrycie własnej niepewności i kompleksów; ty nie jesteś taki — powiedział pewnie. — Gdybym miał napisać postać wzorowaną na tobie, byłaby definitywnie inna. 

— Skąd wiesz? Może właśnie Tristan jest jak ja?

— Wyglądasz  _ tak  _ i nie jesteś pewien siebie..? — Zerknął na niego. 

— Każdy ma jakieś kompleksy, tak? — powiedział wymijająco.

— Takie, które masz od dawna czy te spowodowane przez twojego byłego męża..? — Pociągnął go w stronę niewielkiego wzgórza, wznoszącego się przed nimi. 

— Nie... myślę, że Nick po prostu je rozbudził na nowo... — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Mogę ci z nimi pomóc, tylko musiałbyś mi powiedzieć, co cię dręczy. — Usadził go na trawie i odrzucił plecak na bok, wpatrując się w niego. 

— Cóż, chyba ogólnie niskie poczucie własnej wartości.

— Dlaczego? — złagodniał, odgarniając wpadające mu w oczy loki za ucho. — Nie powinieneś takiego mieć. Jesteś idealny. 

— Wiesz... — Popatrzył na widok rozciągający się przed nimi. — Zawsze musiałem komuś coś udowadniać. I chyba po prostu się przyzwyczaiłem.

Louis zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął z jego dłoni reklamówkę z pieczywem, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie usiadł na nim okrakiem i ujął jego twarz w dłonie, przyciągając go do pocałunku; namiętnego, ale jakby… przepełnionego jakimś wyznaniem i uczuciami..? Styles jęknął, obejmując go niemal natychmiast i przyciągając do siebie bliżej.

— Całujesz najlepiej na świecie… — padło najpierw stłumione, by po chwili spracowane palce zacisnęły się na jego lokach, a usta wylądowały przy jego uchu i podążyły za tym kolejne stwierdzenia: — Jesteś najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego znam… Masz najlepsze ciało… Jesteś mądry… I dobry… — Słowa były przerywane kolejnymi gorącymi i jednocześnie słodkimi pocałunkami. Harry był w stanie tylko żałośnie jęczeć, powstrzymując łzy cisnące mu się do oczu. Louis był niesamowity. Kilkoma słowami i dłońmi przeganiał jego kompleksy.

Wkrótce leżeli na trawie, wymieniając leniwe, czułe pocałunki. Szatyn gładził go po ramieniu, nie wypuszczając go ani na chwilę ze swoich objęć. 

— A co z tobą Lou? — zapytał, opierając głowę na jego piersi.

— Co ze mną..?  **—** powtórzył, marszcząc brwi i bawiąc się jego lokami. — Co masz na myśli? 

— Czy ty masz jakieś kompleksy? — doprecyzował.

— Tylko te prawdziwe. — Uśmiechnął się, chociaż był to bardzo gorzki uśmiech. — Wiek, wzrost i to, że nie mam rodziny. 

— Jak to nie masz? — prychnął. — Spójrz, ilu wspaniałych ludzi cię otacza! I może nie są rodziną z krwi, ale oddaliby za ciebie wszystko.

— Och, nie, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę i ich kocham. — Pokręcił głową. — W Anglii została też piątka mojego rodzeństwa, mam siostrzeńców, siostrzenice, szwagrów… Ale chciałbym mieć  _ własną  _ rodzinę, wiesz..? Kogoś obok, dziecko… ale chyba po prostu nie jest mi to dane. 

— Nie mów tak... — Przesunął po jego torsie palcami. — Jesteś jeszcze młody!

— Ty jesteś młody, kochanie. — Chwycił jego dłoń i przyłożył ją do ust, całując delikatnie. — Ja już nie… 

— Ty też jesteś, Lou. — Ścisnął jego dłoń. — Nie przeszkadza mi twój wiek.

— Teraz to wiem. — Tomlinson uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w czoło. — I to doceniam. 

Styles uśmiechnął się i pocałował go.   
— Czuję się tu tak... właściwie.

— Cieszę się, że znalazłeś tu odrobinę komfortu. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko pod jego ustami, sprawiając, że w kąciku jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki. — Mi na początku było ciężko, byłem sam. Ale teraz czuję, jakbym należał tu od zawsze.

— Uhm, chcesz o tym opowiedzieć?

— Tak naprawdę nie ma o czym, po prostu pensjonat był ruiną i nie wiedziałem, w co włożyć ręce — parsknął. — Do tego poprzedni właściciel zostawił mi zwierzęta; co prawda nie tak dużą ilość, jaką mam teraz, ale nie miałem o nich bladego pojęcia — zachichotał. — Miałem ochotę płakać z bezsilności, ale zacisnąłem zęby i wywiesiłem ogłoszenie w sieci. W ten sposób wkrótce pojawili się tu Ed i Niall, potem mieszkańcy wsi też wyciągnęli pomocną dłoń, Theresa zgodziła się tu pracować, zaangażowała Liama… I choć nieraz miałem ochotę po prostu to rzucić i wrócić do Anglii, to jednak nie chciałem ich zawieść, stali się moimi przyjaciółmi, więc uparcie dążyłem do celu. I teraz jesteśmy tu czternaście lat później, i jakoś dalej to wszystko działa. — Uśmiechnął się. — Wiem, że to tu jest mój dom. 

— Brzmi... brzmi jak dom. — Uśmiechnął się. — Nie zawsze kolorowo, ale zawsze bezpiecznie…

— Dokładnie. — Wyszczerzył się.  **—** I… w Anglii pewnie siedziałbym sam i pogrążał się w swojej depresji. Tutaj w pensjonacie zawsze jest pełno, nawet jak nie ma gości. A ja lubię, jak dom jest pełen. 

— Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce i dla mnie okaże się domem... — powiedział melancholijnie. Louis spojrzał na niego mocno zaskoczony, ale tylko głęboko odetchnął i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie. 

— Dom tam, gdzie serce twoje… — wymamrotał sławną formułkę. Styles zarumienił się i przytulił do Tomlinsona. Nie chciał mówić, że jego serce jest przy nim, to byłoby... dziwne.

Leżeli tak jeszcze nieokreśloną ilość czasu, uśmiechając się nieśmiało do własnych myśli; Louis gładził go po plecach i co jakiś czas całował w czoło, powodując tym jeszcze większy uśmiech i szybsze bicie serca. Oni razem wydawali się być niemal tak naturalni jak oddychanie. 

— Miałeś rację — powiedział w końcu Harry. — Tu jest pięknie... — Sięgnął do torby z pieczywem i wyciągnął bułkę, by przełamać ją na pół i wręczyć Louisowi jedną część.

— Prawda, że jest? — Ten przyjął ją wdzięcznie i pogłaskał go po odsłoniętych ramionach. — Tak… spokojnie i odprężająco. 

— Mmm... i cicho... — przyznał zaskoczony. — Żadnych kur…

Szatyn parsknął śmiechem, cmokając go w skroń. 

— Nie, nikt raczej nie puszcza kur samopasem. 

— Jak to baby, zgubiłyby się — zachichotał.

**—** To było seksistowskie — zaśmiał się. 

— Dlaczego? — oburzył się.

— Faceci też się gubią, wszystko zależy od charakteru. — Mrugnął do niego. 

— Ale to częściej kobiety! — upierał się. — Jedyne, co znają dobrze, to rozkład galerii handlowej! — Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie o żonie Lou. — Znaczy... Vicky na pewno była inna! — dodał szybko.

— Vicky zdecydowanie była inna, szyderco. — Szczypnął go w bok, chichocząc. — Jesteś okropnie niesprawiedliwy, też z pewnością robisz wiele zakupów. 

— Robię — przyznał pokonany.

— Ale to nic złego. — Posłał mu uśmiech. — Możemy kiedyś pojechać nawet razem na zakupy do prawdziwego miasta. 

— Prawdziwego? — zachichotał. — Ile będziemy jechać, dwa dni?

— Ej, złośliwcu! — roześmiał się, pstrykając go w nos. — Nie, dwie godziny, ale zawsze możemy tam przenocować, jeśli marzą ci się wojaże. — Mrugnął do niego. 

— Będzie gdzie? Czy będziemy musieli nocować w szczerym polu? — dopytał. — Wezmę moją designerską koszulę.

— Nie — parsknął, całując go w czoło. — W Walii też są hotele, głupku. Może nie pięciogwiazdkowe… ale nadadzą się. I będziemy mieć prawdziwą randkę. — Poruszył śmiesznie brwiami. 

— A to nie jest? — spytał, patrząc na niego uważnie. 

— Och, jest, ale miałem bardziej na myśli to, że nikt nie będzie się na nas gapił z okna — zachichotał. 

— Dla mnie to i tak najlepsza randka... bo z tobą... — Zarumienił się.

— Och, kochanie… — westchnął i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Harry oddał go bez sprzeciwu, wdrapując mu się na kolana. Louis ułożył dłonie pod spodem jego ud i przymknął powieki, rozkoszując się uczuciem. Słońce przyjemnie na nich grzało, ocieplając ich skóry. 

— Teraz nie mamy świadków... — zasugerował Harry.

— Więc co proponujesz..? — Uśmiechnął się, przesuwając dłońmi w górę. 

— Pozwolę ci się domyślić... — Oblizał usta i pocałował go.

Zaraz też pociągnął go na siebie, pozwalając się ponieść namiętności. Tylko drzewa i ptaki śpiewające w ich koronach były świadkami ich zbliżenia. Harry wyginał się do rąk Louisa, a każde pchnięcie witał jękiem i mocniejszym zaciśnięciem palców na jego karku. Dochodząc, pomyślał, że naprawdę czuje się jak w  _ domu _ .

Szatyn wetknął twarz w jego szyję i ciężko oddychał, uspokajając się po właśnie przeżytej rozkoszy. Przesunął dłońmi po jego bokach w intymnym geście. 

— Dziękuję... — usłyszał od bruneta.

— Nie musisz mi dziękować… — Uniósł na niego czuły wzrok i uśmiechnął się leniwie, układając wygodnie głowę na jego umięśnionej piersi. 

— Muszę. — Pokręcił głową, wplatając dłonie w jego spocone włosy.

— Dlaczego tak uważasz? — Przesunął palcem po jego policzku. 

— Pokazałeś mi, jak to jest znowu  _ czuć _ …

— To szalone… — Zmarszczył brwi, kręcąc głową, choć w jego oczach igrało coś ciepłego. — Znamy się tak krótko… 

— Czy to ważne? — Pokręcił głową.

— Nie. — Uśmiechnął się, splatając z nim dłonie. — Czasem znamy kogoś pięć minut i jest nam bliższy niż ktoś, kogo znamy pięć lat… Po prostu… nigdy nie sądziłem, że spotka mnie historia rodem z moich książek. 

— Po coś je pisałeś, prawda? — zachichotał. — I ja wiem, że potrzebujemy czasu. Ale nie jesteśmy już dzieciakami, które nie wiedzą, czego chcą.

— Zdecydowanie nie. — Uniósł się nieco i cmoknął go w usta, po czym spojrzał mu w oczy. — I może jest na to za wcześnie, ale… czego  _ ty  _ chcesz, Harry..? 

**—** Nie chcę składać żadnych pustych obietnic — zastrzegł niepewnie. — Ale chciałbym... — wydusił, chwytając jego dłoń, by spleść z nim palce. — Zobaczyć, gdzie to nas zaprowadzi?

— To chyba będzie najbardziej sprawiedliwe. — Uśmiechnął się, ściskając jego dłoń. — Bez zbędnego przyspieszania i zastanawiania się, czy to ma sens, po prostu… bądźmy. 

— Mmm... — zgodził się z nim. — Ale nie myśl sobie teraz, że chcę się zabawić i wyjechać.

— Nic takiego nie powiedziałem… — wyszeptał, delikatnie cmokając go w jeden kącik ust, a potem w drugi i odgarnął loki z jego oczu. — Po prostu… rób to, co dla ciebie najlepsze.  

— Ty też, Lou... — Połasił się do jego dłoni.

— Tak zrobię - obiecał, śmiejąc się cicho w jego usta i całując go kolejny, niezliczony już raz. Miał to dziwne wrażenie, jakby całował się z nim od lat, tak komfortowe to było.

— Wracamy? — spytał po kolejnych kilkudziesięciu minutach spędzonych na pieszczotach i pocałunkach. — Trawa łaskocze mnie w tyłek.

Szatyn zrobił minę i parsknął szczerym śmiechem, chowając twarz w jego lokach. 

— Jesteś niesamowity — wydusił. 

— Dziękuję! — prychnął. — Ciebie nie łaskocze, bo na mnie leżysz!

— Już wstaję — zachichotał jeszcze, zsuwając się z niego i rozglądając się za ich ubraniami. — Dobrze, że ja cię nie łaskoczę w tyłek. 

— A ty akurat mógłbyś! — Sięgnął po swoje bokserki.

— Będę pamiętał. — Puścił mu oczko i podał mu jego szorty, samemu naciągając już na siebie spodnie. Styles wyraźnie się skrzywił, ale ubrał spodenki i swoją bokserkę. Odetchnął, łapiąc dłoń Louisa.

— Miałem proponować zapoznanie cię z psami, ale chyba poleżymy w łóżku, co..? — Uśmiechnął się, cmokając go w policzek. 

— Pieski! — ucieszył się. — Łóżko nam nie ucieknie…

— No tak… — Louis pokręcił głową sam do siebie, gdy Harry wyrwał do przodu.

 

Piętnaście minut później byli już z powrotem i Tomlinson jedynie pomachał do karmiącego kury Eda, zanim przytknął palce do ust i od razu zagwizdał.

— Romeo, Alazia, do nogi!

Niemal natychmiast z ogródka przybiegły dwa labradory, machając ogonami do swojego pana i grzecznie przed nim siadając. 

— Czekoladowy to Romeo, czarny to Alazia — wyjaśnił, kucając przed nimi, głaszcząc je po wielkich łbach i zachęcając go, by zrobił to samo. — Daj im najpierw powąchać swoje dłonie. 

Zafascynowany brunet ukucnął obok i wyciągnął dłonie, by psy mogły zaznajomić się z jego zapachem. Wpatrywał się w nie z błyszczącymi oczyma, ale kiedy Alazia zaszczekała gwałtownie, wystraszony poleciał w tył, upadając na tyłek.

— Alazia, nie wolno straszyć Harry’ego, zły piesek! — skarcił ją Louis, natychmiast pomagając Harry’emu wstać z powrotem. — Przepraszam cię; nie zrobiłaby ci krzywdy, po prostu nie jest zbyt ufna — wyjaśnił i zmierzył kulącą uszy suczkę złym spojrzeniem. — Alazia, przeproś Harry’ego, w tej chwili.

Nawet palący papierosa na werandzie Zayn zachichotał, gdy czarny labrador na słowa pana zaskomlał żałośnie i wetknął Stylesowi dużą łapę w dłonie, chcąc go udobruchać. Ten poklepał ją niepewnie po łapie niczym człowieka.

— Eee, w porządku, nie ma sprawy... Tak myślę…

Wyciągnął dłoń, by pogłaskać obwąchującego go ciekawie czekoladowego psa.

— Ten tutaj to twój potencjalny towarzysz do biegania. — Szatyn uśmiechnął się, gdy samiec wpakował się w nogi Stylesa, tuląc się do niego i liżąc go po dłoniach. — Chyba się dogadacie. Jeśli chcesz, to możemy pójść poszukać pozostałych dwóch, bo na pewno nie ma ich na podwórku — westchnął. 

— Moglibyśmy? — Spojrzał na niego żałośnie, głaszcząc zadowolonego labradora. — Myślę, że mnie lubi — oznajmił szczęśliwie, przyjmując kilka mokrych buziaków.

— Pewnie, farfocle pójdą z nami. — Uśmiechnął się i wstał, klepiąc Alazię po łbie. — Zdecydowanie cię lubi, jesteście nawet podobni — zachichotał. — Poklep się po udzie i powiedz do niego:  _ Idziemy!  _ — zachęcił go, samemu będąc ciekawym, czy pies tak po prostu go posłucha. Styles wstał i otrzepał spodnie, zanim poklepał się po udzie i z entuzjazmem zawołał:  _ idziemy _ ! Pies przekrzywił łeb, machając niepewnie ogonem, po czym przytruchtał do chłopaka, który niemal pisnął z uciechy.

— Chyba już jesteście przyjaciółmi — zachichotał Louis, nawet nie mówiąc nic do Alazii, tylko klepiąc się nieznacznie po udzie, na co suczka natychmiast za nim podążyła. Podszedł do bruneta i razem z nim oraz psami wiernie drepczącymi obok ruszył w stronę pastwisk.  Harry podążył za nim, mówiąc coś do psa i głaszcząc go od czasu do czasu. Już z daleka można było usłyszeć beczenie owiec i kóz, a gdy się zbliżyli, dostrzegli także Liama siedzącego spokojnie w trawie i pilnującego zwierząt. Troszkę dalej dostojnie leżał także zadbany owczarek szkocki, nie spuszczając oczu ze zwierząt. 

— Luna! — Wystarczył jeden gwizd Louisa, by suczka wstała i zgrabnie do niego dobiegła, wtulając się w głaszczącą ją dłoń. 

— Lassie! — ucieszył się. — Jaka śliczna! — Wyciągnął do niej dłoń.

— Przywitaj się z Harrym, mała — zachęcił ją szatyn, na co pies zamachał swoją długą kitą i powąchał dłoń Stylesa, po czym trącił go pyskiem w nogi, domagając się głaskania. 

— Hej, piesku! — Pogłaskał sukę, która zaszczekała wesoło. Brązowy labrador trącił go nosem. — Och, nie bądź zazdrosny! Ciebie zabiorę jutro ze sobą na poranne bieganie!

— Teraz będą się o ciebie bić — zachichotał, drapiąc Alazię za uchem. — Luna zwykle łazi za Liamem i owcami. 

— Och... szkoda, jest prześliczna! — zachwycał się, miziając ją za uchem. — Trzymałbym ją raczej w domu.

— Właściwie to lubi ze mną spać — przyznał, kucając obok psa i cmokając ją w łeb. — Myślę, że cię polubiła, więc śmiało, możesz robić z niej kanapowca — zachichotał. 

— Tak, chcesz być kanapowcem? — zacmokał, czochrając ją. Nie zapomniał też o Romeo, którego poklepał go głowie. — A kto przypilnuje owiec? — zapytał nagle.

— Liam, za to mu płacę — zaśmiał się, siadając w trawie i unosząc wzrok. — Został jeszcze jeden i znając życie gania kota Zayna. 

— I on upilnuje całe stado? — Zmarszczył brwi.

— Owce są spokojne, kochanie. — Pociągnął go na swoje kolana i cmoknął go w szyję. — Patrz, jak grzecznie skubią trawę. 

— No niby tak... — zawahał się. — A zresztą, to twoje owce! — Pogłaskał owczarka, który ułożył pysk na jego udzie. — Ale Lunę zabieram!

— Tak właśnie czułem — zachichotał, gdy labradory ułożyły się obok nich z obu stron. — Właśnie adoptowałeś moje psie dzieci, tak..? 

— Jakie twoje? — oburzył się. — Trzymałeś  _ ją _ na zewnątrz! — Wskazał Lunę. — Na  _ zewnątrz _ , Lou! To oburzające!

— Nie na  _ zewnątrz _ , śpią w stajni! — zaprotestował Louis. — Mają ciepło! A Luna akurat śpi w moim pokoju, tylko jak nadchodzi lato, to włącza jej się instynkt i sypia poza domem! 

— Och, teraz będzie spała z nami, prawda? — Zrobił dzióbek i pogłaskał psa.

— Myślę, że nawet nie dasz jej teraz spać gdzie indziej — parsknął, chowając uśmiech w jego karku. 

— Skąd wiedziałeś? — zachichotał. — Ale zobacz, jaka jest ładna!

— W końcu nie bez powodu spędziłem tyle czasu na kąpaniu i wyczesywaniu jej. — Przebiegł palcami przez miękką sierść. — Inaczej Theresa by mnie zamordowała, że brudne zwierzę chodzi po łóżkach… 

— To twój dom, twoje zwierzęta mogą chodzić, gdzie tylko chcą! — oznajmił butnie. — Och... za wyjątkiem tej kozy…

— Edgar jest świetną kozą, no weź… — jęknął i się roześmiał. 

— Nic nie przebije Luny, prawda? — zagruchał, głaszcząc ją, a ta zamachała ogonem zadowolona. Romeo zaskomlał i zaczął pakować się Harry'emu na kolana, a Louis westchnął ciężko.

— Psujesz mi je. 

— Cicho tam! — zachichotał i pomiział Romeo. — Z tobą pójdę jutro biegać, kto będzie moim najlepszym towarzyszem?

— W końcu zostanie mi tylko Alazia… — Szatyn udał, że pociąga nosem i przytulił czarnego psiaka. 

— I koza — stwierdził uparcie i zachichotał.

— Ta koza ma imię! — obruszył się. 

— Więc... ja biorę psy. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Sprawiedliwie?

— Nie, niesprawiedliwie, to moje psy! — jęknął. — Co jeszcze mi zabierzesz? 

— Uhm... — Przełknął. — Twoje... serce?

— Och… — Z lekkimi rumieńcami przyłożył czoło do jego pleców. — Dobrze ci to wychodzi…

— Mogę dać w zamian swoje. Pewnie się nie przyda, ale i tak... — odchrząknął nieco nerwowo.

— Hej… — szepnął łagodnym tonem, przyciskając usta do jego skroni. — Nie mów tak. Z chęcią je przyjmę, znajdę mu specjalne miejsce, okej? 

— W koszu? — zażartował. — Zawsze tam trafia…

— Nie w moim domu — obiecał, przytulając się do jego pleców. — Ze mną będzie bezpieczne, przysięgam. 

— Zajmij się nim, dobrze? — poprosił.

— Zajmę się i nim, i tobą — szepnął, całując go w kącik ust i masując go po brzuchu. 

— Trzymam za słowo, tak? — Wtulił się w niego plecami. — To co, wracamy?

— Mhm, zgarniamy psy i idziemy. — Uśmiechnął się, pomagając mu wstać i idąc w jego ślady. Styles wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Potrzebował bliskości. Louis objął go jednym ramieniem w talii i przyciągnął do swojego boku, całując go w usta. Serce bruneta zatrzepotało. Może to właśnie było to? Jego właściwy dom?

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się i oderwał od niego z cichym mlaskiem, cmokając go w usta jeszcze raz, po czym westchnął szczęśliwie i poprowadził go z powrotem w stronę podwórka. Nagle jednak Harry stanął w miejscu.   
— A ostatni psiak?

— Idziemy po niego, powinien się tu gdzieś plątać. — Skręcił w stronę stajni, skąd faktycznie po chwili usłyszeli śmiech Nialla, po czym z budynku wybiegł kot, a za nim mały, biały kundelek, ujadając głośno i próbując złapać go za ogon. 

— Nero, zostaw Gwiazdę! — zarządził Louis, marszcząc brwi. — Do nogi!

Piesek nadstawił uszu i zaraz puścił się biegiem przez podwórze, szczekając radośnie.

— Cześć, mały — zaśmiał się szatyn, kucając i pozwalając zwierzęciu wpaść w swoje ramiona. Ten zaraz zaczął go lizać po twarzy, popiskując i machając ogonkiem.   
— Jaki słodziak!

— Prawda? — Uśmiechnął się i wstał z psem w ramionach, pokazując go Harry'emu. — Dwa lata temu ktoś zostawił przy drodze karton i pojechał dalej. W kartonie był malutki szczeniak — westchnął, całując psa w głowę. — Od razu go zabrałem. 

— To okropne... — powiedział, głaszcząc psiaka. — Czasami nie mieści mi się w głowie, jak ludzie potrafią być okrutni…

— Dokładnie, przecież to nie pieprzona zabawka, tylko żywe stworzenie… — Pokręcił głową. — To nie problem znaleźć psu dom, jeśli nie można go zatrzymać. A nie wywalić jak śmieci, nie wiedząc, co się z nim stanie. 

— Tych... zwyrodnialców to pewnie nie obchodzi... — Uśmiechnął się, gdy Nero polizał go po dłoni.

— Pewnie nie. — Skrzywił się, ale także uśmiechnął na przyjacielskość swojego psa. — A on i tak jest kulką pozytywnej energii, lata wszędzie i każdemu poprawia humor — zachichotał. — To mały cyrkowiec, chodzi na dwóch łapach i wskakuje w miejsca, które są kilkakrotnie wyżej niż on. 

— Naprawdę? — Spojrzał na niego uważniej. — Mały akrobata…

— Łobuzisko, ale kochane, prawda?  **—** zagruchał do psa Louis, drapiąc go pod brodą. — Także znasz już wszystkie moje dzieci. 

— Dziękuję... w końcu nie pokazujesz dzieci byle komu.

— Nie jesteś byle kim. — Posłał mu uśmiech i odłożył psa na ziemię. — To co robimy teraz..? 

— Hm... może coś zjemy?

— Racja, Theresa na pewno już coś tam pichci. — Chwycił go za dłoń. — Potem możemy zabrać psy nad jezioro, jeśli chcesz. 

— Byłoby super... — Posłał mu delikatny uśmiech.

 

Kilka minut później wchodzili już do kuchni, w której urzędowała Theresa. Uśmiechnęła się na ich widok. 

— Jak randka, kochanie? — zapytała Harry'ego. Ten zarumienił się i splótł palce z tymi Louisa.   
— Świetnie…

— Właśnie widzę… — Zmarszczyła brwi i pochyliła się, wyciągając źdźbło trawy z jego loków. Tomlinson zakaszlał niezręcznie, chowając uśmiech w dłoni. — Pewnie zgłodnieliście, hm..? 

— Mmm — przyznał, siadając przy stole. — Co jest dobrego?

— Zapiekanka z makaronem i kurczakiem. — Uśmiechnęła się i sięgnęła po talerze. 

**—** Jesteś aniołem... — rozmarzył się i pogłaskał Lunę, która ułożyła się u jego nóg.

— Myślę, że ty bardziej — zachichotała gosposia i uniosła brwi na Vię, która wparadowała do kuchni w piżamie i puchatych kapciach z Kubusiem Puchatkiem, ziewając. Jej blond włosy były związane w rozwalonego koczka. — Skarbie, jest prawie druga popołudniu…

— No, to rano — ziewnęła jeszcze szerzej i klapła na krześle obok Harry'ego, patrząc na psa u jego stóp, po czym zamrugała parę razy. — Od kiedy lubisz zwierzęta? Jak Gwiazda tu przyszła, to marudziłeś, że jak można wpuszczać tu brudne zwierzęta. 

— No ale zobacz, jaka jest ładna! — zagruchał Harry, miziając zadowoloną sukę. — I, uhm... przepraszam, tak myślę... Byłem trochę dupkiem.

— Trochę byłeś — przyznała bezpośrednio i z wdzięcznością przyjęła kawę od Theresy. — Ale podejrzewam, że to był po prostu twój system obronny, więc rozumiem. 

— Możliwe, że tak właśnie było... — przyznał, wodząc wzrokiem za Tomlinsonem.

— Zakochaniec — zakaszlała dziewczyna w swoją pięść, a gdy szatyn uniósł na nich wzrok znad swojego psa, Theresa zachichotała.

— No co? — oburzył się Harry.

— Nic — zachichotała Via, obejmując swój kubek dłońmi. 

— Wyglądasz słodko, kiedy się złościsz — wtrącił Louis, cmokając go w policzek. Harry niemal natychmiast złagodniał pod jego dłońmi, przechylając się w jego stronę.

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, obejmując go w talii i pozwalając mu przylec do swojego boku, podczas gdy przed całą trójką wylądowały trzy talerze z aromatyczną zapiekanką. 

— Proszę bardzo, tylko ty możesz jeść zapiekany makaron z mięsem na śniadanie... — Theresa pokręciła głową na blondynkę. — I daj temu biedactwu spokój, ponieważ jeśli sądzisz, że umknął mi fakt, jak ty wodzisz wzrokiem za naszym Edem albo sądzisz, że robisz to dyskretnie, to jesteś w wielkim błędzie, moja panno.

Styles zastrzygł uszami.

— Więc Ed, hm? — Popatrzył na nią i poruszył brwiami. — Ha, patrzcie tylko!

— Och, wypchaj się — mruknęła, wpychając w usta widelec pełen jedzenia. — Nikt mi nie zabroni sobie czasem popatrzeć, prawda?

— Po co tylko patrzeć, jak można dotknąć?

— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby był facetem, którego można sobie tak pomacać... — Zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała w poszukiwaniu ratunku na Louisa. — To raczej ten typ od miłej dziewczyny, którą zna od małego, przedstawiania jej rodzicom, ślubu, dzieci i tak dalej, nie..? 

Szatyn parsknął swoją wodą, zaczynając śmiać się histerycznie, aż łzy poleciały mu z oczu. 

— Czekajcie, muszę to zapisać — wydusił, wyciągając z kieszeni telefon i szybko zaczynając tam coś wystukiwać. — Albo napiszę o tym do niego...

— Nawet nie próbuj! — jęknęła, rzucając się na niego, żeby zabrać mu komórkę, a sam obiekt ich rozmowy wybrał sobie ten moment jako idealny, by wejść do kuchni.

— Cześć? — spytał niepewnie, rozglądając się.

— Cześć, Ed! — przywitał się Harry, obserwując, jak tamta dwójka walczy o telefon.

— Przestań — zachichotał Tomlinson, próbując ją odepchnąć, ale po chwili syknął, przyciągając ochronnie rękę do piersi. — Czy ty mnie właśnie ugryzłaś..?! 

— Specjalne sytuacje wymagają specjalnych środków — wygłosiła i walnęła go ostatni raz w tył głowy, najwyraźniej nie przejmując się tym, że maltretuje właściciela pensjonatu, w którym się zatrzymała i nieco zarumieniona uśmiechnęła się do rudzielca. — Cześć...

— Co się tutaj dzieje? — spytał ten niepewnie. — Może wrócę później?...

— Nie, nie krępuj się! — zachichotała nerwowo i machnęła ręką, a po chwili spiorunowała Tomlinsona wzrokiem. Ten tylko wystawił w jej stronę język. 

— Po prostu się trochę droczymy, prawda? — Louis zatrzepotał ładnie rzęsami i znowu objął Harry'ego ramieniem.

— Oooch... w porządku — powiedział niepewnie, siadając obok Vii. — Jak się dzisiaj czujesz?

— Ja? — zapytała zaskoczona, prawie opluwając się swoją kawą.

— No... tak? — Uniósł brwi. — Nie powinienem pytać?

— Niee, to całkowicie w porządku! — Harry uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Via też się uśmiechnęła i dyskretnie wystawiła środkowy palec w stronę bruneta, po czym zwróciła całą swoją uwagę na Eda. 

— Po prostu nie spodziewałam się, że z wszystkich osób tutaj zagaisz mnie, to wszystko. I czuję się, uhm... wyspana..? 

— Dopiero wstała, jakbyś nie zauważył — wtrącił pomocnie Louis.

— Dopiero? — zachichotał Ed. — Jest czternasta, kochana!

— To prawie rano — mruknęła, podwijając nogi pod siebie. — I mam wakacje. — Wzruszyła ramionami, widząc wzrok Theresy.

— Nie jesteś rannym ptaszkiem, hm? — Zagapił się na jej obojczyk, wystający zza koszulki.

— Zdecydowanie nie — ziewnęła i uśmiechnęła się, stukając palcami o kubek. — Ale za to nie śpię pół nocy.

— Nie możesz spać? — spytał domyślnie, przyjmując od Theresy talerz z zapiekanką.

— Kompletnie — jęknęła.

— Erm... następnym razem zapukaj do mnie, to coś porobimy... — zaproponował nieśmiało, niemal od razu spuszczając wzrok na swój obiad. Louis schował uśmiech w dłoni, a blondynka spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. 

— Och... okej, z chęcią wpadnę. — Uśmiechnęła się.

— Do nas też możesz  _ zapukać _ ! — Harry się wyszczerzył, ewidentnie się drocząc. — Też coś  _ porobimy _ ...

— W trójkąciki z gejami jeszcze się nie bawię — wypaliła bezpośrednio.

— Ale ja nie...! — Ed zaczerwienił się, machając rękami.

— W porządku, nawet jeśli tak, ona i tak będzie chętna — zachichotał Louis i uciekł z kuchni, widząc jej minę. — Widzimy się w sypialni, kochanie! — zawołał za sobą.

— Nawet bardziej niż chętna! — dodał złośliwie Harry, chwytając z miski jabłko i znikając na schodach, zanim rzucony przez zaczerwienioną dziewczynę widelec miał szansę go dosięgnąć. Z dzikim chichotem pobiegł do sypialni.

— Myślisz, że im pomogliśmy? — zapytał uśmiechnięty Tomlinson, leżąc już wygodnie w jego łóżku.

— Nie wiem — przyznał szczerze. — Może Ed nas nie zabije...

— Bardziej bałbym się Olivii... — Skrzywił się, masując rękę, na której pozostał ślad jej zębów. — Ugryzła mnie!

— Myślę, że bardziej będzie wściekła ze względu na Eda niż siebie? — Popatrzył na kochanka. — Boisz się jej?

— No nie, jest mniejsza. — Przewrócił oczami, wyciągając do niego ramiona, żeby się przytulił. — Ale trochę nieobliczalna.

— Jestem pewien, że nic ci nie zrobi, oprócz rzucania wściekłych spojrzeń i złośliwych komentarzy. — Wtulił się w niego, obejmując go niczym koala. — ...Chyba?

— No właśnie — zachichotał, całując go w czoło. — Ale źle ocenia Eda, chciałem pomóc. Mam na myśli; tak, to porządny chłopak, ale bez przesady. Lubi się czasem zabawić.

— Miejmy nadzieję... — Przesunął dłonią po jego ramieniu. — Wodzą ze sobą oczami już od dawna...

— Ona na pewno, ale szczerze, to nie zwróciłem uwagi na Eda... — przyznał, wtulając twarz w jego loki.

— Co z ciebie za przyjaciel? — oburzył się.

— Przepraszam, byłem skupiony na kimś innym! — zachichotał.

— Taak? — Zerknął na niego zalotnie. — Ciekawe kim, hm?

— A taki jeden z lokami, nie znasz. — Wydął śmiesznie usta. — Ale powiem ci w sekrecie... — rozejrzał się dyskretnie na boki i wyszeptał mu na ucho: — że jest niesamowity, wiesz? Nie potrafię przestać o nim myśleć.

— Taak? — Przełknął. — A co takiego robi?

— Nie wiem, po prostu... jest — mruknął, głaskając go po plecach. — Nikt mi jeszcze tak nie zawrócił w głowie...

— Więc musi być wyjątkowy — mruknął, całując jego szyję. — Myślisz, że... Vicky... by go polubiła...?

— Uhm. — Przygryzł wargę i się zamyślił, choć wyglądało to bardziej tak, jakby próbował ubrać swoje myśli w słowa. — Wiesz, ona... ona była aniołem. Przysięgam. Była spokojna, dobra, miła, zawsze myślała najpierw o innych, a dopiero na końcu o sobie. Ona chyba nawet nie potrafiłaby kogoś nie lubić, wiesz..? — Podrapał skórę jego głowy, błądząc myślami w przeszłości, po czym odetchnął i spojrzał na niego. — Ale tobie na pewno byłaby wdzięczna; za to, że... że dzięki tobie w końcu pogodziłem się z tym, że ona nie wróci i próbuję iść dalej. — Uśmiechnął się, chociaż w jego oczach zakręciły się łzy.

— Przepraszam, Lou! — jęknął, widząc jego łzy. Od razu sięgnął, by je zetrzeć. — Nie chciałem...

— Nie, to w porządku, to zupełnie nie twoja wina — zaśmiał się mokrym głosem, pociągając nosem. — Po prostu... nie jest łatwo pozwolić odejść swojej pierwszej miłości na dobre, wiesz..? Nawet jeśli to było tak dawno temu...

— Nie jest... — zgodził się, obejmując go kojąco. Nie mógłby pozwolić odejść Louisowi. Już nie.

— Uch... — odchrząknął i wytarł ostatnie łzy, po czym uśmiechnął się, także obejmując go ramionami. — To chyba były te dobre łzy.

— Nie chciałbym więcej doprowadzić cię do płaczu. — Harry pokręcił głową. — Nawet jeśli były to te dobre łzy...

— Jest w porządku, kochanie. — Uśmiechnął się rozczulony, tuląc go do siebie. — Nic mi się nie stało.

— Ale mi tak! — jęknął. — Twoje łzy łamią mi serce! Chcę cię widzieć szczęśliwego!

— Więc spraw, żebym był szczęśliwy... — wymamrotał, pochylając się do pocałunku.

— Co tylko chcesz... — wyznał, całując go mocno. Louis westchnął w jego usta, wplątując palce w jego loki. Harry westchnął, pogłębiając pocałunek. Tak, ten dzień zdecydowanie mogli spędzić w łóżku. Byli szczęśliwi, a kiedy do pokoju wsunął się owczarek szkocki, układając przy łóżku, jakby chciał ich pilnować, nie mogli być szczęśliwsi.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xaUZxzpjuJ8

Kolejne dwa tygodnie minęły im w atmosferze wzajemnego poznawania się i zbliżania do siebie. Louisowi właściwie minęło to jak z bicza strzelił, Harry towarzyszył mu praktycznie wszędzie, będąc swoją najlepszą, uroczą wersją i miał nieodparte wrażenie, że wszyscy pracownicy i goście pensjonatu, a także ludzie ze wsi traktowali go co najmniej jakby był jego mężem albo narzeczonym. On sam także nie potrafił przestać o tym myśleć, gdyż po prostu budzenie się każdego ranka obok rozczochranego bruneta, który otwierał swoje zaspane oczy i mrugał nimi kilkakrotnie, próbując się ocknąć, sprawiało, że najzwyczajniej w świecie się w nim zakochiwał, czuł to. Nie potrafił mu niczego odmówić i nie tyle, co go to przerażało, o ile obawiał się, że ta bajka w pewnym momencie po prostu się skończy. Mimo wszystko brnął w to dalej, nie potrafił z niego zrezygnować. 

 

Tego piątku zdecydował się zabrać go w końcu do Swansea, więc siedzieli właśnie w jego samochodzie, słuchając radia i pojadając miętówki ze schowka. Słońce przyjemnie świeciło na ich twarze i nie mogło być lepiej. Brunet śpiewał radiowe przeboje, wystawiając łokieć za okno i zabawnie przekrzywiając okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

— Nie myślałeś o przebranżowieniu się? — Louis posłał mu uśmiech, odrywając na sekundę wzrok od drogi. — Masz świetny głos.

— Daj spokój! — roześmiał się. — Kto by mnie słuchał?

— Ja na pewno. — Wyszczerzył się. — Serio, masz głęboki i mocny głos, do tego nie brzmi to tak, jakbyś śpiewał to sobie tak o. Nie potrzebowałbyś nawet auto tune'a, tak jak prawdopodobnie wykonawca tej piosenki.

— Daj spokój... — mruknął, rumieniąc się, chociaż zrobiło mu się niesamowicie przyjemnie na ten komplement.

— Aww, nie wstydź się, groszku — zagruchał, nieco złośliwie szczypiąc go w bok.

— Groszku? — parsknął.

— Znudziły mi się słoneczka, myszki i kwiatuszki — zachichotał — więc będziesz moim groszkiem.

— Czemu akurat tak? — chichotał. — Czyżbym był mały i okrągły?

— Bardziej zielony w wielu rzeczach i z wyjątkowym smakiem — przyznał po chwili namysłu, uśmiechając się.

— No nie, teraz, to żeś wymyślił! — parsknął. — Też mam ci wymyślić jakieś przezwisko?

— Bardzo proszę. — Puścił mu oczko.

— Erm... — zastanowił się. — Warzywku? — strzelił.

Louis parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. — Kiepsko, marcheweczko. Kalafiorku, kapustko, fasolko, pomidorku, ogóreczku, ziemniaczku, kalarepko, selerku... — zaczął zdrabniać wszystkie możliwe warzywa, podśmiechując się z jego miny.

— Brokułku! — Trącił go w ramię. — Przestań!

— Ale czemuu? — jęknął. — Nie podobają ci się warzywne, czułe zwroty? — Wydął śmiesznie usta.

— Zawsze mogę nazywać cię rolnikiem! — zastrzegł. — Więc chyba warzywa lepsze?

— Przecież to ty kazałeś przestać mi z warzywami. — Zmarszczył brwi.

— Więc będziesz moją truskaweczką? — parsknął śmiechem.

— Truskaweczka jest spoko. — Rozpromienił się i zachichotał, zerkając na licznik. — Jesteśmy kretynami...

— Czemu? — Zerknął na niego. — Truskaweczka jest bardzo ładna. Albo brzoskwinka...

— Dla przesłodzonych par, na których widok każdy rzyga. — Przewrócił oczami z uśmiechem.

— Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny, ty stary, zgorzkniały zgredzie! — zaśmiał się.

— Ja jestem  _ starym zgredem _ ? — żachnął się. — W łóżku mówiłeś co innego!

— Wiadomo, że w łóżku mówi się różne rzeczy! — droczył się, ale nagle posmutniał.

 

_ Nick opadł na ciało Harry’ego ciężko dysząc. Wplótł palce w jego już i tak zmaltretowane włosy i pocałował go mocno. _

— _ Kocham cię, nigdy cię nie zostawię  _ — _ obiecał.  _ — _ Jesteś mój. _

 

— Hej... wszystko okej..? — Zmartwiony zmarszczył brwi, ściągając na chwilę dłoń z drążka zmiany biegów, by ścisnąć tę jego.

— Tak, jest okej — zbył go, bawiąc się palcami.

— Jeśli tak mówisz... — wymamrotał nieprzekonany.

— Po prostu... przypomniałem sobie coś... — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Chcesz o tym pogadać czy odwrócić jakoś twoją uwagę? — Pogładził go kciukiem po wierzchu dłoni.

— Możesz odwrócić moją uwagę — zezwolił łaskawie.

— Okej — zachichotał. — Za chwilę powinniśmy zatrzymać się na stacji benzynowej, daj mi chwilkę — poprosił.

— Nie mówiłem o  _ takim _ odwracaniu uwagi! — parsknął. — Nie dość, że stary, zazdrosny zgred, to jeszcze zbereźnik!

— Bo cię wysadzę — zagroził, ale zdradził go mały uśmiech. — I okej, będę pamiętał, zero seksu.

— Wrócisz po mnie! — powiedział pewnie.

— Aż tak we mnie wierzysz? — Uniósł wyzywająco brwi.

— Oczywiście — stwierdził z pewnością w głosie. — Jesteś zbyt dobry, aby zostawić mnie samego na pastwę losu!

— Szlag by trafił moją życzliwość... — zamarudził pod nosem i zjechał w końcu na stację benzynową, gdy tylko pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku. — Idź się wysikać, skoro jesteś taki pewien, że nie odjadę bez ciebie — zażartował, zanim pochylił się, by go krótko pocałować, po czym wysiadł z samochodu, zabierając się za tankowanie.

— Zawszę mogę zamówić taksówkę na twój koszt! — odgryzł się, rzeczywiście idąc w stronę budynku, by znaleźć toaletę. Louis przewrócił oczami, z uśmiechem obserwując licznik. Spędził tak niewiele czasu z Harrym, a już robił się pantoflarzem jak Niall. Kiedy skończył, zamknął bak i wyjął portfel ze schowka, idąc zapłacić. Harry akurat stał przy kasie, kupując dla nich zapiekanki. Uśmiechnął się na jego widok. Szatyn też się uśmiechnął i posyłając kilka przepraszających spojrzeń, stanął za nim i objął go w talii, pochylając się do jego ucha.

— Mogę skorzystać z kolejki, kochanie..?

— Och, i zapłacę też za paliwo — powiedział do kasjera Styles. — Które stanowisko?

— Trójka. — Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi. — Hej, mogę zapłacić, to ja cię tu zabrałem...

— Więc musiałbyś poczekać na swoją kolej. — Wskazał na kilka osób za nimi i wcisnął mu w rękę zapiekankę. Ignorując utyskiwanie jakiegoś wymoczka, wydobył z portfela kartę.

— Następnym razem też tankuję ze swoją żoną — westchnął ktoś za nimi, a Louis przygryzł wargę, starając się nie roześmiać. Nawet obce osoby brały ich za małżeństwo. Poczekał grzecznie, aż Harry pożegna się z ekspedientem i wyszedł wraz z nim ze sklepu.

— Dziękuję, że zabrałeś mnie ze sobą — powiedział szczęśliwie, wgryzając się w swoją zapiekankę.

— Nie zabrałem cię ze sobą, tylko zabrałem  _ ciebie _ — poprawił go szatyn, oblizując ketchup z ust i przysiadając na masce swojego samochodu. — Obiecałem ci prawdziwą randkę, więc zamierzam dotrzymać słowa.

— Och, to randka? — Obrzucił krytycznym spojrzeniem swoje workowate dresy. — Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś wcześniej? Ubrałbym coś lepszego!

— Ale ty mi się podobasz w każdej wersji — zapewnił, przyciskając wargi do kącika jego ust. — I jak zatrzymamy się w hotelu, będziesz mógł się odświeżyć i przebrać.

— Ale chciałbym wyglądać godnie! — zamarudził.

— I dlaczego sądzisz, że nie wyglądasz tak w dresach? — Uśmiechnął się. — Jesteś śliczny tak czy tak, na tobie ubrania to tylko dodatek.

— Jestem przyzwyczajony do innego stylu. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wątpię. — Uśmiechnął się. — Może pora zmienić przyzwyczajenia..? Albo po prostu nie przejmować się tym aż tak..?

— Może tak... — Wepchnął sobie do ust resztę zapiekanki. — A może ja po prostu lubię ładnie wyglądać?...

— To w porządku. — Trącił jego ramię swoim. — Przepraszam, następnym razem cię uprzedzę.

— Dziękuję... — Wyrzucił papier do kosza. — Po prostu... to nie tak, że wyglądam źle bez mojego płaszcza od Burberry, ale wolałbym założyć na randkę węższe spodnie, by podkreślić swoje nogi...

— Kochanie, widziałem je bez żadnych spodni i wiem, że są obłędne. — Uśmiechnął się, przyciągając go między swoje nogi. — Ale wrzuciłem do walizki trochę twoich ciuchów i możesz przebrać się nawet teraz, jeśli będziesz czuł się lepiej.

— ...Grzebałeś w moich rzeczach? — zapytał, puszczając komplement mimo uszu.

— Nie, ściągnąłem tylko te, które suszyły się na podwórku... — powiedział niepewnie, widząc jego minę. — Przepraszam..?

— Nie, w porządku... — westchnął i pokręcił głową. — Po prostu... Mam kilka wspomnień w walizce.

— Obiecuję, że nie będę tam zaglądać. — Uniósł obronnie ręce. — Nie musisz dzielić się ze mną wszystkim, ja też nie pokazałem ci jeszcze swoich wspomnień...

— Nie o to chodzi. — Przytulił się do niego. — Wciąż są świeże.

— To okej, naprawdę — zapewnił, całując go w policzek i pocierając jego plecy. — W końcu obiecałem, że odwrócę od tego twoją uwagę.

— Na razie świetnie ci to wychodzi — powiedział wdzięcznie.

— Staram się. — Uśmiechnął się miękko, pozwalając mu wtulać się w jego szyję. — Zasługujesz na to.

— Też chciałbym, abyś miał we mnie oparcie... — powiedział, pocierając jego szyję.

— I mam — zapewnił. — Dzięki tobie nabrałem ochoty na... życie, po prostu.

— A wcześniej nie miałeś? — zdziwił się.

— To znaczy... jasne, pracowałem przy gospodarstwie, pisałem, zajmowałem się sprawami pensjonatu... ale to tyle. Żadnego życia prywatnego poza okazyjnymi wypadami na piwo, kiedy chłopcy już zaciągali mnie tam siłą. — Uśmiechnął się smętnie. — Trochę, jak taka... skorupa..?

— Zamknąłeś się w sobie po śmierci Vicky? — spytał domyślnie, przypominając sobie, jak sam zachowywał się przez pierwsze tygodnie po rozwodzie.

— Zdecydowanie. 

 

_ Nieskończona ilość wiadomości od przyjaciół zamieniała jego telefon w pieprzony wibrator, więc po prostu rzucił nim o ścianę. Nie wiedział, czy się zniszczył, bo nawet go nie podniósł – ani tydzień, ani nawet miesiąc potem. Leżał w łóżku, nie mając już nawet siły płakać. Jego mama przynosiła mu jedzenie, którego prawie nie dotykał. Nie odzywał się do nikogo. Nawet nie pisał. Nie obchodziło go wyjaśnianie swojej nieobecności w pracy ani nawet złożenie wypowiedzenia. W momencie, kiedy lekarz wyszedł z sali porodowej, patrząc na niego z  współczuciem, jego życie stało się jałowe.  _

 

_ Po roku wyniósł się z Anglii i zaczął wszystko od nowa. Inny styl życia, spokój, inni ludzie – to pomogło mu jakoś trzymać porozbijane serce w ryzach. Ale nie potrafił się już uśmiechać. Dzień za dniem. Proste czynności, które zajmowały jego myśli. Czasem wyciągał spod łóżka pudełko z albumami ze zdjęciami i przypominał sobie, jak dojrzewał wraz z Vicky. Wtedy tama puszczała i łzy lały się strumieniem w dół jego policzków. Ale potem budził się następnego dnia, żałując tego. To nie miało sensu. _

 

— Nie myśl o tym teraz. — Harry ułożył dłoń na jego policzku, widząc, jak ten smutnieje.

— Przepraszam. — Uśmiechnął się niemrawo i przycisnął usta do tych jego. — Pokaż mi, że znowu żyję... — wymamrotał w jego usta.

— Za każdym razem... — obiecał, całując go mocno i niemal wciskając w maskę samochodu. Louis jęknął zaskoczony i objął go ciasno, odwzajemniając pocałunki z takim samym zapałem. Zacisnął palce na jego włosach, dając się ponieść.

— Lou... — W końcu się odsunął. — Nie tutaj... Wspominałeś coś o jakimś hotelu...

— Myślisz, że będę w stanie teraz prowadzić..? — sapnął, opierając czoło o jego ramię. — Jestem twardy... a to jeszcze jakieś czterdzieści minut drogi — jęknął. Styles rozejrzał się bezradnie.

— Chcesz zobaczyć toaletę na stacji?

— Nie, nie jesteś jakąś dziwką, żebym pieprzył cię w kiblu — zaprotestował i odsunął go od siebie delikatnie, schodząc z maski i przestępując z nogi na nogę. — Po prostu... pójdę sobie obciągnąć. — Potrząsnął głową i ruszył krzywym krokiem w stronę budynku. Styles jednak niespostrzeżenie podążył za nim, wsuwając się do kabiny i popychając go na ścianę, by zaraz zaatakować jego usta. Szatyn przeklął niewyraźnie i wsunął język między jego wargi, ściskając dłońmi jego pośladki. Nie miał głowy do tego, by przypomnieć mu o zamknięciu drzwi. Brunet pogłębił pocałunek i po kilku mokrych, intensywnych minutach, opadł przed nim na kolana. Tomlinson jęknął, wiedząc, że to nie potrwa długo – był za bardzo napalony, a widok Harry'ego z ustami owiniętymi wokół niego był zbyt podniecający. Ten nie bawił się, ssąc mocno i wciągając policzki dla lepszego efektu.

Po kilku minutach ssących odgłosów i głośnych jęków, Louis doszedł prosto w jego usta, opierając się bezwładnie o ścianę. Styles jeszcze przez chwilę ssał mięknącego penisa, po czym wypuścił go z ust z obscenicznym mlaśnięciem. Wstał z kolan, by pocałować Louisa. Ten przyciągnął go za przód koszulki bliżej siebie, odwzajemniając gorący pocałunek.

— Możemy już jechać? — zapytał złośliwie.

— Hej! — Przygryzł jego wargę, dąsając się i odsuwając go od siebie.

— No już, nie dąsaj się. — Cmoknął go w nos i pociągnął za rękę.

— To nie bądź małym złośliwcem. — Pokręcił głową i zapiął rozporek, uśmiechając się lekko. — Dziękuję... — dodał.

— Wcale nie jestem! — zaprzeczył. — Poza tym i tak mnie kochasz!

— Ciężko zaprzeczyć — odparł bez namysłu i otworzył samochód, zajmując miejsce kierowcy. Harry stanął, jak wryty na jego słowa. Przecież to były tylko żarty, prawda?...

—Wsiadasz..? — Po chwili drzwi od strony pasażera się uchyliły i wyjrzał przez nie Louis z uniesionymi brwiami.

— Ja... uhm, tak... — wydusił brunet, zanim wciąż oszołomiony wsunął się do samochodu. Louis posłał mu uśmiech i uruchomił silnik, poprawiając się na swoim siedzeniu. Harry dyskretnie się w niego wpatrywał.  _ Czy Louis miał to na myśli...? _

— Co..? — Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, gdy po dziesięciu minutach drogi młodszy wciąż milczał. — Zrobiłem coś..?

— N.nie, po prostu... — westchnął. — Zapomnij.

— Jesteś pewien..? — Zerknął na niego kontrolnie.

— Mmm. — Uśmiechnął się. — Chciałbym już dojechać.

— Jeszcze jakieś pół godzinki. — Odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. — I możesz się odświeżyć i przebrać, ale i tak zabieram cię do restauracji.

— Jakiej? — zainteresował się natychmiast.

— Eleganckiej, tyle mogę ci powiedzieć — zachichotał. — Muszę ci pokazać, że potrafię zachowywać się w mieście — zażartował.

— Zapakowałeś mi jakąś koszulę? — upewnił się, podskakując na siedzeniu z podekscytowaniem.

— Spakowałem, chyba nawet ze trzy. — Pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.

— Mmm! — ucieszył się. — Powiedz, że tą białą z liśćmi palmy? — poprosił.

— Chyba tak... — potwierdził po chwili namysłu. — Jeszcze jakąś czarną błyszczącą z kwiatami, jedwabna chyba..? I trzecia taka różowa w białe groszki.

— Uwielbiam cię! — pisnął, wychylając się, by go cmoknąć.

— Ja ciebie też — zachichotał, uśmiechając się do niego ładnie. — Masz chyba małą obsesję na punkcie koszul, hm..? Projektowałeś jakieś..?

— Tak! — Pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową. — W każdym sezonie była jakaś koszula, ale ostatnio wypuściłem całą linię!

— Musisz mi pokazać, jak się już zameldujemy — stwierdził, wciąż uśmiechnięty. Harry był rozkoszny z tą swoją ekscytacją.

— Mam gdzieś w telefonie oryginalne rysunki, koncepty i zdjęcia prototypów, jakbyś chciał obejrzeć? — przyznał niepewnie. — Koszule to... taka moja miłość. Każda jest wyjątkowa, bo w każdą wkładam część siebie.

— Pewnie, kochanie, w końcu poznam cię dzięki temu lepiej, prawda? — Mrugnął do niego. — A może i mi się jakaś spodoba i ją sobie kupię...

— Nie, Lou. — Pokręcił przecząco głową. — Dla ciebie... — odetchnął. — Zaprojektuję jedną specjalnie dla ciebie. Błękitną — przyznał po chwili z zamkniętymi oczyma. — Zupełnie, jak twoje oczy. Ze wzorem ułożonym z ciemnych chmur i gwiazd przetykanych złotą nicią i układającą się w litery... I z tysiącem malutkich, błyszczących dżetów, lśniących zupełnie jak twój uśmiech...

Louis aż otworzył usta, wpatrując się w niego z czymś pomiędzy wzruszeniem a zafascynowaniem. 

— Och, Harry... — wydusił nieco zdławionym głosem. — Ale Liam mówił, że już nie projektujesz..?

— Bo nie projektuję. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Nie ma to już sensu... Ale dla ciebie zrobię wyjątek. Chciałbym, żebyś miał coś... niezwykłego. I... uhm, zrobiłbym ją z najwyższego jakościowo gatunku jedwabiu... Delikatny, ale mocny jednocześnie i niesamowicie trwały...

Szatyn zaparkował w końcu pod hotelem i odwrócił się do niego, sięgając po jego dłoń. 

— Dziękuję. Naprawdę. Cieszę się, jeśli... jeśli jakoś cię zainspirowałem i że jestem dla ciebie na tyle ważny. I nie mów, że coś nie ma sensu, proszę. Nie bez powodu byłeś rozchwytywany przez te wszystkie lata i żaden dupek ci tego nie zmarnuje.

Styles wzruszył ramionami.

— Już się z tym pogodziłem. — Wysiadł z samochodu, chcąc się już przebrać. Tomlinson westchnął i dołączył do niego, wyciągając walizkę z bagażnika i splatając z nim dłonie. 

— Dzień dobry, mamy rezerwację na nazwisko Tomlinson. — Uśmiechnął się do młodej recepcjonistki, ale ta wpatrywała się w Harry'ego jak urzeczona. Brunet jednak zupełnie ją ignorował, rozglądając się ciekawie po holu. Nie był to standard, do którego przywykł, ale...

— Eekhm... — Louis odchrząknął, patrząc na nią wyczekująco. — Moglibyśmy dostać kartę do naszego pokoju..?

— Uuuhm, tak, tak... — Dziewczyna wstukała coś do komputera. — Przyjacielski wypad?

— Nie, randka. — Zmarszczył brwi, zerkając na bruneta w poszukiwaniu pomocy. To było niezręczne.

— Mogłaby się pani pospieszyć? — jęknął Harry, niecierpliwie przestępując z nogi na nogę. — Mamy rezerwację, a muszę jeszcze wziąć prysznic i się przebrać, a potem ułożyć włosy! Myśli pani, że to takie proste? — marudził, a zarumieniona dziewczyna w końcu położyła na blacie dwie karty. Louis zacisnął usta, by się nie roześmiać i podał karty Stylesowi, obejmując go w talii. Po wskazaniu odpowiedniego piętra skierowali się do windy, ciągnąc ze sobą walizkę. Charakterek młodszego jednak czasem się przydawał. 

— Widzisz, narzekałeś, że jesteś kiepsko ubrany, a ona i tak pożerała cię wzrokiem — zaśmiał się, gdy już nacisnął przycisk z numerem pięć.

— Co? — Spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Był tak podekscytowany ich randką, że nie zwracał za bardzo uwagi na otoczenie.

— No ta recepcjonistka — zachichotał. — Dlatego była taka nieogarnięta, zapatrzyła się na ciebie. 

— Naprawdę? — spytał podejrzliwie.

— No tak — zaśmiał się. — Jakbyś zwracał na nią uwagę, to musiałbym być zazdrosny… 

— Cóż, jedyną osobą, na którą zwracam uwagę, jesteś ty. — Wzruszył ramionami i gdy winda się zatrzymała, skierował się w stronę pokoi.

— Cóż, to mile łechce moje ego. — Uśmiechnął się i wsunął za nim do pokoju. 

— Jesteś próżny! — zachichotał, stawiając bagaż na środku i natychmiast zaczął w nim grzebać w poszukiwaniu ubrań. — Daj mi się teraz wystroić na naszą randkę!

— Ale jeszcze jeden buziak — zażądał i przyciągnął go do siebie w talii, całując go. 

Harry pogłębił pocałunek i odepchnął go z chichotem.   
— No juuuż!

— Ale Harry… — jęknął, opadając na łóżko i robiąc smutną minkę. 

— Daj mi się zrobić na bóstwo! — zamarudził.

— To pójdę zapalić… — westchnął ciężko i wygrzebał z walizki paczkę papierosów, po czym wyszedł na balkon. 

— A proszę bardzo! — powiedział, zanim drzwi od łazienki zamknęły się za nim z trzaskiem. Louis obejrzał się za siebie zaskoczony. Nie wiedział, że Harry'emu przeszkadzało, że pali… 

 

Styles spędził w łazience ponad pół godziny. Wziął gorący prysznic, który pomógł mu się rozluźnić. Ułożył włosy, ubrał się porządnie i po ostatnim zerknięciu w lustro wyszedł. Tomlinson siedział na łóżku, przeglądając coś na telefonie, ale uniósł na niego wzrok i otaksował go z góry na dół, przełykając. W końcu dotarł do jego oczu. 

— Wyglądasz pięknie… — wydusił. 

— Tak uważasz? — Wydął usta, obkręcając się.

— Idealnie… — wymruczał, zsuwając się na skraj łóżka w jego stronę. — Sam mógłbyś być modelem, a nie tylko projektantem… Teraz będę wyglądał przy tobie faktycznie jak wieśniak — zaśmiał się. 

— Daj spokój! — Zarumienił się. — Ty mógłbyś być  _ moim _ modelem, te kości policzkowe pokochają wszyscy!

— Obawiam się, że jestem za niski na modela. — Uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął go do siebie, wtulając się w jego brzuch. — Ale i tak wyglądasz lepiej, nie przekonasz mnie. Cieszę się, że zwróciłeś na mnie w ogóle uwagę. 

— Dla mnie jesteś idealny — powiedział z powagą i przyciągnął go do siebie. Louis uśmiechnął się i przymknął powieki, gdy Harry wplątał palce w jego włosy. Nie chciałby tego inaczej, naprawdę czuł do niego coś niesamowitego. 

— To co z tą randką? — spytał w końcu Styles, pocierając jego bok.

— Przebiorę się w coś odpowiedniejszego i już cię tam zabieram — zachichotał, wstając i cmokając go w kącik ust. — Jedna chwilka. 

— Lou, jeśli czujesz się zobowiązany przeze mnie... — Pokręcił głową. — To nie musisz. Wyglądasz wspaniale nawet w dresie…

— Nie o to chodzi! — jęknął szatyn spomiędzy ubrań w walizce. — Po prostu nie pójdę na randkę w ubraniach z drogi, ja też mogę się postarać. — Puścił mu oczko i zniknął w łazience. Styles zachichotał i usiadł na łóżku, wyciągając telefon.

 

Louisowi zajęło to zdecydowanie krócej i już piętnaście minut później mogli wychodzić na randkę. 

— Wyglądasz świetnie — pochwalił, kiwając z uznaniem głową.

— Na tyle, że ludzie nie będą się dziwić, co taki chłopak jak ty robi ze mną na randce? — Uśmiechnął się, podając mu ramię. 

— Prędzej będą się zastanawiać, kim jest ten przegryw obok ciebie — zachichotał.

— Oj, na pewno nie — roześmiał się, zamykając za nimi drzwi pokoju. — Masz w sobie coś tak… magnetycznego, że od razu przyciągasz uwagę ludzi, jak tylko gdzieś wchodzisz — powiedział z namysłem. 

— Tak? — Spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony. — Twoją uwagę też przyciągnąłem?

— Ależ oczywiście, panie  _ “erm, panie robotniku..?”  _ — parsknął śmiechem, przypominając sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie. 

— Och, przestań! — zaśmiał się i trącił go łokciem. — Nawet mi nie przypominaj!

— To było zabawne! — Wyszczerzył się i cmoknął go w roześmiany policzek. — I to, jak byłeś pewien, że ktoś wniesie twoje walizki! Miałeś mnie za wieśniaka! 

— Louis! — jęknął cierpiętniczo, zakrywając twarz dłonią. — Serio, byłem dupkiem!

— To było na swój sposób urocze — roześmiał się, przyciągając go do siebie i przytulając. 

— Uch, to było żenujące! — oznajmił, kręcąc głową. — Zachowywałem się, jakbym był lepszy od innych, kiedy tak naprawdę nie byłem…

— Byłeś przyzwyczajony do innego świata. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Najważniejsze, że szybko schowałeś tę dumę i dałeś nam szansę. Bo nie jesteśmy tacy źli, co..? — Uśmiechnął się. 

— Jesteście okropni — stwierdził z powagą, mrużąc oczy, ale zaraz się roześmiał.

— Zwłaszcza Liam — zachichotał szatyn, przywołując windę. — Patrzy tylko na ciebie tymi sarnimi oczami i uśmiecha się łagodnie, fałszywa suka. 

— No dokładnie! — chichotał. — I ten Louis!

— On to w ogóle uważa się za nie wiadomo kogo, pseudo domorodny pisarz, który postanowił kupić sobie domek na wsi i żyć w zgodzie z naturą — parsknął. 

— No dokładnie! — przytaknął. — I ten jego chłopak!

— Cokolwiek by nie mówić, franca jest seksowna — zdradził mu w sekrecie na ucho. 

— Kumulacja dobrych genów. — Wyszczerzył się. 

— Szkoda, że nie przekażą tych genów dalej... — Cmoknął go w policzek.

— Wielka szkoda. — Wydął usta, obejmując go w talii i wyprowadzając z hotelu. 

— Gdzie teraz? — zapytał podekscytowany.

— Teraz zapraszam pana do taksówki, panie Styles. — Uchylił przed nim szarmancko drzwi ubera, którego musiał wcześniej zamówić. — Przepraszam, że nie limuzyna, ale uznałem, że zostawię ją na inną sytuację — zachichotał. 

— Hm, no nie wiem, punkty minusowe już na samym początku? — Pokręcił głową i wsiadł do samochodu.

— Och, wynagrodzę ci to w dalszej części — obiecał, wsuwając się za nim i kładąc dłoń na jego kolanie. Uśmiechnął się do kierowcy. — Poprosimy na Silverstone Road, pod restaurację Cachette.

Młody chłopak za kierownicą aż zagwizdał.

— No, no…

— A to, przepraszam bardzo, co miało znaczyć? — Louis zmarszczył brwi. 

— Nie, nic! — powiedział od razu obronnie, wycofując z parkingu. — Po prostu to najlepsza restauracja w mieście i próbowałem wyrazić uznanie.

— Mam najlepszą randkę w mieście, to i restauracja najlepsza. — Uśmiechnął się flirciarsko do Harry'ego, puszczając mu oczko. 

— Och, Lou, nie musiałeś! — powiedział zarumieniony Harry.   
— Widocznie chciał — powiedział kierowca.

— Owszem, chciał — zgodził się szatyn, z uśmiechem cmokając go w zawstydzony policzek. — Zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze, kochanie — wyszeptał w jego ucho. 

— Ty też... — Pokręcił głową.

— Dlatego mam tutaj ciebie… — wymruczał, pozwalając mu się w siebie wtulić. 

— Zasługujesz na coś lepszego niż przestarzały projektant... — zaśmiał się.

— Nie jesteś  _ przestarzały _ ; przed tobą są najlepsze lata twojego życia. — Przewrócił oczami, wtykając nos w jego loki. — Wiesz, to jak z winem; im bardziej dojrzałe, tym lepsze. 

— Druga młodość, hm?   
— Wiedziałem, że skądś cię kojarzę! - wykrzyknął nagle kierowca. — Jesteś tym gościem od Nicky'ego!

— On nie jest gościem od  _ Nicky'ego _ , tylko gościem  _ ode mnie.  _ — Tomlinson zacisnął zęby, zaborczo owijając go ramieniem w talii. 

— Uhm, nie jestem już z Nickiem — powiedział niepewnie Harry.   
— Ta, wszystkie gazety o tym pisały!

— Gazety gówno wiedzą — westchnął Louis. 

— Szybko się pocieszyłeś... — Wzruszył tylko ramionami, już się nie odzywając.

— Słuchaj, nie wiesz tak naprawdę, co się między nimi wydarzyło, to się nie wtrącaj — syknął szatyn. — To normalne, że ludzie ruszają do przodu. 

— Daj spokój, Lou... — Styles ścisnął jego dłoń i uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Nie, nie dam spokoju, z jakiej racji on cię ocenia? — zapytał oburzony. 

— Spokojnie, kolego, wszyscy o tym mówią! — bronił się mężczyzna.

— Nie przypominam sobie, żebym był pańskim kolegą. — Pokręcił gniewnie głową. — I to, że wszyscy mówią, nie oznacza, że pan też musi. 

— Lou... — Harry ścisnął jego dłoń. — Nie warto, serio... Proszę…

— Po prostu chcę cię chronić… — westchnął, ale potulnie schował twarz w jego lokach. — Przepraszam…

— Daj spokój — poprosił. — Nie warto. — Pogłaskał jego dłoń kciukiem.

— Masz rację, to nie zepsuje nam randki. — Uśmiechnął się i uniósł głowę, by go pocałować. 

— Więc najlepsza restauracja, hę? — zachichotał. — Jesteś szalony!

— Dlaczego? — Uśmiechnął się, gładząc go po plecach. — Jesteś przyzwyczajony do jadania w takich miejscach. 

—  _ Byłem _ przyzwyczajony do wielu rzeczy, zanim się one nie zmieniły.

— Ale ja też mogę cię czasem porozpieszczać. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Ze mną przyzwyczaisz się do nowych rzeczy. 

— Mmm, brzmi obiecująco... — Posłał mu uśmiech. — Nie wiem, czym sobie na ciebie zasłużyłem…

— Po prostu sobą, uwierz w siebie. — Uśmiechnął się i cmoknął go w usta.

— Jesteśmy na miejscu — oznajmił kierowca, zatrzymawszy się przy okazałym budynku. — Wybaczcie, nie chciałem was urazić.

— Nieważne - prychnął Louis, podając mu banknot i wychodząc z samochodu. Styles podążył za nim, splatając z nim palce i pociągnął go do wejścia, gdy chłodny podmuch wiatru wdarł się pod jego niezapiętą koszulę. Louis zapatrzył się na odkryty kawałek skóry, oblizując usta. 

— Lou, nie stój jak kołek! — jęknął.

— Och, tak, przepraszam! — odchrząknął i zarumienił się, otwierając dla niego drzwi i podchodząc do kobiety stojącej przy wejściu. — Dobry wieczór, mamy rezerwację na nazwisko Tomlinson. 

Ta uśmiechnęła się promiennie.   
— Oczywiście! Proszę za mną! — Chwyciła menu i podążyła do stolika w rogu, otoczonego fikusami. — Mogę zaproponować coś do picia? — zapytała, kiedy już usiedli.   
— Lou?

— Jakieś wino? — Spojrzał na niego pytająco.

— Różowe? — spytał niepewnie, mając nadzieję, że Louis go nie wyśmieje.   
  
_ Restauracja była naprawdę elegancka, a on odstrojony w swój najlepszy garnitur. Obok niego siedział ufryzowany Nick, a po drugiej stronie ich przyjaciel Simon z żoną, której perły ściskały szyję tak mocno, że wyglądała, jakby przyszła tu za karę.  _ _   
_ _ Kelner w zdecydowanie zbyt wykrochmalonej koszuli podał mu menu, kłaniając się w pas. _ _   
_ — _ Czy zechcieliby państwo zamówić coś do picia? _ _   
_ — _ Hm...  _ — _ Styles przejrzał menu.  _ — _ Różowe wino? _ _   
_ _ Nick wybuchnął śmiechem. _ _   
_ — _ Kochanie, prosze cię, to babski trunek! Lauren  _ — _ wskazał na żonę Simona  _ — __ weźmie różowe wino, a ty zamów coś bardziej męskiego, proszę!

 

— Pewnie. — Louis uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie i spojrzał na kelnerkę. — Jest szansa, że macie może Garrus…? 

— Tak, oczywiście. Mamy też Lacombe i Lallier — dodała.   
— Garrus będzie odpowiedni, dziękuję. — Harry posłał jej uśmiech. — Dla ciebie, Lou?

— To samo poproszę, może przynieść pani całą butelkę, dziękujemy. — Uśmiechnął się do kelnerki i wziął od niej menu, podsuwając je Harry'emu. — Na co masz ochotę, kochanie? 

— Polecasz coś? — spytał zainteresowany, przeglądając kartę.   
— Pierś z kurczaka z gruszką w sosie serowo-orzechowym? — zaproponował, przyglądając mu się z uśmiechem znad złożonych w górze dłoni. — A na przystawkę możesz wziąć sałatkę z serami i żurawiną albo krem z raka. Ale to tylko moje propozycje — zastrzegł.

— Hm... wezmę tę sałatkę, ale chyba zdecyduję się na łososia w sosie śmietanowo-koperkowym — powiedział, pocierając brodę. — Jakoś nie mam ochoty dzisiaj na mięso.

— Ryba to też mięso. — Pokręcił głową i sam zerknął w menu. — Ja chyba wezmę homara zapiekanego w sosie holenderskim i może torcik z szynki parmeńskiej i mascarpone na przystawkę. Deser?

— Oczywiście! — Przerzucił kilka stron. — Może... Gorąca szarlotka z gałką lodów waniliowych i czekoladowy mus.

— Co tylko chcesz. — Szatyn posłał mu zakochany uśmiech i poczekał, aż ich kelnerka podejdzie z zamówionym winem. — A jak będziesz mieć ochotę na coś jeszcze, to domówimy.  

— Oczywiście, będę gdzieś w pobliżu. — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i, po nalaniu im wina, oddaliła się.

— W takim razie za ruszanie do przodu..? — Tomlinson uśmiechnął się nieco nieśmiało, unosząc kieliszek do toastu.

— Tak... — Harry westchnął z rozmarzeniem, stukając się z nim kieliszkiem i upił łyk wina. — Uwielbiam różowe…

— Więc będę kupował ci tylko takie — obiecał i mrugnął do niego, także pijąc odrobinę drogiego trunku. 

— Nie mogę się doczekać... — Popatrzył mu w oczy. Louis zarumienił się odrobinę pod wpływem jego wzroku i odetchnął, sięgając ponad stolikiem po jego dłoń. Harry ją ścisnął.   
— Jesteś wspaniały... — powiedział ze ściśniętym gardłem.

— Ty jesteś, skarbie. — Szatyn uśmiechnął się, splatając z nim palce. — Dlatego po prostu chcę cię traktować tak, jak na to zasługujesz. 

— Nie sądzę, żebym zasługiwał na to wszystko... — Pokręcił głową.

— Dlatego spróbujemy zmienić to myślenie — obiecał i pochylił się nad stołem, by go pocałować. 

— Dziękuję... — Przełknął gulę w gardle i pochylił się, by go pocałować. Louis mruknął w jego usta i pogłaskał go jeszcze po policzku, zanim odsunął się od niego z wielkim uśmiechem. 

Niedługo potem pojawiła się kelnerka, niosąc ich przystawki.   
— Przepraszam, że musieliście czekać, nie chciałam wam przerywać…

— W porządku, są na zimno, więc nic się nie stało — zaśmiał się szatyn, przesuwając swój kieliszek z winem, by talerz się zmieścił. — Dziękujemy. 

— Potrzebujecie czegoś jeszcze? — dopytała.   
— Nie, dziękujemy — odparł Harry, upijając kolejny łyk.

— W razie czego będziemy wołać. — Tomlinson odprawił ją sympatycznym uśmiechem i znowu zwrócił uwagę na bruneta, uśmiechając się. — Wiem, że kiedyś byłem niezbyt przychylny do robienia zdjęć i to prawda, że nie czuję się szczególnie swobodnie przed obiektywem, ale wyglądasz tak ślicznie, że chciałbym móc to uwiecznić, więc żeby nie wyjść na hipokrytę, ty też możesz mnie fotografować, okej? 

— Och, naprawdę? — Jego oczy zalśniły. — Więc... zróbmy sobie wspólne zdjęcie…

— Okej. — Uśmiechnął się i przesiadł na miejsce obok niego, obejmując go w talii. — Ty robisz czy ja...? 

— Ja! — Wydobył z kieszeni swojego iphone'a i przysunął się do zdjęcia, które po chwili zrobił. — Zobacz!

— Promieniejesz… — oświadczył zaskoczony Louis, zawieszając palce nad błyszczącymi, zielonymi oczami z ekranu. 

— Ty też, zobacz! — Wskazał na jego nieśmiały uśmiech widoczny na zdjęciu.

— Tak, ja… — odetchnął i zachichotał, kręcąc głową i znowu go do siebie przytulając. — Tracę dla ciebie głowę, jeśli mam być szczery. 

— To bardzo dobrze! — oznajmił zadowolony i zachichotał. — Bo ja dla ciebie już straciłem…

Szatyn roześmiał się szczęśliwie i znowu przycisnął usta do tych jego. 

— W taki sposób nie zjemy tej kolacji… — wymruczał, przesuwając palcami po jego żebrach. 

— Przecież i tak są zimne, nie zmarnują się... — Przysunął się do niego bliżej.

— To i tak nie to, że potrafię ci się w ogóle oprzeć… — wyszeptał, znowu go całując i czule tuląc do siebie. 

— Zobacz, to tak, jak ja... — Przełknął ciężko.

— Ja… —  _ kocham cię _ — nie chcę, żeby to się kończyło — wydusił Louis. 

— Ja też nie chcę... — odetchnął, ściskając jego rękę.

— Więc po prostu tego nie kończmy — wymamrotał, znowu go całując, tym razem bardziej namiętnie. Styles oddał pocałunek, przywierając do kochanka, ale nim ten przerodził się w coś więcej, podeszła do nich kelnerka.   
— Bardzo przepraszam, wasze zamówienie... — powiedziała, stawiając talerze na stole. — Uhm, zabrać przystawki?

— Ekhm, nie, nie, dziękujemy pani — odchrząknął szatyn, ocierając serwetką swoje opuchnięte usta i sięgając po swój talerz z przeciwnej strony stołu. Nie miał zamiaru przesiadać się z powrotem. Zarumieniony Harry spuścił wzrok, wbijając widelec w swoją rybę.

— Chyba jesteśmy utrapieniem tej kelnerki — zachichotał Tomlinson, gdy ta odeszła od stołu. 

— Pewnie tak... — Sięgnął po kieliszek. — Możemy poprosić o więcej wina.

— Możemy, jest pyszne — zgodził się Louis, zaczynając wydłubywać swojego aromatycznego homara. — Smacznego. — Posłał mu uśmiech. Ten już nie odpowiedział, zajmując się swoim obiadem.   
  
Ich randka upłynęła w naprawdę romantycznej atmosferze, śmiali się, flirtowali i w ogóle nie chcieli, aby się kończyła. W końcu jednak zjedli deser oraz zaległe przystawki, uregulowali rachunek i wyszli z lokalu, wciąż trzymając się za ręce.

— Chcesz wracać czy masz jeszcze ochotę na spacer? — Louis z uśmiechem pogładził go kciukiem po dłoni. 

— Chętnie się przejdę, trzeba spalić te wszystkie kalorie! — zaśmiał się, pociągając go w dół ulicy.

— A tam kalorie, raz na jakiś czas można zaszaleć — zachichotał, ale chętnie za nim podążył, trącając go co jakiś czas biodrem. 

— Będę gruby i nie będziesz mnie chciał! — zamarudził, idąc trochę krzywo.

— Nie musisz być szczupły, żebym cię kochał! — zapewnił równie wstawiony szatyn, przykładając sobie dłoń do serca. 

— A co jeśli? Teraz tak mówisz! — zachichotał ponownie.

— Nieprawda! — Pokręcił gorliwie głową. — Wiem, co mówię! 

— Mmm, kocham, jak jesteś taki zaborczy... — wyznał i pociągnął go do najbliższego sklepu z ubraniami.

— Nie widziałeś mnie jeszcze prawdziwie zaborczego — zachichotał i ruszył z nim wzdłuż jednego z działów. — Wybierz, co tylko chcesz, ja płacę — zapowiedział. 

— Naprawdę? — Harry rozejrzał się wokół z błyszczącymi oczyma, zupełnie jak dziecko w sklepie z zabawkami. Nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź, rzucił się w stronę półek. Co i rusz pokazywał Louisowi różne ubrania, prosząc go o werdykt. Nagle zamarł, trzymając w dłoniach atłasową marynarkę.

— Co się stało? — zapytał szatyn, marszcząc brwi i układając dłoń w dole jego pleców.

— J.ja... — Pokręcił głową i w tym momencie podeszła do nich ekspedientka.   
— O rany, naprawdę chce pan kupić tą marynarkę? Nie radzę, nikt jej nie chce, zaprojektował ją ten Styles — wypluła z obrzydzeniem. — Będzie pan żałował.   
— Ja… — Harry przełknął. – Ja… Dziękuję. — Odłożył marynarkę i nie powiedziawszy nawet słowa, odwrócił się do wyjścia.

— Jak pani mogła? To był właśnie  _ ten Styles _ ! — oburzył się Tomlinson i spiorunował ją wzrokiem, zanim wyleciał za brunetem. — Kochanie, przykro mi… Ta durna baba się nie zna!

— Nie, Lou — powiedział wypranym z emocji tonem. — Miała rację. Pamiętasz jak mówiłem ci, że musiałem wycofać kilka kolekcji?

— Oni wszyscy się nie znają! — Przyciągnął go w swoje ramiona, nie zważając na deszcz, który zaczął padać. Przeczesał jego loki palcami. — Wszystko, co potrafią, to plotkować i oceniać! Nie zabierałeś publicznie głosu w tej całej sytuacji, więc wierzą w bzdury, które wymyśla ten palant i jeszcze bardziej skretyniali pseudo dziennikarze ze szmatławców! To nie oznacza, że twoje ubrania nie są dobre!

— Gdyby były dobre... — Harry pociągnął nosem. — Ludzie wciąż by je kupowali, prawda?

— Obawiam się, że chociaż tak powinno być, to jednak tak to nie działa… — westchnął Louis, przyciskając usta do jego czoła. — Nick puszcza za tobą złą famę, a ludzie ślepo w to wierzą i… to jest najzwyczajniejszy hejt. I bojkotowanie twoich ubrań. Jestem też przekonany, że mógł zapłacić paru krytykom albo domom mody, żeby ci zaszkodzić…

— Nie musiałby — prychnął. — Nick miał taki urok, że wszyscy robili to, czego chciał…

— To się nie nazywa urok, tylko bycie manipulantem. — Pogłaskał go po plecach i cmoknął w czoło. — Poczekasz na mnie chwilę? — poprosił. 

— Co chcesz zrobić? — spytał podejrzliwie.

— Nic, za sekundkę wracam — obiecał i cmoknął go w usta, po czym wszedł z powrotem do sklepu. Harry bezradnie usiadł na murku, czekając na Louisa.

Ten wrócił dwie minuty później, niosąc reklamówkę z.logiem sklepu i uśmiechając się do niego. 

— Teraz możemy wracać — powiedział zadowolony z siebie. 

— Co kupiłeś? — Zmarszczył brwi. Nie mógł z nim pójść?

— Rzecz, która była tam najładniejsza. — Szatyn wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął do niego dłoń. — Idziemy czy dzwonić po taksówkę? 

— Taksówka? — zaproponował. — Przepraszam, że zepsułem nam wieczór…

— Nie zepsułeś; zresztą i tak najważniejsze, że byłem z tobą. — Tomlinson pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i objął go ręką, pozwalając mu położyć głowę na swoim ramieniu, kiedy on wzywał taryfę. 

— Po prostu... jest ciężko, gdy przeszłość, którą próbujesz zostawić ze sobą, dopada cię na każdym kroku — powiedział bezradnie.

— Wiem, skarbie. — Rozłączył się i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, obejmując go ramionami. — Ale, uhm… masz teraz mnie, tak..? Jestem tu, żeby cię pocieszać, skoro nie mogę zrobić wiele więcej. 

— To znaczy dla mnie więcej niż myślisz... — odetchnął i wysilił się na uśmiech.

— Gdybym mógł, zabrałbym od ciebie to wszystko… — westchnął, odgarniając mu loki za ucho. Harry pochylił się, by go pocałować. Nie zasługiwał na niego…

Louis ułożył dłoń na jego policzku i pogłębił pocałunek, cicho mrucząc. Brunet niemal wtopił się w jego dłonie, chcąc się nim otulić.

Tomlinsonowi tak cholernie cisnęło się na końcu języka  _ kocham cię _ , ale nie chciał go wystraszyć, więc milczał. 

— Chciałbym... — wydusił Harry, kiedy już się od niego oderwał. — Chciałbym, abyś pomógł mi zapomnieć…

— Zrobię, co tylko chcesz… — wyznał, oddychając nieco ciężej — ale jak mam ci w tym pomóc..? 

— Spraw, żebym myślał tylko o tobie... — jęknął.

— Jak tylko wrócimy do pokoju — obiecał, z powrotem przyciągając go do gorącego pocałunku. 

— Chcę cię  _ poczuć _ ... — poprosił zamroczony.

— Jeszcze chwilkę, skarbie — jęknął, wciągając go na swoje kolana. 

— Nie możemy tutaj? — zapytał zbolałym głosikiem, ocierając się o niego. Louis jęknął, odchylając głowę od tyłu i przełknął głośno ślinę. Automatycznie także wypchnął swoje biodra w górę, lokując dłonie na tych jego. 

— Ale… naprawdę chcesz tutaj..? — wydyszał i oblizał usta. — Gdzie każdy… może nas zobaczyć..? 

— Nnn... nasza taksówka? — Rozejrzał się.

— Za chwilkę powinna być… — wymamrotał, opierając głowę o jego obojczyk i oddychając w przyspieszonym tempie.

— Uhm... więc jak będziemy w hotelu... — Zacisnął palce na jego boku.

— Okej… — wyszeptał, zaczynając skubać wargami i zębami jego szyję. 

— Och, Lou... — Odchylił głowę, mocniej się o niego ocierając.

— Chyba… chyba nie możemy zachowywać przy sobie zdrowego rozsądku… — wymamrotał szatyn, zalizując jeden z czerwonych śladów, które zrobił mu na szyi. 

— Jesteśmy chorzy z miłości... — zachichotał.

— Zdecydowanie — sapnął Tomlinson, unosząc na niego zamglony, ale promienny wzrok. — Czuję się prawie jak nastolatek…

— Przeżywasz właśnie drugą młodość? — Pogładził jego policzek.

— Mhm… — Uśmiechnął się słodko, wychylając do przodu po pocałunek. — Dzięki tobie, kochanie…

Harry rozjaśnił się i pocałował go. W tym momencie pojawiła się też na horyzoncie taksówka.

— Nasz transport… — wymruczał szatyn spod jego ust. 

— Do hotelu... — wydusił, otwierając drzwi i wpakował się do samochodu bez żadnego powitania. Pociągnął za sobą Louisa. Ten ledwo zdążył powiedzieć kierowcy adres, zanim Styles powrócił do jego ust. 

— Jesteś piękny... — wyszeptał pomiędzy pocałunkami, ładując mu się na kolana.

— A ty śliczny… — wydusił, układając dłonie na jego pośladkach. 

— Taak? I co z tym zrobisz? — prowokował.

— Schowam w kieszeni i nie wypuszczę — jęknął, gdy ich erekcje się o siebie otarły.

— To później — zachichotał flirciarsko. — Pytam, co zrobisz z tym  _ teraz _ …

Louis zerknął w stronę kierowcy i przygryzł wargę, wsuwając jedną z dłoni w jego obcisłe dżinsy. Ten odetchnął i pochylił się do pocałunku. Poruszył nagląco biodrami.

Szatyn ścisnął jego penisa i delikatnie zaczął mu obciągać, uciszając go własnymi ustami. 

— Lou... — wydusił, przylegając do niego. — Blisko…

— Dojdź dla mnie, kochanie… — wyszeptał, przygryzając delikatnie jego ucho i przejeżdżając kciukiem po jego szczelinie. 

— Ubrudzę siedzenia! — wyszeptał, drżąc.

— I co z tego? — wymamrotał, całując go wzdłuż szczęki. — Zostawię mu napiwek na czyszczenie… 

Styles zachichotał.   
— Doprowadź mnie na szczyt... — poprosił.

— Och, zrobię to… — obiecał, wędrujac jednym z palców do jego dziurki i obrysowując nim pierścień mięśni. Właśnie to zepchnęło go z krawędzi. Doszedł z cichym jękiem, brudząc koszulkę Louisa i własne spodnie.

— Kocham cię… — wypalił szatyn, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od jego zamglonej przyjemnością twarzy. 

— Ja... ja ciebie też... — wymamrotał ogłuszony, przywierając do jego szyi. Tomlinson odetchnął z ulgą, całując go w czoło i odgarniając jego spocone loki za uszy. Wytarł pobrudzoną dłoń o swoją bluzkę, wiedząc, że i tak nic już z niej nie będzie. Przytulił go do siebie troskliwie. Harry oparł o niego głowę, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczyma przeżywając swoją rozkosz. Louis gładził go po plecach, pozwalając mu dojść do siebie. 

— Przepraszam... — wymamrotał, kiedy mu się to udało.

— Przecież nie masz za co. — Uśmiechnął się, zaglądając mu w oczy. 

— Byłeś za dobry... — Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i przesunął dłonią po jego ramieniu.

— Nie powiem, żeby mi to nie pochlebiało - zachichotał, całując go w policzek. — Tylu facetów na świecie, a ty wybrałeś mnie...

— Powinienem się cieszyć, że to ty mnie chciałeś! — prychnął.

— No tak, jesteś moim fanem — przypomniał sobie Louis i zachichotał na jego minę. 

— Zupełnie, jak w tej piosence Lady Gagi — zachichotał. —  _ I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me _ ... — zaśpiewał niskim głosem.

— Jednak babka wie, co śpiewa. — Wyszczerzył się i cmoknął go w usta. 

— Jesteśmy na miejscu — oznajmił im grobowo kierowca. Tomlinson przygryzł usta, by się nie roześmiać i wręczył mu dwa banknoty, dziękując za podwózkę. Rozchichotany Styles na miękkich nogach wytoczył się z samochodu.   
— Myślałem, że wysadzi nas gdzieś po drodze.

— Pewnie nie takie rzeczy widział — roześmiał się Louis i objął go w talii, idąc w stronę wejścia hotelowego. 

— Och, na pewno nie tak gorących facetów! — stwierdził pewnie.

— To fakt — przytaknął, patrząc na niego maślanym wzrokiem i machając reklamówką ze sklepu. 

— Pokażesz mi, co kupiłeś? — Wskazał na reklamówkę.

— Och, myślałem, że to oczywiste — powiedział nieco zaskoczony i podał mu siatkę, w której znajdowała się atłasowa marynarka. Harry zaniemówił.   
— Lou... — Łzy wypełniły jego oczy. — Nie musiałeś…

— Ale chciałem. — Uśmiechnął się i objął go ramionami, pozwalając mu schować twarz w jego szyi. — Naprawdę uważam, że jest ładna. I może niezbyt często mam okazję, żeby chodzić w marynarkach, ale przyda się na wyjątkowe okazje. 

— Mógłbym ci zaprojektować dziesiątki takich!

— Jeśli to uczyni cię szczęśliwym, to z chęcią przyjmę ofertę — zachichotał, cmokając go w usta. — Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś rezygnował z tego, co kochasz…

— Co z tego, skoro ludziom się to już nie podoba?... — westchnął.

— To nieprawda, po prostu nie kupują tych ubrań, bo żyją plotkami… — jęknął. — W oczach wielu jesteś tym złym, a nawet jeśli ktoś nie wierzy w bajeczki Nicka, to boi się, że zostanie zhejtowany za noszenie ich.

Harry nieco bezradnie usiadł na łóżku w ich pokoju.   
— Ciężko odzyskać dobre imię…

— Ale nie jest to niemożliwe. — Louis rozłożył się obok niego i przytulił do jego brzucha. — Mogę być twoją nową muzą i projektowanie znowu będzie sprawiać ci przyjemność, i ludzie pokochają twoje ubrania na nowo… — wymruczał sennie. 

— Mogę projektować dla ciebie — zgodził się. — Ale nie na większą skalę. — Przyciągnął go do swojego boku, samemu się kładąc.

— Do niczego cię nigdy nie będę zmuszał… — wymamrotał, wodząc palcem po jego odsłoniętym ramieniu. — Najważniejsze, żebyś robił to, co sprawia ci przyjemność, tak..? Masz być po prostu szczęśliwy. 

—  _ Jestem _ szczęśliwy — zapewnił. — Tu, z tobą... — Przeczesał jego włosy.

— To dobrze. — Uśmiechnął się leniwie, kładąc policzek na jego piersi. — Bo ja z tobą też jestem. 

— Naprawdę? — upewnił się, patrząc na niego z nadzieją.

— Naprawdę naprawdę — obiecał, cmokając go w ramię i uśmiechając się. — Jesteś cudowny.

— Wiesz... nie sądziłem, że czeka mnie jeszcze coś dobrego... — wyznał z chichotem.

— Czeka, czeka, siedziało tylko schowane na zadupiu w Walii — parsknął, wychylając się do czułego pocałunku.

— Widocznie musiało się tak stać, bo inaczej nigdy bym tu nie wylądował! — zachichotał w jego usta.

— Musimy podziękować temu, kto cię do mnie przysłał… — Uśmiechnął się, przykrywając ich kołdrą. 

— Wyślij mojej mamie kwiaty. — Przytulił się do niego. — Nigdy nie lubiła Nicka... — powiedział zamyślony.

— Może zna się na ludziach..? — wysunął, przytulając się do niego. — I wyślę, bądź tego pewien. 

— Coś w tym musi być... — zgodził się. — Przeglądała różne oferty, ale wybrała tą, bo twoje zdjęcie było na stronie.

— Moje zdjęcie jest na stronie? — zdumiał się, marszcząc brwi. — Zabiję Zayna… 

— Mmm, ponoć jest każdego, chciała mi nawet pokazać, ale nie interesowało mnie to wtedy. — Przesunął palcami po jego torsie.

— Wtedy pewnie w ogóle mało cię interesowało… — Przygryzł wargę i westchnął, gładząc jego plecy. — Cieszę się, że jest już z tobą lepiej. 

— Taaa — przyznał niewesoło. — Jak przeżyć kolejny dzień…

— Ale przez to przeszedłeś… — wyszeptał. — I teraz postaram się, żebyś był silniejszy. 

— Już jestem... — powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. — I to dzięki tobie.

— Przyjemność po mojej stronie — zapewnił, odwzajemniając uśmiech i mrugając sennie. 

— Dobranoc... — wymamrotał Harry, układając się wygodnie.

— Dobranoc… — mruknął w odpowiedzi, gasząc lampkę i chowając uśmiech w jego lokach. Chciałby zasypiać z nim u boku już zawsze.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Poranek powitał go słońcem zaglądającym przez niezasłonięte okna w hotelu oraz Harrym pochrapującym przez nos. Zachichotał cicho i przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z rozczuleniem, po czym ostrożnie sięgnął po swój telefon i upewniwszy się, że go najpierw wyciszył i wyłączył flesz, zrobił zdjęcie temu uroczemu widokowi. Styles tylko chrapnął nieco głośniej, otwierając przy tym usta. Louis z uśmiechem ustawił zdjęcie na swoją tapetę i delikatnie cmoknął go w policzek, próbując wyplątać się z jego objęć. Ten mruknął coś pod nosem, mocniej oplatając go ramionami. Szatyn westchnął zauroczony, głaskając go po lokach i rezygnując chwilowo z wyjścia z łóżka. 

Sięgnął po telefon, przeglądając wiadomości.   
_ Harry Styles pociesza się po rozwodzie z mężem na gorącej randce z nieznajomym mężczyzną! _ – krzyczał do niego nagłówek artykułu z BBC. Zmarszczył brwi i kliknął w link, otwierając szeroko oczy, gdy pod samym tytułem zobaczył zdjęcie z restauracji, na którym wpycha język do gardła bruneta. Jeśli byli obserwowani tam, to znaczy, że potem też ktoś mógł za nimi iść… a pod sklepem zachowywali się zdecydowanie nieprzyzwoicie… Czując wyrzuty sumienia, że nie pomógł reputacji Harry'ego, zaczął czytać tekst, bojąc się kolejnych zdjęć. 

_ Rozwód widocznie służy Harry’emu Stylesowi! Został przyłapany na gorącej randce! Zupełnie nie przejmując się otoczeniem, całowali się i byli ze sobą blisko – zdecydowanie było gorąco, jak można wywnioskować po zdjęciach! Nick, były mąż Stylesa, odniósł się do zdjęć, współczując nowemu adoratorowi związku z tak toksyczną osobą i życząc mu szybkiego opamiętania się, zanim jego też zniszczy. _   
Pod spodem był odnośnik do galerii, gdzie, na szczęście, były tylko zdjęcia z restauracji.

— Czy ta cipa nie ma swojego życia, że zdążył odnieść się do tych zdjęć..? Jest dopiero dziewiąta rano! — sapnął pod nosem, przechodząc do sekcji komentarzy. Zdania ludzi były podzielone, chociaż zdecydowana większość trzymała stronę Nicka. Westchnął sfrustrowany, wygaszając ekran i odrzucając telefon na drugi koniec łóżka. Nigdy nie rozumiał, czemu ludzie tak uwielbiają się tak wypowiadać na temat życia prywatnego sławnych osób… Harry wymamrotał coś pod nosem i sapnął, przewracając się na drugi bok. Tomlinson spojrzał na niego i przytulił się przez chwilę do jego pleców, po czym cmoknął go w ramię i w końcu wstał. Pęcherz dawał o sobie znać. 

Kiedy wrócił, Styles rozglądał się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu kochanka. Louis zagruchał rozczulony, bo to musiało oznaczać, że obudził się, jak tylko poczuł jego nieobecność. Wskoczył z powrotem na łóżko, kładąc się na nim i przytulając go. 

— Już jestem, mały. — Cmoknął go w szczękę. 

— Jestem wyższy od ciebie — wyburczał, przymykając oczy i przytulając się do niego.

— Ale masz syndrom wielkiego psa. — Uśmiechnął się, przejeżdżając palcem po jego policzku. — Więc jesteś moim małym kochaniem. 

— Syndrom czego? — wymamrotał niewyraźnie.

— Dużego psa — powtórzył, rozpływając się na to, jak zaspany i uroczy był młodszy. — To znaczy, że mimo tego, że jesteś duży, uwielbiasz pakować się na kolana, wtulać w kogoś i być małą łyżeczką. 

— Lubię czuć się bezpiecznie... — powiedział po chwili zastanowienia.

— Ze mną możesz — zapewnił, wsuwając się z powrotem pod kołdrę. — Mimo, że jestem niższy — zachichotał. 

— Tak właśnie się czuję — przyznał, przyciągając go bliżej. — Czemu poszedłeś?

— Musiałem się wysikać — wyznał prostolinijnie, wkładając nos w jego loki i zaciągając się jego zapachem. 

— Och... w porządku — zezwolił.

— Och, umorzono rozprawę? — zachichotał, wsuwając dłoń pod jego bluzkę i głaszcząc go po plecach. — Nigdy bym od ciebie nie uciekł, spokojnie. 

— Odroczono — mruknął zaczepnie i trącił go nosem. — Ugh, pierwszy raz mam okazję się wyspać bez budzenia przez te przeklęte ptaki, a nie mogę! — poskarżył się. 

— Ja cię obudziłem? — Wygiął usta w podkówkę. — Przepraszam! 

— To nie twoja wina... — powiedział łagodnie. — Po prostu narzekam.

— Na pewno? — upewnił się. — Wiem, że nie cierpisz tych kogutów, pewnie wolałbyś być już u siebie… 

— Pod warunkiem, że pojedziesz ze mną — prychnął. — Przyzwyczaiłem się już do tych ptaszysk… — Uśmiechnął się.

— To dobrze — odetchnął już uspokojony. — Bo i tak bym za tobą pojechał. 

— Tak? — Spojrzał na niego przytomniej. — Chciałbyś?

— To nie o to chodzi, czy bym  _ chciał _ . — Wzruszył ramionami. — Tylko ciężko jest żyć bez osoby, którą się kocha i jeśli ona będzie szczęśliwsza gdzieś indziej, to po prostu za nią podążasz. 

— To oczywiste! — oburzył się. — Ale na szczęście nie musisz za mną podążać, chodziło mi tylko o odwiedzenie mojej rodziny?

— Och. — Uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się. — Pewnie, tak. Oczywiście moje siostry by mnie pozabijały, jakbym nie odwiedził przy okazji ich, ale nie ma sprawy. 

— Możemy... zaliczyć oba miejsca? — zaproponował nieśmiało.

— Możemy. — Uśmiechnął się i cmoknął go w usta. 

— Super... — Uśmiechnął się. — Ale teraz jeszcze spaa — ziewnął — ać…

— Ja już nie zasnę, ale z tobą poleżę, skoro budzisz się, jak tylko mnie nie ma obok — zachichotał, zaczesując jego loki za ucho. 

— Mmm, to nie będzie problem? — zapytał jeszcze, chociaż już wygodnie się umościł.

— Niee, sama przyjemność — zapewnił z uśmiechem. Styles już nie odpowiedział, rzeczywiście zapadając w sen. Louis westchnął i z nudów ponownie sięgnął po swój telefon, postanawiając zadzwonić do Zayna. 

Zaspany głos mulata rozległ się w słuchawce kilka długich sygnałów później.   
_ — Looou? _

— Ty też śpisz? — jęknął i roześmiał się. — Nie powinieneś czasem pracować..? 

— _ Daj spokój, jest jeszcze rano _ — jęknął, a w tle słychać było szelest kołdry.

— To ty czy jednak poderwałeś w końcu Liama? — Poruszył śmiesznie brwiami, mimo że Malik nie mógł tego zobaczyć. 

—  _ Louis! _ — syknął. — _ Między nami nic nie ma, nie mam pojęcia skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy? _

— Z tego, jak na niego patrzysz? — Wzruszył ramionami. — Wciąż się zastanawiam, kiedy mu powiesz. 

—  _ Nie ma o czym _ — wymamrotał po chwili ciszy.

— Zayn… — westchnął. — Znam cię już od pierdu lat, odkąd przyszedłeś do mnie dorabiać jako licealista. Możesz ze mną szczerze rozmawiać, wiesz..? 

W słuchawce rozbrzmiało ciężkie westchnienie.   
—  _ Znasz mnie, to prawda, ale znasz też Liama, a on... Sam mówił, że nie łączy pracy z życiem prywatnym, bo to się nigdy nie udaje, więc… _

— Ale skąd wiesz, że dla ciebie nie zrobiłby wyjątku i nie zaryzykował? — podsunął. — Ja też nigdy nie chciałem umawiać się z gośćmi pensjonatu, a patrz, gdzie teraz jestem! 

— _ To zupełnie inna sytuacja _ ! — upierał się. — _ Ty jesteś szefem, możesz zrobić wszystko… _

— Ależ ja wam niczego nie zabraniam! — Rozszerzył oczy. — Czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałem, że zabraniam wiązać się pracownikom między sobą..? Albo że nie możecie nic robić z gośćmi..? Jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi,  _ rodziną _ , a dopiero potem pracownikami. Może kiepsko to okazuję, ale… 

— _ To powiedz to Limie!  _ — jęknął bezradnie. — _ Po prostu... powiedział, że to nie wyjdzie… _

— Dobra, czekaj, zadzwonię do niego na drugiej linii — powiedział ochoczo i odłożył telefon od ucha, by wybrać numer drugiego przyjaciela. 

—  _ Nie waż się!  _ — spanikował. —  _ Rozłączam się! _

**—** Nie rób tego, Zayn! — zachichotał, a w tym samym momencie Liam odebrał. 

— _Halo?_ — spytał rześko, a w tle słychać było wiatr, co oznaczało, iż jest już na zewnątrz. — _Stało się coś? Jak wasz wypad?_ — zasypał go pytaniami.

— Nasz wypad bardzo dobrze, poza jednym incydentem z durną ekspedientką i taksówkarzem w sumie też, ale to nieważne. — Machnął ręką. — Chciałem cię zapytać o Zayna — przeszedł do sedna. 

— _ O Zayna? _ — odpowiedział wyraźnie zdziwiony. —  _ Co z nim? _

— Nic, i właśnie dlatego dzwonię — wyjaśnił, oglądając swoje paznokcie. — Wiesz, że nie zabraniam związków między pracownikami, tak..? 

—  _ Nie? _ — Ni to spytał, ni to potaknął.

— To teraz wiesz — prychnął, przewracając oczami. — Więc jeśli tylko to było obawą trzymającą cię w miejscu, to wiesz… 

_ — ...Czy ty coś sugerujesz?  _

— Tak — przyznał, kiwając głową. — To znaczy... powiedziałeś Zaynowi, że to się nie uda tylko dlatego..? 

_ — Nic mu nie mówiłem... _ — stwierdził podejrzliwie. — _ Rozmawiałeś z nim?! _

— Okłamał mnie?! — Louis brzmiał na równie zdradzonego. — Pewnie, ja tu próbuję mu pomóc, a ten będzie łgał…

— _ O co w ogóle chodzi? _ — sapnął, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc.

— Och, no tak, ty wciąż nic nie wiesz! — Szatyn uderzył się dłonią w czoło. — O to, że Zayn na ciebie leci od bardzo, bardzo dawna. I jak wierciłem mu dziurę w brzuchu, żeby ci o tym w końcu powiedział, to mnie okłamał, że z tobą rozmawiał i powiedziałeś, że to nie ma sensu. 

—  _...Co? _ — zdziwił się. —  _ Ja mu tak powiedziałem? Zaraz, czekaj... jak to Zayn na mnie leci?!  _ — pisnął.

— No leci, leci, w sumie podejrzewam, że tylko dlatego jeszcze siedzi u nas na wsi, przecież on jest po studiach i mógłby mieć niezłą karierę — zachichotał. — A ty… co o tym myślisz..? O tym, że on na ciebie leci? 

—  _ Ja... ja nie wiem. _ — Brzmiał na zagubionego. —  _ Zawsze myślałem, że jest poza granicami i… _

— To przemyśl to sobie na spokojnie — poradził i uśmiechnął się. — A ja poproszę Sam, żeby go przypilnowała i żeby gdzieś nie uciekł z walizkami, bo w sumie jemu wszystko może strzelić do tego łba… — powiedział z zadumą.  

—  _ Mmm... _ — zgodził się bez dyskutowania. —  _ Ale... na pewno nie miałbyś nic przeciwko?... _

— Daj spokój — prychnął. — Czy powiedziałem coś Niallowi, jak zaczął kręcić z Sam, która była gościem pensjonatu..? A teraz są trzy lata po ślubie i ona też tu pracuje! To byłaby hipokryzja, gdybym miał coś przeciwko, poza tym od zawsze wam kibicowałem — przyznał. 

—  _ Uhm... dzięki, Louis, ja... _ — zawahał się. —  _ Pomyślę nad tym, okej? _

— Pewnie, weź tyle czasu, ile potrzebujesz — zalecił. — Przetraw to na spokojnie i pozdrów ode mnie wszystkich. — Uśmiechnął się. 

—  _ Jasne. _ — Mógł niemal usłyszeć jego uśmiech. —  _ Ty też. Kiedy wracacie? _

— Planowo w niedzielę wieczorem, ale może przedłużymy pobyt jeszcze o jedną noc — zachichotał. — I tak już do internetu wyciekły zdjęcia z naszej gorącej randki…

_ — Randki? Ale jakiej randki? _

— Byliśmy wczoraj wieczorem w tej drogiej restauracji, bo miałem nadzieję, że tam zapewnią nam prywatność — westchnął, spoglądając w dół na śpiącą twarz Harry'ego i zaczynając bawić się jego lokami. — Padło trochę wyznań, więc się całowaliśmy… a teraz ledwo się obudziłem, a już znalazłem artykuł z naszymi zdjęciami i nawet jego pieprzony były mąż zdążył je skomentować. Chore, co? 

—  _ Grimshit? _ — parsknął niedowierzająco. —  _ A co mu do tego?! _

— Widocznie dalej leci na nazwisku Harry'ego. — Wzruszył ramionami, zaciskając zęby. — Najgorsze jest to, że Harry'ego ruszają takie rzeczy… 

—  _ Cóż... _ — zaczął niepewnie. —  _ Czytałem trochę o tym ich rozwodzie...  _ — przyznał. —  _ Nie rób tej miny, po prostu Grimshit zrobił z tego sensację na pierwsze strony gazet! Tabloidy opisywały każdy ich krok, trzymając stronę Nicka, a Harry... Ponoć przypłacił to naprawdę ciężkim załamaniem, został z niczym. Nick kompletnie zniszczył jego reputację i markę, na którą pracował tyle lat. Zagarnął nawet jego dom… _

— Cipson — prychnął Louis, przytulając do siebie bliżej śpiącego bruneta. — Znając życie żył na jego utrzymaniu, a potem wykorzystał to, że Harry po prostu cierpiał i zgodził się na wszystko, byle to się nie ciągnęło…  Ja… nie wiem jeszcze jak, ale spróbuję mu pomóc odzyskać to, co stracił. I utrzeć nosa Nickowi. 

—  _ Byłoby wspaniale  _ — zgodził się Liam. —  _ Grimshaw zasługuje na porządne utarcie nosa. Uhm... To do zobaczenia?... _

— Pewnie, trzymaj się. — Uśmiechnął i zakończył połączenie, marszcząc brwi na wyświetlacz. Przyłożył telefon z powrotem do ucha. — Zee..? Jesteś jeszcze..? 

W słuchawce słychać było tylko ciężki oddech.

— Czy ty uciekasz..? — Zmarszczył podejrzliwie brwi. — Zayn, wiem, że kłamałeś, daj spokój! 

—  _ Nic nie wiesz!  _ — sapnął.

— Odłóż tę walizkę czy cokolwiek tam robisz! — zarządził stanowczo. — I wiem aż za dużo, Liam też już wie. 

— _ No właśnie! _ — powiedział, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. —  **_Liam wie_ ** !  _ Nie chcę tego zawstydzającego “nic z tego nie będzie, ale możemy się przyjaźnić” _ !

— Ale skąd wiesz, że on chce się tylko z tobą przyjaźnić? — Nakręcił sobie czekoladowego loka na palec. — Mi powiedział, że zawsze myślał, że jesteś poza jego zasięgiem, a nie, że jesteś jego bro czy inne gówno…

—  _ Proszę cię!  _ — prychnął. — _ Liam zasługuje na kogoś lepszego!  _ — stwierdził pewnie i zaraz pisnął. —  _ O Boże, ktoś puka, co mam robić?! _

— Chowaj się pod łóżko — zachichotał, szczerząc zęby. — Otwórz, głupku, może to twój książę już przemyślał sprawę albo Theresa przyniosła ci śniadanie, nie panikuj. 

—  _ Nie mogę! _ — jęknął. —  _ Nie mogę z nim rozmawiać, Lou, proszę, zrób coś! _

— Zayn, oddychaj, błagam cię — roześmiał się. — Jesteś takim tchórzem… zapytaj, kto to. 

— _ A co, jak to Liam?! _ — wrzasnął i dało się słyszeć jakieś niewyraźne głosy w tle. —  _ Och, nie, nie, nie idź! Ja... zaraz otworzę, tak! Lou? _ — szepnął cichutko. — _ Pomóż mi! _

— Co, mam to załatwić za ciebie? — jęknął i zachichotał. — Po prostu go wpuść, wszystko sobie wyjaśnicie. 

—  _ A co, jak on mi powie, że...  _ — Nie usłyszał już dalej, bo Harry wyciągnął mu telefon z ręki i zakończył połączenie.

— Hej! — jęknął, próbując sięgnąć z powrotem po telefon. — Ja tu próbuję zeswatać w końcu tych kretynów, oddaj! 

— Poradzą sobie — wymamrotał Harry, odkładając telefon na szafkę i zarzucił mu ręce na szyję.

— Ty mały, zaborczy draniu — zachichotał i cmoknął go w usta. — Tym razem obudziliśmy się na dobre, hm..? 

— Szarpałeś za moje loki, co miałem robić?

— Nie szarpałem! — oburzył się. — Delikatnie nakręcałem je sobie na palce — poprawił go. 

— Coś to twoje  _ delikatnie _ nie wyszło! — prychnął.

— Starałem się! — Wygiął usta w podkówkę. — Przepraszam! 

— Więc teraz nie narzekaj — parsknął, zanim go pocałował.

— Jak śmiałbym narzekać..? — mruknął, odwzajemniając pocałunek. 

— No właśnie coś mi się zdawało, że narzekałeś... — zamarudził, odsuwając się.

— Zdawało ci się. — Wyszczerzył się, nie pozwalając mu na to. 

— Doprawdy? Zacznę cię nagrywać! — Trącil go zaczepnie.

— Uuuu, seks-taśmy? — zachichotał.

— Może niekoniecznie. — Puścił mu oczko.

— Szkoda, to byłoby gorące — zaśmiał się znowu i z powrotem przyciągnął go do pocałunku.

— A co, chciałbyś mieć taką taśmę? — prowokował.

— Pewnie, że bym chciał... — zamruczał, wsuwając dłonie pod jego bluzkę.

— I co byś z nią robił, hm?... — Wygiął się do jego dłoni.

— Używał, jakbyś na przykład gdzieś wyjeżdżał… — Przesunął wargami po jego szyi, pozostawiając za sobą gorący, mokry ślad. 

— A jakby wpadła w jakieś niepowołane ręce, hmmm?

— Pilnowalibyśmy jej… — obiecał, schodząc z pocałunkami coraz niżej. 

— Na pewno? — Odetchnął, przekonując się do tej myśli.

— Mhm… — mruknął, nurkując pod kołdrą i zaczynając obcałowywać odsłoniętą skórę nad pasem jego spodni. — To byłoby tylko dla naszych oczu…

— I dobrze byśmy jej pilnowali, hmmm? — dopytał, wplatając palce w jego włosy.

— Mhm… — Wślizgnął język pod materiał, drażniąc go coraz bardziej. — Tylko my byśmy wiedzieli, gdzie ona jest… 

— Nie baw się! — skarcił go, podrywając biodra.

— Już, kochanie — zachichotał i zsunął jego spodnie wraz z bielizną w dół, uwalniając pragnącego uwagi penisa. Oblizał usta i po chwili owinął je wokół niego, przymykając powieki i zasysając się na nim. Harry jęknął, odchylając głowę i szarpnął za jego włosy. Louis połknął go na to tylko głębiej, śliniąc go obficie i wbijając palce w jego uda. 

— Uhhh, jesteś cudowny! — sapnął, czując, jak Louis bierze go głębiej.

W odpowiedzi szatyn zaczął tylko poruszać głową w górę i dół, czując łzy w oczach i ból w gardle, ale to nie było teraz ważne. Chciał go po prostu zadowolić. 

Nie trwało długo, zanim Harry doszedł, spuszczając się w jego gardło i przytrzymując mu głowę. Tomlinson przełknął wszystko, co tylko mógł i wysunął go ze swoich ust, oddychając ciężko i oblizując usta. 

— Wspaniały... — powiedział ze ściśniętym gardłem Styles, przyciągając go do pocałunku. Sięgnął ku niemu dłonią.

— Nie tak jak ty… — wydyszał w jego wargi, kładąc dłonie na jego szerokich barkach i odwzajemniając pocałunki na tyle, na ile mógł z dłonią poruszającą się na jego twardym penisie. Harry wciągnął go w długi pocałunek, ściskając czubeczek i przyciągając go bliżej. Louis jęknął, odruchowo zaczynając wypychać biodra w jego dłoń. 

— Dojdziesz dla mnie, kochanie? — zapytał, poruszając szybciej ręką. Szatyn pokiwał gorączkowo głową i po kilkunastu następnych pociągnięciach wytrysnął, jęcząc w jego szyję. 

— Grzeczny... — pochwalił, całując go ponownie. Zabrudzoną dłoń dyskretnie wytarł o pościel.

— Robisz ze mną, co tylko chcesz… — przyznał wciąż uspokajający się Louis, śmiejąc się cicho.

— Mieszam ci w głowie? — zapytał i zaśmiał się niemal z zadowoleniem. — To dobrze, bo ty mi też…

— Zakochani kretyni… — zanucił z uśmiechem, wtulając się w niego. 

— To źle? — zapytał w końcu brunet, głaszcząc jego plecy.

— Absolutnie — zaprzeczył, wplątując palce w krótkie loki na jego karku. — Nie mogę żałować niczego, co się między nami stało, nie czułem się tak od lat… 

— Ja również — przyznał, kręcąc głową. — To... co mamy dzisiaj w planach?

— Zakupy w prawdziwej galerii, bo pewnie za nimi tęsknisz, jakiś obiad, a wieczorem możemy wybrać się do trochę innej galerii na wystawę prac mojego dawnego kumpla, hm..? — zaproponował. — Chyba, że masz ochotę na coś innego, zawsze mogę zmienić nam plany…

— Brzmi świetnie! — Cmoknął go w policzek. — Ale najpierw jakieś śniadanie, hm?

— A może najpierw prysznic, hm? — zaproponował, śmiejąc się. — Lepimy się!

— Prysznic też brzmi dobrze — stwierdził po chwili zastanowienia, kiwając głową i wygrzebał się z łóżka. Wyciągnął dłoń do Louisa. Ten chwycił ją i wstał na wciąż nieco miękkich nogach, przytulając się do jego boku i idąc z nim w stronę łazienki.

  
  


Po zdecydowanie zbyt długim prysznicu i kolejnym obciąganiu zeszli na dół na śniadanie.

— Też masz to wrażenie, jakbyśmy znali się od lat? — zachichotał Louis, gdy podano im gofry, a Harry dał mu do spróbowania konfiturę ze swojej łyżeczki.

— Mmm, dokładnie! — zaśmiał się. — W końcu czuje się... kompletny.

Szatyn tylko się uśmiechnął i przyciągnął go do słodkiego pocałunku. Harry od razu zarzucił mu ręce na szyję. Tomlinson objął go w talii i pogłębił pocałunek, wzdychając w jego usta. Styles odsunął się z westchnieniem.    
— Może więcej dżemu? — Umazał mu policzek.

— Hej! — oburzył się i zachichotał, sięgając ręką, by go połaskotać.

— Nie! — pisnął Harry, odskakując.

— No chodź tutaj, kochanie! — zaśmiał się, obejmując go ramionami.

— Ale nie będziesz łaskotać? — upewnił się.

— Nie będę — zachichotał, cmokając go w policzek i przytulając mocno. Brunet chętnie do niego przyległ, chichocząc. Louis pomyślał sobie, że naprawdę nie chce go już nigdy oddawać. Tak szeroki i szczery uśmiech już od dawna nie gościł na jego twarzy.

  
  


Zaraz po śniadaniu zamówili taksówkę w stronę centrum handlowego. Louis chichotał za każdym razem, gdy Harry zaciągał go do jakiegoś burżujskiego sklepu, ekscytując się na każdą najmniejszą rzecz ( _ patrz, Lou, te apaszki są z prawdziwego jedwabiu _ !,  _ zobacz ten sweter, toż to kaszmir _ !) i cmokał z udawaną dezaprobatą, gdy ten zdecydowanie przepłacał za jakąś rzecz.  _ Sześćset funtów za pierścionek?! Kto to słyszał, nieważne, że Gucci, to tylko kawałek metalu, Hazz! _   
W końcu, obładowani zakupami, zatrzymali się w przytulnej restauracyjce na obiad.

— Mam ochotę na zwyczajną pizzę — przyznał Louis, odkładając stos toreb z markowych sklepów obok krzesła, na które opadł i westchnął. — Jak wpadniesz w szał zakupów, jesteś nie do zatrzymania, kochanie, jestem wykończony. 

— Może być pizza! — ucieszył się, chwytając menu. — I nie przesadzaj, doskonale się bawiłeś!

— Nie powiedziałem, że nie. — Uśmiechnął się, zaglądając mu przez ramię i obejmując go w talii jedną ręką. — Uwielbiam chodzić z tobą na zakupy, po prostu po trzech godzinach zacząłem być nieco padnięty, nie jestem przyzwyczajony do shoppingu. 

— Mmm, trzeba to zmienić. — Zamrugał niewinnie.

— Możemy to zmienić — zaśmiał się i cmoknął go w usta. — Ale na początek nie więcej niż raz w tygodniu! — zastrzegł. — Na jaką masz ochotę, kochanie? 

— Tylko raz w tygodniu? — Posłał mu zranione spojrzenie.

— Dwa..? — westchnął głęboko, patrząc na jego wydętą wargę. 

— Trzy? — spróbował, niewinnie trzepiąc rzęsami.

— Niech będą trzy — westchnął pokonany, pocierając jego bok. — Ale liczę za to na jakąś nagrodę!

Harry szybko wychylił się po pocałunek.   
— Taka może być?

— Hmm, a coś więcej..? — zamruczał, zsuwając dłoń nieco niżej. 

— A to... później — zdecydował, cmokając go jeszcze w nos.

— Mm, czekam… — wymamrotał, automatycznie pochylając się w jego stronę. 

— To musimy wrócić do domu — oznajmił pewnie, podsuwając mu menu pod nos.

— Do hotelu — zaznaczył, patrząc na niego ostrzegawczo i zaglądając w spis dań. — Bierzemy wspólną czy dwie małe..? 

— Wspólną, pod warunkiem, że nie będzie na niej ananasa — powiedział. — Kto w ogóle chciałby coś takiego jeść?

— Niektórzy lubią niecodzienne połączenia smaków — zachichotał, cmokając go w ramię. — Ale spokojnie, nie przepadam za ananasem. Możesz wybrać, zjem praktycznie każdą. 

— Hm... — Wczytał się w kartę. — Co ty na pizzę na grubym cieście z kurczakiem i pieczarkami?

— Jestem za. — Uśmiechnął się, patrząc na niego odrobinę z rozczuleniem. — Idealne połączenie. 

— Okej. — Wyszczerzył się i przywołał kelnera, aby zamówić dla nich pizzę.

  
  


I znowu, wspólny obiad minął im niczym w komedii romantycznej, kiedy Harry oblepił się ciągnącym serem, i Louis musiał odstąpić mu ostatni kawałek pizzy. Naprawdę nie chciał tam niczego zmieniać, zakochiwał się w projektancie coraz bardziej i bardziej. 

Po uregulowaniu rachunku wrócili szybko do hotelu, żeby odłożyć wszystkie zakupy i się odświeżyć, i mogli pojechać na wystawę w galerii sztuki. 

— Matty to mój znajomy jeszcze z Anglii, ale wystawia tu dzisiaj swoje prace i mnie zaprosił — opowiadał szatyn, prowadząc młodszego pod ramię w przesuwającej się kolejce. — To abstrakcjonista, więc jak się go nie zna, to ciężko się z nim dogadać, ale wierzę, że przypadniesz mu do gustu. 

Harry po raz pierwszy widział Tomlinsona w garniturze i cholernie mu się to podobało, tym bardziej, że ten zdecydował się założyć atłasową marynarkę jego projektu i po podwinięciu rękawów wyglądał w niej niemal jak model z okładki. 

— Wyglądasz, jak model... — wyrwało mu się, gdy wpatrywał się intensywnie w kochanka.

— Ja? — parsknął, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust i przyciągając go do siebie za poły rozpiętej jedwabnej koszuli, którą miał na sobie. — To ty skradniesz uwagę całej tej śmietanki… — wymruczał w jego usta. 

— Nie ma mowy... — Przesunął dłonią po jego policzku. — Chodźmy poznać... Matta, tak?

— Matty'ego — poprawił go i zachichotał, złączając na chwilę ich usta, po czym objął go w talii i poprowadził dalej do osoby odpowiedzialnej za sprawdzanie zaproszeń. Louis podał mu swoje, a mężczyzna kiwnął przed nimi głową, ściągając dla nich czerwoną wstęgę i wpuszczając ich do środka. Już na wejściu zostali nakłonieni do wzięcia lampki szampana z tacy przechodzącego między gośćmi kelnera. Na ścianach wisiały ekspresyjne, żywe w barwy obrazy otwarte na interpretację, a ich autor ruszył do nich, rozkładając ramiona w powitalnym geście. Był drobnym brunetem z loczkami, ubranym w zwiewną koszulę i kolorowy szal. 

— Louis, mój drogi, jak dobrze cię widzieć! — Zarzucił mu ręce obleczone wzorzystymi bransoletkami na ramiona i pociągnął go w dół, by ucałować go w policzek. 

— Ciebie też, Matty — zaśmiał się szatyn, przytulając go przez chwilę, po czym odsunął się i zamiast tego przyciągnął do siebie Harry'ego. — A to jest…

— Wiem, kim jest twój towarzysz. — Malarz przewrócił oczami i zachichotał, wymieniając się z nim uściskiem dłoni. — Harry Styles. Uwielbiam twoje letnie kolekcje, a z tej trzy lata temu nosiłem  _ wszystko _ ! — przyznał. 

— Och, naprawdę? — ucieszył się, a uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz. — Widzę, że apaszka też pochodzi z mojej kolekcji! Nie wierzę!

— Jesteś moim ulubionym projektantem. — Przyłożył sobie dłoń do serca. — I to ja nie wierzę, że przychodzisz tu z moim starym kumplem. Louis, gdzieś ty wyrwał Harry'ego Pieprzonego Stylesa? — zażartował.

— To on mnie wyrwał — zachichotał szatyn, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Spadł mi z nieba pod pensjonat, to moja teoria  — zdradził mu w sekrecie, upijając swojego szampana i częstując się małą kanapeczką z tacy przechodzącej obok kelnerki. Harry objął Louisa ramieniem.   
— To raczej ja powinienem tak mówić! — Cmoknął go w policzek. — Lou pomógł mi stanąć na nogi, jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało. — Wzruszył ramieniem. — I  _ byłym _ projektantem, już się tym nie zajmuję…

— Żartujesz! — jęknął zrozpaczony artysta. — I Louis jest o wiele lepszy niż ten twój były pożal się boże były mąż — wtrącił, chwytając go za dłoń. — Ale nie możesz tego rzucić, to krzywda dla świata! 

— Nick? — Pokręcił głową. — Nawet moja mama go nie lubiła. I cóż, nie ja  _ wybrałem _ , to świat wybrał bojkotowanie moich kolekcji — przyznał z żalem.

— Ten zamknięty światek z salonów nie jest wszystkim — prychnął, chwytając go pod ramię i tym samym prowadząc go wraz z Louisem pod główny obraz swojej wystawy. — Nie możesz się poddawać, taki talent nie może się marnować. Rozejrzyj się, ilu ludzi ma na sobie twoje ubrania — podpowiedział i obrócił ich twarzą do tłumu, wskazując na niego dłonią. — Artyści, fotografowie, prezesi, aktorki i ci wszyscy ważni ludzie tutaj… 

— To tylko ułamek... — Harry uparcie pokręcił głową, ale jego serce rosło, gdy widział te wszystkie ubrania.

— Ale te ułamki znajdziesz wszędzie, zapewniam cię. — Matty ścisnął jego ramię. — Wbrew temu, co wypisują te wszystkie szmatławce i co mówią zwolennicy Nicka, twoi fani wciąż są twoimi fanami, a twoje ubrania wciąż są dobre. I jeszcze cię do tego przekonamy — obiecał, sięgając po mikrofon. — A teraz stójcie tu ładnie i się uśmiechajcie, uwzględnię was w swojej przemowie. 

Harry pokręcił tylko głową z westchnieniem, przyciągając Louisa bliżej. Stanęli dyskretnie z tyłu, pozwalając mężczyźnie wygłosić rzewną przemowę.

— Mówiłem ci — szepnął Tomlinson, szturchając go łokciem z uśmiechem. — Ludzie wciąż cię uwielbiają, skupiasz się za bardzo na negatywach…

— … i cieszę się przeogromnie, że są tu dzisiaj ze mną moi przyjaciele, Louis Tomlinson i Harry Styles! — ogłosił Matty, odwracając się i wskazując na nich dłonią. — Chodźcie do mnie, proszę. 

— Mhm, czas na zdjęcia — mruknął Louis, kręcąc głową, ale dzielnie przywdział na twarz swój zabójczy uśmiech i wyszedł wraz ze Stylesem na scenę. Ten nieco skrępowany stanął z tyłu, nie spodziewając się, że znajdzie się w świetle reflektorów. Ostatnio stał w nich zdecydowanie zbyt często i niekoniecznie w dobrym kontekście. Uśmiechnął się jednak i pomachał zebranym.   
— To dla nas zaszczyt być na wystawie tak dobrego artysty — powiedział. — Proszę, nie odbierajmy mu słusznego splendoru!

— Harry jest oczywiście za skromny! — przerwał mu malarz, machając dłonią z pobłażaniem i obejmując go w pasie. — Jest najlepszym projektantem, jakiego spotkacie w dzisiejszych czasach, ale dajmy mu się nacieszyć randką. — Mrugnął do tłumu, wywołując chichot u zebranych. — Ma urlop, kochani! Ale niedługo, miejmy nadzieję, znowu będziemy się zabijać o jego ubrania. 

— Matty! — syknął, rumieniąc się i już definitywnie chowając za Louisem. Ten zaśmiał się wdzięcznie i cmoknął go w policzek, obejmując go i prowadząc do kąta sali, gdzie na stole znajdowały się przystawki i więcej alkoholu. 

— Przepraszam za niego, nie wiedziałem, że cię wyciągnie na scenę. 

— Nie szkodzi. — Sięgnął po kanapeczkę, aby zająć czymś ręce. — Po prostu... po ostatnich rewelacjach, nie czuję się dobrze w świetle reflektorów.

— Wystawiony na ocenę innych…? — mruknął ze zrozumieniem, obejmując go od tyłu i przytulając się do jego pleców. — Jestem pewien, że nikt tutaj nie oceni cię źle. I ze mną nie musisz się bać — szepnął mu na ucho. 

— Też... — Zerknął na niego z nadzieją. — Jesteś pewien?

— Jestem — powtórzył łagodnie, cmokając go w kącik ust. — Wyprowadzimy cię z tego bagna, w którym próbuje utopić cię ten skurwiel. 

— A jak będzie jeszcze gorzej? — jęknął, wpychając sobie do ust kanapeczkę.

— A jak nie? — Odbił piłeczkę, kręcąc głową. — Nie pozwolę na to, żebyś przez całe życie żył w swoim własnym cieniu. Po prostu mi zaufaj, tak..? 

— W porządku — powiedział, kiedy już przełknął. — Zdaje się, że masz jakiś plan, więc... czyń powinność! — Machnął ręką, nieomal strącając kieliszek z tacy przechodzącego obok kelnera.

— Będę czynił, naprawdę mi na tobie zależy — zachichotał na jego niezdarność i obrócił go twarzą do siebie, delikatnie całując. — Chcesz się wymknąć czy masz ochotę porozmawiać z ludźmi..? — wyszeptał w jego usta. 

— Uhm... — Zerknął na twarz szatyna i sięgnął po kolejną kanapeczkę. — Pokręcimy się jeszcze chwilę i wymkniemy?

— Pasuje — zgodził się, ciągnąc go za dłoń między ludzi. Wtopili się w tłum, podjadając przystawki i rozmawiając z ludźmi. 

 

Po kolejnej godzinie stwierdzili, że mogą już się zbierać. Pożegnali się z Mattym i wymknęli tylnym wyjściem, omijając fotoreporterów.

— W końcu mam cię dla siebie — westchnął zadowolony Louis, kiedy zamknęli za sobą drzwi hotelowego pokoju. 

— Taaak... — wymamrotał, zrzucając koszulę i popchnął go na ścianę. — Teraz możemy zająć się czymś znacznie przyjemniejszym…

— Znacznie… — powtórzył za nim z uśmiechem i pozwolił obcałowywać mu swoją szyję, układając dłonie na jego nagich ramionach. Jęknął bezwiednie, gdy Harry docisnął do siebie ich biodra. 

— Obiecałem ci coś w restauracji, hmmm? — Powoli opadł przed nim na kolana i sięgnął do paska. Louis odetchnął i przymknął powieki, opierając głowę o ścianę. Był cholernie napalony i wiedział, że szybko dojdzie, ale i tak chciał dzisiaj pieprzyć młodszego, albo nawet być pieprzonym, obojętne, byleby być  _ bliżej.  _

— Zasłużyłeś na to, Lou?... — spytał cicho.

— Ja… — odetchnął, delikatnie wplątując palce w jego loki — potrzebuję  _ więcej _ … — przyznał, rumieniąc się.

— Och, ja wiem, że  _ chcesz _ więcej, pytam, czy  _ zasłużyłeś _ na więcej? — zapytał, przesuwając nosem po wybrzuszeniu w jego spodniach.

— Nie wiem, zasłużyłem..? — Zadrżał, zaciskając dłoń w jego lokach i oblizał usta. — Jeśli… jeśli nie, to nadrobię to z nadwiązką…

— Nie sądzę, że zasłużyłeś — zacmokał.

— A jak.. jak mogę sobie na to zasłużyć..?  **—** wyszeptał, patrząc na niego z pożądaniem. 

— Hm... zastanówmy się... — zamruczał. — Nie mam na razie pomysłu, ale odbiorę to sobie, hm? — Zsunął z niego spodnie.

— Tak, proszę… — jęknął, przygryzając wargę i kompletnie poddając się jego dotykowi. Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak ten jest uległy. Oblizał wargi i pocałował jego penisa przez bokserki, które zaraz mu ściągnął. Louis zadygotał z pożądania i wolną dłonią przytrzymał się ściany, gdyż widok bruneta klęczącego przed nim sprawiał, że miękły mu kolana. Harry wziął go w usta, nie bawiąc się. Szatyn jęknął głośno, zaczynając oddychać coraz płycej. Styles zerknął w górę, poruszając głową i mocno zaciskając usta.

— Ja zaraz… — wydyszał Tomlinson po paru minutach intensywnego obciągania, patrząc na niego zamglonym wzrokiem. Brunet wciągnął tylko policzki, chcąc doprowadzić go do końca. Louis stęknął głucho i rozlał się w jego ustach, ledwo utrzymując się na galaretowatych nogach. Harry possał go jeszcze chwilę i wypuścił z ust z cichym mlaśnięciem.   
**—** Pyszny…

Ten wydał z siebie bliżej nieartykułowany dźwięk i podciągnął go do góry, wpijając się nieco nagląco w jego opuchnięte wargi. Nieco zaskoczony Styles przywarł do niego chętnie. Szatyn objął go w dolnej części pleców i całując go, zaczął popychać go w stronę łóżka. Harry w końcu na nie upadł, chichocząc mocno.   
— Ktoś tu jest napalonyyy... — zanucił.

— Shh. — Uciszył go własnymi ustami, sięgając dłonią do guzików jego koszuli. Brunet odetchnął głęboko, wyginając się do jego dłoni i objął go.

— Teraz ja się tobą zajmę — obiecał, cmokając go jeszcze raz i przenosząc się z ustami na jego szyję, by zaznaczyć, do kogo należał. Potrafił być bardzo zaborczy, jeśli chodziło o tego chłopaka. Rozpiął jego koszulę do końca i delikatnie zrzucił ją na dywan, zaczynając gładzić jego nagą skórę.

— Podoba mi się ta perspektywa... — wydusił, patrząc na niego spod rzęs. Całe jego ciało delikatnie drżało na delikatny dotyk.

— Najpiękniejszy… — wymruczał w jego ucho i zsunął się jeszcze niżej, pieszcząc językiem wszystkie tatuaże na jego torsie.

— Tak? — spytał, wyraźnie dopraszając się komplementów.

— Tak. — Uśmiechnął się w jego błyszczącą skórę. Harry musiał użyć jakiegoś balsamu z drobinkami brokatu, ale on uwielbiał to, jak o siebie dbał. Zsunął dłonie na jego uda, głaszcząc je najintymniej, jak tylko potrafił. Uniósł na niego niebieskie oczy zabarwione iskierkami szczęścia, mimo widocznego w nich pożądania. — Jesteś najbardziej atrakcyjną istotą w moim życiu. Kocham twój uśmiech, twoje oczy, twoje loki i całe twoje ciało. Jesteś  _ perfekcyjny _ . 

Harry wyraźnie się zarumienił i oblizał opuchnięte usta. Sięgnął do jego policzka, by go pogładzić i przyciągnąć do pocałunku. Louis oderwał się od niego po chwili z cichym mlaskiem i ostrożnie rozpiął jego spodnie, zsuwając je w dół. Jego oczom ukazał się nabrzmiały penis ściśnięty w białych bokserkach. Uśmiechnął się i cmoknął go delikatnie przez materiał, zanim zaczął ściągać go w dół własnymi zębami. Harry cichutko westchnął, zaciskając palce na pościeli i wypchnął biodra.

— Już, skarbie… — wymamrotał szatyn, po czym polizał pasek wzdłuż jego podstawy. 

— Mmm, Lou... — wydyszał, podrywając głowę. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się do niego i objął jego penisa własnymi ustami, zasysając się na nim. Styles jęknął, ściskając uda.

Tomlinson zamruczał i pieścił go powoli, dopóki sam nie stwardniał ponownie przez jego jęki. 

— Skoczę po lubrykant i gumki… — wymamrotał nieco nieprzytomnie, odrywając się od niego. 

— W porządku... — wydusił, patrząc na niego z pożądaniem. Sięgnął do swojego penisa.

— Zaraz wracam — obiecał, całując go jeszcze i zrywając się z łóżka, żeby pobiec do łazienki. 

— Czekam... — mruknął, pieszcząc się.

Louis wrócił po chwili, od razu otwierając butelkę z lubrykantem i wylewając go na swoje palce. Ponownie się pochylił, wciągając go w mokry pocałunek, który ten od razu oddał. Oplótł go ramionami i rozsunął uda. Było mu gorąco. Szatyn ostrożnie przecisnął jeden z palców przez pierścień mięśni, starając się spić z jego ust każdy z jęków. 

— Uhhh... powoli — poprosił Harry. — Dawno tego nie robiłem…

**—** Wiem, spokojnie… — wymamrotał, dając mu się przyzwyczaić i przygryzając płatek jego ucha. Styles odetchnął głęboko, doceniając tych kilka chwil. Rozluźnił się nieco bardziej.

— Mogę? — upewnił się Tomlinson, zanim posunął się dalej. 

— Mmm, już możesz — pozwolił, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Chwycił jego dłoń, by spleść z nim palce. Louis też się uśmiechnął, całując go w nagie, wytatuowane ramię i powoli wpychając się palcem głębiej, by dobrze go rozciągnąć. Harry tylko oblizał usta, samemu poruszając biodrami i dopasowując się do niego. Szatyn ostrożnie dodawał kolejne palce, całując go po szyi i szczęce, napawając się widokiem, jak ten nabija się na jego palce. 

— J.już... — wydusił w końcu Harry, odchylając głowę. — Jestem gotowy…

— Okej… — wymamrotał Tomlinson, wyciągając z niego palce i sięgając po folię z prezerwatywą. Przygryzł wargę, mocując się z papierkiem. 

— Nie... — Brunet pokręcił głową. — Chcę bez. Chcę cię  _ poczuć _ …

— Och… — Oblizał usta i pokiwał głową, odrzucając kondoma. Zamiast tego sięgnął po butelkę z lubrykantem i nasmarował się nim obficie, po czym ułożył się między jego nogami, całując go jeszcze, zanim cokolwiek zrobił. 

— No dalej! — zachęcił, układając nogi na jego biodrach i przez to jeszcze bardziej się na niego otwierając. Odetchnął. Louis ułożył dłonie na jego bokach, oddychając drżąco, gdy w niego wchodził, w połowie się na nim kładąc. Harry zagryzł wargi, ale nie zacisnął mięśni. Chciał tego, mimo dyskomfortu związanego z rozpychaniem.

— Cudowny… — mruknął szatyn, gdy znalazł już się w nim w całości i schował twarz w jego szyi. Gładził go dłonią po boku, by dać mu jeszcze chwilę. 

— Ogromny! — przedrzeźnił go, chociaż czuł się mile połechtany przez komplement.

— I tak wiem, że go uwielbiasz. — Przewrócił oczami, szczypiąc go lekko, zanim eksperymentalnie się poruszył, sapiąc na tarcie. Harry jęknął, uderzając go w ramię.    
— Taki pewny?!

— A nie? — Schował uśmiech w jego lokach. — Mam wyjść..? 

— Nie... nie, zostań, jest dobrze. — Ścisnął jego ramię. Tomlinson pocałował go na to i zaczął budować rytm. Styles spinał się trochę na początku, ale szybko zaczął samemu poruszać biodrami. Louis oblizał usta i zsunął dłonie na jego miednicę, nakierowując jego ruchy i przyspieszając tempo. Po dłuższej chwili zmienił kąt pchnięć, poszukując jego prostaty. Udało mu się to po kilku głębszych pchnięciach, obwieszczone głośnym jękiem kochanka.

— Tam..? — wydyszał w jego usta, chichocząc.

— Tak, tam, jeszcze, proszę! — paplał nieskładnie. Louis spełnił jego prośbę, chwytając go za nadgarstki i przyszpilając je do łóżka, które obijało się o ścianę z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem. 

— Och, Louuu, kocham cię! — jęknął, wciskając głowę w poduszkę.

— Też cię kocham… — wydusił, przysysając się do wyeksponowanej szyi. Styles jęknął głośno, goniąc już swój orgazm i nie zwracając uwagi na to, że wbija mu boleśnie paznokcie w plecy. Szatyn syknął, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, to go tylko bardziej nakręcało, więc także skupił się na tym, by doprowadzić go do końca. Harry pojękiwał i wzdychał nieprzerwanie, aż w końcu wzdrygnął się i chwycił za swojego penisa, by doprowadzić się do końca.

Kiedy w końcu wytrysnął na ich brzuchy, zaciskając się wokół niego, Tomlinson jęknął głośno i przytrzymał jego biodra w miejscu, wbijając się w niego w szybkim tempie, by i samemu dojść. Harry odchylił głowę jeszcze bardziej, całkowicie rozluźniony. Przyjmował w siebie jego pchnięcia, wciąż zamroczony własnym orgazmem. Po chwili i Louis szczytował z jego imieniem na ustach, rozlewając się w nim i opadając na niego bezwładnie. Styles jęknął i objął go ramionami.

— Piękny… — wydusił, całując go nieco nieprzytomnie w ramię i gładząc go po bokach. 

— Mmm, cudownie... — wymamrotał nieprzytomnie. Louis uniósł głowę i przycisnął wargi do tych jego, czując się nieco przytłoczonym. 

— Spaaać, umyjemy się jutro — poprosił Harry.

— Okej… — zaśmiał się wyczerpany i przykrył ich kołdrą. 

— Lepię się — zamarudził.

— To nic — zachichotał i odgarnął loki z jego spoconego czoła, całując go w nie i obejmując go ramionami. 

— Dla ciebie nic, pewnie! — prychnął, — To nie z ciebie wypływa sperma!

— Kochanie, sam chciałeś bez gumki i żebyśmy wymyli się dopiero jutro — przypomniał mu szatyn, ale posłusznie wstał. — Chcesz, żebym przyniósł ci chociaż mokry ręcznik..? 

— Mmm... — Objął poduszkę. — Byłoby super…

— W takim razie zaraz wracam — obiecał i cmoknął go w policzek, po czym zniknął w łazience. 

— Czekam... — Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Louis był wspaniały...   
  
_ Zdyszany i rozchichotany Styles opadł na pościel obok Nicka. Wsunął dłoń w jego włosy. _ _   
_ _ — Lepię się... — zamarudził. — Chodźmy pod prysznic! _ _   
_ _ — Jutro, jestem zmęczony — zbył go Nick, przyciągając do siebie. — Dobranoc. _ _   
_ __ — ...Dobranoc…

 

Szatyn wrócił pięć minut później, niosąc nie tylko wilgotny ręcznik, ale także małą butelkę chłodnej wody. Podał mu ją, żeby się napił i bez słowa zabrał się za wycieranie go, nucąc coś szczęśliwie pod nosem. Harry ułożył się wygodnie, przysysając do butelki. Zostawił mu trochę.

Po chwili Tomlinson bez skrupułów wrzucił brudny ręcznik pod łóżko i położył się obok niego, obejmując go ramieniem i dopijając resztę wody. Wszystko wydawało się być takie naturalne, jakby robili to od zawsze; jakby byli razem od zawsze. 

— Dziękuję... — westchnął szczęśliwy Harry.

— To ja dziękuję. — Szatyn uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał go po policzku, po czym wywalił pustą butelkę na ziemię i sięgnął do lampki. 

— Dobranoc, Lou... — wymruczał ukontentowany.

— Dobranoc, skarbie. — Spokojnie zamknął oczy. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Następnego dnia tuż przed powrotem odwiedzili galerię handlową jeszcze raz, bo Harry truł o tweedowy płaszcz, bez którego po prostu nie mógłby się obejść. Louis kręcił tylko głową, ale posłusznie towarzyszył mu w zakupach i nawet nie mrugnął na cenę. Przez całą drogę wysłuchiwał o zaletach płaszcza oraz tweedu jako materiału.

Ale kiedy wrócili, z uśmiechem na ustach przyglądał się, jak Liam skrada Zaynowi pocałunek, myśląc, że nikt nie patrzy. Cieszył się, że im pomógł. 

  
Wieczorem zastał Harry'ego na tarasie ze szkicownikiem i projektem marynarki.

— Hej… — Uśmiechnął się, siadając obok niego z dwoma kubkami herbaty i całując go w policzek. — Jak wena? 

Brunet posłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech i podał mu zeszyt, odbierając kubek.   
— To tylko bohomazy…

— Co ty opowiadasz? — zdziwił się, przyglądając się rysunkowi. — Jest śliczna… Te wzorki to tulipany, prawda..? Podoba mi się, każdy stawia na orchidee albo róże — pochwalił go, oddając mu zeszyt. 

— Nie są zbyt... dziwaczne? — spytał niepewnie. — W końcu tweed to jodełka…

— Co nie oznacza, że nie możesz wprowadzić mody na tweedowe wzory. — Uśmiechnął się, obejmując go jednym ramieniem i przytulając. — To nie jest dziwaczne, tylko niekonwencjonalne. Jako projektant masz prawo do próbowania wprowadzenia nowych trendów. W końcu mało kto zna się na modzie lepiej niż wy, racja? 

— Może kiedyś... — westchnął, odbierając swój szkicownik i zamknął go. — Kiedyś... kiedyś się nie bałem, ale teraz... kiedy prawie wszyscy mnie bojkotują...  _ boję się. _

— Wiem. Ja wiem, skarbie — westchnął, całując go w skroń i przyciągając bliżej siebie.  **—** Ale… możesz wracać do tego stopniowo, prawda..? Nie musisz wypuszczać od razu całej  _ kolekcji _ , ale na przykład wypuszczać po jednej rzeczy na próbę..? 

— Co jeśli ta się nie przyjmie? — Spojrzał na niego sarnimi oczami.

— Wykupię wszystkie — obiecał, całując go. 

— Serio? — parsknął. — A co z ośrodkiem?

— A co ma z nim być? — Wzruszył ramionami, chociaż jego uśmiech nieco zrzedł. Harry nie miał przecież pojęcia o jego problemach finansowych. 

— Ludzie przestaną go odwiedzać! — wyjaśnił, rzeczywiście nic nie wiedząc o kłopotach Louisa.

— Och, daj spokój! — parsknął, upijając łyk swojej herbaty. — Jestem pewien, że moi goście nie zwracają uwagi na takie rzeczy. 

— A co, jeśli w jakiś sposób ci zaszkodzę? — Wydął usta.

— Nic, co związane z tobą, nie może mi zaszkodzić, okej? — wyszeptał łagodnie, odwracając jego twarz w swoją stronę. — Jesteś moim szczęściem. 

— Och, Lou... — jęknął i wtulił twarz w jego szyję.

— Kocham cię i naprawdę nie rzucam słów na wiatr — obiecał, gładząc go po plecach. — Pamiętaj, że cię nie zostawię, nieważne co.

— Dziękuję... — wyszeptał totalnie rozbrojony. — Zasłużyłeś na najlepszą koszulę mojego projektu — dodał ze śmiechem.

— No i widzisz, kolejna motywacja! — Uśmiechnął się. Harry przerzucił kilka stron szkicownika.   
— Więc... jaka? — spytał, kreśląc podstawowy szablon. — Jedwab? Bawełna? Może wiskoza?

— Co tylko chcesz, skarbie, nie będę wjeżdżał w twoją inwencję twórczą — zachichotał, przyglądając się mu z rozczuleniem. 

— Hm... — Zamyślił się, kreśląc wzory na kartce. — Dla ciebie zdecydowanie jedwabna taliowana... — wymamrotał pogrążony we własnym świecie. Louis pokręcił tylko głową z uśmiechem i delikatnie oparł głowę o jego ramię, pijąc swoją herbatę. Naprawdę mógłby się przyzwyczaić do takiej codzienności. Brunet z zapałem rysował linie, kreślił i poprawiał, aż w końcu podsunął zeszyt Louisowi.   
— W kolorze twoich oczu... — szepnął.

— Piękna… — Uśmiechnął się, ostrożnie przejeżdżając palcem po wciąż świeżych liniach, by nie rozmazać miękkiego ołówka. — A nawet za piękna… Wygląda o wiele lepiej niż ja — zachichotał. 

— Będzie wyglądać na tobie idealnie! — Jego oczy się zaświeciły. — Muszę tylko zamówić materiały... — mamrotał. — Masz maszynę do szycia?

— Theresa powinna mieć, a jak nie, to od kogoś pożyczymy. — Cmoknął go w policzek. — Wypijemy herbaty i ją zapytamy, hm? 

— Jasne! — ucieszył się, chwytając swój kubek. Louis objął go tylko w talii, chichotając na jego entuzjazm. Cieszył się, że Harry odżywał, bo chyba inaczej nie dało się tego nazwać. 

Brunet oparł głowę o jego ramię, popijając herbatę. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna naprawdę  _ chciał _ zrobić tę koszulę.

  
  


Parę dni później zamówiona przez Harry'ego tkanina dotarła i z zapałem zabrał się za realizację swojego projektu, mimo że wcześniej zarzekał się, że on nie szyje. To sprawiło, że Louis w końcu się od niego odlepił, jak żartował Niall. 

— Tommo… — zaczął niepewnie Zayn, gdy siedzieli nad rachunkami z ubiegłego miesiąca. Ten uniósł na niego wzrok znad laptopa, bo tak naprawdę siedział i kończył swoją kolejną książkę. Mulat mimowolnie parsknął, gdy ten zsunął swoje okulary do czytania w dół nosa i łypnął na niego niebieskimi oczami. — Dziadku. 

— Och, spieprzaj — parsknął, sięgając po swoją herbatę. — Czego? 

— A co ty na to, żebyś… — przełknął i poprawił się na siedzeniu — żebyś w końcu wydał powieść pod swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem..? 

— Z całą szopką z konferencjami i spotkaniami autorskimi? — Spojrzał na niego jak na kretyna. — Mowy nie ma. 

— Nie musiałbyś! — zapewnił Zayn. — Po prostu... byłoby łatwiej, wiesz? — westchnął, zakreślając kolejną sumę. — A nawet jeśli... Harry na pewno z radością by ci towarzyszył…

— Harry sam mówił, że nie lubi być już w świetle reflektorów, bo przez to wszystko czuje się niepewnie. — Zmarszczył brwi i oblizał usta. — Gdybym… gdybym był pewien, że mu jakoś tym pomogę, a nie jeszcze bardziej zaszkodzę, zrobiłbym to. 

— Mógłbyś wystąpić w czymś od niego — podsunął usłużnie mulat. — Ludzie uwielbiają twoje książki, będą też uwielbiać twojego ulubionego projektanta.

— Myślisz..? — Ściągnął okulary i z namysłem zassał się na końcówce oprawki. — Chociaż… chyba lepsze już nagłówki:  _ Harry Styles w związku z autorem Louisem Tomlinsonem _ niż  _ Harry Styles pociesza się obcym facetem po rozstaniu z mężem _ … 

—  _ Związku _ ? — podchwycił ciekawie Malik.

— Ja… — Zarumienił się, ale nie odwrócił wzroku, pamiętając, że sam naciskał na Zayna, żeby powiedział o swoich uczuciach Liamowi. — Cóż, jest trochę za wcześnie, żeby to nazywać, bo nie rozmawialiśmy o przyszłości, ale… powiedział mi, że mnie kocha — wyznał. 

— A ty? — zainteresował się, odkładając na bok papiery. — Rozmawialiście coś na temat... przyszłości? — dopytał dyplomatycznie,

— Jasne, że ja też go kocham — prychnął i z uśmiechem szturchnął go łokciem w bok. — Nie, nie rozmawialiśmy na temat przyszłości dalszej niż  _ "uszyję ci koszulę" _ czy coś. 

— Wiesz, że czas ucieka? — przypomniał mu łagodnie. — Wolałbym, aby tu został…

— Też bym wolał… — westchnął ciężko. — Ale nie chcę go ograniczać; wiesz, jakie on może mieć życie z powrotem w Londynie – gale, pokazy, wywiady, ścianki… 

— Które sam przyznał, że go nie interesują — przypomniał Zayn. — Zaryzykuj... tak jak ja. — Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Ty? — prychnął. — Jak Liam przyszedł z tobą pogadać, to chciałeś schować się pod łóżkiem! A jakbym mu nie powiedział o twoich uczuciach, to dalej byś tylko do niego wzdychał!

— To bądź odważniejszy niż ja, wielkie rzeczy. — Machnął lekceważąco ręką. — Widać, że on nie chce wyjeżdżać i tylko czeka, aż z nim o tym porozmawiasz.

— Myślisz..? — Przygryzł wargę, zaczynając bawić się rękawami swojego swetra. — A co, jak się wystraszy..? Że, no wiesz, to robi się poważne czy coś…

— Lou, będziecie się bawić w kotka i myszkę? — Uniósł brwi. — Chcesz czekać do jego ostatniego dnia tutaj? Przynajmniej będziesz wiedział, na czym stoisz — przekonywał.

— No okej — westchnął pokonany, z powrotem wracając wzrokiem do ekranu swojego komputera. — Ale teraz jest zajęty szyciem, nie będę mu przeszkadzać… nie..? — dodał niepewnie, widząc jego znaczącą minę. 

**—** I będziesz to teraz odwlekać? — prychnął.

— Jezu, potrafisz marudzić, co? — prychnął, ale zatrzasnął klapę laptopa i faktycznie wstał od biurka. 

— Ty też mi marudziłeś — mruknął mściwie.

Louis wystawił w jego stronę środkowego palca i zachichotał, widząc karcące spojrzenie Theresy. Wbiegł na górę i odetchnął głęboko, po czym zapukał do drzwi pokoju Harry’ego, które zamieniły się ostatnimi dniami w pracownię krawiecką. Wsunął głowę do środka. — Hej, skarbie. Mogę..? 

Harry łypnął złowrogo okiem w kierunku drzwi, ale złagodniał, widząc Louisa.

— Hej, jasne, wejdź!

Ten uśmiechnął się i zamknął za sobą drzwi, podchodząc do niego i całując go lekko w policzek. — Masz ochotę na chwilę przerwy czy mam poczekać do wieczora..? 

— Uhm... — Zerknął w stronę stosu piętrzących się materiałów. — Właściwie to... przyda mi się przerwa — zdecydował.

— To chodź. — Pociągnął go z krzesła na łóżko i opadł na nie, wzdychając i rozkładając się wygodnie na poduszkach. — Mi też literki już skaczą przed oczami...

— Kończysz książkę, prawda? — zagaił przyjaźnie.

— Mhm — przytaknął, obejmując go jedną ręką i gładząc go po ramieniu. — Wprowadziłem też trochę zmian – mam nadzieję, że na lepsze.

— Będę mógł przeczytać?  — spytał podekscytowany.

— Przedpremierowo? — Uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową. — Jak dziecko... Fragmenty..? — spróbował.

— Mam czekać jak wszyscy inni śmiertelnicy? — spytał z oburzeniem.

— Bo chcę ci zrobić niespodziankę! — roześmiał się, szczypiąc go w bok. — Żartowałem. Jasne, że będziesz mógł, ale jak już ją dopracuję, okej?

— Mmm, jasne! — ucieszył się. Czuł, że jest dla niego ważny.

Louis uśmiechnął się i cmoknął go w czoło, po czym przygryzł nerwowo wargę. Z mocno bijącym sercem postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. — Harry... co będzie po wakacjach..? — wypalił. — W sensie... z nami.

— Och... — Harry nerwowo oblizał usta, spuszczając wzrok. — Ja... cóż, moja rezerwacja się kończy, tak?... — Spojrzał na niego prosząco.

— I chcesz potem... — sięgnął do jego loków dłonią, zaczesując je łagodnie za jego ucho — wrócić do swojego życia czy... chciałbyś... zostać..? — Przełknął ślinę. — Tutaj, ze mną..?

— Moje życie... — Sięgnął do jego dłoni. — Louis, dopiero tutaj ja poczułem, że  _ naprawdę _ żyję! Ja... — Splótł z nim palce. — Nie chcę wyjeżdżać.

Szatyn odetchnął z ulgą, po czym roześmiał się i go przytulił. — Cieszę się, naprawdę. Też nie chcę, żebyś wyjeżdżał. To znaczy chciałbym, żebyś wrócił do projektowania, bo to jest twoja pasja, ale chciałbym jednak, żeby to tutaj był twój  _ dom _ , a Londyn tylko miejscem, w które czasem przyjeżdżasz, żeby czegoś dopilnować albo dograć jakieś szczegóły. Co ty o tym myślisz? — Uśmiechnął się, gładząc go po plecach.

— Myślę, że to cudowny pomysł. — Uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy. — A co do projektowania… Daj mi trochę czasu, dobrze? — poprosił. — Muszę na nowo odnaleźć w tym radość.

— Absolutnie cię nie zmuszam, po prostu chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy — wymamrotał, przytulając go do siebie mocniej. — Na razie odpoczywaj ile chcesz, wszyscy jesteśmy zadowoleni, mając cię tutaj — wyznał.

— Nawet, jeśli nic nie wnoszę od siebie? — zapytał powątpiewająco.

— A kto powiedział, że nic nie wnosisz? — Zmarszczył brwi. — Nie musisz paść owiec czy karmić świnie, żeby być częścią naszej rodziny, a jestem pewien, że wszyscy już tak o tobie myślą.

— Tak sądzisz? — Popatrzył na niego z nadzieją. To było takie  _ miłe _ . Poczuł ciepło w sercu.

— Obiecuję ci to — zachichotał, cmokając go w nos. — W sumie to Zayn kopnął mnie w tyłek, żebym z tobą o tym pogadał, bo "on nie chce, żebyś wyjeżdżał".

— Naprawdę? — roześmiał się i spontanicznie nachylił się do pocałunku. — Kocham cię...

— Też cię kocham — wymamrotał, po czym odwzajemnił ruch jego ust, pociągając go bardziej na siebie.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz tego żałować... — wymamrotał, przytulając się do niego bardziej.

— Na pewno nie będę — zachichotał, cmokając go w kącik ust.

— Dziękuję... — westchnął, przytulając się. — Posiedzisz ze mną? — poprosił.

— Pewnie. — Uśmiechnął się, zaczynając bawić się jego lokami.

— Możesz wziąć laptopa tutaj — zaproponował, wracając do maszyny.

— Okej. — Uśmiechnął się i wstał za nim, całując go jeszcze w czubek głowy, zanim wyszedł i wrócił na dół do swojego gabinetu. Uniósł brwi na wyczekującą minę Zayna.

— No i jak? — jęknął niecierpliwie mulat.

— Zostaje. — Uśmiechnął się i zachichotał, odpinając laptopa.

— Ha! — Malik wyrzucił pięść w górę w zwycięskim geście. — Wiedziałem!

— Tylko teraz musicie sprawić, żeby uwierzył, że naprawdę jest tu mile widziany, nie tylko jako gość — zastrzegł, biorąc komputer pod pachę. — Lecę do niego, a ty w tym czasie możesz rozkminić, co mógłbym wynegocjować od wydawnictwa, gdybym ujawnił się pod swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem, okej?

— Czyżbyś w nas wątpił, Lou? — spytał nieco oburzony Zayn. — Przecież wiesz, że go uwielbiamy! Serio chcesz się ujawnić? — zbystrzał na drugą część jego wypowiedzi.

— Ja wiem, ale on o tym nie wie — powiedział z ręką na klamce. — I... kiedy, jak nie teraz..? Jeśli nie pokażę Harry'emu, że media nie są takie złe, to nigdy nie wróci do projektowania na taką skalę jak wcześniej. Szkoda, żeby jego talent miał się zmarnować na okazjonalne zaprojektowanie komuś ze wsi marynarki na ślub, prawda?

— Więc... chcesz się ujawnić dla niego? — Zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

— Głównie, tak — przyznał, przygryzając wargę. — Głupie..?

— Nie. - Pokręcił głową.  **—** Uważam, że to mega romantyczne... ale jak miałoby mu to pomóc?

— Sam mówiłeś, że jeśli ubiorę coś od niego, jest szansa, że wróci na niego moda mimo famy, którą puszcza za nim Nick — westchnął. — A zresztą... opublikowali już nasze wspólne zdjęcia. Połączą fakty i będą wiedzieć, że jesteśmy razem. Tak bardzo jak zawsze chciałem uniknąć bycia sławnym... tak bardzo mogłoby pomóc to Harry'emu wrócić do łask opinii publicznej.

— Mmm, załatwię wszystko, o nic się nie martw! — obiecał Zayn z radością. — Zrobimy mu najlepszą kampanię reklamową, jaką tylko mógłby sobie wymarzyć!

— Wiedziałem, że te twoje studia do czegoś się kiedyś przydadzą — zachichotał i puścił mu oczko, wychodząc z gabinetu. — Dzięki za wszystko, Zayn, jesteś niezastąpiony. 

Ten machnął tylko na niego ręką, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Louis przewrócił oczami i zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym wrócił do swojego księcia, cmokając go w przelocie w policzek i rozsiadając się z laptopem na łóżku. 

— Będziemy musieli przerobić twój pokój na pracownię — zagaił, pisząc coś na klawiaturze. — Skoro zostajesz, to nie ma sensu, żebyśmy mieli dwa osobne pokoje. 

— Naprawdę? — Uniósł wzrok znad delikatnie nakrapianego, granatowego jedwabiu. Jego oczy błyszczały.

— Pewnie. — Uniósł na niego wzrok znad ekranu i uśmiechnął się. — Także jak skończysz koszulę, możesz zabrać się za urządzanie naszego pokoju tak, byś i ty czuł, że jest twój. 

—  _ Naszego _ pokoju... — Rozmarzony uśmiech wpłynął na jego twarz. — Ale... na pewno chcesz przerobić największy i najładniejszy pokój w pensjonacie na moją pracownię? — spytał powątpiewająco. — Goście potrzebują tego bardziej, ja zadowolę się czymś bliżej ciebie.

— Cóż, możesz wybrać na swoją pracownię jaki tylko chcesz pokój. — Mrugnął do niego. — Zawsze będziesz miał pierwszeństwo. 

— Wiesz, że bardziej zależy mi na tobie niż pracowni — prychnął, nieświadomie głaszcząc materiał. — Mogę nawet projektować w  _ naszej _ sypialni.

— Jeśli tylko chcesz, nie mam nic przeciwko — roześmiał się. — Po prostu założyłem, że potrzebujesz nieco przestrzeni dla siebie. 

— Cóż, zawsze będę mógł zająć któryś z pokoi, jeśli się pokłócimy. — Puścił do niego oczko. — Ale tak właściwie... nie potrzebuję dużo miejsca.

— Jeśli tak, to w porządku. — Uśmiechnął się. — Możesz projektować w naszym pokoju. 

— No i załatwione! — Klasnął ucieszony. — Muszę tylko znaleźć jakieś miejsce do składowania materiałów... ale to później! — zadecydował, wracając do swojej koszuli.

Szatyn tylko zachichotał pod nosem i sam także wrócił do bohaterów swojej książki. 

 

Pracowali w ciszy, po prostu ciesząc się swoją obecnością. Kilka godzin później ciszę przerwało pukanie do drzwi i głos Theresy, wołającej ich na obiad.

— Głodny..? — Louis zerknął na Harry’ego. 

— W sumie... — Wzruszył ramionami. — Mogę coś przekąsić teraz.

— Och, dziękuję, młodzieńcze! — Theresa uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie.

— Theresa, proszę, nie bądź dla niego sarkastyczna, bo jeszcze się rozmyśli i wróci do siebie — roześmiał się Tomlinson, podając młodszemu dłoń i prowadząc go do drzwi. 

— Już kupuję bilety! — Pociągnął teatralnie nosem i otarł niewidzialną łezkę. — ...Dostanę na wynos?

Wszyscy się roześmiali, ale po chwili kobieta machnęła ścierką i podparła się pod boki.

— No, ruszajcie się, bo wystygnie! Dzisiaj zapiekanka pasterska!

— Chodź, kochanie. — Szatyn objął go w talii i niemal siłą wyciągnął z pokoju. — Spędź choć trochę czasu z innymi, zjemy i wrócisz do twoich szmatek, obiecuję. 

— Ale... — Obejrzał się bezradnie w stronę maszyny, ale westchnął, dając się pociągnąć w stronę kuchni.

— Wydobyłem go z jaskini — oświadczył triumfalnie Louis wszystkim zebranym, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i zajmując dwa ostatnie wolne miejsca obok Nialla. 

— To dobrze; powoli zapominamy, jak wygląda! — zaśmiał się Irlandczyk.

— Wcale nie spędzam w pokoju tyle czasu! — obruszył się brunet, a Niall uniósł wysoko brwi; tak, że skryły się pod luźno opadającą na czoło grzywką.

— Taak? A kiedy ostatnio robiłeś coś z  _ nami _ ? — Harry już otworzył usta, ale Niall kontynuował: — z  _ nami _ , nie z Louisem. — Zamknął usta. — No właśnie! — Horan tryumfalnie wymierzył w niego palcem. — Widzisz! Dlatego dzisiaj musi... Ooo, zapiekaneczka! — jęknął, wyciągając w jej stronę dłonie, a Sam westchnęła ciężko.

— Rozprasza się za każdym razem, gdy tylko widzi jedzenie; po tych wszystkich latach wciąż mnie to fascynuje… — roześmiał się Liam, pomagając Theresie z nakładaniem obiadu i powodując śmiech u reszty. 

— Zresztą teraz, skoro wiesz, że tu zostajesz, nie musisz spędzać każdej wolnej chwili z Louisem, bo wcale nie marnujesz czasu — powiedział do bruneta Zayn, uśmiechając się. — Byłoby miło, gdybyś czasem porobił coś też z nami. 

— Uch, przepraszam! — jęknął ten. — Po prostu... macie tu dużo pracy i nie chcę wam przeszkadzać w obowiązkach...

— Nikomu tu nie przeszkadzasz, chłopcze. — Theresa postawiła przed nim talerz i pogłaskała go po ramieniu. — Mógłbyś umilić nam te obowiązki rozmową, albo i nieco pomóc, prawda?

Liam entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową.

**—** Właśnie! Nie musisz się zamykać w czterech ścianach, a my naprawdę nie pogardzimy towarzystwem...

— Stęsknili się za tobą — wymamrotał w jego ucho Louis. Styles posłał im nieśmiały uśmiech, spuszczając wzrok na swój talerz. Splótł pod stołem jedną dłoń z Louisem.

Ten uśmiechnął się i ścisnął pocieszająco jego dłoń, zabierając się za swoją zapiekankę.

— No, to teraz jeszcze wy! — oznajmił zadowolony z siebie Zayn, patrząc na szepczących między sobą Eda i Vię. 

— Co my? — Blondynka przeniosła na niego zaskoczony wzrok. 

— Trzeba wam pomóc! — Wyszczerzył się, głaszcząc kolano Liama i nie zauważając przerażonego wzroku reszty.

— Pomóc w czym..? — Dziewczyna zmrużyła na niego oczy.

— No zbli... Ała, Liam, czemu mnie bijesz? — Spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. Louis zachichotał w ramię Harry’ego, a Samantha westchnęła ciężko. 

— Zayn, musisz pozwolić pewnym rzeczom dziać się w swoim tempie. 

— Taak? — Łypnął na nią złowrogo. — A kto mnie popędzał, hę?

— Louis! — zwaliła winę na szatyna, a ten spojrzał na nią oburzony. 

— A mnie to kto pouczał na temat Harry'ego, hę? 

— Boże, wszyscy jesteście jak dzieci — westchnął Ed. — Możemy już jeść i się nie przezbywać..? 

— Ale my nic nie robimy! — zaprotestował Harry.

— Wy nie, ale ta trójka jest nieznośna chwilami. — Rudzielec wymierzył palcem w Zayna, Louisa i Samanthę. — Każdy z was się kiedyś bał, ale ja taki nie jestem, więc po prostu mi zaufajcie, hm..? 

Ci posłusznie pokiwali głowami, interesując się swoimi talerzami.

  
  


Trzy tygodnie później Harry w końcu uznał, że koszula jest już dopracowana w każdym najdrobniejszym szczególe, więc zamknął z nią Louisa w łazience i kazał mu się w nią ubrać, potupując nogą z powodu podekscytowania. W końcu szatyn wyszedł niepewnie z pomieszczenia, stając przed lustrem w ich sypialni i wygładzając koszulę z przodu. Podwinął jej rękawy do łokci i nie zapiął dwóch górnych guzików. 

— I jak w niej wyglądam..? — zapytał go o opinię. Harry zamrugał gwałtownie, przyciskając dłoń do ust.    
— Wyglądasz... oszałamiająco — wydusił, pociągając nosem.

— To tylko dzięki tej cudownej koszuli — zachichotał łagodnie i jęknął, przyciągając go do uścisku. — Nie płacz, kochanie…

— To całokształt, Lou! — wyszeptał z trudem. — Cieszę się, że mogę nazywać cię swoim... — Patrzył na niego. — ...Bo mogę, prawda? — upewnił się.

— Pewnie, że możesz — wyszeptał czule, pocierając jego policzki swoimi kciukami i pochylając się, by cmoknąć go miękko w usta. — Tak jak ja ciebie...  

— ...Podoba ci się? — spytał niepewnie, odwracając go do lustra. Koszula leżała na nim naprawdę dobrze. Przylegała w odpowiednich miejscach, podkreślając szczupłą sylwetkę. Delikatne poprzyszywane gdzieniegdzie kryształki rozjaśniały ciemny granat materiału, przypominając rozgwieżdżone niebo i doskonale zgrywając się z kolorem jego oczu.

— Jest niesamowita. — Louis uśmiechnął się, kładąc dłoń na jednej z tych bruneta spoczywających na jego ramionach. — Nie jestem kimś, kto lubi się stroić, ale ta koszula… jest naprawdę śliczna. Podoba mi się to, że wiesz, wygląda jak edycja limitowana i zdecydowanie mnie upiększa, ale nie jest przesadzona. Jest idealna. Naprawdę zaprojektowałeś ją dla mnie… 

— Mówiłem... — Delikatny uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz. — Byłeś moją inspiracją... — Objął go od tyłu.

— Mógłbym być już zawsze, jeśli dzięki temu powstają takie cuda — zażartował delikatnie i westchnął, rozluźniając się w jego objęciach. 

— Mmm, pod warunkiem, że będziesz moim modelem…

— Myślę, że mogę pomału spróbować wychodzić z mojej strefy komfortu… — przyznał ostrożnie Tomlinson, zaglądając w jego oczy odbijające się w lustrze. — Tylko nie umiem pozować do zdjęć — zastrzegł od razu. 

— Serio? — Spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. — W sensie... będziesz pozował  _ dla mnie _ ?

Louis odwrócił się do niego i przytaknął lekko głową, uśmiechając się. Ścisnął jego dłoń. 

— Dla ciebie wszystko. 

— Wszystkie moje projekty będą wyglądać na tobie idealnie — powiedział z emfazą. — Moja muza…

Szatyn zachichotał i przyciągnął go do pocałunku, po czym odsunął się z uśmiechem. 

— Może ją już ściągnę; boję się trochę, że ją zniszczę, a chciałbym zachować ją na idealną okazję. 

— Masz już jakąś upatrzoną? — zapytał ciekawie, sięgając do jego guzików.

— Mhm, choć nie znam jeszcze konkretnego terminu — przyznał. 

— Co to za okazja? — Kontynuował rozpinanie guzików. — Ślub Zayna i Limy? — zachichotał.

— Nie, Zayn by mnie zabił za przyjście w lepszej kreacji — zażartował. — I, uhm… ja… moja książka jest już oddana do korekty i… chciałbym w końcu wydać ją pod własnym nazwiskiem — przyznał, przygryzając wargę. 

— Ty... — zamarł, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. — Naprawdę? Czemu teraz? — zasypywał go pytaniami.

— Ja, uch… — Odwrócił zawstydzony wzrok. — Więc, Zayn twierdzi, że jeśli ludzie będą mogli w końcu przypisać moje książki do konkretnej twarzy, zaczną się jeszcze lepiej sprzedawać. A dodatkowe pieniądze zawsze się przydadzą… 

— ...macie problemy finansowe? — Zmarszczył brwi. — Mógłbym pomóc, może zaprojektować coś... jeśli ktoś chciałby to w ogóle kupić…

— Harry, nie będę cię prosił o pieniądze — westchnął i uśmiechnął się. — Dam sobie radę, nie martw się. 

— Jak mam się nie martwić?! — pisnął. — Mój  _ chłopak _ ma problem, więc próbuję go rozwiązać! Co ty byś zrobił na moim miejscu?!

Louis mimowolnie zachichotał na użyte przez któregokolwiek z nich po raz pierwszy określenie i pokręcił głową, przytulając go i pocierając uspokajająco jego plecy. 

— Okej, to prawda, też bym chciał cię wesprzeć — przyznał. — Ale nie panikuj, proszę cię, skarbie. To tylko chwilowe braki w budżecie, bo sporo odnawialiśmy przed sezonem, było sporo wydatków i minęło sporo czasu, odkąd coś wydałem. Teraz wszystko się unormuje, tak? 

— Oczywiście, że tak, bo zamierzam cię wesprzeć! — powiedział z pewnością w głosie. — Nic nie mów! — ostrzegł. — Nie przyjmuję odmowy!

— Hazz… — jęknął. — Możesz wydać swoje pieniądze na tysiąc innych rzeczy, a nie stary pensjonat… 

— Masz rację, mogę je wydać na co tylko chcę — potwierdził. — I chcę je wydać właśnie na ten stary pensjonat.

— Cóż, w takim razie nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak ci podziękować… — westchnął i stanął na palcach, by przycisnąć usta do tych jego, uprzednio zaplatając ramiona na jego karku. — Dziękuję, kocham cię tak bardzo… Tu też nie chodzi tylko o mnie. Zayn, Liam, Niall, Sam, Theresa, Ed… oni wszyscy oddali temu miejscu swoje życie. Nie chciałbym, by to kiedykolwiek poszło na marne… 

— I nie pójdzie — obiecał. — Ja też kocham to miejsce... To tutaj odnalazłem w końcu spokój... i miłość…

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał go po policzku. 

— Cieszę się, naprawdę. Chcę tylko twojego szczęścia. 

— To tak jak ja — oznajmił prosto. — A skoro ten pensjonat jest powodem twojego szczęścia... — Wzruszył ramionami. — Trzeba go chronić.

— W tym momencie to ty jesteś powodem mojego szczęścia — zaśmiał się, odsuwając się w końcu i ostrożnie ściągając z siebie koszulę. 

— Ty moim też. — Pieczołowicie odebrał od niego materiał, by go złożyć. — Ale miło jest mieć jakieś swoje miejsce, prawda?

— Miło, nie powiem — potwierdził, sięgając po swój biały t-shirt. 

— Damy radę — powiedział pewnie, odkładając koszulę. — Więc... gdzie jest moja kopia książki do przeczytania? — Podparł się pod bokami w udawanej złości.

— Jest na moim biurku w gabinecie, kochanie — zachichotał i cmoknął go w policzek. — Co ty na to, żebym ja pomógł trochę chłopakom, gdy ty będziesz czytał, hm..? 

— Szef? Będzie pomagał? — zapytał z powątpiewaniem, ale zaraz się roześmiał. — Jasne, kochanie, daj mi później znać, to też wam pomogę, hm?

— Pewnie. — Uśmiechnął się i pociągnął go za dłoń w stronę gabinetu. — Pokażę ci, gdzie leży. 

— Jasne, jestem tak podekscytowany! — powiedział, drepcząc za nim.

— Proszę bardzo, 364 strony — zaśmiał się, sadzając go przy biurku i podając mu gruby plik wydrukowanych kartek. — Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. 

—  _ Zielone wzgórza _ ... — przeczytał tytuł i uśmiechnął się. — Już się za to zabieram! — oznajmił i cmoknął go w policzek.

— Wpadnę do ciebie później z jakimś jedzeniem, bo pewnie się zaczytasz — zażartował Louis i puścił mu oczko, po czym wyszedł z gabinetu. — Miłej lektury! 

— Takiś pewny? — prychnął, ale się uśmiechał.

— Nie, ale jestem optymistą — zachichotał i w końcu wyszedł. 

  
  


Kiedy zajrzał do niego kilka godzin później z talerzem zupy, ten leżał na brzuchu, machając nogami zaczytany w lekturze. Nie zauważył nawet jego wejścia.

— Przeszkadzam..? — Uśmiechnął się, stawiając jedzenie na szafce obok łóżka. 

— Hm? — Uniósł wzrok. — Lou! — Rozjaśnił się. — Nie, nie, wejdź!  _ Dla Hazzy, z podziękowaniem za rozjaśnianie każdego dnia _ , hę? — przytoczył dedykację.

— A nie jest tak? — zachichotał i cmoknął go w głowę, po czym usiadł obok niego, uśmiechając się szeroko. — I jak pierwsze wrażenia..? 

— Jest świetna! — zawołał entuzjastycznie. — Mam dziwne wrażenie, że Aaron był na kimś wzorowany…

— Taak..? — Uniósł brwi i zaczął się z nim droczyć.  — A na kim..? 

— Na przykład na takim jednym brunecie... z kręconymi włosami…

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że Liamowi kręcą się włosy, jak ich nie ścina..? — Otworzył usta w udawanym zaskoczeniu. 

— Liam nigdy nie był suką — parsknął śmiechem, odkładając kartki i poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

— Noo… to prawda — przyznał w końcu niechętnie i ułożył się obok, podkładając sobie ramiona pod głowę. 

— Ale serio, Lou? — Pokręcił głową. — Jesteś niemożliwy…

— Nie niemożliwy, tylko zakochany — poprawił go i uśmiechnął się, przyglądając się mu. 

— To też. — Uśmiechnął się. — Nie wierzę, że mogłem być twoją inspiracją…

— Czułem to samo, gdy ubrałeś mnie w swoją śliczną koszulę… — Pokręcił głową. — Zresztą to normalne u pisarzy. Pochłaniają otoczenie jak gąbka, a potem wylewają to po swojemu w książkach… 

— Muszę uważać, co przy tobie mówię! — zachichotał. — Co na obiad? — zainteresował się.

— Cawl cennin. — Wyszczerzył się, doskonale wiedząc, że ten nie będzie miał pojęcia, co to znaczy. 

— ...czyli? — Zmarszczył brwi. — Brzmi po walijsku…

— Bo to po walijsku — roześmiał się i potargał jego loki. — Zupa porowa. 

— Och, brzmi smacznie. — Wzruszył ramionami. Był głodny.

— I jest smaczne, jedz — zachęcił go i przymknął oczy, napawając się słońcem wpadającym przez okno. 

— Wszyscy inni już zjedli, hm? — dopytał, zaczynając pochłaniać zupę.

— Mhm… — przytaknął i westchnął. — Uratowałem trochę dla ciebie, zanim Niall dopadł garnka… 

— Pewnie już więcej nie ma, hm? — dopytał ze smutkiem. — Naprawdę dobra…

— Theresa czasem chowa trochę dla gości — pocieszył go, pocierając go po plecach. — Możesz zejść i zapytać. 

— Zapytam — ucieszył się, kończąc zupę. — Ale to jak skończę rozdział…

Louis parsknął śmiechem i usiadł, całując go jeszcze w policzek, zanim wstał z łóżka. 

— Cóż, w takim razie ja idę pod prysznic. 

— Hm, a może weźmiemy razem? — zaproponował, odkładając kartki.

— To chodź — wymruczał zadowolony. Harry poderwał się niemal natychmiast i potruchtał za nim do łazienki. Zapomniane strony leżały na łóżku.

— Nigdy mi się nie znudzi widok nagiego ciebie — wymamrotał Louis, gdy rozbierali się naprzeciw siebie niemal jak wieloletnie małżeństwo. 

— Taak? — zamruczał. — Jak bardzo?...

— Bardzo… — szepnął, podchodząc do niego i kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach. Przejechał językiem po jego szyi. 

— Mmm, widzę, że się za mną stęskniłeś... — wymruczał, samemu go obejmując.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo… — westchnął w jego ucho, gładząc go po bokach. 

— To tylko kilka godzin, Lou! — roześmiał się.

— O kilka godzin za dużo! — jęknął i potrzymał go jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim ostrożnie pociągnął go pod prysznic. 

— Na pewno... — Cmoknął go w policzek.

— Mówiłem, że jesteś uzależniający… — Uśmiechnął się i włączył natrysk, sięgając po gąbkę. 

— Ty też... nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć... — wydusił, sięgając po gąbkę.

— Nie musisz przestawać — zaśmiał się i wylał na myjki swój żel pod prysznic, po czym uniósł na niego błyszczący wzrok. 

— Pomóc ci się umyć? — zamruczał.

— Możesz — zgodził się, muskając jego bok. Nie potrafił odlepić od niego rąk. Styles przesunął namydloną gąbką po jego ciele.   
— Jesteś... piękny…

— Taak..? — Przygryzł wargę, obejmując go w pasie i pozwalając mu się myć. — Co podoba ci się we mnie najbardziej..? 

— Twoje wnętrze — powiedział bez wahania, cmoknąwszy go szybko.

— To się przynajmniej nigdy nie zmieni... — Uśmiechnął się i oparł głowę o jego klatkę, poddając się jego ruchom. 

— Lou, jesteś przystojny, ale to twój charakter mnie najbardziej przyciąga — spoważniał.

— To chyba dobrze... — Spojrzał mu w oczy i przygryzł wargę. — Bo ja też nie widzę w tobie tylko ładnej buźki.

— Tak? — Spojrzał na niego z nadzieją. — Co jeszcze?

 

_ — Nick? — zamruczał Harry, kiedy leżeli spleceni na kanapie i oglądali film. _

_ — Hm? — odparł ten, przeczesując jego włosy. _

_ — Co ci się we mnie najbardziej podoba? _

_ — Masz wspaniałe ciało... _

_ — ...i tylko to? _

_ — I twarz, i oczy... uwielbiam całego ciebie. — Cmoknął jego usta. — Oglądajmy. _

_ Harry uśmiechnął się nieprzekonany. _

 

— Uwielbiam to, jak przygryzasz wargę i uśmiechasz się nieśmiało, gdy ktoś cię komplementuje — Louis sam się uśmiechnął, przypominając sobie wszystkie te małe rzeczy, które w nim uwielbiał — i to, jak budzisz się rano cały rozczochrany, patrzysz na mnie tym śpiącym wzrokiem i mamroczesz coś o tych przeklętych kurach — zachichotał, sięgając czule do jego policzka. — Albo to, jak przybiegasz spocony ze swojego porannego joggingu... Nie tylko dlatego, że wyglądasz wtedy seksownie, ale dlatego, że... mam wtedy wrażenie, że jesteś taki... domowy,  _ mój _ . Uwielbiam też twój zapach i to, jak ciepły jesteś, czasem mam wrażenie, że potrzebuję obu tych rzeczy, bo bez nich się duszę — wyznał, patrząc na niego z zarumienionymi policzkami. —  _ Muszę _ mieć cię obok...

— Och, Lou...  **—** wydusił przez ściśnięte gardło i potrząsnął lokami, by opadły na twarz. — Ja... dziękuję. Kocham cię.

— Też cię kocham. — Uśmiechnął się, znowu odgarniając włosy z jego twarzy i stanął na palcach, by go delikatnie pocałować.  — Nie chowaj się przede mną... uwielbiam cię w każdej wersji, pamiętaj. Na tym polega miłość, prawda?

Harry przełknął ciężko i pokiwał głową, zanim się do niego przytulił. Szatyn już się nie odezwał, dając mu czas i sam przejął od niego gąbkę, zaczynając delikatnie obmywać jego plecy za jej pomocą. Czasem miał to wrażenie, że jego serce puchnie od miłości do młodszego, to było niesamowite. Chciał się po prostu nim opiekować i być tutaj zawsze dla niego.

Kiedy w końcu wyszli spod prysznica, oczy Harry’ego były czerwone od płaczu.

— Chcesz się położyć w łóżku..? — wyszeptał łagodnie, obwijając go ręcznikiem.

— Pod warunkiem, że położysz się ze mną. — Pociągnął nosem.

— Pewnie, że tak. — Przytulił go do siebie na chwilę i odsunął się, by przewiązać się w pasie drugim ręcznikiem, po czym wyprowadził go z zaparowanej łazienki.

— Więc... kiedy oficjalna premiera? — zapytał, zbierając strony powieści z łóżka.

— Planowo ósmego września — przyznał, idąc do szuflady po jakieś bokserki. — Chciałbyś pojechać tam ze mną.? — Uniósł na niego wzrok. — Będzie konferencja i w ogóle... pewnie jakiś wywiad...

— Uhm... — zawahał się. — A będę musiał brać udział w konferencji?

— Nie, kochanie — złagodniał. — Byłoby mi miło mieć twoje wsparcie, więc fajnie by było, jakbyś był gdzieś poza salą konferencyjną, ale rozumiem twoje obawy, więc możesz także zostać w hotelu czy u siebie w domu, uszanuję to.

— Nie, ja... chcę z tobą jechać! — zapewnił. — Po prostu... ciężko mi z myślą, że musiałbym znowu przechodzić przez to dziennikarskie piekło...

— Spokojnie, nie zamierzam wyciągać cię przed tych wszystkich reporterów — zapewnił, naciagajac na siebie bieliznę i siadając przy nim. Ujął jego twarz w dłonie, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Kochanie, nie zrobiłbym ci tego. Nie chcę się na tobie wybić ani nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu zależy mi na twoim cichym wsparciu, tak? — Pogłaskał go kciukiem po wardze. — Poproszę organizatorów o to, by cię dyskretnie wprowadzili do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, gdzie będziesz mógł oglądać konferencję na ekranie, a potem by dyskretnie wyprowadzili cię z budynku. Chociaż... nie, w sumie nie chcę cię stresować, obejdzie się bez tego — wycofał się z tej propozycji, widząc jego zlęknione spojrzenie. — Wystarczy mi twój pocałunek, gdy będę wychodził i potem, jak wrócę, tak?

— Nie, Lou, ja... — westchnął. — Będę tam z tobą — zapewnił. — Po prostu... po prostu to dla mnie dużo. I... nie chcę rozmawiać z prasą.

— Nie każę ci tego robić, przysięgam. — Przytknął usta do jego czoła i przytulił go do siebie. — Zresztą... pracujemy z Zaynem nad tym, by na konferencji pojawili się dziennikarze z samych normalnych gazet i portali, nie ze szmatławców. Są trochę inni...

— Uhm, można tak? — zapytał zaskoczony.

— Uhm, posłuchaj: jesteś w zarządzie wydawnictwa, którego głównym autorem jest anonimowy pisarz, znany jako William Poulston. Jego opowieści są bestsellerami, więc namawiasz go, żeby pokazał swoją twarz, bo wiesz, że wtedy sprzedawałaby się jeszcze lepiej, ale on wciąż odmawia. Po kilku latach się zgadza, ale na swoich warunkach. Co robisz? — Zerknął na niego z cwanym uśmiechem. — Podpowiem jeszcze, że nie ma stałego kontraktu, więc w każdej chwili może zdecydować, że wyda najnowszą powieść w innym wydawnictwie.

— I wszystko jasne... — zachichotał. — Będę tam — obiecał.

— Dziękuję. — Spojrzał na niego rozczulony i wciągnął go pod kołdrę. — Nawet nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy...

— Nie dziękuj... — westchnął. — Moje miejsce jest przy tobie.

— Aww, słodko — rozczulił się jeszcze bardziej i wplątał dłoń w jego loki, cmokając go w kącik ust. — To działa tak samo w drugą stronę, pamiętaj. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, ja tam dla ciebie będę.

— Będziesz tam dla swojej kariery! — wytknął mu, ale roześmiał się. — Dziękuję, Lou, to kochane...

Szatyn tylko się uśmiechnął i ucałował jego czoło. — Ty też jesteś kochany.

— Nie musisz już w niczym pomóc? — upewnił się, układając przy nim wygodnie.

— Nie, radzą sobie beze mnie bardzo dobrze. — Pogłaskał go po lokach, wzdychając.

— Kompetentni pracownicy — podsumował.

— Dokładnie — przytaknął, cmokając go w policzek. — Teraz większość czasu poświęcam tobie, niech się przyzwyczajają — zachichotał złośliwie.

— Jeszcze mnie znienawidzą! — Zakrył usta dłonią.

— Ciebie nie da się nienawidzić. — Uśmiechnął się i go połaskotał. — Jesteś uroczy.

— Zobaczymy później; żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałem! — zaśmiał się i odsunął od niego.

— Gdzie uciekasz... — zamarudził i przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie.

— Oj, bo łaskoczeeesz! — jęknął.

— Już nie będę — zachichotał.

— No. — Przysunął się znowu. — Tak lepiej...

Louis miał już odpowiedzieć, kiedy usłyszeli drapanie do drzwi, a po chwili te uchyliły się, ukazując Liama z przepraszającym uśmiechem, który wpuszczał Lunę do środka. 

— Chyba chce być z wami.

— Luna! — ucieszył się brunet, a zadowolona suka wskoczyła na łóżko, majtając ogonem i zaczęła lizać go po twarzy. — Tęskniłaś, kochanie? — zagruchał.

— Oho, już wypieszczona i szczęśliwa — zaśmiał się szatyn i też pogłaskał psa łaszącego się do Harry'ego, a Payne tylko pokręcił głową i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— No zobacz, że to powinien być pies kanapowy! — przekonywał młodszy, głaszcząc miękkie futro.

— Przy tobie na pewno — parsknął, drapiąc psa za uchem.

— Wygoniłbyś ją na dwór? — Spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

— Nie, no co ty. — Zmarszczył brwi. — Po prostu do mnie się aż tak nie łasi.

— Haaa, wyczuwa dobrych ludzi! — paplał radośnie, głaszcząc wyraźnie zadowolonego z siebie owczarka.

— Czyli ja nie jestem dobry, tak? — zaśmiał się, przyglądając im sie z rozczuleniem.

— Widocznie nie poświęcałeś jej wystarczająco dużo uwagi, na którą zasługuje — powiedział poważnie.

— Harry, ja nie poświęcałem uwagi nawet sobie — westchnął ciężko, kładąc policzek na poduszce. — Nie zawsze potrafiłem się… skupić. 

— Uhm... — Przesunął ręką po jego ramieniu, nagle czując się głupio. — Mam nadzieję, że teraz twoje myśli są czystsze.

— Są o wiele czystsze. — Uśmiechnął się, odgarniając grzywkę ze swojego czoła. — Dzięki tobie. 

— Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. — Uśmiechnął się i cmoknął go w policzek, odsuwając trochę psa.

— I to w wielu rzeczach — zachichotał, kładąc dłoń na jego nagim udzie i pocierając je lekko. — Mam nadzieję, że ja tobie też… 

— Oczywiście! — prychnął, a suka ułożyła się przy boku Harry'ego, machając wesoło ogonem.

— Postaram się, żeby czekały cię ze mną jeszcze lepsze — obiecał, wychylając się do pocałunku. 

— To dobrze... — Posłał mu szczęśliwy uśmiech.

Louis odwzajemnił jego uśmiech i pomyślał, że naprawdę niewiele brakuje, by klęknął przed nim z pierścionkiem. Mimo tego, że znali się tak krótko. Mimo tego, że ich dotychczasowe doświadczenia z małżeństwem nie były pozytywne. Po prostu nie potrafił sobie już wyobrazić siebie u boku kogoś innego. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Harry wygładził swoją marynarkę, spoglądając w lustrze na Louisa ubranego w ciemne spodnie i jego koszulę. Układał właśnie włosy w zgrabnego quiffa.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie zaleją mnie osobistymi pytaniami — westchnął, psikając się lakierem i zetknął się z nim wzrokiem. — Jesteś pewien, że chcesz tu ze mną być..?

— Jestem pewien. — Posłał mu uśmiech. — I zawsze możesz się przecież wykręcić od tych pytań, prawda?

— Oczywiście, że mogę, w końcu nie od parady Zayn nazywa mnie sarkastycznym dupkiem. — Uśmiechnął się i odwrócił do niego. — Jak wyglądam? Nie będzie wstydu na okładkach..? 

— No właśnie! — Pogłaskał jego ramię. — Nie daj im sobie wejść na głowę, to hieny.

— Nie dam, ale oczekuję pocałunku dla dodania otuchy — zażądał, wydymając usta.

Harry zachichotał i pocałował go głęboko.   
— Pokaż im wszystkim…

— Pokażę. — Uśmiechnął się, przytulając go jeszcze i wdychając jego zapach. — Kocham cię. Dziękuję, że tu ze mną jesteś. 

— Nie dziękuj... I pamiętaj, że będę za kulisami, trzymając za ciebie kciuki, tak? — Zajrzał mu w oczy.

— Będę pamiętał — odetchnął i rzucił mu ostatnie, tęskne spojrzenie, gdy do środka zajrzał ktoś z wydawnictwa, mówiąc mu, że ma dwie minuty. 

— No, trzymam kciuki. — Pocałował go. — Powodzenia. Pokaż im!

Louis tylko zachichotał nerwowo i pomachał mu, wychodząc i idąc zmierzyć się ze swoim całym dotychczasowym dorobkiem. Najpierw kazano mu poczekać za drzwiami, kiedy go ogłaszano; ( _ Szanowni państwo, dzisiaj po raz pierwszy ujrzycie twarz równie uwielbianego przez wszystkich, co i tajemniczego autora Williama Poulstona! Przez wiele lat ukrywał się pod pseudonimem i anonimowymi dedykacjami, zanim zdecydował się w końcu ujawnić! Przed państwem… Louis Tomlinson!)  _

Drżący oddech. Pociągnięcie za klamkę. Cisza, a zaraz po niej… Błysk oślepiających go fleszy. Setki podekscytowanych głosów. Pociągnięcie za łokieć. Brak tchu. Panika pochodząca do gardła. Miał ochotę zwymiotować. 

Harry przygryzł wargi, z niepokojem go obserwując. Widział jego zagubione spojrzenie i drżące palce, i jedyne, o czym marzył, to zapewnić mu wsparcie, które mu obiecał. Pokręcił głową, wypinając dumnie pierś i w kilku krokach znalazł się przy nim. On wiedział, jak sobie z tym radzić. Przez widownię przebiegł podniecony pomruk i rozległy się szepty, ale Styles nie zwrócił na nie uwagi, pochylając się bliżej Louisa i prowadząc go do stolika.   
— W porządku? — spytał zatroskany.

— J-ja… — wydusił Louis, czepiając się kurczowo jego ramienia, kiedy ten usadził go na krześle. — Zostań — poprosił szeptem, oddychając szybko. Był na skraju ataku paniki i nie myślał przytomnie.

— Zostanę — obiecał, głaszcząc dyskretnie jego dłoń. — Oddychaj — poprosił i skinął głową komuś z obsługi, kto pojawił się obok z krzesłem. No to zaczynali.

Szatyn ściskał mocno jego dłoń pod stołem i zacisnął na sekundę powieki, starając się uregulować oddech, po czym otworzył swoje błękitne tęczówki z powrotem, by zmierzyć się z dziennikarzami. 

—Uhm… — odchrząknął w mikrofon, oblizując usta. — Przepraszam was wszystkich za to, ale nie jestem dobry ze zdjęciami, a wy robicie ich mnóstwo i to właśnie dlatego do tej pory chowałem głowę we własnym tyłku — powiedział, powodując śmiech zebranych. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i kiwnął głową do czarnoskórej kobiety w eleganckim, dopasowanym garniturze, która wytrwale unosiła rękę. — Myślę, że możemy zaczynać. Pani pierwsza, słucham. 

— Dlaczego zdecydował się pan ujawnić właśnie teraz? — zapytała podekscytowana, zerkając na kartkę, trzymaną na podkładce. — Czy to ze względu na pana Stylesa?

— Erm… Tak, poniekąd — przyznał, zerkając zawstydzonym wzrokiem na mężczyznę u swojego boku. — Poznałem go w naprawdę złym momencie jego życia i od tamtej pory staram się przekonać go, że nie można się poddawać i że trzeba mierzyć się ze swoimi lękami twarzą w twarz. Dlatego tu jestem — wyjaśnił oględnie. 

Przez pomieszczenie przetoczył się kolejny szum i wiele rąk uniosło się w górę.   
— Proszę was! — jęknął zblazowany Harry. — Nie jesteśmy tutaj, by rozmawiać  _ o mnie! _ — prychnął. — Ta konferencja jest przeznaczona dla najnowszej książki Louisa, więc proszę o pytania z nią związane. Wszystkie inne zostaną zignorowane. — Wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami i wskazał nieco tęższego mężczyznę w pierwszym rzędzie. — Teraz pan, proszę.

— Louis, twoje wszystkie powieści bardzo pięknie ukazują obraz miłości, i tej namacalnej, i tej jak z bajki – bo przecież i takie się zdarzają w prawdziwym życiu – ale nie da się nie odczuć, że tym razem uczucie łączące głównych bohaterów twojej książki jest bardziej… namiętne i osobiste..? 

— Uch, cóż… — Po wdzięcznym spojrzeniu na Harry'ego przeczesał swoje idealnie ułożone włosy spoconą dłonią. — Można powiedzieć, że ostatnio w moim otoczeniu pojawiło się więcej miłości, więc automatycznie przelałem to na karty  _ Zielonych Wzgórz  _ — wybrnął i kiwnął głową na innego mężczyznę w okularach. — Tak..? 

— Czego mogą spodziewać się czytelnicy? Czy nowa książka będzie tak samo dobra jak poprzednie? — spytał z mocnym akcentem.

— Cóż, możecie się spodziewać dużo natury, melancholii i miłości z rodzaju tych, które czuć jak powrót do domu po latach tułaczki. — Uśmiechnął się, sięgając do swojej szklanki z wodą, po czym wskazał na blondynkę w wysokim kucyku. — Bardzo proszę. 

— Czy wzorował się pan na kimś, tworząc bohaterów?

— Często to robię i tym razem nie było inaczej. — Przytaknął jej, przenosząc wzrok na inną kobietę dwa rzędy dalej. — Pani pytanie..? 

— Jak długo powstawały  _ Zielone Wzgórza _ i dlaczego musieliśmy na nie tyle czekać? Minęło w końcu kilka lat od ostatniej premiery…

—  _ Zielone Wzgórza  _ tak naprawdę powstały w przeciągu trzech miesięcy — przyznał Tomlinson, upijając łyk wody. — To paradoksalnie najkrótszy czas, w jakim kiedykolwiek napisałem książkę, co pewnie było spowodowane odblokowaniem mojej weny; przez ostatnie lata zmagałem się z blokadą pisarską — przyznał szczerze. 

— Czyli znalazł pan swoją muzę? — Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

— Wpłynęło na to wiele czynników — wykręcił się i wskazał na młodego mężczyznę w rogu sali. — Tak?

— Śliczna koszula, panie Tomlinson — skomplementował go, trzepocząc flirciarsko rzęsami. — Idealnie podkreśla pańskie oczy. Gdzie pan ją znalazł..?

— Uch, tak naprawdę to Harry uszył ją specjalnie dla mnie… — wymamrotał zarumieniony, spoglądając na swojego chłopaka. 

— Więc wraca pan do projektowania? — Skierował pytanie do Stylesa.

— Ta konferencja nie dotyczy mnie. — Mrugnął mu w odpowiedzi i wskazał kobietę w butelkowo-zielonej sukience. — Teraz pani.

— Skoro już się pan ujawnił, czy fani będą mogli liczyć na eventy z osobistym podpisywaniem książek, a nie tylko będą mogli wygrać takie egzemplarze w konkursach, jak do tej pory? — Uśmiechnęła się do nich miło.

— Uhm, tak, zdecydowanie — roześmiał się z ulgą. To chyba było najłatwiejsze pytanie i jedyne, które w jakiś sposób nie dotyczyło Stylesa. — Mój menedżer i wydawnictwo obmyślają kilkanaście takich spotkań na całym świecie, aczkolwiek nie znam jeszcze terminów, jednak z pewnością odbędzie się to jeszcze w tym roku. — Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech i przeniósł wzrok na innego dziennikarza. — Pana pytanie..? 

— Wciąż będą organizowane jakieś konkursy, czy można już o nich zapomnieć? — zapytał. — W końcu był pan z nich bardzo znany…

— Myślę, że jak najbardziej będę wciąż starał się coś organizować, chociażby właśnie przez sam fakt, że nie jestem w stanie odwiedzić wszystkich krajów, więc mógłbym dać komuś możliwość przyjechania na taki event. — Uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową do kolejnej kobiety. — Bardzo proszę. 

— Jak wygląda pana otoczenie podczas tworzenia? Co lubi pan mieć wokół, a co przeszkadza? — zapytała szybko.

— Cóż, jestem właścicielem pensjonatu w jednej z niewielkich, walijskich wiosek — wyznał szczerze, zaskakując tym wszystkich. — Piszę głównie w swoim gabinecie, na starym, drewnianym biurku, z dźwiękami natury dobiegającymi przez okno — opisywał, relaksując się na samo wspomnienie. — Kiedy mam wenę w nocy i jest ciepło, wychodzę na taras, mam tam swój bujany fotel, normalne życie staruszka — zażartował, rozbawiając dziennikarzy. — I w zasadzie nie ma wielu rzeczy, które by mi przeszkadzały podczas procesu tworzenia, oprócz telefonu i telewizji — przyznał spokojnie. — W całym budynku nie ma ani jednego telewizora. Natomiast lubię mieć gdzieś pod ręką herbatę, moje psy i bliskie mi osoby. Nie potrzebuję jakichś szczególnych warunków. 

— To piękne... — skomentowała kobieta z uśmiechem. — A jakie są pana ulubione tematy do pisania oprócz miłości? — ciągnęła, korzystając z okazji. — Czy jest coś, o czym szczególnie nie lubi pan pisać?

— Z osobistych powodów unikam pisania o śmierci i ciąży — przyznał, zaciskając palce na dłoni Harry’ego. — Myślę, że najbardziej lubię pisać o wszystkich zawiłościach ludzkiego charakteru; o tym, jak przeżyte doświadczenia odciskają na nas piętno i kształtują to, jacy się stajemy… 

— Teraz pan. — Harry wskazał mężczyznę z elegancką aktówką, widząc, że poprzednia dziennikarka szykuje się do kolejnego pytania. Pogładził palce Louisa.

— Czy przywiązuje się pan do bohaterów pana książek? Czy jest panu smutno, gdy kończy pan pisać?

— Oczywiście, nieraz przeciągam zakończenie o kolejne dwadzieścia stron, bo ciężko mi się z nimi pożegnać — zgodził się, kiwając głową i odruchowo przysunął się bardziej do Harry’ego. — Albo czytam książkę jeszcze raz w kółko, nie potrafiąc ich oddać. Ale mają prawo żyć swoim życiem. — Uśmiechnął się. — Jednak od kiedy znalazłem to, co większość moich bohaterów, nie jest to aż takie trudne, bo moja własna historia wciąż się toczy. 

— Czy pozwala pan przeczytać rękopis bliskim, aby wysłuchać ich sugestii, czy wszyscy czekają do premiery? — zapytał kolejny mężczyzna wskazany przez Harry'ego.

— Owszem, moi bliscy mają przywilej przedpremierowego czytania. — Pokiwał głową i pochylił się dyskretnie przed swoim chłopakiem w stronę przedstawiciela wydawnictwa. — Jak długo to ma jeszcze trwać..? — wyszeptał dyskretnie. 

— Ostatnie trzy pytania proszę! — zagrzmiał mężczyzna, a las rąk ponownie uniósł się w górę.

— Pani w fioletowej sukience — odchrząknął Louis. — Bardzo proszę. 

— Dziękuję... — odezwała się cichutko. — Która z pana książek jest panu szczególnie bliska i dlaczego?

— Na pewno właśnie  _ Zielone Wzgórza _ , bo poniekąd opowiadają metaforycznie o tym, co sam teraz przeżywam — nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął gestykulować — a z wcześniejszych powieści  _ Zapomniane Zdjęcie  _ — odetchnął głęboko, gdyż w tej powieści jego bohatera poznawało się w momencie, w którym zmagał się ze stratą bliskiej osoby. 

Harry wskazał kolejną osobę.

— Czy przy pisaniu ma pan wszystko poukładane i tylko przelewa myśli na papier, czy pisze pan, a potem wprowadza poprawki?

— Szczerze powiedziawszy mam tylko bardzo ogólne pomysły na moje książki, a kiedy siadam nad klawiaturą, to wszystko automatycznie się ze mnie wylewa i układa w logiczną całość. — Uśmiechnął się i wskazał na siwego mężczyznę koło pięćdziesiątki. — Ostatnie pytanie, bardzo proszę. 

— Czy pisze pan mając w głowie konkretnego odbiorcę, czy pisze pan z myślą o każdym?

— Może to zabrzmi okrutnie, ale nie myślę o odbiorcach w trakcie pisania, chcę po prostu przedstawić tę historię dla siebie i potem ewentualnie podzielić się z nią innymi — odpowiedział i zerknął po zebranych. — Cóż, dziękuję wam wszystkim za bycie tutaj i przepraszam tych, którzy nie dostali szansy na zadanie mi pytania. Możecie kontaktować się z moim menedżerem w sprawie ewentualnych wywiadów. — Uśmiechnął się i wstał. Harry podtrzymał go, gdy jego nogi zadrżały. Wyprowadził go z sali, gdy ponownie rozbłysły flesze, niemal ich oślepiając.

Gdy znaleźli się z powrotem w zaciszu garderoby, Louis odetchnął głęboko i przytulił się do niego mocno. 

— Dziękuję… nie dałbym sobie rady bez ciebie… 

— Byłeś wspaniały — zapewnił, patrząc mu w oczy. — Ale... chyba niestety nas tym ujawniłem…

— Ja nie mam nic przeciwko — westchnął, opierając policzek o jego pierś. — Przykro mi, jeśli ty tego nie chciałeś… 

— Nie, to w porządku. — Ucałował go. — Chodź, odpoczniesz. Pierwsza konferencja prasowa zawsze jest męcząca…

— Może poczekamy chwilę, aż oni wszyscy się rozejdą..? — zaproponował, wyglądając przez okno. 

— To może potrwać... — westchnął Harry. — Ale gdzieś tu powinna być kawiarnia, weźmiemy sobie coś? — zaproponował. 

— Pewnie, zawsze jestem chętny na randkę z moim chłopcem. — Uśmiechnął się i splótł ich dłonie. 

— Teraz już  _ oficjalnym _ , hm? — zachichotał i pociągnął go za rękę. — Na co masz ochotę, oprócz Yorkshire?

— Właściwie to potrzebuję czekolady, cukier mi spadł — przyznał. — Może jakieś ciastko i kakao..? 

— Hm... co powiesz na sernik z masą kajmakową? — zapytał. — Albo coś z karmelem... — rozmarzył się.

— Karmel brzmi bardzo dobrze — zachichotał, wtulając się w niego. — Więc jeśli dostanę do tego gorącą czekoladę z bitą śmietaną, to jestem za. — Wyszczerzył się. 

— Spróbujemy wynegocjować. — Puścił mu oczko i splótł razem ich palce.

— Hmm, a gdzie idziemy potem..? — zamruczał. — Wynajmujemy jakiś pokój w hotelu czy..? 

— Uhm... mam tutaj mieszkanie... — powiedział niepewnie, przytrzymując dla niego drzwi.

— Tak, ale pomyślałem, że może nie chcesz go dla mnie udostępniać czy coś… — zaplątał się nieco. 

— Dlaczego niby? — prychnął. — Oddałbym ci wszystko. To nie jest willa z basenem, ale po tej całej sprawie z Nickiem... — wyjaśnił pokrętnie.

— Kochanie, stop. — Uścisnął jego dłoń i zmarszczył brwi. — Nawet tak nie mów. Nie potrzebuję willi z basenem. A Nick jest dupkiem, jeśli zabrał ci dom — wymamrotał, przytulając go. 

— Chciał połowę. — Skrzywił się. — Ale chciałem to już mieć z głowy…

— Rozumiem… — mruknął i stanął na palcach, by przycisnąć usta do tych jego. — Ale i tak jest dupkiem — stwierdził pewnie, kiedy już się od niego oderwał.  

Harry nie potwierdził, ale pokiwał głową. Przecież Nick  _ był _ dupkiem.    
— Weźmiemy taksówkę?...

— To już nie idziemy na ciastko..? — Wydął usta w podkówkę. 

— Na wynos? — zaproponował.  — Jakoś... wspomnienie Nicka…

— Okej, przepraszam — złagodniał i pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia, obejmując go w talii. — Weźmiemy coś słodkiego i zjemy to w twoim łóżku, hm..? Może lody..? 

— Lody i ciastka? — Spojrzał na niego szczenięco.

— Pewnie, możemy. — Uśmiechnął się i starał się zignorować pozostałych dziennikarzy, ciągnąc go w stronę kawiarni. Sądząc jednak po ilości błyskających fleszy, na pewno mieli być jutro na pierwszych stronach gazet.

Zamówili dla siebie po kawałku sernika i karmelowego ciasta, po czym zadzwonili po taksówkę i pojechali do mieszkania Harry'ego, nie szczędząc sobie czułości. 

— Rozgość się — powiedział, puszczając go przodem. — Trochę ciasno, ale przeżyjemy, hm?

— Jest przytulnie. — Uśmiechnął się do niego i ruszył w głąb apartamentu w poszukiwaniu sypialni. — Mógłbym tu mieszkać. Weź łyżki — poprosił, zakopując się z ich ciastami w czerwonej pościeli, wciąż pachnącej Harrym. Styles zachichotał i posłusznie poczłapał do kuchni po sztućce. Szatyn czekał już na niego z zapraszająco odchyloną kołdrą i bez butów. Harry zrzucił z nóg eleganckie buty i wskoczył do łóżka. Podał mu łyżeczkę.

— Dziękuję i smacznego — powiedział usatysfakcjonowany Tomlinson, kładąc pudełko z ciastkami na ich udach. 

— Mmm... dziękuję. — Brunet wsadził sobie do ust łyżeczkę pełną lodów. Louis oparł głowę o jego ramię i też sięgnął swoją łyżką do opakowania. Z Harrym zawsze było mu ciepło i domowo. 

— Nie jest zbyt imponująco, hm? — zagadał, z nostalgią rozglądając się po pustych ścianach.

— Nie jest źle, po prostu przypuszczam, że nie miałeś głowy do czynienia tego miejsca  _ domem _ , bo się w nim tak nie czułeś. — Wzruszył ramionami i westchnął, unosząc na niego wzrok i uśmiechając się. — Ale możemy nad tym popracować. Masz gdzieś jakieś swoje zdjęcia z dzieciństwa albo z rodziną..? 

— Moje rzeczy... są w kartonach w drugim pokoju — powiedział cicho. — I... nie sądzę, abym chciał to miejsce nazywać domem... Jest nim inne… — Przełknął.

— Więc zabierzemy je do nas — powiedział prosto, cmokając go w usta, ale i tak odłożył ciasto i wstał z łóżka. — Co nie zmienia faktu, że chcę je zobaczyć. — Wyszczerzył się i pognał w kierunku wspomnianego pomieszczenia. 

— Hej! — krzyknął za nim oburzony. — Nie wiesz, w którym kartonie, poprzewracasz wszystko! — zaczął wygrzebywać się z łóżka.

Kiedy wszedł do drugiego pokoju, szatyn siedział pomiędzy pudłami i przygryzał wargę, trzymając w ręku różowe dildo. 

— Uhm… chyba faktycznie musisz mi pokazać, gdzie masz te zdjęcia… 

— Louis! — pisnął, odwracając się na pięcie i rzucił się do ucieczki. Tomlinson zachichotał i wstał, biegnąc za nim z zabawką chłopaka. 

— No co, to twoje! 

— Ja ci nie grzebię w twoich rzeczach! — warknął absolutnie zawstydzony.

— Myślałem, że masz tam jakieś zdjęcia albo ubrania — zaśmiał się i złapał go w talii, przytulając się do jego pleców. — No weź, przepraszam… — wyszeptał, przygryzając jego ucho. 

— Oj teraz będziesz na mnie dziwnie patrzeć! — zajęczał.

— Nie będę, każdy ma swoje potrzeby. — Uśmiechnął się i cmoknął go w policzek. — Daj spokój… 

— Akurat — miauknął smętnie.

— Kochanie, jesteś moim wszystkim, dlaczego miałbym się z ciebie śmiać? — Pokręcił głową i odłożył zabawkę na szafkę w przedpokoju, po czym odwrócił go do siebie i przytulił mocno. — Wszystko jest dla ludzi, to normalne. 

— Lou... — odetchnął. — Ja naprawdę zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co o mnie wypisywała prasa…

— Ja też. — Spojrzał mu w oczy i wzruszył ramionami. — I co z tego? To stek bzdur. 

— ...Co? — zamrugał.

— Co  _ co _ ..? — Zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc. 

— Nie wierzysz w to? — dopytał zaskoczony.

— Dlaczego miałbym..? — Spojrzał na niego równie zdziwiony i westchnął, ściskając jego dłoń. — Hazz, znam cię… Nie jesteś kimś, kto zmuszałby kogoś do seksu czy był tyranem domowym. 

— Wszyscy tak twierdzą... — Nieco bezradnie wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie, nie wszyscy — powiedział łagodnie, odgarniając jego loki z czoła. — Twoja mama wie, jaki jesteś. Przyjaciele, ja, twoi fani… Nie możesz przekreślać wszystkich przez te szmatławce. 

— Straciłem przez nie niemal wszystko, a ciągle pojawia się coś nowego — westchnął ciężko.

— Poczekamy, zobaczymy, hm..? — Stanął na palcach i przycisnął usta do jego czoła. — Coś czuję, że teraz będzie z tym lepiej, a ja będę tu zawsze, żeby wytulić z ciebie ten smutek, tak? 

— Mmm, obiecujesz?

— Pewnie. — Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na niego z miną szczeniaczka. — Too… pokażesz mi te zdjęcia..? Proszę!

Harry westchnął ciężko, ale uśmiechnął się.   
— Chodź, pewnie sam w życiu byś ich nie znalazł…

Parę minut znowu siedzieli pomiędzy kartonami, gdy brunet wyciągał z jednego wielki album, a Louis zaglądał mu ciekawie przez ramię. 

— Uhm... ten jest najwcześniejszy — odchrząknął, kładąc go na jego kolanach. Szatyn otworzył go i uśmiechnął się rozczulony, widząc małe zawiniątko w ramionach pięknej i szczęśliwej kobiety, bardzo podobnej do chłopaka.

— Twoja mama? — zgadł, przejeżdżając palcem po zdjęciu. — Wygląda jak twoja damska wersja…

— Mmm... — Wyszczerzył się. — To ona wykupiła mi pobyt w twoim pensjonacie.

— Chciała na pewno, żebyś chociaż na chwilę odsunął się od tego wszystkiego… — mruknął z uśmiechem, zaczynając przyglądać się zdjęciu miesięcznego Harry'ego. — Kiedy ostatnio z nią rozmawiałeś..? 

— Hm... dość dawno — przyznał. — Byłem wściekły, że wysłała mnie w takie miejsce.

— Nie chciałbyś teraz z nią pogadać..? — Zerknął na niego. — W końcu wyszedłeś na tym całkiem dobrze… A ona nawet nie wie, że zostajesz w Walii. 

— Hm... chyba powinienem... — przyznał ze wstydem, przyglądając się zdjęciom.

— Harry, to twoja mama, nie będzie przecież zła… — szepnął łagodnie i potarł kciukiem jego dłoń. — Może zrób jej niespodziankę i ją odwiedź jutro, hm..? 

— Nie mieszka w Londynie. — Uniósł na niego wzrok. — Pochodzę z Holmes Chapel.

— Wiem — odpowiedział spokojnie. — Ale możesz do niej pojechać, dopóki jesteś w Anglii, prawda? To byłoby miłe. Jasne, że jak tylko będzie chciała, to w każdej chwili będzie mogła nas odwiedzać, ale należy jej się to, hm? — Objął go w talii. — Nieważne, że masz 28 lat; wciąż jesteś jej synkiem i na pewno chciałaby wiedzieć, co się dzieje w twoim życiu…

— Pojechałbyś ze mną? — poprosił błagalnie. — Chyba... boję się konfrontacji…

— Jeśli tego chcesz. — Uśmiechnął się, cmokając go w ramię. — W końcu obiecałem jej kwiaty, a tobie, że zawsze tu dla ciebie będę, by cię wspierać. 

— Uwielbia frezje — podsunął, przewracając stronę z uśmiechem.

— Więc jutro się tym zajmiemy. — Też się uśmiechnął i jęknął, widząc rocznego Stylesa. — Byłeś ślicznym dzieckiem… 

— Tylko później coś poszło nie tak... — zachichotał.

— Heej, wciąż jesteś uroczy i piękny! — Szczypnął go w bok. 

— Powiedział mój chłopak, który musi być dla mnie miły! — zachichotał i cmoknął go w policzek.

— Nie, powiedział twój chłopak, który cię kocha i uważa za ósmy cud świata. — Uśmiechnął się, trącając go ramieniem. 

— Hej, nie mów w moim imieniu! — zaśmiał się.

— Mówię w swoim imieniu! — Wyszczerzył się i usiadł na nim okrakiem, pochylając się do jego ust. — Ale jeśli też tak o mnie myślisz, to pozostaje mi się tylko cieszyć…

— Kocham cię, Lou... — powiedział, patrząc mu w oczy. — I naprawdę chciałbym... zamieszkać z tobą…

— Już mieszkasz.  **—** Uśmiechnął się, cmokając go w kącik ust. — Po prostu teraz przewieziemy tam twoje wszystkie rzeczy.

— Myślałem, żeby... sprzedać albo wynająć to mieszkanie?

— Zrobisz z nim co uważasz. — Uśmiechnął się, głaskając go wierzchem dłoni po policzku. 

— Przygarniesz mnie do siebie?...

— Oczywiście. — Pocałował go delikatnie. 

— Więc nie potrzebuję tego mieszkania. — Pokręcił głową. — W sumie nigdy go nie lubiłem.

— Nie potrzebujesz. — Louis mu przytaknął, zaczynając głaskać go po lokach. — Za to ja potrzebuję ciebie w pensjonacie. 

— Cóż, pieniądze ze sprzedaży możemy przeznaczyć właśnie na na... pensjonat — skończył. Już chciał powiedzieć  _ nasz _ .

— Jeśli tego chcesz… — szatyn przygryzł wargę — to nie mogę ci zabronić. Ale chciałbym wtedy, żebyś traktował go wtedy także jako swój, okej..? 

— W sensie...  _ nasz _ ? — spytał z ekscytacją.

— Tak, dokładnie w takim sensie — zachichotał, widząc jego entuzjazm. — Skoro w nim zamieszkasz i oddasz na jego rzecz niemal całe swoje życie, a my jesteśmy razem… Nie ma sensu dzielić rzeczy na “moje” i “twoje”, huh? 

— Więc chcesz też to różowe dildo? — spytał poważnie.

— Harry… - Odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie z równą powagą, zmywając uśmiech z twarzy. — To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Oczywiście, że tak. Przyda mi się jakaś nowa zabawka dla Romea. 

Harry nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem. 

— Mam teraz lepszy model…

— No ja myślę… — Uśmiechnął się cwanie, wędrując palcami po jego bokach. — Byłoby kiepsko, gdybym przegrywał z kawałkiem plastiku… 

— Och, ale ja nie mówiłem o tobie! — Zamrugał niewinnie oczyma.

— W takim razie dobrze, że masz ten kawałek plastiku, bo ja się na ciebie oficjalnie obrażam — oświadczył urażony i zszedł niezgrabnie z jego kolan. 

— Oj, Lou... — jęknął, robiąc minę kopniętego szczeniaczka. — Przecież wiesz, że żartowałem, prawda?

— Nie wiem. — Odwrócił głowę ostentacyjnym gestem i zabrał album z podłogi, idąc z nim do sypialni. 

— Looou! — Podreptał za nim. — Kochanie!

— Teraz to kochanie — prychnął, zagrzebując się z powrotem w łóżku i otwierając album, a potem biorąc się za ciasto. 

— W porządku... — mruknął, przestępując z nogi na nogę. — Prześpię się na kanapie…

— No daj spokój. — Uniósł na niego zaskoczony wzrok. — Żartowałem, chodź tutaj. 

— Ale na pewno? — Spojrzał na niego.

— Tak, chodź. — Uśmiechnął się i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. — W małżeństwie nie ma czegoś takiego jak spanie na kanapie, mimo drobnych sprzeczek. 

— Małżeństwie... — Aż uśmiechnął się na tę myśl.  _ Harry Tomlinson… _

— Cóż, na razie nieformalnym, ale jesteśmy ku temu na dobrej drodze, prawda? — Wepchnął sobie do ust łyżeczkę z ciastem. Styles nieco bezczelnie wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, machając palcami.   
— Najpierw załóż tu kolejny pierścionek.

Louis tylko się uśmiechnął, kiwając głową.

— Jaki nosisz rozmiar? — zapytał po przełknięciu słodyczy. 

— Rozmiar X — powiedział, przełknąwszy.

— Okej. — Szatyn przyjął to do wiadomości i rozłożył ramiona. — No chodź… 

Harry chętnie skorzystał z zaproszenia i wsunął się pod kołdrę. Umościł się z cichym westchnieniem zadowolenia.

— Zadowolony, co? — zachichotał Tomlinson, całując go w skroń. 

— Mmm... — przyznał usatysfakcjonowany. — Zależy ci na mnie!

— Oczywiście, że zależy. — Przytulił go mocniej do siebie. — Jesteś moim skarbem. 

— To urocze, Lou! — ucieszył się.

— Ty jesteś uroczy — zachichotał. — Nic dziwnego, że straciłem dla ciebie głowę…

— To wspaniale... — wymruczał. — Bo ja dla ciebie też…

— Wiem — zdradził mu w sekrecie. — Nikt normalny nie sprzedaje mieszkania dla kogoś, kogo zna od trzech miesięcy. 

— Mam nadzieję, że nie zostanę na bruku po raz drugi... — westchnął, a w jego oczach pojawił się ból.

— Hej, ja nie jestem taki… — wyszeptał, przykładając sobie jego dłoń do ust i ją ucałował. — Ale wiem, że poprzednio poważnie się sparzyłeś, więc jestem zaszczycony, że postanowiłeś mi zaufać… 

— Wiesz... bierzesz ślub  _ na zawsze _ , a nie po to, by za kilka lat się rozwodzić i szarpać o majątek z byłym partnerem — westchnął i potarł skronie.

— Wiem o tym, skarbie. — Zaczął głaskać jego plecy. — Na pewno nie będę się chciał z tobą rozwodzić, obiecuję. 

— Tego nie wiesz — powiedział boleśnie.

— Wiem, Hazzy, przysięgam. — Przytulił go do siebie mocniej, wtykając nos w jego loki. — Wychowano mnie w zasadzie, że jak coś się psuje, to się to naprawia, a nie wyrzuca. 

— Przepraszam, Lou... — Pogładził jego plecy.

— Nie masz za co, to normalne — westchnął i cmoknął go w nos. — Każdy z nas ma jakieś obawy. 

— Na pewno wolałbyś normalnego chłopaka — westchnął. — Kogoś  _ bez _ bagażu…

— Nie wolałbym nikogo innego. — Zmarszczył brwi. — Dopóki cię nie poznałem, przez te wszystkie lata tak naprawdę nikt mnie nie interesował. 

— Szkoda, że nie poznaliśmy się wcześniej... — mruknął nieco nostalgicznie.

— Skarbie, gdybyś nie był po rozwodzie i twoja mama nie wysłałaby cię tu w ramach odpoczynku, moglibyśmy nigdy się nie spotkać... — Zawędrował palcami pod jego koszulę. 

— Pewnie tak... — Ucałował go. — Cieszę się, że jednak tak wyszło.

— Tak..? — mruknął przy jego ustach. — Jestem miłością twojego życia..? 

— Jesteś — przyznał poważnie. — Mam nadzieję, że ja też…

Louis tylko się uśmiechnął i pocałował go czule, przymykając delikatnie powieki. Myślał, że znalazł swoje miejsce w Walii, ale teraz zrozumiał, że ono jest po prostu u boku bruneta. 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Następnego dnia spakowali pozostałe kartony Harry'ego do samochodu i ruszyli M40, aby odwiedzić Anne.

Po drodze wstąpili po kwiaty, a kiedy byli już coraz bliżej celu, Louis zauważył, że Styles przygryzał nerwowo wargę i nie odrywał wzroku od szyby. Sięgnął dłonią do tej jego i przejechał kciukiem po jej wierzchu. 

— Kochanie, będzie dobrze — odezwał się. 

— Mam nadzieję... — mruknął Harry, skupiony na drodze. Szatyn tylko westchnął i pokręcił głową, zmieniając stację w radiu. 

 

Godzinę później wysiadali pod zadbanym domem z równie zadbanym ogródkiem. 

Styles przełknął ciężko ślinę i wytarł spocone dłonie o spodnie, oglądając się na kochanka. Ten trzymał bukiet w zębach i wyciągał właśnie z bagażnika ich ubrania. 

Harry skarcił się w duchu i pomógł mu z torbami.   
— Boję się — przyznał.

— Jestem pewien, że nie masz czego. — Uśmiechnął się i trącił go biodrem. — Najwyżej dostanie ci się za milczenie tyle czasu.

— Dzięki! — prychnął, kierując się do drzwi. Zapukał do drzwi, a po kilku chwilach rozległy się kroki i w wejściu pojawiła się kobieta.    
— Hazza... — wyszeptała, przyciskając dłoń do ust. — Synku! — Rozłożyła ramiona.

Tomlinson tylko się uśmiechnął, przyglądając im się z rozczuleniem i grzecznie czekając na uboczu. Brunet w końcu odsunął się od rodzicielki i wskazał na kochanka.   
— Mamo, uhm, poznaj Louisa…

— Dzień dobry pani — przywitał się uprzejmie i wystąpił krok do przodu, wręczając jej kwiaty. — Miło mi panią poznać. 

— Dzień dobry! — Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, odbierając kwiaty. — Dziękuję, są piękne... — Powąchała bukiet. — Nie stójcie tak, wchodźcie, wchodźcie!

Louis odruchowo ułożył dłoń w dole pleców bruneta i podążył za nim. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego wdzięcznie, idąc za Anne do salonu. Opadł z ulgą na kanapę, kiedy ta poszła szukać wazonu. Szatyn usiadł obok niego i przygryzł wargę.

— Wydaje się miła — zagadnął. — I bardzo się ucieszyła, że przyjechałeś. 

— Mmm... nie sądziłem, że się ucieszy... — przyznał.

— Jak miałaby się nie cieszyć, skoro jesteś jej dzieckiem? — Pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i cmoknął go w policzek, a w tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia wróciła Anne. Z uśmiechem ustawiła kwiaty na honorowym miejscu na stole.   
— Uwielbiam frezje... — powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem. — Synku, tak się cieszę, że w końcu mnie odwiedziłeś! Tak straszliwie za tobą tęskniłam! Odciąłeś się praktycznie z dnia na dzień, a ja naprawde nie mogłam już patrzeć na to, jak cierpisz...   
— Nie przesadzaj mamo, nie było tak źle... — powiedział zawstydzony.   
— Było! Nie spałeś po nocach, ciągle płakałeś przez te oszczerstwa... Tak bardzo się martwiłam!

Louis przygryzł wargę i objął go ramieniem w talii, zaciskając na niej palce, jakby chciał go uchronić przed tym, co było w przeszłości. 

— Też nie rozumiem, czemu do pani nie dzwonił, ale zapewniam, że od dłuższego czasu sypia jak borsuk — odezwał się, patrząc na niego z czułym uśmiechem. 

— Doprawdy? — Uśmiechnęła się dobrotliwie. — I możesz mi mówić po imieniu, czuję się staro przez  _ pani _ — zaśmiała się. — Więc... powiadasz, że mój syn dobrze sypia? — Zmierzyła go czujnym spojrzeniem.

— Nawet chrapie — zachichotał, cmokając go w skroń. — Zajmuje się psami, pomaga trochę w kuchni i w drobnych pracach domowych… i chyba trochę odżył, hm..? — zwrócił się do samego zainteresowanego. 

— Uhm, tak, mamo, jesteśmy razem — jęknął ten pod jej uważnym spojrzeniem.   
— Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, chłopcy, cieszę się, ale... to nie za szybko trochę? — spytała zmartwiona.

— To prawda, że nie znamy się długo — westchnął szatyn — ale co z tego, jeśli będąc przy nim czuję się, jakbym znał go od lat..? Nie zaprzeczę, że bezpowrotnie straciłem dla niego głowę, ale żaden z nas nie jest jakimś młodzikiem; wiemy, co robimy. — Uśmiechnął się. 

— Mam nadzieję... — westchnęła. — Nie zniosłabym, gdyby mój chłopiec znowu tak cierpiał…

— Nie będzie — obiecał, ściskając jego dłoń. — Kocham go i jestem gotów poświęcić resztę życia, żeby mu to udowadniać na każdym kroku. 

— Cieszę się... — westchnęła i wyciągnęła ramiona, by przytulić Louisa. Ten uśmiechnął się i wtulił się w nią delikatnie. 

— Teraz ja się nim zajmę, przysięgam — wyszeptał jej na ucho. 

— Więc ty też mi go zabierzesz? — westchnęła smutno.

— Możesz przyjeżdżać do nas i zostawać, ile chcesz albo nawet tam zamieszkać! — zaoferował, patrząc na nią przepraszająco. 

— ...Zamieszkać? — roześmiała się. — I co ja bym tam robiła, kochanie?

— Na co tylko miałabyś ochotę. — Uśmiechnął się niezrażony. — Harry narzekał, że nie ma u nas żadnej piekarni ani cukierni, ani nawet sklepu – zawsze można coś otworzyć! Albo zajmować się zwierzętami, albo pomagać w prowadzeniu pensjonatu, albo założyć jakiś klub kucharski – jest mnóstwo możliwości, naprawdę mnóstwo. Wszystko zależy od ciebie. 

— Tylko bym wam przeszkadzała... — Zarumieniona machnęła ręką.

— Nieprawda! — jęknął i szturchnął Harry'ego łokciem. — Powiedz jej coś, skarbie! 

— Mamo, wiesz dobrze, że cię kocham... — Wyłamywał sobie palce. — I cieszyłbym się, gdybyś była blisko. Gdybyś... wspierała nas...   
— Och, synku... — jęknęła, ocierając łzę z oka i zgarniając ich obu w ramiona. Louis uśmiechnął się w jej włosy i pogładził ją po plecach. 

— Oczywiście nie musisz wprowadzać się już teraz, tylko kiedy będziesz gotowa. Ale po prostu nie chciałbym, żebyście ty albo Harry byli samotni. 

— Nie będziemy, kochanie — zapewnił Harry, ściskając rękę kochanka. Poczuł się taki... spokojny.

— I właśnie o to mi chodziło. — Uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał go po policzku. — Chcę tylko twojego szczęścia. 

— Naprawdę tego chce — szepnęła mu na ucho Anne. 

Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, kiedy jego telefon zadzwonił, i przeprosił ich na chwilę, wychodząc z nim na zewnątrz. Harry obejrzał za nim niespokojnie, ale jego matka zatrzymała go.   
— Pozwól mu.

Więc ten z niecierpliwością wpatrywał się w korytarz.

Tomlinson wrócił kilkanaście długich minut później, uśmiechając się do nich przepraszająco i chowając telefon z powrotem do spodni. 

— To Zayn. 

— Coś nie tak z rachunkami? — zmartwił się natychmiast Harry.

— Nie, spokojnie, kochanie. — Uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał go po policzku. — Dostałem sporą część gaży za książkę z góry, więc jest stabilnie. Chciał mi tylko powiedzieć, że wyszedł o nas pierwszy artykuł i może nie jest do końca taki, jak byśmy chcieli, więc żebyśmy pomyśleli o oświadczeniu prasowym. 

— ...Jaki? — Zacisnął usta, a jego ramiona opadły. — Co o nas piszą?

Louis oblizał nieco nerwowo usta i po chwili szukania w telefonie podał mu go wraz z nagłówkiem wrzeszczącym:  **_Harry Styles po miesiącach milczenia niespodziewanie pojawia się na konferencji prasowej u boku uwielbianego przez wszystkich autora, Williama Poulstona!_ **

Brunet ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przejął telefon, zagłębiając się w artykuł. Z każdym kolejnym zdaniem, z jego twarzy schodziło szczęście, zupełnie jak powietrze z przekłutego balonika.   
— To był koszmarny pomysł…

Tomlinson przełknął głośno ślinę i pociągnął nosem, kiwając głową. 

— Masz rację, nie jestem tego wszystkiego wart. 

— Nie rozumiesz! — jęknął sfrustrowany. —  _ Czyżby Styles znalazł sobie kolejną ofiarę? _ — zacytował. —  _ Nickowi udało się uwolnić od toksycznego wpływu ex-męża, czy Williamowi też się uda, czy Styles będzie chciał pociągnąć go na dno? _ — zaśmiał się nieco histerycznie. —  _ Miejmy nadzieję, że koszula, którą Poulston miał na sobie, nie była zapowiedzią nadchodzącego koszmaru! _ — Wcisnął mu w dłonie telefon.

— Doskonale wiesz, że to nieprawda! — sapnął, ze złością wygaszając telefon. — To kolejny szmatławiec szukający dramy, a ty przez to schowasz się na całe życie, tak? I co, mam wydać oświadczenie, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi? 

— Chcesz zakończyć swoją karierę z hukiem?! — warknął. — Bo związek ze mną do tego właśnie zmierza! Show biznes jest bezlitosny... pociągnę cię w dół. — Uniósł spojrzenie na stojącą w progu Anne. — Przepraszam, mamo... — Pokręcił głową, zanim pobiegł do swojego starego pokoju.

— Harry! — Szatyn też warknął, ale ten się nie wrócił, więc bezradnie schował twarz w dłoniach, czując w oczach piekące łzy. Kobieta położyła mu drżącą dłoń na ramieniu.   
— Ten drań zniszczył mu życie…

— Wkurwia mnie to, że w naszym związku zawsze będzie ktoś trzeci –  _ media  _ — splunął i uniósł na nią zaszklone oczy. — Jakby znali jego słabe strony i naciskali je z każdej strony, zawsze muszą wszystko popsuć… 

— To nie jego wina... — powiedziała przez łzy. — Przepraszam cię za niego.

— Wiem, że to nie jego wina! — jęknął. — Po prostu czasem przeraża mnie to, że on w ogóle nie jest na to wszystko odporny i ja po prostu nie wiem już sam, co mam robić, żeby było dobrze — wyszeptał. 

— Bądź przy nim — poradziła. — Twoje wsparcie jest teraz tym, czego najbardziej potrzebuje.

— Tak sądzisz..? — Niepewnie przygryzł wargę. — A może właśnie potrzebuje przestrzeni i czasu, żeby… żeby to wszystko przemyśleć..? — Przełknął. 

— Wcale nie potrzebuje przestrzeni — zaprzeczyła. — Całe życie był z tym sam! Wszyscy jego przyjaciele wzięli stronę tego lalusia... Po prostu jest przyzwyczajony do tego i właśnie powinieneś mu pokazać, że jest inaczej!

— Spróbuję. Dziękuję, Anne. — Wstał i ją przytulił, po czym z ciężkim sercem ruszył po schodach. 

— On zasługuje na szczęście... — wymamrotała z ciężkim sercem.

Louis nie wiedział do końca, za którymi drzwiami jest pokój bruneta, ale domyślił się po dochodzącym zza nich pochlipywaniu. Przygryzł wargę i otworzył je delikatnie. 

Chłopak leżał na łóżku, płacząc w poduszkę.

— Hazza… — szepnął, siadając obok i kładąc dłoń na jego plecach. — Kochanie, nie płacz…

— To wszystko jest bez sensu, Lou! — wydusił. — Nick niszczy mi życie, cokolwiek zrobię!

— Dlatego mu się nie damy, hm..? — Pogładził go, po czym ostrożnie ułożył się obok i przytulił go. — Mogę udzielić jakiegoś wywiadu i wszystko wyjaśnić, zresztą… możemy pozwać go nawet o zniesławienie, wiesz? 

— A on prześpi się z kilkoma osobami i sprawa rozejdzie się po kościach... — westchnął, przytulając się do niego.

**—** Możemy też robić swoje i się nimi nie przejmować, w końcu chyba znudzi im się wymyślanie paszkwili bez pokrycia, jeśli my będziemy szczęśliwą parą, hm..? — Odgarnął loki z jego czoła i cmoknął go tam. 

— A twoja kariera, Lou? — Spojrzał na niego.

— Nie jest najważniejsza — wymamrotał. — Ty jesteś. 

— Co z rachunkami? — zmartwił się. — Lou, to wszystko było z powodu pensjonatu!

— Który zarobi sam na siebie, po prostu musimy popracować nad reklamą i nowymi atrakcjami. — Pogłaskał go po włosach. 

— Ale... tyle czasu trzymałeś to w tajemnicy... — Pokręcił głową.

— Nikt nie powiedział, że to koniecznie zaszkodzi mojej karierze. 

— Może ja po prostu przynoszę pecha? — zapytał smutno.

— A może ja po prostu cię kocham i mam to w dupie? — odpowiedział mu pytaniem, głaszcząc go po ramieniu. — Kochanie, serio nie obchodzi mnie, co oni wypisują. 

Poza tym jestem pewien, że pojawi się jeszcze kilka pozytywnych artykułów, musisz po prostu zaczekać. 

— Tak myślisz? — zapytał płasko.

— Jestem pewien, skarbie. — Pocałował go lekko. — Więc nie musimy się smucić, hmm..? 

— Przepraszam... — Wtulił się w niego. — To po prostu... Ciężko mi z tym po prostu i chyba nawet nie umiem sobie poradzić z kolejną falą nienawiści…

— Chciałbym, żebyś umiał, bo pęka mi serce, kiedy widzę cię smutnego, ale nie musisz potrafić sobie z tym radzić, bo zawsze będę obok, by cię wytulić.  **—** Przytulił swój policzek do tego jego. 

— Boję się, że w pewnym momencie to będzie dla ciebie za dużo…

— Nie będzie — zapewnił go, ściskając mocniej. — Nie będzie, za bardzo cię kocham. 

— Nie wiesz tego... zawsze coś może pójść nie tak, a skoro piszą o mnie zawsze, kiedy tylko pokażę się gdzieś publicznie…

— Wiem to, bo wiem, co czuję. — Zmarszczył brwi. — Nie zostawię cię, bo media lubią cię obsmarowywać. 

— Będę musiał zostawać w domu, żeby cię nie narażać! — jęknął.

— Przestań — fuknął na niego i chwycił go za podbródek, by spojrzał mu w oczy i w końcu go posłuchał. — Jesteś moim partnerem i jeśli komuś to się nie będzie podobać, mogą się pieprzyć. Ja i tak będę się tobą chwalił, jasne? 

— Ale twoi fani... — Pokręcił głową. — Nie chcę, żebyś ich stracił z mojego powodu…

— Jeśli ich stracę z powodu znalezienia miłości, to nie są warci miana bycia moimi fanami, hm..? — mruknął i pociągnął go na siebie. — A teraz się zamknij i mnie pocałuj, głupku. 

Styles zachichotał i wychylił się, by go pocałować. Louis też się uśmiechnął i odwzajemnił jego pocałunek, wplatając dłonie w jego włosy. Byli razem, kochali się i tylko to się liczyło. 

  
  


Trzy tygodnie później Harry wracał do Londynu, by sprzedać swoje mieszkanie. Louis został w domu, lecząc się z wyjątkowo złośliwej grypy. Umówił się na przekazanie kluczy o siedemnastej, więc miał jeszcze trochę czasu. Wstąpił do kawiarni. Zamówił swoją ulubioną kawę i ciastko, i wraz z codzienną gazetą, którą nauczył się czytać od Nialla, usiadł z nią przy stoliku w samym rogu, nie zwracając uwagi na świat zewnętrzny ani nawet nie patrząc w telefon, bo wiedział, że zmęczony chorobą Louis właśnie spał. Przez to nie zauważył, kiedy do środka wszedł jego były mąż z jedną ze swoich pustych przyjaciółeczek i uśmiechnął się cwanie, widząc go. Zamówił swoje latte i odprawiając towarzyszącą mu blondynkę machnięciem dłoni, usiadł na krześle naprzeciw niego. 

— No, no, Harold… — zacmokał. — Promieniejesz! 

Ten najpierw zmarszczył brwi, słysząc znienawidzony pseudonim, a potem zamarł, patrząc w twarz Nicka.   
— Nick... — powiedział płasko.

— No hej, kochanie — zaśmiał się, unosząc brew. — Nie cieszysz się na mój widok..? 

— Hm, nie? — prychnął. — Co tu robisz w ogóle?!

— Wpadłem na kawę, mieszkam w Londynie — przypomniał mu i ostentacyjnie upił łyk swojego latte. — Więc… gdzie ten twój pisarzyk, co? 

— Odwal się od Lou! — warknął natychmiast.

— Och, wielka miłość, tak? — Udał, że ociera łezkę wzruszenia z oka. — Naprawdę myślisz, że mu na tobie zależy? Chce od ciebie tego samego, czego chciałem ja – sławy i kasy. Pewnie pieprzy kogoś innego na boku. 

— Na pewno mu zależy... — mruknął bez przekonania.

— Sam w to nie wierzysz. — Pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się. — Naprawdę cię nie zastanawia to, że nagle postanowił się ujawnić, akurat teraz? — zachichotał. — Ktoś nagrywał tę konferencję… Chyba minął się z powołaniem; powinien być nie pisarzem, a aktorem, bo to zgrywanie oszołomionego fleszami wyszło mu po mistrzowsku, sam dałeś się nabrać. A on chciał tylko, żeby zobaczono go z tobą u boku… I papsy też jakoś za tobą nie chodziły, dopóki byłeś sam, co..? On po nich dzwoni, zrozum to.  

— Ja... — Przełknął ciężko, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Nick  _ miał _ rację! — Co robię źle?... — wydusił, czując pieczenie w gardle.

— To nie tak, że robisz coś źle. — Grimshaw westchnął z udawanym współczuciem, sięgając po jego dłoń i poklepując ją przyjacielsko. — Jesteś naprawdę miłym, przystojnym i dobrym w łóżku chłopakiem, ale… jesteś trochę jak taka baba, co nie? — zachichotał z własnego żartu. — Beczysz z byle powodu i w ogóle. Łatwo cię zmanipulować i trafiasz na takich dupków jak my, którzy wolą być z kimś bardziej pewnym siebie, ale przez jakiś czas się tobą bawią, bo masz kasę i renomowane nazwisko. — Uśmiechnął się do niego. Styles zabrał dłoń.

— Nie dotykaj mnie! — syknął. — Przez ciebie nie mam już  _ renomowanego _ nazwiska, jak to nazwałeś. Louis nie jest taki!

— Jak uważasz, Harold. — Uniósł obronnie ręce i pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się. — Tylko pamiętaj, że cię ostrzegałem. — Mrugnął do niego i wstał, zabierając swoją kawę i wracając do blondynki czekającej na niego przy blacie. Harry zerknął za nim, obejmując dłońmi kubek. Był zdenerwowany.

Z tego powodu nie zauważył nawet pod oknem kawiarni zadowolonego paparazzi, który odchodził z wyglądającymi jednoznacznie zdjęciami byłego małżeństwa. 

Przypomnienie w telefonie Harry'ego przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Racja, klucze... Dopił szybko kawę i porywając swoją torbę, niemal wybiegł z lokalu.

 

Louis całkiem odchodził już od zmysłów. Harry miał pojechać do Londynu, sprzedać mieszkanie i wrócić następnego dnia, tymczasem nie było go już tydzień. W dodatku w ogóle nie odpowiadał na SMS-y ani nie odbierał jego telefonów. Pal licho, gdyby Tomlinson mógł za nim pojechać, ale wciąż był w nienajlepszej kondycji zdrowotnej. Kaszlał właśnie w chusteczkę i znowu próbował się do niego dodzwonić, kiedy do ich sypialni wszedł Liam, uśmiechając się smutno i po prostu podając mu swój telefon otwarty na kolejnym plotkarskim portalu. 

_ Harry Styles widziany w romantycznej sytuacji ze swoim byłym mężem! _ — krzyczał nagłówek, a pod spodem:  _ Czyżby sentyment zwyciężył z nową miłością..? _

Szatyn zamrugał tylko z niedowierzaniem i otworzył usta, spoglądając na przyjaciela zagubionym spojrzeniem. Ten tylko pokręcił głową i mimo ryzyka zarażenia usiadł obok niego, zaczynając pocierać jego plecy i niemo nakazując mu, by czytał dalej. Louis oblizał usta i pociągnął nosem, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od zdjęć, w których Grimshaw uśmiechał się do Harry’ego i trzymał go za dłoń. Wiedział, że media potrafią nieźle przeinaczyć fakty, ale brunet nie odzywał się do niego już od tygodnia i… po prostu nie rozumiał czemu. Nie zrobił nic źle, prawda..? Zasługiwał chociaż na wyjaśnienie albo SMS-a, żeby spadał,  _ cokolwiek.  _ Telefon milczał jednak jak zaklęty. Harry nie dawał znaku życia. W artykule nie znajdowało się nic konkretnego, jednak ziarnko niepewności zostało w nim zasiane i nie zamierzał dłużej siedzieć bezczynnie w pensjonacie. Zacisnął usta i z wojowniczą miną oddał Liamowi telefon, wygrzebując się z łóżka i podchodząc do szafy, by znaleźć jakieś przyzwoite ubrania i w końcu wziąć prysznic, po czym pojechać zmierzyć się ze swoim chłopakiem twarzą w twarz. O ile jeszcze mógł go tak nazywać.

— Spróbuj do niego zadzwonić ze swojego numeru — poprosił jeszcze ochrypłym głosem. Gardło bolało go niesamowicie i prawie nie mógł mówić. 

— Lou! — złapał go za dłoń. — Nie możesz tak po prostu  _ jechać _ ! Wciąż jesteś chory!

— Więc niech ktoś mnie zawiezie! — odpyskował, jednak efekt tych słów został osłabiony, gdy musiał sięgnąć po chusteczkę, bo leciało mu z nosa. — Nie zamierzam tu dłużej siedzieć i czekać, aż łaskawie wróci. Obiecał mi coś… — wydusił, ocierając łzy wierzchem dłoni. — Więc jeśli nie zamierza tego dotrzymać, to niech chociaż wyjaśni mi, co zrobiłem nie tak. 

— Może jego mama będzie wiedzieć? — podsunął zmartwiony, próbując na powrót zaciągnąć go do łóżka.

— Może będzie wiedzieć, ale mi nie powie, nie pomyślałeś? — Wyszarpnął ramię z jego uścisku i wszedł do łazienki. 

— A próbowałeś? — zawołał za nim, kręcąc głową.

— Och, w porządku! — prychnął i wychylił głowę za drzwi, czekając, aż ten poda mu telefon. Wybrał numer z listy kontaktów i przyłożył komórkę do ucha, skubiąc nerwowo wargę. 

Po kilku długich sygnałach w słuchawce w końcu rozległ się zdecydowanie zmęczony kobiecy głos.   
_ — Słucham? _

— Uhm, Anne..? _ — _ wychrypiał. — Cześć, z tej strony Louis. Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale chciałem zapytać tylko, czy nie masz może kontaktu z Harrym..? Nie odzywa się do mnie od tygodnia… 

— Och, kochanie! — Kobieta wyraźnie pociągnęła nosem. — Tak dobrze, że dzwonisz! — zapłakała. — Harry sobie coś ubzdurał…

— Co masz na myśli? — Zmarszczył brwi i przyłożył dłoń do gardła. — Przepraszam, jestem chory… Jest u ciebie..? Mogę przyjechać..? 

— Nie wiem! — jęknęła bezradnie. — Mówił, że ponoć chcesz tylko jego pieniędzy i nazwiska, i nasyłasz na niego paparazii! — westchnęła ciężko. — Siedzi zamknięty w swoim pokoju i ciągle płacze. A ty, kochanie, jak się czujesz?

— Słucham..? — zapytał słabo, przysiadając na brzegu wanny. — Przecież ja nie… jak mógł tak pomyśleć..? — wyszeptał drżącym głosem. — Nie jestem taki… uch… Widziałem jego zdjęcia z Nickiem; myślisz, że mógł mu coś nagadać..? 

— Myślę, że byłby do tego zdolny... — potwierdziła z głębokim westchnieniem.

— Przyjadę. — Przełknął ślinę przez bolące gardło. — Nie jestem pewien, czy mogę być z kimś, kto mi tak nie ufa… ale chciałbym to wyjaśnić. 

— Och, kochanie, najpierw wydobrzej, proszę cię... — powiedziała smutno. — Ten człowiek nie przestanie mu niszczyć życia…

— Anne, ja nie mogę dłużej czekać — jęknął. — Zostawił mnie na tydzień bez słowa. Żadnego SMS-a " _ spierdalaj",  _ nic. 

— Musisz wydobrzeć! — upierała się. — Spróbuję go przekonać, ale w ogóle nie wychodzi z pokoju..

— Nie, Anne, przyjadę mimo wszystko — upierał się. 

— Dobrze, ale pozwolisz mi się sobą zająć, kochanie? — poprosiła.

— Nie wiem, jak potoczy się między mną a Harrym, a byłoby niezręcznie, gdybyśmy przebywali w tym samym domu — westchnął. — Dam sobie radę. To co, do zobaczenia..? 

Kobieta tylko westchnęła ciężko i pociągnęła nosem.   
— Do zobaczenia, kochanie..

— Pa… — Przełknął ślinę, rozłączył się i spojrzał na Liama. — Jest u niej… Uważa, że chodziło mi tylko o jego kasę i sławę… 

— Jak... Ale przecież... — Liam pokręcił głową. — To przecież nie ma sensu. Na pewno ten kutas maczał w tym palce! — warknął.

— Nawet jeśli… to dlaczego mu uwierzył, Liam..? — Objął swoje kolana ramionami i schował w nich twarz. 

— Nie wiem, Lou... — westchnął, opierając się o ścianę. — Ale... spójrz na to z drugiej strony... Zobacz, ile on przeszedł…

— Ja też. — Pokręcił głową, zamykając za sobą drzwi — To nie jest wymówka, by traktować tak drugą osobę. 

—Mmm, zrobisz tak, jak uważasz — powiedział po prostu Liam.

 

Ostatecznie Zayn pobiegł za nim, kiedy chciał wsiąść do samochodu, ofiarując mu, że on poprowadzi. Louis usiłował odmówić, ale kiedy Malik wypomniał mu gorączkę, ostatecznie się zgodził. 

Trzy godziny później wysiadał na drżących nogach na podjeździe domu Anne, patrząc niepewnie w stronę okna na pierwszym piętrze, gdzie, jak wiedział, znajdował się pokój Harry'ego. Kobieta musiała czatować przy oknie, bo kiedy tylko wytoczył się z samochodu, drzwi otworzyły się i ta wybiegła. Spojrzał w jej stronę i uśmiechnął się do niej smętnie, opatulając się kurtką i kaszląc. 

— Och, Lou, spójrz na siebie... — westchnęła, wyciągając do niego ręce. — Chcesz ciepłego rosołu?

Szatyn ostrożnie ją przytulił i szybko się odsunął, nie chcąc jej zarazić. 

— Z chęcią — wychrypiał, trzęsąc się. — I może jakiś koc…

— Pewnie, wygrzej się, zanim z nim pogadasz, bo jeszcze nam zemdlejesz — odezwał się Zayn, wyciągając dłoń do Anne. — Dzień dobry. Zayn Malik, przyjaciel i menedżer Louisa, za dnia recepcjonista w jego pensjonacie — zaśmiał się. 

— Witaj, kochanie. — Uśmiechnęła się smutno. — Wchodźcie do środka.

Podążyli za nią, idąc w stronę salonu. Tomlinson spojrzał tęsknie w stronę schodów, jakby mając nadzieję, że Harry po nich zejdzie. 

— Praktycznie nie wychodzi z pokoju — oznajmiła smutno. — Nie mam pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje…

— Miejmy nadzieję, że to sobie wyjaśnią. — Zayn uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco, siadając na kanapie i podając Louisowi koc leżący na oparciu. 

— Zjesz zupy? — zapytała w drzwiach od kuchni, widząc, że ten zajął się już Louisem.

— Z przyjemnością. — Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, obejmując przyjaciela ramieniem. 

Po kilkunastu minutach Anne wróciła do pokoju z dwoma talerzami parującej zupy.

Podziękowali jej i zabrali się za jedzenie. Szatyn krzywił się z bólu za każdym razem, gdy przełykał, ale niewątpliwie go to rozgrzewało, więc jadł szybko. 

— Była pyszna, Anne, dziękuję — wyszeptał i odłożył miskę, całując ją jeszcze w policzek, zanim odetchnął głęboko i ruszył na górę. 

— Powodzenia... — powiedziała smętnie, zbierając talerze ze stołu.

Już po chwili stał pod odpowiednimi drzwiami i niepewnie pukał do środka. Ze środka dobiegło go tylko pochlipywanie. Przełknął ślinę i delikatnie nacisnął klamkę, zaglądając do środka. Harry leżał skulony na łóżku, tuląc do twarzy jakiś materiał. Nie zauważył jego wejścia. Louis zamknął za sobą drzwi i niepewnie podszedł do łóżka, po czym westchnął ciężko i usiadł obok jego nóg, kładąc na nich dłoń. Ten drgnął, w końcu zauważając czyjąś obecność. Odwrócił się i zamarł, patrząc w oczy Louisa. Szatyn westchnął ciężko i przytknął dłoń do ust, kaszląc, po czym pokręcił głową.

— Dość uciekania, Harry — wydusił. Ten pokręcił głową.   
— N.nie uciekałem... — wychrypiał.

— Wcale — prychnął i sięgnął po jego telefon z szafki, odblokowując go i rzucając mu go na otwartym spisie nieodebranych połączeń. — Nie wiedziałem, co się z tobą dzieje, to nie było miłe, martwiłem się. I dopiero rano znalazłem twoje zdjęcia z Nickiem… 

— Zdjęcia z konferencji zdążyły się pojawić, sądzę, że już mnie nie potrzebujesz... — Wzruszył ramionami. — Tożsamość Williama Poulstona jest znana, tylko czekać, aż zaczną się ustawiać do ciebie kolejki…

— Ja… — W oczach Louisa zaszkliły się łzy. Każde słowo Harry'ego było jak szpilka w serce. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że brunet naprawdę tak o nim myśli. — Ty dupku… — wydusił nieco histerycznie. — Ty pieprzony dupku! Co, naprawdę sądzisz, że to wszystko udawałem?! Każde  _ 'kocham cię' _ , każde wpuszczanie cię do mojego zamkniętego serca, każde odkrywanie się przed tobą, każde… — nie potrafił dokończyć, zalewając się łzami i niemal nimi krztusząc. 

— Nie wiem, Louis! — wydarł się, samemu płacząc głośniej. — Mój  _ mąż _ mnie zdradzał, a potem zamienił moje życie w piekło! Piekło trwające trzy lata! Trzy pieprzone lata! Straciłem  _ wszystko _ ! Wszystko, rozumiesz?!

— Więc właśnie straciłeś kolejną rzecz, bo  _ ja _ nim nie jestem, a mimo wszystko wolisz wierzyć jemu niż mi!  — wydusił, wstając i wybiegając z pokoju. 

— Lou! — zawołał za nim, zwlekając się z łóżka i pobiegł za nim. — Louis, proszę!

Szatyn pokręcił mocno głową i spróbował zbiec po schodach, ale miał wrażenie, jakby płuca go paliły i przez to Harry złapał go na samym dole. Rozpłakał się mocniej i próbował uwolnić się z jego uścisku, ale w końcu wtulił się w jego pierś, obejmując go w talii. Chłopak objął go ciaśniej, wtulając nos w jego szyję. Obaj płakali, klęcząc niewygodnie na schodach i tuląc się do siebie, jakby jutro miał się skończyć świat.

— Nie jestem twoim pieprzonym byłym — wydusił, zaciskając pięści z tyłu jego bluzki. — Oddałem ci całego siebie, Harry…

— On... on miesza mi w głowie — zapłakał. — Zawsze wie, co powiedzieć, żebym stracił całą pewność siebie…

— Kocham cię i, za przeproszeniem, gówno mnie obchodzi twoja sława. — Otarł łzy wierzchem dłoni, patrząc mu w oczy. — Obchodzisz mnie  _ ty _ , rozumiesz? 

Pokiwał głową przez łzy.

— Tak... rozumiem.

— I już więcej we mnie nie zwątpisz..?  **—** wyszeptał, sięgając do jego policzków dłońmi i głaszcząc je kciukami. 

— Nie... — obiecał. — Ale bądź ze mną, nie zostawiaj mnie. Nigdy!

— Nie zamierzam. — Zetknął się z nim czołami i zachichotał. — I tu jest ten moment, gdzie gdyby życie było komedią romantyczną, pocałowałbym cię, ale że życie jest po prostu życiem, pewnie bym cię tylko okaszlał i zaraził… 

— Mówi się trudno — parsknął i wychylił się do pocałunku. Smak jego ust był taki... właściwy.

Louis uśmiechnął się w jego wargi i odwzajemnił pocałunek, delikatnie wsuwając w jego usta język. Zachichotał, słysząc, jak Zayn i Anne najwyraźniej przybijają sobie piątki. 

— Przepraszam, Lou... naprawdę... — westchnął.

— Wiem… — Uśmiechnął się, wstając i wyciągając do niego dłoń. — Ale już ci wybaczyłem. Nie dałeś mi odejść, to jest najważniejsze.

— Mam ogromny problem z zaufaniem... — Chwycił jego dłoń. — Po prostu... boję się i czasami reaguję zbyt nerwowo. Ale się zmienię! — obiecał. — Postaram się. Dla ciebie.

— To w porządku, Haz. — Cmoknął go w podbródek i otarł resztę jego łez. — Po prostu nie uciekaj, jeśli się czegoś boisz. Ja jestem obok, żeby cię zapewnić, że jest okej i cię uspokoić, więc naprawdę nie musisz. 

— Dobrze... — Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. — Nie pozwól mi uciec, tak?

— Nie pozwolę — obiecał, przytulając go. — Jesteśmy swoimi muzami i przystanią w jednym, hm..? 

— Tak — potwierdził. — A pensjonat  _ Pod Spokojnym Suffolkiem _ naszym domem... W końcu sprzedałem swoje mieszkanie, tak? — zachichotał. Przepełniało go szczęście. Przed nimi było jeszcze mnóstwo pracy, by zabliźnić stare rany i wyzbyć się strachu do końca, ale mieli przed sobą cały pozostały im czas.

 

**KONIEC**

**Author's Note:**

> Praca pisana od 22 marca do 9 maja 2019 roku, dostępna także na wattpadzie (https://www.wattpad.com/story/187390414-under-the-calm-suffolk-larry), aktualizowana w każdy poniedziałek, czwartek i sobotę.


End file.
